Petey Piranha vs Legendary Series' Characters
by Chrome Studios
Summary: Petey Piranha ends up in several places he does not know about, in multiple universes in Japan. Petey Piranha journeys back to the Mushroom Kingdom, fighting several Legendary Characters of those universes, will Petey Piranha ever get home?
1. Plant Vs Zombie

A Chrome Studios Book

Copyright 2019 production

It was 3 days after Petey Piranha (King of Piranha Plants) last battled Mario, The legend of the Mushroom Kingdom. Bowser sent Petey Piranha, To battle Mario at the ancient gardens.

To protect the chest Mario was going to collect, To stop Evil Luigi from the evil tennis racket. Mario had repeatidly hit Petey's belly button with a tennis ball. Eventually Petey lost.

He got sent a far distance, covered in flames; Eventually, after traveling a long distance, Petey ended up in a place where he never knew: Japan.

.

.

.

PETEY PIRANHA

X/VS

LEGENDARY CHARACTERS

.

.

.

**Chapter 1: Plant Vs. Zombies**

Petey was questioned. "What is a Japan?" he thought. Of course Piranha Plants can't talk. But like dogs and cats. They can think. At night, he usually just walk around the Mushroom Kingdom at night. But here in what the sign said: Saga, Japan. He didn't know what to do.

So he just strolled around like he usually did in the Mushroom Kingdom, while walking. He encountered a familiar Policeman.

"W-W-What the heck is that thing?!" shouted the Policeman. He then equipped his handgun and shot at Petey's stem.

This of course Petey didn't like, this didn't harm him in anyway. But someone provoking him is what he hates most, So Petey Roared as loud has he could. Not afraid to bare his sharp teeth.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed the Policeman as he ran away.

Petey continued to walk, no one luckily heard his roar. Until he encountered a old rundown mansion. Petey decided it was a good place to sleep before continuing his journey back to the Mushroom Kingdom.

5 minutes before...

Inside the old mansion, was a strange man wearing shades. His name was known as Kotaro.

"Alright Zombies! One more time! FROM THE TOP!" shouted Kotaro.

These zombies were also known as 'idols' weren't like normal zombies. They had human intelligence.

A Zombie named Sakura, which had red hair.

Another named Ai, had black hair, and bandages all over her body

A punk looking zombie named Saki, has blonde hair, with a orange stripe.

A shy zombie named Junko, had beautiful fluffy white hair. And had several different colored body parts.

A old looking zombie named Yuugiri. Had a bandage on her neck

A young zombie named Lily. Had a star pin in her hair. And has a heart sticking out. He also has pigtails.

"Alright, Alright! Jeez Shades! Do we really need to do this again. FOR THE 5TH TIME?" Shouted an equally annoyed Saki.

"Yes you do, if you want to have a 'great' performance on Friday. Then we need to do this before the deadline. You should know this by now!" Kotaro yelled back. And had sarcastically said 'great'.

"Come on Saki, Lets just do this one more time." replied Ai. "We really need to work on this new song."

"Fine, Just don't be screaming when our performance sucks." said Saki to Kotaro.

Kotaro raised an eyebrow before smiling a 'sinister' smile. And chuckled.

"Of course I will scream at you if you don't pull a great performance. NOW BACK TO WORK YOU DUMB ZOMBIE!" shouted Kotaro.

Saki was annoyed but dealt with it. She didn't want the performance to be a failure. So she did the dance one more time, before Kotaro decided that was good enough. Before Kotaro said he needed rest. So the zombies had some free time.

"So, what do you guys want to do?" asked Junko.

"Doesn't matter. As long if it isn't boring." replied Saki.

The zombies considered watching a horror movie before they heard something outside.

_Thump Thump Thump Thump. Flap Flap Flap. THUMP._

Then a loud crash was heard from the roof. The Zombies were equally puzzled by this.

"What could be on the roof at this hour?" asked Yuugiri. "Must be a bird?"

"What kind of bird would make that big of a sound?" replied Sakura.

The Zombies were equally curious, especially Lily. Due to being young. She wanted to figure out what that was. The Young Zombie was puzzled, and had question marks all over his head.

"Lily wants to know what that was!" She replied as well. "Can we go see?"

"Just a minute Lady Lily" said Yuugiri. "Lets wait until it makes another sound"

The zombies waited, before they heard a sound. Other than Kotaro snoring. Which kind of sounded like a sound of pleasure. It was a deep gruff voice. Before they heard equally gruff sounding snoring. The zombies were very questioned hearing this. Even visiting the Mushroom Kingdom for a brief time. Twice even. They never heard anything like this. So they went outside, hoping to figure out what it was. Much to their surprise. They didn't find anything. So they decided to investigate.

**BGM: On the Hunt (Gloomy Manor) - instrumental (Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon)**

* * *

They looked around the yard for a while. For several minutes. They checked every crack and hole they could find. So far they found nothing

Sakura and Saki checked the front yard. With their flashlights (Which everyone had) they came up blank. Puzzled. They continued to look.

Ai and Junko checked the side, and Yuugiri and Lily checked the other. both teams came up blank. While they questioned each other. They continued to look for what was making that sound.

After an hour, Tae (The mindless zombie, who wasn't intelligent like the others) Started making noise. As if she had found something. The zombies rushed over to she what she found.

"What is it Tae?" Asked Sakura. Tae responded by groaning and pointing at the roof. Which had a red flower with white polka dots. Yellow pedals with red outlining. And Red and white polka dot pants. It was as seemed as it was breathing.

**BGM Ends.**

* * *

All the zombies were puzzled. Excluding Tae which was interested in a butterfly passing by. Which she ate in one chomp.

"What the hell is that?!" Exclaimed Saki. Which she pointed at Petey.

"Hmm." Replied Yuugiri. "Looks like, one of those Piranha Plants?!" All the zombies were surprised to hear this. As they thought Piranha Plants only grew in the mushroom kingdom. But then they realized that Professor E. Gadd had constructed a golden pipe. In which they could travel back and forth as they please.

"Guess one traveled back here." Said Sakura. "But i've never seen one this large before."

"It looks like a flower!" exclaimed Lily. "Its so pretty!"

This however. startled him. Which grunt caused him to turn around angrily.

Petey growled, due to being a Piranha Plant. Being woken up. Which is one of their dislikes. And the zombies had just broken that rule. So Petey jumped up high. Before the zombies could muster what would happen next, they heard 2 large slams. Followed by 2 screams.

"What?!" exclaimed Sakura, before turning around to see. Junko screaming and on the verge of tears, but Lily was even more scared then Junko, who was actually crying.

The remaining zombies watched in horror as 2 cages, which held Junko in the left and Lily on the right. Slowly were armed at Petey's sides. Before slamming them to create several sparks. And roaring a monstrous roar. He was not afraid to bare his sharp teeth. Nor his salivated gums. In which he looked like a horrific monster, who was about to kill each of the zombies. Slowly.

**BGM: Airship Theme (SSBB - Super Mario Bros. 3)**

* * *

All the zombies watched in horror, as Petey Piranha now wealding 2 cages with Junko and Lily. Saki had an equally frightened expression. Before getting into a fighting pose.

"So, this guy thinks he's tough. Imprisoning Fluffy and Shrimpy in 2 cages huh? Well YOU DON'T SCARE ME" Shouted Saki, before charging at him. And letting out a battle cry. Tae also leaped while screaming.

"Saki! Don't be so reckless!" shouted Ai.

Much to their surprise. Petey swung Junko's cage and hit Saki and Tae so hard, that their limbs fell off from the impact.

"SAKI! TAE!" Screamed a scared Sakura. Then she rushed over to see if they were okay.

"Ugh..." Groaned Saki. "So, he can use the cages as weapons too. Glad to know.." asked Saki trembling.

Sakura then turned to Petey angrily. "You think you can hurt my friends?!" She shouted. "Well then yo-" She didn't get a chance to speak, before Petey leaped with a great force. Before slamming hard into the ground. Sakura screamed as he landed on her. Until her screaming wasn't heard anymore.

Petey Chuckled, before angrily turning around to Yuugiri. Who slapped him so hard across the back of his head. Before swinging Lily's cage at her. Which hit her hard and sent her flying.

"Sorry Sister Yuugiri!" shouted Lily Crying.

After that. Petey then dealt with Ai, who didn't put much of a fight. She just closed her eyes and braced for impact. As Petey's cage slammed into her head. Lily screamed and Junko who was now in tears. Were calling for their friends, hoping they would respond.

No response.

Petey now realized that the battle was more or less over. He turned to Lily and dangled her cage, while glaring at him with a odd grunt. Then dangled Junko's cage before doing the unthinkable. He then breathed fire on Lily's cage. Which she screamed. Junko was horrified. As she knew that fire could kill them. And the fire reacted when her plane was falling and in flames. Before he turned to Junko and did the same. Eventually after hearing the two zombies crying and screaming bloody murder. He slammed them hard on the ground. Destroying the two cages.

The fire spread, causing the mansion to catch on fire. As the firetrucks were arriving. Petey looked at the 'battlefield.' There was no one in sight. So he claimed, he killed them. Finally with a satisfied grunt. He walked away. Kotaro was screaming, exiting the mansion which the whole thing was on fire. Kotaro hoped the zombies were alright. Although we are not sure if they are.

Petey left the scene of the crime. And exited Saga. To continue his journey back home.

**BGM Ends**

* * *

So? Is Franchouchou dead? Or they still alive? Well? There's only one way to find out! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please tell me who you would like Petey to visit next. I already have a few down. So requests will be limited. Also this chapter was dedicated to Game2002. If you read this. I hope you enjoyed it, I made a chapter based on them. Because Petey Piranha wasn't in Mario x Zombieland Saga. I loved it. I would rate it 5 stars out of 5

Stay tuned for more!

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. How High Can You Get?

**Chapter 2: How high can you get?**

After about an hour of walking, Petey was far enough from Saga. However the ashes and flames of the mansion were still going. As the fire department desperately tried to put out the flames. Petey didn't care however. He just wanted to get home.

Petey Piranha kept walking until sunrise, that's when he stumbled upon a town, Petey figured the construction site was good enough to take about two hours or so of sleep. The unfinished building was about 100m tall. Petey didn't feel like climbing all that way. So he just slept at the bottom of the building.

Earlier that morning…

Chitoge Kirisaki, a high schooler. Was previously getting ready for her morning classes, Just as the unfinished building, was heard with a large thud.

"Probably the workers getting ready for work." Chitoge replied.

She didn't pay much attention to it, as the building was in the works for a while. Her 'boyfriend' Ichijou Raku showed up not to long later. Just as they were walking to school, they decided to stop by the construction site, as they wanted know what the deal was.

Once they arrived, they checked the lobby, rooms and kitchen. All seemed normal, but unfinished and many garters were hanging on small railings. Just as they were about to leave, Chitoge heard a noise, like a deep snoring sound. Raku noticed and looked at the ceiling. Petey Piranha was sleeping on the bottom garter, near the 25m mark.

"Hey you!" Raku shouted. This of course startled Petey from his sleep.

Petey angrily turned around to face the couple. "Humans" he thought. Petey jumped down and roared at Raku. Once they realized that made a mistake, Petey grabbed Raku, and jumped and flapped his leaf wings to the top of the 25m mark.

Chitoge knew she had to save him somehow. So she climbed the latter to the bottom. Petey glared at her, and she knew she was in for a battle,

**BGM: 25m (Donkey Kong)**

* * *

Chitoge didn't know what to do. Until Petey shot a fireball from his mouth down towards a barrel, which caught on fire. Chitoge was puzzled until the burning barrel started spitting out Lava Bubbles. Chitoge realized she had to start climbing the slopes.

Petey saw some wooden barrels near him. So he started to put some in his mouth, then chucked it out. The barrels started rolling towards Chitoge. But she know what she had to do. Since she was a part time cameo in Super Mario Maker. She knew how to run and jump. Which she easily jumped over the barrel. Petey's plan to knock her off, was foiled for now. But he didn't stop chucking barrels. Until she grabbed a Super Hammer. That made dodging barrels easier. One slam of her hammer, easily broke barrels, one by one. Then she made it up to the top.

Out of breath and panting she said, "You'd better give him back!" She shouted.

Petey in response shot a fireball at her. The Super Hammer however, deflected the fire in ease. Which hit Petey back in the belly. So he angrily grabbed Raku and took off to the 50m mark. And roared, this to Chitoge was a challenge. So she climbed the latter to next portion of the construction site.

**BGM: 50m (Donkey Kong)**

* * *

Higher up the construction site, Higher Chitoge's challenge was. Although there weren't any barrels for Petey to chuck. Instead he hurled fireballs at random direction. Causing to create walking Lava Bubbles. They could be destroyed by the Super Hammer but it was dangerous for Chitoge, because she was human.

"Oh jeez!" She announced. "How badly does that thing want me dead?!"

Petey kept hurling fireballs. Which meant more work for Chitoge. Eventually she was out of breath again, to the point she couldn't lift the hammer anymore. So she tried to dismantle the garter by unscrewing the bolts at the ends.

Petey was where this was going, so he tried to cough up more fire. But some of the building collapsed before he could do so. Petey struggled to find balance, like a cartoon character before they fell a massive height. While Chitoge had a smug look on her face as she thought he was going to fall. Instead he flapped his wings and descended upwards towards the facility site, the 75m mark.

"Oh come on!" She cried. But this challenge was more for her to handle. Much more dangerous.

**BGM: Donkey Kong/Donkey Kong Jr. Medley (Super Smash Bros. Ultimate)**

* * *

This part of the construction site, looked more like a factory. Springs bouncing off of the blended slope, pies or cement being hurled off conveyer belts to other ones to take its place. And garters on tracks moving upwards or downwards.

"Oh crap" she thought. She considered safely going down to save her own life. But a friend never leaves a friend behind. So instead she continued upwards of the construction site.

One by one step she tried to make it towards the track. And realized that the drop would be an instant death for her if she hit the ground. But instead she took a leap of faith, and dropped onto the moving garter. Luckily it was moving upwards, so it was an easy fall down towards to garter moving downwards. Then jumped on the conveyer belt.

Once there she had to continue forward, trying not to get hit by pies or cement. And a little bit of parkour. Jumping over the plates were easy for her. But the next part was tricky. Avoiding springs, while climbing up letters.

"Only one more…" she said, before Petey jumped towards her. This caused her to jump a little and almost loose her balance.

Petey didn't even speak. He just hurled a fireball towards her. She almost got hit, but jumped out of the way just in time. Then she pulled out a blonde box out of thin-air. And chucked it at Petey. This caused him to stumble a bit. Before she built a semi staircase of boxes. Before she rushed over and grabbed Maku.

"Are you all right?" She said almost out of breath again.

"Eh, I could be bett-" as he cut off he gasped and pointed behind her. She didn't resist and looked back. To find an angry Piranha Plant staring right at them. Instead Chitoge made a smart response and stated.

"Hey, nothing lies upon 75m, I've played the original Donkey Kong!" She smirked.

Petey just gave her a glare that said "Want to test that theory?" So then he grabbed Maku and flew upwards again.

"What?!" Cried Chitoge. "Is this possible?!

Petey then landed to the top of the 100m mark. But Petey hurled up other things other than fire or brown goop. It was enemies,

"W-What are those things?" Stuttered Maku.

As she climbed up to see 100m before her. She knew this challenge was more tough than any of them combined.

**BGM: The Great Tower Showdown 2 (Super Mario 3D World)**

* * *

Chitoge just stared silently towards the massive site ahead of her. But then she looked up to find more things useful. So she started upwards again.

Instead of finding a barrel or a walking Lava Bubble. She was greeted by a Goomba. Once he saw Chitoge. He charged right at her. Which she knew how to stomp on them.

"Guess this is a mixture of Super Mario Bros. And Donkey Kong?" She asked herself before climbing a latter.

The second floor wasn't much easier. Platforms that almost seemed impossible to walk on. Many place you had to jump and avoid Goombrats, who were smart enough not to fall off edges. Piranha Plants coming from the bottom in Pipes, and the top were dispensing pies towards a conveyer belt. In which Skipsqueaks were jumping over. Like hamsters running on their own treadmill. But Chitoge threw boxes down to make a platform, and jumped onto the Goombrat, and jumped onto the second. While expertly avoiding everything.

"She's better at platforming than I thought." Maku stated.

Above her was a ? Block. Which resulted in a fire flower. When Chitoge grabbed it. She took a bite of it, which it disappeared and changed her look entirely. Her blonde hair was now white. Her school uniform turned white to red, and oddly her shoes turned white, and she had a little bit of reddish blush.

"Ehhhhh?!" She gasped as she looked at her appearance.

The Goombas knew about Mario using the Fire Flower. So they tried to turn and run. But Chitoge just hurled fireballs nonstop. Causing the Goombas to jump up and fall down off the building in flames. The Skipsqueaks tried to run too, but the treadmill just sent them off the building instead.

"Free walkway I guess?" She replied, after witnessing the chaos.

Onto the third platform. In which she had 2 more to go. Once there she saw Koopa Troopas walking back and forth on garters, with walls of blocks that read: POW, and flashing blue.

Hammer Bros. And Sledge Bros. On stations patrolling the area. Once Chitoge took a step. They noticed her right away. And started throwing hammers at her. To avoid this she ducked and rolled and jumped off the flying Para-Troopa. And landed on a block flashing blue. She tried to catch her breath, because of her near-death experience. But was greeted to more hammers and a dumb Koopa Troopa trying to get to her. But instead kept hitting a block.

"Oh? You want this?" She asked the Koopa Troopa. And grabbed it from underneath. She grunted as she held it up. Instead the Koopa tried to run away.

"Huh? I though you wanted th- oopsie!" She shouted as she lost her balance with the block, and flew towards the Sledge Bro. He tried to deflect it. But instead the block that read, POW hit him in the head, and the enemies in the area braced for impact. This puzzled Chitoge.

Then a loud POW! Was heard and all the enemies were blew off the building. Chitoge scratched her head, and said. "This is one weird construction site…"

Onto the forth platform, she was greeted to a "FIRE!" And a Bullet Bill, followed by a Banzai Bill behind it.

"Eep!" She cried as she ducked out of the way. Just as both Bills collided with the wall. And made a relatively large explosion.

Shy Guys were reloading the cannons, but Chitoge just threw fireballs which sent them flying as well.

"Beggars can't be choosers, I guess." She told herself. But then a crash, and a mad lad swinging his fists destroyed the cannons in a single hit.

It was the Mad Lad: Boom Boom.

"Eek!" She said as she jumped over his incoming swing. But he just turned around and started swinging again.

But this gave her an idea. She let him almost hit her. But jumped right as he was about to hit her. Causing him to fall off the platform, followed by a "AHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhh" and a loud thud at the bottom.

"Yes! One more to go!" She punched the air and shouted.

But it was the boss she had to face. Petey Piranha.

She charged up her fireballs. "I hope you're ready for this!" She announced with a battle pose.

Petey roared loudly in response, and a few rashes on his gums and roof of his mouth from Tae's attack from last night.

He charged at her. And deflected her fireball. But she smirked and pulled out the Super Hammer out of thin air. And collided it with him. Causing them to stagger a bit. Then she charged it up and swung one more time. Causing him to scream in pain. And get sent flying towards the ocean nearby.

"Forget you can hold onto power-ups once you get another one?" She called.

She discarded them and walked over to Raku.

**BGM: Ending (Super Mario Bros.)**

* * *

Chitoge walked up to him breathing heavily, and said "You okay?"

"Thanks, but your boyfriend is in another castle." He smirked.

They both chuckled and waited for the rescue team who just arrived, to help them get back to the ground.

**BGM Ends.**

Petey got sent flying towards the ocean. In which he it with a loud thud. To which started swimming towards a island, for safety, but noticed. It had a meteor frozen in time.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

I made this chapter longer than usual. And wanted more action. If you haven't noticed. Chitoge Kirisaki was actually in Super Mario Maker as a Mystery Mushroom. So I thought I'd use that, to her good platforming skills. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Also the island Petey is going towards, seem familiar?


	3. Monsters vs Plants

Update: 12-13-19. This is a redux of the original chapter 3. Removing the twitch streamers. Also making it better than the original with an actual fight that makes sense. Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 3: Monsters vs. Plants: The Live Event**

* * *

After a while underwater. Petey decided it was a good place to stop. He came across an island of sorts. He looked around. And saw things that were inhuman back at the Mushroom Kingdom.

A Frozen Meteor, a floating island with a giant purple CUBE. And a swamp mixing with a desert.

Two humans were on top of the Meteor. Waiting for the countdown to hit zero.

"What do you think is going to happen?" The woman named Ramirez asked.

"Hopefully nothing bad, or it really will be The End." The man named Jonesy replied.

Two astronauts named Dark Voyager and Dark Vanguard were also sitting on top of the Meteor, waiting for the event to happen.

Finally. All the TVs, screens at the warehouse and above Dusty Depot started flashing a red warning symbol.

Petey Piranha started flying up to the island, and landed somewhere near Lazy Lagoon and Pressure Plant. Petey looked at the whole island, interdimensional matter collisions were formed all at once. Which made Petey nervous.

As players were trying to reach Petey with their jet packs. Petey swatted them near Loot Lake's Zero Point, and grumbled in frustration.

Elsewhere in the Dusty Depot Visitor Warehouse. The Visitor, The Scientist and The Paradigm saw what was happening, and took matters into their own hands. The Paradigm hit a button that said: launch. And climbed inside the Rocket.

Meanwhile, The Visitor and The Scientist hurriedly brought a Rift Beacon to Cattus Hill. Where it's bones remained. When they aimed the sun panel to the Zero Point. The Rift Beacon activated, causing the bones to rattle and move.

"Look!" Dark Vanguard shouted. "Over there!"

Suddenly the bones started forming brown skin and one eye formed in its socket. And all players gasped as The Devourer came back to life.

Petey Piranha, Who was wondering around Dusty Depot and Retail Row noticed the Polar Peak Monster reform at the Skeletal Remains. Petey gasped and backed away, as finally. Someone was bigger than Petey was.

The Scientist shot a missile at The Devourer. Causing him to turn his attention to Petey. In which he was near the middle of Dusty Depot. The Devourer roared extremely loud. And slowly started to approach Petey Piranha.

Petey only had a few seconds to react when The Devourer walked up behind him. The Monster started charging a nuclear substance in his mouth, then shot it at Petey. Causing him to stagger back.

Petey Piranha groaned when that happened. But what he didn't realize, was The Devourer's foot was heading straight for Petey. Squashing him instantly.

Jonesy and Ramirez cheered and clapped. For The Devourer had won the day. Or so they thought…

The Devourer gave a loud and triumphant roar. And The Visitor, The Scientist and The Parade were satisfied, but then stopped when a rumble was heard.

Something started to LIFT The Devourer's leg. But he just squashed it again.

Petey's face was getting crushed in the hard earth. His organs and roots started to dissolve. Petey Piranha knew he was dying. "Is this The End?" He thought.

Then Petey thought. How tough he could be. How trapping Zelda and Peach in cages were easy. How strong he is. Petey Piranha was encouraging himself.

His heart beat grew faster and started to glow. And Petey gave a low growl.

**BGM: Bowser's Theme. (Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr's Journey)**

* * *

Jonesy's excited face turned scared cold. As The Devourer's leg started to rise again. But this time The Devourer could not crush him again.

Petey appeared under his leg, slowly rising The Devourer up. Then he grew almost the same size as The Devourer. Petey Piranha was now much bigger than he originally was.

Petey flung the Polar Peak Cattus backwards and on his back. With a large thud, The Devourer finally stopped moving.

Jonesy, Ramirez, Dark Voyager and Dark Vanguard sacredly looked at Petey Piranha's much bigger and scarier shadow.

The Visitor, The Scientist and The Paradigm, confusedly stared at Petey's shadow. Wondering how Petey grew in the first place.

The Devourer screamed his loud and intimating roar. Petey slowly turned around to face him.

The spotlight on Petey Piranha now. He roared even louder, causing the ground and sound waves to shake.

It was Petey's time to face a Giant Battle.

**BGM: The Giant (Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr's Journey)**

* * *

Petey slowly and intimidatingly approached The Devourer. The ground rumbled with every step. Then Petey was ready to fight.

**Track reaches 0:06**

* * *

Tiles appeared underneath Petey. Which performed different attacks. Bite, Fire and Special Moves. One of Petey's special attacks were: Cage boost. In which allowed him to use his cages and have extra health.

Now with cages. Petey was much stronger. But he used his attack already. The Devourer readied a punch. Petey forgot to block, which sent him aways to Loot Lake. When Petey looked at the Zero Point, he thought of a advantage. So he grabbed the Nexus Orb. And crushed it with his hands. Causing it to electrocute him, but it also turned his hands electric. Petey then slammed the cages to his hands, causing them to become electric.

Petey's new attack for bite became Punch. In which he charged his cage. Then with brute force, he swung at The Devourer. Making him fly all the way to Retail Row.

The Devourer saw his turn as a opportunity. So he grabbed a Large CUBE Fragment and chucked two at Petey. Instructions were given to have Petey block with his cages. Two swings of the cages caused the fragments to explode, and gave the cages a purple glow with flashing runes.

Petey Piranha's new Special Attack tile now had 'CUBE Monster swarm' in it. In which he prepared his cages to slam on the ground. Cryptic sounds pulsed as he charged. Until 'Excellent!' Appeared and he slammed both extremely hard on the ground, creating instant earthquakes and cracks in the earth. CUBE Monsters were summoned within the glowing cracks, and they charged at The Devourer. Causing him to take a lot of damage by the blows they gave.

After The Devourer's health was drained by half. He eventually got all the monsters off of him. Then he charged a nuclear ball in his mouth, and shot it at Petey with such force.

Unfortunately the hit broke both cages and Petey returned to normal. Petey's next attack was Fire. In which instructions gave to blow into the top of the Nintendo Switch or into the Joycons. After it was successfully an 'Excellent!' Petey absolutely breathed a small portion of hell out of his mouth. Draining the rest of The Devourer's health.

A flashing tile with Petey's face on it appeared, which was required to use and was labeled: 'Finishing Attack'. Petey walked up to The Devourer and started biting rapidly. And then charged a goopball and with all his strength, spat it at The Devourer with Meteor Force. Which he smashed right into Pressure Plant. Breaking the tip of the old volcano. And landed next to Sunny Steps.

Petey gave a angry but affectionate grunt and started walking towards The Devourer.

**BGM: Bowser's Theme (Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr's Journey)**

* * *

The Devourer was too hurt to stand up again. But glared at Petey when he came closer. Petey smiled viciously at The Devourer, and kicked him so hard in the face, it broke three of his teeth. Then he grabbed an unconscious Devourer. And started swinging him in a circle. When he performed the Super Mario 64 Swing, he launched The Devourer into a far away mountain, which a small explosion was heard and scene from afar.

With The Cattus dead. The Visitor didn't know what to do. Luckily. The Paradigm's Rocket was finished with its countdown. And it launched into the air.

Petey saw the incoming threat and looked directly at The Rocket. Which it started coming down. And it's red laser pointed right at Petey's heart. Then it's booster ignited and came at Petey with extreme speed.

Petey grabbed the Rocket which was still boosting, and Petey started to make skid marks in the ground. He had to think of something fast, or The Visitor will eliminate him with his Rocket. Petey had no choice but to aim it up to the sky, and let is blast off.

It dragged Petey high into the sky, and The Visitor, The Scientist and The Paradigm all knew what Petey was scheming.

Suddenly a large Rift exploded in the sky, and disappeared with The Rocket and Petey Piranha. All the players stood in shock of what happened. Especially when Dark Vanguard and Dark Voyager were sucked in as well.

And now, with The Visitor's Rocket no longer contained in a safe space which was the Fortnite island. It now entered different parts of the world, breaking reality and colliding worlds together. Petey shrunk back to his regular size of fifteen feet instead of fifty, and lost his grip of The Rocket and fell into a different Rift than the Rocket. And started to fall into a different world.

**BGM Ends.**

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

This is a redux of the original Chapter 3. With a better explanation of how Petey Piranha vs. Legendary Series' Character's storyline was formed. And how Dark Voyager and Vanguard ended up in Chapter 9. I decided to make the fight more intense and similar to the Giant Bowser fights. Let me know if you want me to redo Chapter 1 and 2.


	4. Petey On Parade

Sorry for not uploading in almost a month. Chapter 2 and 3 came out late because I had just figured out how to update chapters. Thank you for your support. Sorry if this chapter is cringeworthy. Since the Aikatsu series is kid-friendly I tried to keep the same childish nature in this chapter. But the action picks up quick.

**Chapter 4: Petey On Parade**

* * *

After about an hour of what seemed like falling. Petey eventually landed in a balcony near the ocean. Petey looked all at his brutality battered body from his previous fight. However. All his deep bloody gashes were gone. His teeth and gums were no longer bleeding. And claw marks that were deep in his neck were nowhere to be seen. Petey was mortally confused, but his lack of intelligence caused Petey Piranha from solving anymore physical science.

A road near a quiet meadow was nearby. So he walked up the road to a large building. Since Petey couldn't tell if it was abandoned or not. He landed in a flowerbed and tried to get some well deserved sleep.

**BGM: Resting In Toad Town (Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr's Journey)**

* * *

Petey burrowed into the ground, and didn't notice that his root canals let off offspring to nearby growing roots. We will get back to this later…

Petey's plan was burrowing into the ground to hide himself from the humans. Because of the fiery incident at Saga, Japan. He decided to hide rather than be out in the open. So he wouldn't cause any more accidents. But being a Piranha Plant, ruining your sleep can get you cranky. Which was why disturbing one's rest would cause farmers to put up signs that read: Beware of bites! But waking Petey Piranha caused more than talking or shuffling. It usually involved getting stomped on, or an air horn. Or any Piranha Plants' pet peeve: Shouting.

It was about 8:00 am. And what Petey did not know. Is that he had just landed in the most popular school in the entire town. Four Star Academy. Usually around this time. The students would start arriving for their lessons. But a flower caught a girl's eye. This young woman was wearing the Academy's signature red vest. She had blondish hair with pink tips. And was tied in two pigtails, and had slight pink blush. Her name was Yume Nijino. She stared at the flower's red base with white polka dots. And orangish petals.

"Wow!" She exclaimed. "I never knew flowers grew that big!" She has drawn a crowd. Who they admired the giant flower. But Yume's eyes widened when she realized what time it is. "Oh no!" She exclaimed. "We're going to be late!" So all the girls rushed towards the entrance. Later during her lunch break Yume brought one of her friends, she had magenta hair, tied in a blue bow. She had blue eyes, her name was Laura Sakuraba.

"Are you sure this isn't fake?" Laura asked. "Like a cardboard cutout or something?"

"Mhm!" Yume replied cheerfully. "The petals were blowing in the wind a moment ago."

Indeed. His petals were blowing in the 5mph wind. This was enough for Laura to believe. They both stood there admiring the nature phenomenon that was happening in their schoolyard.

"Hey, Hey!" She asked Laura, the latter replied "hmm?"

"Maybe do you want to send a picture of it to her?" Yume asked.

"Ohhh. Good idea. I'll bet she'll like it." Laura replied. They both took a selfie in front of Petey's head. And sent it. But they jumped to the sound of her phone-like-device. Ringing. From a woman named. Elza Forte.

"Where are you?" She replied over the phone. "Are you done with lunch?"

"Oh! Y-yes Ma'am. We just got done." Nervousness was obvious in her voice.

"Okay If your done, then come to sector 4-B. We got that big performance with them tonight remember? I'll teach you the skills so your ready. Haven't you forgotten?" Elza replied. Obviously knowing that she wasn't done.

"Well bring your lunch and come." She said. Yume hung up the phone. And her and Laura sprinted towards the school again.

**BGM Ends**

* * *

Petey has just finished his nap. And got up, then stretched before flapping his leaves and flying away. Meanwhile the roots continued to bubble. Petey set off towards a town far in the distance. It had a giant bell and many Cherry Blossom Trees. So Petey headed off their. Not knowing what he just did. And set off again.

Once arriving. He plunked down in the middle of another schoolyard. In another flower field. Hoping that he'd get just of a good rest like before. But what he didn't know is that he had just plunked down in the middle of the school day, of another famous idol school. Star Harmony Academy.

**BGM: Resting in Toad Town (Inside Bowser) (Mario & Luigi Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr's Journey)**

* * *

During their break a girl with long fluffy pink hair with a gradient of yellow near the edges. Her best friend had straight blue hair with gradient purple tips. Their names were in the order of appearance. Aine Yuuki and Mio Minato. They both stared at the giant flower, Aine kept looked at her also phone-like-device and the back of Petey's head.

"Is this the flower Yume was talking about?" Mio asked.

Other children gathered towards the flower. But didn't cause too much commotion. Or commotion to wake Petey up.

"Wow! Incredible!" Aine exclaimed. "I guess she wasn't telling a fib!"

"Guess not." Mio added.

Two other girls. With the names of; Maika Chōno and Ema Hinata. Ema had yellow hair braided in two large pigtails. Maika has messy purple hair. And bun tied by a blue ribbon. Ema had lime green eyes and Maika had sparkly blue eyes.

"Hey!~" Ema shouted while running up to her friends. "What's goin' on?"

"What's all the commotion?" Asked Maika puzzled.

"There's this humongous flower!" Exclaimed Aine. "Yume sent me a picture of it half an hour ago!"

"So how did it end up here?" Asked Ema and Maika.

"Don't know" shrugged Mio. "Magic I guess."

Eventually Pure Palette and Honey Cat's manager; Tamaki Enjōji. "Hey! We've got a meeting about your concert tonight! Plus on top of that we got dance lessons." Tamaki shouted from afar

"Coming!" They all shouted. And quickly rushed inside. Perhaps they forgot...

Petey on the other hand just woke up. His body did not feel any human activity nearby. But the offspring near the growing flower roots continued to bubble up.

Tamaki sat in her chair and sighed. "You girls need to keep track of your schedule..."

"Y-yes ma'am!" The four females replied.

Tamaki just sighed. "Well that's usual of you four. Just go into the studio and get prepped for your concert."

Once down the hall near the dancing studio. Ema and Maika started heading towards the gymnasium.

"We'll catch you later!" Shouted Maika. "We've got that Superstar appeal to practice!" Replied Ema.

"Sure!" Mio shouted back, Aine nodded.

"Hey, I wonder where Sakuya and Kaguya are." Aine trailed off.

"They aren't in this show remember? Their probably out and about or just at home." Mio replied.

After Aine and Mio were in the dance studio. They started practicing their moves for a while, after about an hour, they decided to take a break. But suddenly Aine's Phone-like-device. Rung.

"AHHhh!" Shrieked Aine. "Oh man, that startled me..."

Mio checked hers too. "Hey, Miria and Karen are calling."

Aine and Mio answered, unaware of roots growing on a potted flower at a substantial rate outside the window.

"Yes? Hello?" Answered Aine.

(Over the phone) "Hey! Aine, did ya get your practicing done yet?" Mirai asked.

"Umm, we're just taking a break." Mio replied. "What's up?"

"Well Karen and I need you for a quick second. Got a minute?" Mirai said.

"Sure! Where do you want to meet us?" Aine answered.

"Umm, how about your place?" Mirai suggested.

"Okay, we'll be right over." Mio said. Then Aine hung up.

"Okay let's go!" Aine shouted. And they ran off. But the roots on the potted flower continued to grow. And essentially started moving.

**BGM Ends.**

* * *

Our scenery goes back towards Four Star Academy. Later in the day, but after school.

"Huh?!" Asked Yume. "Where's that flower at?" The 'flower' Yume was talking about was nowhere to be found.

Elza Forte and Rei Kizaki dropped by to see what they were talking about. But utterly confused, because this potential 'flower' was nowhere in sight.

"Umm, are you sure there was a giant flower? Or maybe it was your imagination?" Rei asked.

"No, no! It was real... but I wonder why it's gone." Yume wondered.

Just then a low groan was heard from the flowers.

"Hey, is that what you're talking about?" Elza shuttered.

**BGM: Bowser's Coming! (Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam)**

* * *

When the group looked. One more groan was heard. Then two monstrous growls echoed throughout the area. This was essentially coming from the two bubbling roots from the offspring earlier. Finally the head of the root turned red, and grew multiple white polka dots. Grew white lips with razor sharp teeth.

It hissed at the group. Before starting to try to chomp them.

"Wh-What are those?" Elza panicked. Trying to calm herself and the rest of the group.

"If we don't find a way to exterminate them, it could be a problem to the Academy!" Rei shouted.

This also started to happen at Star Harmony Academy. Aine and Mio were stopped by a growing root and a walking flowerpot.

"What's going on?" Mio asked. "Miria if that's you! This isn't funny!"

The flower only growled in response and also grew a reddish head with white polka dots, and formed razor sharp teeth. The other was a result of a hybrid. A growing bean plant. And a growing plant. Which also grew the same as the latter.

Soon Ema, Maika and Tamaki ran before them, in response to Aine's scream.

"What's wrong?!" Tamaki asked.

Aine, who was to scared to speak. Pointed at two growing plants.

Eventually they fully grown and hissed at them. And both slowly started walking towards them.

"Um, H-hello Coco-chan." Aine trembled

"I'm Coco!" A android like figured appeared on Aine's phone. In the shape of a human. She had metallic blonde hair bunched up in a large ponytail on the side. And wore a white sleeveless dress with multiple colors.

"Um, can you tell me what those are?" Mio asked.

"As you Cocommand! Um. EHHHH?! ARE THOSE WALKING PLANTS?!" Coco shouted.

"So I guess she doesn't know either..." Tamaki responded.

"No worries!" Coco announced. "I found, for some reason, a result on the internet! Do you want me to read it, hopefully before they eat us."

"YES HURRY!" Ema shouted.

"Um, I'm processing data. This might take awhil- oh wait! I got it downloaded, lemme read it to you!" Coco stated. "Apparently, these two are hostile plants from the... Mushroom Kingdom?"

"Mushroom Kingdom?" Aine asked puzzled. "Isn't that about a game where a tiny man who where's a red cap with a M printed on it. Jumps around and hits giant question blocks with his head?"

"That's it exactly!" Coco announced.

"But how'd they end up here?" Maika asked.

"Good question, not even Coco can answer that..." Coco said sadly. "Anyway according to the database. They appear to be known as: Piranha Plants."

"Piranha Plant?" The gang said all together.

It was true, the two growing flower roots took shape of a Potted Piranha Plant, also known as Piranha Plant. And the other who took a hybrid shape of a growing bean plant was known as Piranha Bean. The only difference between the two was Piranha Bean had the same head. But a lanky body, with leaf-like arms and pants similar to Petey Piranha. Plus Piranha Plant looked angry while Piranha Bean looked almost sick or sad.

Piranha Plant looked like he was going to bite and Piranha Bean was holding something fiery in his mouth. But then both at a 'hurt' like expression on their faces. Before being blown far away with loud cries of pain. And then a loud 'THUD'.

**BGM Ends**

* * *

Everyone had a shocked until they realized it was Mirai with her Lucky Beam rod, who swatted them away with all her strength.

"Well we don't have to worry about those again right?" Mirai asked.

"Is everyone okay?" Asked Karen with concern.

"Uh, yeah we're fine." Ema responded trying smile, but she still had fear.

"Well hopefully we don't see those again..." said a young woman with fiery hair gradients tied ina massive ponytail with the name of Hibiki Tenshō and her friend next to her; Alicia Charlotte, who had blue hair, had neatly short but tied hair. And her skin seemed oddly pale.

"I just got a report from Elza Forte from Four Star Academy." Alicia said calmly. "That they saw similar figures near there. They managed to kill them with a plant exterminator. Also they will be here within thirty minutes."

"Awesome! Oh wait, where's that new transfer student and Wakaba?" Mirai asked.

While everyone wonder where their friend was. Only Tamaki knew where the two happened to be.

"I'll bet Wakaba is helping that student get here." Tamaki sighed. "Mushirō Haryū, Sakuya and Kaguya might be with them too."

**BGM: Resting In Toad Town (Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr's Journey)**

* * *

Wakaba Harukaze. A young girl with brown hair, two pigtails tied in leaf-like buns. And emerald green eyes. Was helping a new transfer student Raki Kiseki. She has magenta eyes, bronze hair tied in thick pigtails (seems like everyone wears pigtails) and holds it with a crimson headband tied with a ribbon. Along with 2 high school students named Sakuya Shirayuri and Kaguya Shirayuri. Who have pink eyes and long purple with gradient blue hair. That's the best description I'll give you because I don't have time for this. Along with their manager Mushirō Haryū who is simply shortened to Haryu. And his pet hedgehog.

"So did you say the Star Harmony Academy high school?" Sakuya asked while holding a map.

"Yeah, we've got lost too. Unlucky!" Whined Raki.

Suddenly a silhouette with a long neck was visible in the distance. It was Piranha Bean. Who had gotten lost along with his friend Piranha Plant.

"Pardon us sir." Kaguya asked Piranha Bean. "But do you know where Star Harmony Academy from here is?"

Piranha Bean studied them, accidentally fell asleep. Then woke himself up.

"I guess this is his way of speaking?" Asked Wakaba curiously.

Eventually Piranha Bean made a gurgling sound and pointed a leaf in a direction facing east.

"Thank you!" Called out Sakuya.

Just as they headed off. They stopped to study Piranha Bean. Because the sudden appearance of him didn't just go through their brain yet. But he had already waddled off.

"I guess that was our imagination." Haryū said.

After about 5 minutes of walking. They emerged from the forest nearby, right in front of them was the Academy.

"Wahoo! We made it!" Cheered Wakaba.

Almost as soon as they got over to the school a limo parked nearby. And 5 people stepped out.

"Hey! Yume's here!" Aine said excitedly while running over to her.

"Hey Aine!" Yume said while hugging her. "It's been awhile!"

"Did a crazy thing happen at your Academy, like what happened to ours?" Aine asked.

"What was that?" Asked a young girl who stepped out. Her name was Koharu Nanakura. She had crimson glasses and light magenta hair. Short but straight.

Aine and Mio told what had happened. A potted Piranha known as Piranha Plant and his friend Piranha Bean almost ate them, or cooked them, then ate them. Before Mirai came and performed a perfect 360 no-scope swat at them. Which sent them towards the forest.

"I guess it wasn't a dream..." Haryū said shockingly.

"Huh? You saw them too?" Tamaki asked.

"Yeah, I thought I saw a weird looking disembodied plant with a long neck." Haryū told everyone. "It told us how to get here. This little one got lost." He patted Raki's head.

Raki blushed. "Heh heh, I lost my map. And I forgot about the signs." Raki said nervously.

"Well you can't be perfect when your a transfer student." Tamaki sighed. "Everyone's like that"

Two more people stepped out the limo. It was Rei Kizaki and Elza Forte. Rei had short messy hair colored white. Elza had reddish hair with a pink gradient. It was long and curly. Laura Sakuraba was there too.

"About that whole plant thing." Elza announced. "A young lady named Ichigo Hoshimiya over at starlight school. She did not see any activity there."

"What a relief..." Tamaki sighed. "I got a headache, Hey Haryū, do you have any painkillers?"

"Not at the moment." He replied.

"Well then. Your concert is at eight o'clock PM. All of you should get practicing." Tamaki pointed at Pure Palette, Honey Cat and Reflect Moon. "Well then, I Believe, Love Me Tear. And you girls. Do you want to use the Academy's Studios? Their open if you'd like."

"Sure, thank you very much." Rei replied while bowing.

The girls rushed inside to get their makeup and hair done. And practiced awhile before the show.

**BGM Ends.**

* * *

At seven-thirty. The auditorium was packed. Nearly everyone in Japan was there. The girls arrived early to get their makeup and hair checked before going on stage.

"You girls want anything to eat?" Tamaki suggested. "I have money if you need it."

"No thank you, but thanks." Mio replied. "We've got some autographs to sign."

Tamaki nodded. "Okay if you need anything just ask me."

After the girls left. Haryū rushed in. His hedgehog seemed just as nervous, making nervous squeaks. "Did you hear the news?" He panted.

"No, what's up?" Tamaki replied, who was now nervous.

"Apparently the stage, according to the committee." He gasped. "Unstable."

"What?!" Tamaki gasped. "If anything happens to those girls on the stage..."

"They said it wouldn't be too bad. The outdoor stage is fine. But a unknown life-form was detected according to security. If it was a human, they would've told us by now." Haryū said.

"Hmm, if the stage is fine. How is it unstable?" She asked.

"I don't know. But they said that the latter was on the peak of it. They can't reach it. But if anything happens they said stay alert." He replied.

Now both Reflect Moon and Pure Palette's managers were nervous of what fate could happen.

Meanwhile all the girls were getting ready for their performance. They all had their selected Aikastu Cards ready.

"Okay are you all ready?" Announced Aine excitedly.

"Yes!" They all announced at the same time.

Once they got their dresses, shoes, headbands and shirts on. Doors appeared like magic. And they stepped on stage. The crowd cheered as they begun their performance. Just as the music started. It stopped.

"What's happening?" Asked Aine who was now in her Sugar Medley Link-Coord.

"I don't know" Mio responded who was also in her Material Color Link-Coord.

Everyone was confused. But let's jump back a few frames.

Petey Piranha who everyone thought was gone. Was the life that was detected on the stage's roof. Just as the music started. Hey jumped panicked out of his beauty sleep. And angrily looked down at our Aikastu Girls. And bit off the speakers blaring the music. And jumped down.

And with a massive thud he landed and angrily growled. Facing the nervous girls. He had totally forgotten his motive to avoid humans. Now he was awake and out for revenge.

"H-hey, isn't that, that huge flower earlier?" Trembled Wakaba.

Petey roared which shook the entire outdoor auditorium. Everyone was panicking and were advised to stay calm and remain seated. As the security guards rushed towards the danger. One was trying to escort the girls towards safety while one pointed his AK-47 at Petey.

"Stand down creature!" He said with confidence.

Petey angrily a monstrous roar which he bared his teeth, his salivating gums and razor sharp teeth. Before shooting a cannonball out of his mouth. Which struck both the guards. Sending them flying with smoke trails. Sakuya and Karen were terrified as they watched in horror. Before a slam of what was a cage was heard. Mirai and Karen both turned slowly with huge widened eyes. To see Alicia and Elza screaming in the left cage and Hibiki and Rei nervously panicking but trying to keep calm. Everyone was in shock and watched in horror as Petey slammed both his cages together, which created sparks and roared the most terrifying roar Aine, Mio, Ema, Maika, Sakuya, Kaguya, Mirai, Karen, Yume, Laura, Koharu, Raki and Wakaba had ever heard. Some have watched monster movies where the monster roared. But nothing was as terrifying and real as this one. While everyone trembled. Mirai and Karen angrily stood in 'battle stances' and Mirai was the first to scream.

"LET THEM GO!" She screamed.

"Don't make me get serious, I'd hate to hurt anyone." Karen said in a calm but terrifying tone no one heard her make.

Petey angrily clenched his teeth before growling. And he shrieked at the top of his lungs.

"Yeah that's right! Be afraid!" Wakaba and Raki said.

But what was going to happen next was unthinkable. This wasn't a scared roar. In fact it was a battle scream. Before them 2 sub-Piranha Plants broke through the stage. One colored normal, the other colored black with orange dots. A pink Piranha Creeper sloshed towards Petey. Munchers and Nipper Scores grew near the Piranha Plant minions. Stalking Piranha Plants waddled over. A Jumping Piranha Plant glided down. Then the unthinkable happened.

The two plants Aine and Mio saw earlier hopped in. They could tell what ranks they were.

Piranha Bean was like a Corporal and the Potted Piranha who was named Piranha Plant. Obviously took the role of a general. Corporal Piranha Bean and General Piranha Plant.

Every girl knew what Petey had done. And realized what just happened. And they shouted and pointed at Petey Piranha at the same time.

"HE'S THE KING!"

**BGM: Tough Guy Alert! (Mario & Luigi Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr's Journey)**

* * *

"Umm, does anyone know how to fight?" Yume asked.

Koharu nervously shook her head. And behind Rei. She held out her arms to protect her.

"Only in video games unfortunately." Ema shouted.

"Girls!" Tamaki And Haryū shouted. "Remember your athletic abilities!"

The Fire Piranha Plant shot a fast fireball at them. But they got out of the way just in time.

"Okay girls!" Aine shouted while performing a Magical Girl battle stance. "Let's-a Go!"

"Quit fooling around! AND GET US OUT OF HERE!" Alicia screamed.

"Let's do this!" Maika agreed.

Petey attacked first, he swung Hibiki's cage towards Sakuya and Kaguya. They jumped, grabbed hands and performed a drill like hit drop on the cage. It rattled which caused Petey to loose his balance.

"Okay! I got a plan!" Karen announced. "The cage seems unstable. If he figures it out. We can only save one cage."

"Let's keep attacking them then!" Miria shouted.

"Which one?" Rei asked.

"ANYONE!" Elza impatiently shouted.

While Petey was staggering to get back up. Ema and Koharu got an idea. A lightbulb appeared above their heads.

"I've seen this before!" Ema excitedly shouted. "Me too!" Koharu exclaimed. Koharu jumped on Ema's shoulders. Ema bounced off. And Koharu propelled them upwards. While doing summersaults in the air. Before both landing on his belly. In which his reaction was coughing up water and coins. The audience cheered.

"We call it, Super Bounce Sisters!" Ema shouted.

"Performing Superstar Saga moves are we?" Mirai babyishly said. "Don't leave us out!"

"Indeed." Elza said.

Mirai jumped. And Elza kept hurling Mirai upwards three times. Before Mirai did a magnificent spin unto Petey's belly.

"Wahoo! That was fun!" Mirai shouted.

"Yes. We call it, hmm." Elza pondered.

"Super Splash Sisters!" Mirai finished.

The whole audience cheered. This was quite the performance. Special Aikastu appeals that morphed into seriously awesome attacks. Even Haryū and Tamaki were surprised. They never knew what their girls were capable of.

Petey on the other hand was not impressed. He growled and roared again. This time while Raki and Wakaba were cheering on their friends. Petey was aware that they weren't paying attention. As a result he smacked them square in the face. They got sent back a ways. Before coming to a stop.

"Ow! Ow! Owie!" Raki cried while rubbing her nose. Wakaba was doing the same.

"Are you two okay?" Karen and Sakuya asked.

Raki groaned in response. Eventually Wakaba stated. "Wow his cages sure are hard." Rubbing her nose.

"Karen?" Mirai asked while putting a hand on her shoulder. Grinning almost devilish.

"Mirai." Karen finalized. "Okay you." Karen shouted at Petey Piranha. "You want to see me serious? Well I'm sorry but I need our friends back."

Karen pulled out a shiny hammer and hit Mirai so hard she burrowed into the ground. But she shuffled over to Petey before jumping, punching him into the air. Karen hit Miria again, and repeated it five times. Petey lost his balance again. And was stunned with shiny stars circling his head. His Belly Button outie was exposed.

"Hey Ema!" Aine shouted. "I got an idea! Curl up into a ball!"

"Sure but why?" Ema asked. Before Ema could say anything else. Aine took out her shiny hammer as well. Bounced the Ema ball and stoked repeatedly at Petey's Outie. Five times until she used all her strength to make Ema's ball the force of a fireball.

Petey cried in pain. And the audience went wild. It was basically a performance and a battle.

"We call it Super Chopper Sisters!" Mirai and Karen shouted.

"And Super Knockback Sisters!" Aine repeated.

"Hey where'd you get that hammer?" Yume asked.

"Oh I bought a hammer in a case of an emergency. But I decorated it with jewels and crystals!"

"Same!" Everyone shouted. And they all started laughing.

"Hey where's that flower guy?" Koharu asked.

Before they could answer a large shadow appeared below them. They couldn't get out of the way in time before Petey slammed his cages to the ground. Almost so hard that the stage nearly collapsed. Petey then got back up before angrily turning towards our idols.

Raki was nearby. She jumped as highest she could. Before Petey could pull up his shorts to hide his weak spot. She jumped on it. This caused him to cough up a Goomba. The Goomba chased Wakaba around trying to headbutt her.

"What's this now?" Wakaba cried as she was chased by the Goomba.

Petey staggered backwards and the idols groaned in pain because of Petey's ground pound. Petey then got an idea. He jiggled the cages, which caused some of the girls inside to scream or cry. Then Petey slammed them so hard on the ground. One cracked, while a shockwave Knocked the other idols towards the ground.

"You need to hit Hibiki and Rei's cage!" Elza screamed.

"On it!" Maika replied.

Petey looked like he was going to vomit or shoot a fireball. But instead he hurled up some of Bowser's Minions. Which included, Goombas, Goombrats, Koopa Troopa, Boos and Shy Guys. Each group had a captain with a flag stuck in its head. The Goomba and Goombrats' group was relatively large. Because both enemies were grouped together. But Captain Goomba was in charge of his squad.

"What are these now?" Karen said confused.

"How dare you?" Captain Goomba shouted. "You don't hurt Bowser's secondary officer!"

Petey made an angry sound before pointing his leaf at the girls. They raised their fists. As an army of Piranha Plants and enemies charged towards them. They were on Minion Turf.

**BGM: This is Minion Turf! (Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions)**

* * *

Goombas repeatedly head butted a few idols. Making them loose their balance. While Koopa Troopas kept swinging their shells in their direction. Goombrats would outsmart some.

"There's to many of them!" Ema shouted.

"Wait!" Aine shouted and looked at Raki. "Isn't your big sister an Aikastu engineer?"

"Yeah, Onii-Chan works in the hardware. So like cards and-"

"Okay can you tell her that we need Aikatsu Cards, one with a orange flower on it and one with a blue flower on it?" Aine asked her,

"Sure! She's right over here!" Raki said before running backstage.

"Where do you think your going?" Captain Shy Guy shouted before running after her with a Shy Guy Minion with a Bullet Bill Blaster.

"Onii-Chan?!" Raki shouted "where are you?"

"Over here" said a voice,

"You stop right there!" Captain Shy Guy shouted.

"AHHH!" Raki yelped before running towards multiple computer monitors.

Captain Shy Guy pointed his stub at Raki and a Bullet Bill fired. Raki ducked it. And It hit a couple of crates and exploded.

"Hey Onii-Chan!" Raki panted. "We need a couple of cards."

"What kind?" She asked.

"Same with a orange flower and another with a blue one."

Raki's sister worked on it, while Raki kept the Shy Guys' busy. Bullet Bills and AIM Bills fired left and right. Luckily there weren't Banzai Bills or AIM Banzais.

"Here!" Raki's sister shouted. And she threw them towards Raki.

Raki ran out and peaked behind the curtain. The other Shy Guys we're getting beat up. Almost all the Koopas and Goombas were missing.

"We need reinforcement!" Captain Goomba shouted.

Soon Hammer Bros. Para Goombas and Troopas, even a Big-Tail Goomba came, along with Galoombas and Goombuds. Some more Shy Guy armies appeared. Some were carrying Red Bullet Bill Blasters. The Bulls-eye Blaster. Some Blue Shy Guys caring giant metal balls on chains. And a Green Shy Guy carrying a backpack with a flag that had Bowser's logo on it.

It was the sergeant Minion: Sergeant Guy.

He was pushing a massive Bill Blaster. Which surprised the idols.

"Wow you need reinforcements? You weaklings- OW!" Before Mirai could finish. A Hammer Bro chucked a hammer at her.

"Ok you want a fight? You got one!" She shouted back.

She turned to see the Big-tail Goomba clobbering Ema. And Wakaba trying to run away from 3 AIM Bills. But they kept homing on her.

Sergeant Guy laughed and mocked Mirai. "You wanted a fight? Well you got one!"

Mirai held up her fist in response. Before Raki came back carrying a bunch of cards.

"Okay I think there's one of each for everyone!" She shouted. And the cards Immediately locked in their hands.

"Aine!" Mio shouted.

"Mio!" Aine shouted back.

Aine and Mio threw their cards in the air. Both cards seemed familiar. One had a fire flower on it the other had an ice flower.

Soon Aine's dress turned red and some of the palettes turned white and the plaid had turned to incinerating Lava. Her hair had turned white with red gradient at the ends. she now had crimsoned blush.

Mio's outfit had turned white with some of the palettes had turned blue. And some of the patterns turned to ice. Her hair turned snowy white and a blue gradient at the end. She also had pink blush.

"Fire Aine and Ice Mio?!" Everyone shouted.

Mio and Aine had two attacks up their sleeve. Mio took out her hammer and Aine started repeatedly throwing fireballs in Mio's direction. The mini fireballs had grouped together into one giant lava fireball. Eventually Mio Stuck it. Some fire came out striking multiple enemies, while the big fireball came back, Mio chucked it into the air and Aine threw it like a volleyball. It exploded. Causing almost a Army's worth of enemies sent flying.

Then Aine took out her hammer. While Mio charged an iceball in her hands. When it was incinerated with icy cold. Aine struck Mio. She shuffled over to the Hammer Bros. Big-tail Goomba and the Galoombas and Goombuds. Then she jumped. It created icy electricity. Shocking all the enemies. Then Mio bounced back. While charging another iceball. Aine grabbed ahold of Mio's feet and started swinging her, until she threw her at the rest of the army. Mio threw her iceball and it exploded in an icy electric shockwave. The rest of the enemies were sent flying and disappeared in thin air.

All that was left was Sergeant Guy, the Banzai Bill Blaster, Corporal Piranha Bean, General Piranha Plant and Petey Piranha.

Sergeant Guy saw an opening and jumped onto the Banzai Blaster. And ground pounded on it. Causing a giant Bullet Bill known as the Banzai Bill to be launched. It was slower but had a maniacal smile. White repeatedly rotating. Everyone screamed. Because if it blew it. The shockwave would kill everyone.

But Aine and Mio took charge. Mio threw an iceball which froze the Banzai Bill, it was about to break when Aine turned it around. And as it broke she threw a fireball at it. Causing it to turn red and start beeping a warning sound repeatedly. It landed back in it's launcher. Exploding it to bits. And sending Sergeant Guy flying. That was also when Aine and Mio's powers returned to normal. And their palettes back to their original color.

**BGM Ends. And previous BGM starts.**

* * *

Petey was stunned. But didn't see the incoming response.

While that was happening. Sakuya and Kaguya were going to perform an attack of their own. Kaguya held her arms to catch Sakuya who was repeatedly spinning with her hammer out. And when Petey wasn't looking. They kept ramming into the cracked cage. Until it shattered. And Hibiki and Rei were free.

The crowd went berserk. Cheering like they saw the Milky Way live.

"We call ours. Fire and Super Fire Sisters!" Aine shouted.

"Thunder and Super Thunder Sisters! Mio shouted as well.

"Umm. Super Cyclone Sisters?" Sakuya said nervously.

"That's exactly it Big sister!" Kaguya replied.

Petey wasn't happy with this response. Now it was a full out battle.

Piranha Bean hurled a fireball at Wakaba and Raki who weren't paying attention. Causing them to nearly get hit.

Piranha Plant spit a spiky ball out of his mouth and blew it on Sakuya's head. She wasn't bleeding but such brute force nearly knocked her out.

Petey shot three fireballs at Mio, Ema, and Koharu. Before nearly blowing hell out of his mouth on the curtain. Then breathed as much fire as he could onto the last remaining cage. And slamming it hard onto the ground. Alicia who had fainted to all the swinging Petey was doing with her cage. But with the blunt force of breaking it. Knocked both Alicia and Elza out.

Fire surrounded the stage. It was almost like standing in hell. Almost everything was caught on fire. (Not the audience) before the girls realized it was all a diversion.

It was a trap.

**BGM: Never Let Up! (Mario & Luigi: Dream Team)**

* * *

Petey first attack by swinging his leaves to create mini tornadoes, although it hit nobody. It boomeranged right back and propelled Aine and Maika upwards. This was Petey's plan to try and get them to be engulfed into the inferno behind them.

Elsewhere Sakuya, Kaguya, Mirai, Karen, Wakaba, Raki, Elza and Rei were trapped behind the flames which seemed to never be ending.

"We'll try to find a way around!" Elza shouted. "Good luck!" And they ran off.

"Uh, Yeah Okay!" Ema shouted back.

Meanwhile Aine was struggling to hold off Piranha Plant. She was holding his mouth so he wouldn't bite. But his strength was stronger that hers.

"Aine!" Yume shouted before performing a drop kick into Piranha Plant's face.

"I'm fine, I think." She staggered.

Piranha Bean reinforced Piranha Plant. He shot a fireball that hit Koharu in the shoulder. It burned but it wasn't enough to permanently damage her.

"KOHARU!" Yume shouted.

When Maika tried to dive and tackle Petey. He flapped his leaves and descended into the air.

"There's no way he's running away..." Maika commented. It was true. Petey only went up five feet. Before blocks appeared and he stood on them.

"So that's how he got from Four Star Academy to Star Harmony Academy so quickly." Mio figured out.

Then Petey leapt off the block platforms and front flipped in the air. To try and crush Koharu and Yume with his weight. But in the neck of time. Alicia and Elza pushed them out of the way.

Petey growled before walking backwards. Then immediately charging forwards to ram into Ema and Maika. They dodged him and he accidentally walked into the inferno. He yelped and landed not to far from them.

"Okay," Alicia suggested. "Should we use our Jeweling Dresses to see if they give more power?"

"Sure we got our PR Coord dresses." Koharu said. "We can use thos-" before she could finish. Petey inhaled a whirlwind in his mouth. And sucked all the cards into a usable block. Which meant Petey can use the cards to their advantage.

"What?!" Yume exclaimed.

"Oh, No!" Hibiki yelled.

Petey made a sinister grin. Before he grabbed Aine's Jeweling card. Before a power-up noise occurred. Petey was now wearing Aine's Jeweling dress. While Piranha Plant and Bean were cackling along with Petey.

Since the dress was included with Aine's traits. Petey started spinning until it was like looking at a drill. And he charged forward. Nearly hitting everyone. But hitting the fire just caused him to bounce off of it, like it was a bumper.

Eventually Petey stopped from the dizziness and took out Mio's dress. Once he was powered up. He jumped up high. Before trying to crash into everyone and everything in his path. He shot an iceball in Alicia's direction. It caused her foot to be frozen.

"Gah! Oh no." She shrieked.

"Alicia!" Hibiki yelled. "I can't loose you again!"

What they didn't realize is that Petey had put on Hibiki's dress. And was charging something hellish in his mouth. Since Hibiki's dress contained fire-like elements. This caused Petey's Fire breath to increase tenfold.

"Well, I guess this is The End." Aine cried. They all closed their eyes and waited to be burnt to a crisp.

But something else happened. Petey was loosing his balance, something had pushed him hard.

It was the Aikastu Navy: Coco.

"Coco-Chan?" Aine exclaimed.

"Coco can help too!" She said while pushing Petey as hard as she could.

Petey was about to maintain his balance when a door appeared out of nowhere. It was the door that appeared when Aine, Mio and Raki used to enter the Aikastu multiverse. But the portal looked more like a dimensional portal instead.

"Huh?!" Raki shouted. "That door again?"

Petey kept staggering until he slipped on a loose board. And he fell in. Making a monstrous scream as he finally disappeared and the door closed with a SLAM! And disappeared.

The fire disappeared and returned to normal. The Piranha Plants were terrified. Piranha Bean bit onto Piranha Plant's pot. And Piranha Plant, Piranhacoptered out of the scene.

Everyone was confused. No one had won or lost. It ended in a draw. But no one could maintain what had just happened.

**BGM Ends.**

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

I have nothing to say much about this chapter. Other than I enjoyed writing it. The battle was supposed to be longer. But I figured writing for 3 days and deleting the story twice was enough. I hope you enjoyed it.


	5. Petey The Piranha And Friends

Sorry if this chapter isn't dark or action packed enough. With all of the beatings and fighting going on, I wanted at least one chapter where it has a slow paced adventure where it is calm and fun to read. I will do this one more time. Please enjoy!

**Chapter 5: Petey the Piranha and Friends.**

* * *

After the Aikastu door finally made up it's mind to where it wanted Petey to go, it opened and Petey fell hard on the ground with a thud. When Petey got up. He had landed on some sort of island that belonged to Japan. It was a beautiful place. Petey almost liked it more than the Mushroom Kingdom.

After looking around he came to a stop. A broken wooden sign laid on the ground. When Petey looked closer the sign read: Welcome to the Japari Park!

* * *

**Part 1: The Savanna**

* * *

**BGM: Desert - Edit (Super Mario Bros 3. Super Mario Maker 2)**

* * *

And hour or so passed and Petey was sleeping on a cliff side. Near a watering hole. Petey thought after all he fought almost a day ago. He needed his rest for a job well-done.

After almost falling asleep, he was quickly woken up by a shriek right below him. Petey sat up to look at a frightened girl who had fallen on her bottom trembling.

"P-p-p-p-please don't eat me!" She quivered.

This girl wore a red T-shirt and had black gloves, she had messy black hair. Black leggings and white tennis shoes. Her eyes were grayish. And white shorts. Her Safari Hat was white. A little torn up. And has a cyan feather in it. She was also supported by a large white backpack.

Petey ignored her. And took flight to a giant Baobab tree so he could have shade. The little girl was still frightened by a large sinister looking flower. But was surprised it didn't eat her.

"Kaban!" Shouted a girl not to far away. The girl who was named Kaban or translated to Bag. Held up her hand. And waved.

"Serval! Over here!" Kaban yelled back.

The girl named Serval. Who wasn't very much different than a real Serval other than looking like a human and a sleeveless shirt. But we are going to lack the description of the animal or animal -girls for now.

"I heard you scream. What's the matter?" Serval asked.

"Umm, there was a giant sleeping flower." Kaban explained. "It had a ring of petals and had a huge mouth. Somehow it didn't eat me."

"A Cerulean maybe?" Serval said. "But I don't see why it didn't eat you."

"Maybe some Ceruleans are nice?" Kaban asked.

After explaining to Serval about seeing Petey Piranha. Serval had said she had bought some Japari Buns from Donkey earlier. Kaban was happy to have something in her stomach today.

After a lunch of Japari Buns and some water from the watering hole. Serval and Kaban were ready to continue their own adventure.

"Hmm, where Caracal?" Serval wondered. Her best friend was presumingly missing.

"Who?" Kaban asked.

"Caracal." Serval replied. "She's my best friend. We play together a lot, but she said she would go find a wheel to fix the Japari Bus. Maybe she got lost?"

"Maybe do you want to look for her?" Kaban asked.

"Sure lets go!" Serval jumped up and started walking down the cliff.

Kaban was slowly walking down the steep slope. Not wanting to trip.

"Be careful!" Hippo called for the edge. "Make sure not to twist your ankle. You might get hurt!"

"Okay, I'll be careful." Kaban replied.

Once down, Serval and Kaban continued their adventure to find Caracal to repair their Bus. Which they left at the Library.

Not to far from there, Petey was sleeping along the Baobab tree. When a tire fell on his head. Petey jumped and was startled. And angrily growled at the tire. When a orange cat jumped down from the tree. She looked similar to a serval but different. A Caracal.

"Sorry about that." Caracal said. She was surprised about Petey's look, but he just grunted and walked away. Because she had did nothing wrong. And he didn't want to get into a fight today.

"Guess he isn't a Cerulean." Caracal said. Then she continued, calling out Serval's name and a name that was called: Kyururu.

"Oh there you are!" Serval said walking up to Caracal, with Kaban close behind.

"Did you see Kyururu?" Serval asked.

Caracal shook her head. "Nope, Kyururu didn't tell me anything, I wonder-" She was cut off when another child running towards Serval, Caracal and Kaban.

The child had a blue vest and a black T-shirt, blue shorts and tan shorts, wore a turquoise backpack, the child also had a smaller Safari hat but blue and a red feather in it. The child had blackish eyes one pupil was black and the other magenta. Her name was Kyururu. She looked similar to Kaban. But younger.

"I was looking for a part in my drawing." Kyururu said. Flipping through her sketchbook. "This one."

Serval, Caracal and Kaban looked closely at the drawing. It was a giant green flower with orange petals, beyond several rows of other flower like plants. But they also had sharp teeth.

"It looks pretty!" Serval commented. "Although I don't know why they have sharp teeth. I don't think flowers have sharp teeth, unless it's a Cerulean."

"Umm, shouldn't we avoid them?" Caracal pleaded.

Kyururu and Kaban we're also curious as of why she had drawn a picture of a massive flower with sharp teeth, then suddenly Caracal and Kaban realized what the picture was of.

"I know what it is!" Kaban and Caracal shouted.

Then they explained to Kyururu and Serval how they had seen a similar figure. But it had walked away, they had thought it was shy. But that wasn't entirely the case.

"Okay!" Serval shouted. "Let's go find it!"

But the question was where he was.

Petey wasn't very far from where they were. Luckily they were heading the direction of him.

Petey, in fact, was sleeping on top of a boulder. Snoring loudly. But each time his drool hit the ground. Roots started bubbling, perhaps you may remember a similar time when this happened.

Petey had just woken up when Serval spotted him. "Hey!" She yelled. "Over here!"

Petey turned in her direction. Confused he waited for her to catch up. The others were right behind her. Kyururu held up her drawing and showed him the picture.

"Do you know this place?" She asked.

Petey studied it awhile. And realized it was his home place. It was a picture of a windmill of where he was standing on. And an army of Piranha Plants. Although Petey did not know where in this park a windmill with Piranha Plants could be.

"Hey Lucky-San." Kaban asked. "Do you know where this is?"

Lucky scanned the picture and he started a search around the park.

"_Searching, Searching. Scan complete!" _He beeped. "_A match was found. Located at Park Central. Although walking is not recommended. We must take transportation, using the nearest detected form of transportation is a Japari Bus at the Japari Library. The travel will take five hours." _Lucky Beast booped.

"Well we found a tire." Caracal said.

"Do you want to keep it?" Kyururu asked Petey. In response Petey stuck out his tongue, indicating for her to place it there. Since Piranha Plants have super reactive tongues. He could memorize the look of the drawing in his belly.

"That's a weird way of accepting a gift." Serval commented. And she giggled.

"If we want to repair the bus." Caracal said. "I can't carry this tire all the way! It's too heavy!"

Also in response Petey opened his mouth, Caracal tossed it in. And he sallowed it in one gulp. Since weight was nothing to Petey he could carry it all day. And this surprised Serval and Co.

"Oh no, can we find another tire?" Caracal moaned.

"I don't know..." Kyururu said. "Maybe he's carrying it for us?"

"How can he?" Caracal snapped. "He just ate the tire!"

"Who knows?" Serval said cheerfully. "Let's go!"

Lucky Beast guided them in his built-in GPS. And the rest followed close behind. And this marks the grand adventure of a whole new Kemono Friends.

**BGM Ends.**

* * *

**Part 2: Bamboo Thicket**

* * *

**BGM: Forest - Edit (Super Mario World. Super Mario Maker 2)**

* * *

After leaving the Savanna area. The area next to it was a dense forest of bamboo trees.

"Wow it's so pretty!" Serval exclaimed.

"So what's next on your sketchbook?" Caracal asked Kyururu.

"Umm." Kyururu said as she flipped through her book. "This one!"

Everyone except Petey peered at it. It was a picture of a white egg with green dots. And a green dinosaur eating a berry of a bush.

"Is that a human?" Caracal asked.

"I don't think so." Kaban responded.

Now they were looking for a egg with a dinosaur. Petey did recall seeing a green egg before. But not a dinosaur. So he wasn't much help either.

After about 10 minutes of walking down a trail through the bamboo thicket. They stumbled upon a large tree stump. Caracal slumped on it.

"I'm stumped." She said board.

But what she didn't know that someone was sleeping on the stump. In which she rolled off it entirely. She got up and gazed at the group.

"Who do you six happen to be?" She asked sleepy.

"I'm Serval, this is Caracal, and this is Kaban and Kyururu. And this one I'm not sure." Serval introduced. Petey made a grunt in response.

"I'm Giant Panda." The one named Giant Panda replied. "And this is-" She was cut off to a branch snapping and another panda fell down. "Red Panda." She continued.

"Ow, ow, ow." Red Panda said while rubbing her shoulder.

"Excuse me." Kyururu said. "Do you know where this is?" She said while showing them the picture.

"Is that?" Red Panda said while staring at it. Giant Panda was the first to respond.

"We know where it is!" She exclaimed.

"Follow us!" Red Panda said happily, knowing she could help her friends.

Giant Panda and Red Panda lead the group to a opening in the forest. It was full of flowers and a rebuilt playground. The others except Petey gazed in awe.

"I think it was here somewhere..." Red Panda pondered. "Oh wait it's over there."

There was a small brick like block that had an egg resting on it.

"There it is!" Giant Panda said. "Do you want us to guide you through the forest as well?"

"Sure!" Kaban responded.

"_Changing route_" Lucky programmed. "_There is a mountain nearby, a battery was detected as the Japari Bus does not yet have a battery inside._"

"Kay, we'll lead the way." Red Panda said.

Caracal grabbed the egg and followed close behind. Eventually the egg started to hatch.

"It's hatching?" Kaban said curiously. "Maybe it's the dinosaur in your picture Kyururu?"

Indeed it was the egg hatched and a small green blob morphed into a semi-large green dinosaur. The others were in shock or stunned. Petey simply stared.

"Whew thank you for saving me!" The dinosaur said. "My name is Yoshi."

Serval did the classic introduction. Petey just groaned in response.

"That's odd. I don't recognize any of you." Yoshi said. "I though I knew everyone around the globe. Although I do know who Petey Piranha is."

The others turned to Petey and realized what Yoshi was saying.

"Oh, so your name is Petey!" Red Panda pointed out. "How come you won't talk?"

Petey grunted in response.

"Piranha Plants can't talk." Yoshi explained. "They can only make hissing, moaning, grunting or monstrous roars."

The others shuddered when they heard this. So they tried their bast to not make Petey angry.

"So um." Kaban stuttered. "How come you were in that egg?"

Yoshi explained how he had been captured by something, then sent through a giant slingshot, ending up in a brick block inside a egg.

"How'd that happen?" Caracal asked.

"I don't know." Yoshi said. "I was walking with Mario, then the next thing I know I was grabbed and stuffed in an egg. Then sent here."

"So what can you do?" Serval asked. "Can you jump high, or play hunter?"

"I can carry humans." Yoshi said as he grabbed Kyururu and Kaban on his saddle-like back. Then he jumped high in the hair and flutter kicked in the air, making him go higher.

Kyururu and Kaban were shocked. The others cheered in delight. Next Yoshi ate a berry and laid an egg.

"Wait, if your a male." Caracal wondered. "Then how did you just lay an egg?"

Yoshi explained. "All Yoshi genders can lay eggs. But only females can make them hatch into babies. While males can use them into tools, items or weapons."

"An egg as a tool?" Giant Panda questioned.

Yoshi grabbed his egg and chucked it at a nearby brick block, it shattered into many pieces.

"Wow!" Serval exclaimed. "That's super helpful!"

"Indeed it is!" Yoshi replied. "It's a Yoshi's job to protect."

Then they continued to walk through the forest, while Yoshi told tales about going on adventures with two plumbers wearing red and green and blue overalls.

"I think we are almost there!" Red Panda announced.

"I think so too." Giant Panda replied.

A mountain was coming into view. So they stopped at a stream for a drink of water.

"Phew!" Said Serval cheerfully. "This is fun!"

Just then Petey heard light swimming nearby, he turned to see two crocodilians come out of the water. One had a black jacket, and the other had a green shirt and glasses. It was Salt Water Crocodile and Spectacled Caiman.

"Hey! What are you doing here?!" Saltwater Crocodile shouted.

"Yeah, this is our turf!" Spectacled Caiman said coldly. "Don't make us repeat ourselves!"

Serval and Caracal were startled but Kyururu and Kaban tried to reason with them.

"Don't hurt us!" Kaban pleaded. "We are just getting though this forest!"

Spectacled Caiman eyed them suspiciously and adjusted her glasses.

Saltwater Crocodile grunted. "All right, we'll let you off the hook this time. But I kinda want to challenge that guy." She pointed a Petey. Yoshi was still confused on what was going on.

"Fine." Caracal agreed. "Do you want to fight Petey?"

Petey grumbled in response. Which annoyed Saltwater Crocodile. "Come at me!" She yelled.

Again Petey just grunted and looked around. Which got Saltwater Crocodile saltier than she had even been, which also annoyed Spectacled Caiman.

Saltwater Crocodile threw a punch. Petey countered it easily with his head. Then grabbed her by her leg and slammed her down in the water.

"Pretty tough, huh?" She grunted as she came back out of the water. Just as she was about to throw another punch. A root sprung through the ground.

"Saltwater Crocodile!" Spectacled Caiman shouted as she dove to get her out of the way.

Instead the root hit Petey and he skid across the muddy ground and hit a rock, presumingly he was knocked out.

"Hey, What was that?" Saltwater Crocodile asked as Spectacled Caiman helped her up.

Then Red Panda noticed that the river water was starting to bubble, and two more roots sprung from the ground. Both had Piranha Plant faces. Then a bigger Piranha Plant sprang from the water and roared loudly at the group. It's root was spiky and long, and had two other roots with the same Piranha Plant face.

It was Naval Piranha.

**BGM: Big Bang! (Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam)**

* * *

While the others were cowering in fear. A smaller Piranha Plant lunged at the group with a wide open mouth. Saltwater Crocodile was able to knock it away. But the other slammed right into Spectacled Caiman, crashing into Saltwater Crocodile.

"I got this!" Serval announced as she jumped high in the air, and raised her fist. "Meow! Meow! Meow! MEEEEEOOOOOOOwwwwww~" Then Serval landed somewhere in the forest. As Naval Piranha had already head butted her as hard has he could. Then continued to roar at the group.

"Ugh, it's Naval Piranha again." Yoshi groan. "Why does this happen every time?"

Naval Piranha continued to attack. Repeatedly slamming his head to try and crush everyone.

"Get Lucky and those kids outta here!" Saltwater Crocodile told Spectacled Caiman.

She Lucky had already moved towards safety, Spectacled Caiman grabbed Kyururu and Kaban by the hand. "This way!" She hollered. As she ran towards the thicker bamboo trees.

"Get to safety! Hurry!" Giant Panda told Red Panda. Giant Panda had a intense aura around her.

"O-Okay." Red Panda said while she ran to join the others.

Giant Panda growled, then she leapt on Naval Piranha while continuously and rapidly striking him in the head.

"You don't hurt my friends!" She yelled as she continued to punch him. Naval Piranha was having difficulty trying to get her off.

"I guess this is what they meant when everyone said she can be scary when she's angry." Spectacled Caiman asked. Red Panda nodded.

Eventually Naval Piranha grew tired of being punched around. His smaller Piranha Plants grabbed Giant Panda, and Naval Piranha opened his mouth to eat her.

Giant Panda continued to growl and yell angrily, but Naval Piranha kept bringing her closer to his mouth.

Then all of a sudden. Naval Piranha cried in pain, and instantly dropped Giant Panda. He flopped on the ground and wallowed in pain. Serval jumped back to her group.

"He had a giant 'X' on his back. I think it's his weak spot!" Serval said. Just as she was about to hit it again. A shadow leapt by. It was Petey Piranha.

"Petey?!" Caracal shouted.

When Petey landed. He roared his monstrous roar, this scared Naval Piranha. As he knew that it was he that his smaller Piranha root was the one who punched him, not Saltwater Crocodile. Naval Piranha whimpered and descended in the water and hurriedly ran away.

**BGM Ends.**

* * *

The others were stunned when Petey scared off Naval Piranha. But it was not to protect his 'friends' it was because Naval Piranha had hit Petey. And Piranha Plants know better than to mess with Petey.

Petey scowled and walked away. The others walked out of the bamboo trees.

"Hey, thanks for saving us." Saltwater Crocodile said. "And I actually mean it."

Petey grunted but didn't ask anymore questions. He nodded towards Spectacled Caiman.

"Eh? Me?" She asked. "Oh wait, where are my glasses?"

Petey then hurled up water, her glasses with it.

"Whew! Thanks!" She told him. "I can't really see without them."

"Bye-bye." Giant Panda said. "I hope you find what your looking for."

"I heard two other friends are looking for a child with a hat." Red Panda said. "You might run into them."

"Thanks for the advice!" Kyururu said. But she and Kaban knew one of them were the animal they were looking for.

The other friends waved good-bye. Petey had coughed one more thing for them as thanks.

"What's this?" Spectacled Caiman asked while the others were looking at a shiny golden coin.

* * *

**Part 3: Mountain**

* * *

**BGM: The Law of Pajama (Mario & Luigi: Dream Team)**

* * *

"What are we supposed to do now?" Serval asked. As they looked at a giant mountain. There was no sign of a lift, or a way up.

"Well I guess we can stop for lunch." Caracal decided.

The group settled on Japari Buns. Petey disliked them however. This almost surprised everyone. As they were eating, a bird friend landed on the rope of a former lift. Unfortunately unlike the other bird friends. This one was a 'great' singer.

_Watashi Wa Toki~!_

Kyururu and Kaban listened to the song while Serval and Caracal covered their ears and dove for cover.

_nakama o sagashi teru_

_doko ni iru no_

_nakama-tachi_

_watashi no nakama_

_sagashite kudasai_

_ā nakama…_

Once the friend known as Crested Ibis. Realized that six people were listening. She flew down to where they were resting.

"Thank you for listening." Crested Ibis said. "My name is Crested Ibis. Did you enjoy my song?"

"Yeah it was wonderful!" Kaban and Kyururu exclaimed.

"Perhaps you want an encore." Created Ibis asked before she inhaled.

"No! No!" Serval shouted before Crested Ibis could start again.

When She looked around, Serval and Caracal were cowering and Petey and Lucky had flopped over.

"I wonder what you are doing." Created Ibis asked Serval.

"Umm... Trying to figure out how to climb that mountain." She said pointing at the mountain behind them.

"I can see that one has wings." Created Ibis said, nodding over to Petey's unconscious body.

"Yeah... but how are we going to get up the mountain?" Serval and Caracal asked.

"My plan is, that one carries you two. And I carry those two children." Crested Ibis suggested.

As Caracal and Serval thought about the plan. Petey woken up and started getting up.

"Well I guess." Caracal finally said. "But if he eats us. I will haunt you."

"Oh I doubt he will." Crested Ibis said. "He seems like he's your friend."

Once Kaban and Serval explained the plan to Petey. He simply made a noise. But he opened his mouth, as if he was trying to tell them something.

Caracal and Serval cautiously went into his mouth before he snapped it shut. They screamed in response. And he started to fly. And Crested Ibis guided him towards the peak of the mountain.

Along the way, Crested Ibis was singing some sort of mountain song. Although Petey couldn't understand what she was saying. Her squawky voice made it hard for him to consternate.

Kaban and Kyururu were enjoying Crested Ibis' song and the view from the air. But were also afraid if Crested Ibis would drop them.

"View is nice, isn't it?" Crested Ibis asked them.

"Yeah it is!" Kyururu responded. "It's lovely from this angle!"

"Being a bird friend really makes sightseeing more enjoyable." Crested Ibis nodded. "Unfortunately not every friend has wings."

As they reached the top. There was a giant meadow. With a building not too far from it. This made Kaban and Kyururu curious.

Petey made a inhaling noise, before spitting out Caracal and Serval. They were covered in his saliva.

"Eww!" Caracal said in disgust. "I am never doing that again."

"Same here." Serval said displeased.

"There's the Japari Cafe." Crested Ibis pointed out. "It's where I drink tea with Alpaca-San."

"Alpaca?" Yoshi said as he fluttered up from the mountain.

"Alpaca-San makes amazing tea." Crested Ibis said dreamily. "It warms my throat and I can sing better. By the way, do you want to stop and rest there for a while?" Crested Ibis asked.

"Sure!" Serval shouted springing with excitement.

Petey just flopped on the ground and started to snore.

"Oh my, I guess he isn't coming." Crested Ibis said quietly.

Once they entered the Japari Cafe. Alpaca was already waving at them.

"Oh, come in! Come in! Please take a seat!" She motivated.

Scarlet Ibis and Black-Headed Ibis were already there. They waved over to them, indicating for them to join them. When they sat down Alpaca had already rushed out with a tea set and handed them each a cup.

"Here you go!" She said cheerfully. Pouring them each a cup of tea.

"Thank you." Everyone said.

Yoshi eyed the tea, he did not know what it was. So he took a drink from it. Or, he stuck out his tongue and spit out an empty cup.

"It's warm, but delicious." Yoshi said.

"Um, how often do you come here?" Kaban asked Crested Ibis.

"We come here almost everyday!" Scarlet Ibis announced. "It makes Scarlet Ibis' throat warm for singing!"

"I enjoy the tea..." Murmured Black-Headed Ibis. "But I don't sing very well..."

"By the way Alpaca." Yoshi asked. "Did you find a battery anywhere?"

"I don't recall- oh deary me! There was one charging on the rooftop!" She exclaimed.

The others followed Suri Alpaca to the roof. Alpaca opened a cabinet, Inside was a charging battery, it's meters were all glowing. Which meant the battery was fully charged.

"_The Battery is fully charged._" Lucky beeped. "_Now the Japari Bus can be fully restored._"

Lucky Beast took the battery and put it in his storage compartment in his back.

After that they returned to where Petey was lounging. A lift was close by.

"I hope you find what your looking for!" Alpaca called out as everyone climbed aboard the Ski-lift.

"Thank You!" Kyururu called out as they took off.

Yoshi, Scarlet Ibis, Black-headed Ibis and Alpaca waved goodbye. Crested Ibis joined them.

But what they didn't know was that Petey was drooling when he was sleeping. And the roots nearby had started to bubble.

Back in the Savanna...

Hippo was drinking water when two friends walked up to her.

"Do you know where a two friends with hats when to? ~noda?" Asked a friend that looked like a Raccoon. Along with a friend with two large ears.

"Arai-San got lost along that way~." The friend said who's name was Fennec.

"Yeah, they went that way." Hippo said while pointing at the mountain in the distance.

"Arai-San will catch those crook hat snatchers!" Arai-San shouted as she took off running.

"Thanks for the help~." Fennec said as she followed Arai-San.

That's when Arai-San and Fennec stopped at boulder. Arai-San stepped on something that gave out a loud shriek.

"What was that?!" Arai-San shouted.

A angry looking plant willowed up from the grass. Followed by three more. Piranha Plants.

"Those are weird looking friends~." Fennec stated.

"Is this how we die?" Arai-San whimpered as the plants closed in, chomping rapidly at them.

* * *

**Part 3: Desert Area**

* * *

**BGM: Desert (Super Mario Bros.)**

* * *

The next area to the mountain, was the desert. Unlike the other areas. This one was rather bland. Old skeleton bones, very little cactuses, and. SAND. Short rocky sand and distant sand dunes and hills in the distance. It wasn't a very nice place. Although the friends said there was an oasis nearby, where they could get some water.

"How far is the oasis Lucky?" Kaban trudged.

"_The nearest oasis is 0.7 miles for our current destination._" Lucky calculated.

As the group trudged farther though the desert. More sand began to pick up. As if wind was constantly blowing.

"Why is the sand slowly moving upwards?" Kyururu asked.

Almost as soon as Kyururu had said that. Lucky's eyes began to flash red. And a warning alarm kept beeping from him.

"_Warning!_" He shouted. "_A incoming sandstorm has been detected._"

"Sandstorm?" Caracal asked.

The sandstorm wasn't anything big. It was sand constantly blowing left or right, on then off. Then it started only blowing right.

It wasn't much harm to the group. Other than Petey kept swallowing sand. Then shooting sandballs in random directions. And sand getting in the friends' eyes.

After being thrown right for a long time, the sandstorm finally stopped, and they landed on a hill, the oasis was directly below.

"Finally we're here!" Caracal shouted.

The oasis was a series of palm trees and grass. And a giant waterhole. In which three friends were drinking and bathing in it.

"_Do you wish to take a break here?_" Lucky asked Kaban.

"Sure, the desert's hot. So I guess we can relax and refuel here." She responded.

A friend swam up to them and struck her 'intimidating' pose.

"You!" She tried to sound tough. "Where did you come from."

"We come from the Savanna." Caracal responded. "Although Crested Ibis comes from the Mountain."

"Oh, just let them be." Malayan Tapir said nervously . "They won't hurt us."

Southern Tamandua lowered her arms, but still eyed them suspiciously. Especially Petey.

"Well I guess we can share the water." Southern Tamandua sighed. But almost as soon as she said this. Petey jumped, front flipped into the water and dove it. Making a huge wave with his splash. It also washed up Sand Cat.

Petey did not come up from under the water for several minutes. Which worried Serval.

"Who is that big friend?!" Sand Cat asked Serval excitedly.

"His name is Petey." Serval responded. "I think he's a mutant Plant."

"Mutant plants are boring." Sand Cat said disappointedly. She lost her interest as soon as she received it.

This seemed to annoy Serval. But she didn't comment anything. The others just soaked in the oasis.

"Anyway, What brings you to the desert?" Malayan Tapir asked.

"We are trying to get to the library." Serval said.

"Sand Cat knows a short cut!" Sand Cat exclaimed. This got everyone excited.

"It's at Sand Cat's home. I'll lead you there if you want." She said.

But then Petey flew out of the water with a painful yelp. And landed halfway across the oasis.

"Wh-w-w-w-What happened?" Malayan Tapir trembled. And hugged Southern Tamandua, who put up her intimidating pose.

The water shook and rumbled. And a big, spiky, slimy root popped out of the water. It had two smaller roots, it was Naval Piranha. But it's face was replaced by a giant eye. It's smaller roots had a single eye as well.

"A Cerulean!?" Everyone yelled.

**BGM: Cerulean (Kemono Friends)**

* * *

The Cerulean roared before slamming it's smaller root at the friends'. Malayan Tapir screamed and huddled down, trembling and covering her head.

Serval tried to claw the Cerulean's X shaped Sandstar point on its front. But it's smaller root blocked the attack.

"It's covering it's weak spot!" Caracal shouted.

Crested Ibis sung a painful song. The song itself was like it was labeled: Power Song. The friends glowed orange. And a label appeared that said: POW^.

But Crested Ibis kept singing painful songs, which stunned the Cerulean. All the songs were sung like helpful songs. Power Song, Speed Song, Armor Song, Regen Song, then Comet Song. Multiple Meteors started raining on the Cerulean's heart through a rift between worlds. Dealing over 100 damage. Then a Comet, or when a entered earth, a giant Frozen Meteor appeared through the rift. The glass shards, which kept it frozen in time, shattered. The Meteor hit the Cerulean with a brute force impact, creating a shockwave that dealt 550 CRITICAL! Damage to the Cerulean. The Cerulean cried in pain. But the Cerulean wasn't dead. And the songs tired out Crested Ibis.

"Woah Toki!" Serval exclaimed. "I didn't know you could do this!"

After the Meteor Shower. More labels appeared over the friends.

SPD^ DEF^ ACCURACY^ SPIRIT^ and restored 1000 HP to each friend.

The Cerulean roared, and three other ceruleans popped up from the ground. They were shaped like a Goomba, Koopa Troopa, and a Piranha Plant.

"Here I go!" Serval shouted as she punched the Cerulean Goomba, it dealt 500 damage. As a result, it exploded into Sandstar bits. Caracal clawed the Koopa Troopa, it countered the attack, but only made Caracal loose 1hp before she used her increased Speed to defeat it. Sand Cat and Southern Tamandua punched and kicked the Cerulean Piranha Plant.

All the formers were almost defeated. The giant Naval Cerulean was weak and ready to be killed.

Before anyone could receive the final blow. Petey jumped out of nowhere. And tackled the giant Cerulean. Rapidly roaring and biting it. Petey then hopped to the shoreline and shot a giant fireball at it. Knocking it backwards. Then Petey flapped upwards and breathed a deadly blizzard out of his mouth, freezing the Cerulean. Then unleashed what was the smallest chunk of hell out of his mouth. You could almost hear the screams, Melting the Cerulean into deep fried pieces. Petey quickly flopped into the water and opened his mouth. Eating the entire Cerulean.

**BGM Ends. BGM: Desert (Super Mario World)**

* * *

Everyone was wide eyed and their jaws dropped. Almost hitting the ground. No friend had seen power this big. Not even as powerful as the Beast Friend or Barbary Lion.

Petey jumped downwards to the sand and vomited a large amount of Sandstar chunks.

Soon Naval Piranha popped back into existence. Unconscious but alive. The Goomba, Koopa Troopa and Piranha Plant also popped back and were alive.

And then a friend popped back out. Since she wasn't fully composed by the Cerulean. She was still in her friend form.

"Aardwolf?!" Sand Cat shouted. Aardwolf groaned in response.

"Thank goodness she's still alive!" Crested Ibis smiled.

Petey had taken a sample of Sandstar. His body shook and he spit out fire. But the fire was more deadly than average fire. The Sandstar had made his fire, Bowser tier.

The Goomba and the Koopa Troopa had already ran off. But the Piranha Plant slept on the shoreline. Not knowing about the Sandstar that touched him. The Sandstar had transformed him into a. Piranha Plant friend?!

It's mouth was her hoodie. She was wearing a jacket supporting Piranha Plants' colors the jacket collar resembled its stem, Her eyes were green. And her blouse seemed to have a pattern resembling pipes.

Petey Piranha had a uncomfortable and shocked expression on his face. His minion had turned into a human, and somehow turned from male to female.

Piranha groaned. As she got up, then she ran over to Petey.

"M-my lord. I'm sorry for failing you!" She pleaded. "Wait I can TALK?!"

Petey made grunts that translated to "Why'd this happen"

"I'm very sorry! I promise I won't get eaten by those gooey things again!" She cried

"No, how'd you turn into a human?"

"Oh, I think that weird sparkly dust turned me into a 'friend'"

"You May go. Please get out of my sight."

"Yessir." She said. Before skipping away. Not before she glared at the group. Who were still paralyzed in shock.

"Whadda Y'all lookin at?" She snapped. Before smiling. "I was joking. See y'alls later!" Then she ran off.

All of them including Petey, the Goomba, Koopa Troopa and a passing Hammer Bro were staring with their mouths open wide. Eventually they blinked twice and tried to understand what was all happening.

"_No information was found on that friend._" Lucky said which snapped everyone back into reality.

"So..." Sand Cat finally said. "You were wondering about that shortcut?"

"Yeah..." Caracal agreed.

Aardwolf yawned and sat back up. "That was a weird dream." She said sheepishly.

"What'd you dream about?" Serval tried to say cheerfully.

"A-a Cerulean ate me, which k-kinda looked like a giant plant. T-then a p-Plant took form of a friend." Aardwolf stuttered, her face started to turn red. "You were wondering about a shortcut?"

"You mean what just happened two minutes ago?" Southern Tamandua said in response.

Aardwolf gasped, then started trembling. "Y-you mean I-it was real?"

"Nevermind." Serval said quickly. "Let's go. Find that shortcut!" She said.

Aardwolf and Sand Cat guided them through the desert. Nothing much to see other than sand. But it still fascinated everyone, except Petey.

"Aaannnd. We're here!" Aardwolf announced.

"Where's here?" Kyururu asked.

"Our den!" Sand Cat replied. Then she started digging rapidly fast. To an entrance buried underneath the sand. Then she dug another hole which leaded to some sort of bus stop.

Sand Cat pointed west. "That leads towards the snowy mountains." She explained. "It's the closest route to the library."

"Thanks for your help!" Kaban called as they walked down the road.

"Anytime!" Aardwolf called back as Sand Cat looked curiously at a pile of bones that slowly started to reassemble.

* * *

**Part 5: Snowy Mountains**

* * *

**BGM: Snow (Super Mario World)**

* * *

Ahead was the snowy mountains. Luckily the Ice King didn't bring a visit, it was snowing lightly but not a blizzard.

"Frozen water?" Serval said while taking a bite of snow.

"It's like everything is made of water." Caracal said.

"I know I can't stand heat." Crested Ibis said. "But this is just as bad as the desert." She shivered.

Kyururu took out her sketchbook. It was a picture of giant hills that looked like mushrooms. And clouds low to the ground. And snowflakes were drawn all over. A colorful arranged in the air in a wavy like matter.

"It looks pretty!" Serval exclaimed.

"Yeah." Kyururu agreed. "But I don't know where those mushroom hills are."

But as they were looking at the picture a mountain came into view.

"Maybe it's there?" She asked.

"I don't know." Kyururu responded.

"_A hot spring is nearby. A snowstorm is issued for our area. Would you like to take shelter there?_" Lucky informed.

"Okay!" Kaban said.

Lucky guided them towards the east. And dark gray clouds started homing in.

Along the way Serval's big ears picked up something. "I hear something!" She said.

It wasn't two far. Two foxes, red and silver were stuck in a snow made igloo. Some sort of living snowman or snow golem was trying to get them out.

Serval and Caracal helped the snowman get them out. It was Silver Fox and Ezo Red Fox.

"Thanks for getting us out." Silver Fox said softly. The snowman and Serval nodded.

"How'd you get stuck in the first place?" Crested Ibis asked. The snowman nodded in agreement.

Silver Fox blushed and said. "Um, we heard something in that snow house over there. So we did our jumping attack and got stuck. The snowman tried getting us out for awhile."

"You're clumsiness and your weird gadgets are almost as the same as Serval's clumsiness." Caracal replied.

"If you want to warm up." Ezo Red Fox asked. "Our house is right over there." She pointed at a steamy cloud. Followed by a hot spring inn. They followed Silver Fox and Ezo Red Fox into the inn. The snowman stood a foot away.

"Oh I guess he'll melt." Ezo Red Fox said sadly.

The snowman waved goodbye and went back into his igloo.

Once they entered the hot springs. Everyone began to relax and the other friends entered the water.

"Hey Silver Fox. Can I play games yet?" Ezo Red Fox asked.

"Not until you get a bath." Silver Fox instructed.

"Boo..." Ezo Red Fox replied.

The others entered the water. Kaban and Kyururu stared at them, then Kaban said. "Wouldn't you take your clothes off before you go in?" Kaban asked.

"What're clothes?" Caracal asked.

"Y'know, these." She pulled on her red shirt.

"THEY CAN COME OFF!?" Everyone exclaimed.

The others started to unzip their clothing. Kaban, Kyururu and Petey all had nervous faces. Petey burrowed into the snow and hid. Kaban and Kyururu looked away.

Once everyone was in the water. They all settled down.

"Ah, this feels nice..." Caracal said.

Silver Fox grabbed a soap bar that looked like a Japari Bun. And started washing Ezo Red Fox's back.

"Remember to wash behind both of your ears." She reminded her.

"Yeah, Yeah. Can I go now?" Ezo Red Fox replied.

Once everyone was done bathing and Petey was out hiding. They entered the inn. Petey barley fit through the doorway.

Ezo Red Fox turned on a TV. And put a screen with two different colored sticks on the end, one silver and one red. Into a TV adapter. The screen showed up on the TV. The game that was started was called. Nintendo Switch Online. Nintendo Entertainment System. Once the loading was done. Ezo Red Fox started up a game called. Donkey Kong.

"What's that?" Serval asked while pointing at the screen.

"It's called a video game." Ezo Red Fox replied. "Wanna try?"

Serval grabbed the controller and Ezo Red Fox explained the controls. Serval got ahold of it pretty quickly. The game was about a tiny man running around a construction site. Swinging hammers and breaking barrels for 100 points. Or leaping over them. While a giant monkey threw barrels in your direction. A girl at the top kept screaming 'Help!'

"This is fun!" Serval exclaimed happily.

"I want to try!" Caracal said after Serval passed the level.

After defending the game. It showed a cutscene where the monkey fell on his head, while the man reunited with his girlfriend.

"Want to try a different one?" Ezo Red Fox asked. Then she loaded up a game called Super Mario Bros.

Ezo Red Fox handed Silver Fox, Serval and Caracal a smaller controller. It was required to hold it sideways.

The character select screen had four characters to choose from. Of course one was called Mario. The others were in the following. Another tiny man, wearing a white cap instead of red. And white overalls. Was named Luigi. A small mushroom like person named. Yellow Toad. The other that was similar was called. Blue Toad. While the group happily played the game and got to world 8-4 where a dragon like person called Bowser. Kept throwing hammers and blowing fire so the gang could reach an axe.

Kyururu, Kaban and Crested Ibis cheered them on. While Petey growled and snarled at the man wearing the red overalls. Petey remembered how that same man sprayed water repeatedly in his mouth. Then butt-bouncing on his belly button to defeat him. Not only once but twice.

Then at the end. The four reached the end where a princess thanked them for saving them.

Everyone except Petey cheered. As the Fox Sisters never reached the end before.

"That was fun!" Serval said after the snowstorm. "I want to try it again someday!"

After the game. Serval and Co. headed towards the tunnel up ahead.

"You take care now." Silver Fox said. Handing them a potion. "It's called formula 4-XZ. I think it increases your everything when in a battle." She said. "It's for helping me clear that stressful game!"

"Bye! See you later!" Kaban called off as the foxes waved goodbye.

"C'mon Silver Fox! Let's grind at the second one. The lost levels!" Ezo Red Fox pleaded. Silver Fox followed behind.

* * *

**Part 6: Plains Area.**

* * *

**BGM: Super Bell Hill (Super Mario 3D World)**

* * *

After walking for around an hour the end of the tunnel lead towards the plains area. A giant grassy meadow with very little trees were in plain sight. It almost reminded Petey of his home place.

Everyone walked around gazing at the beautiful plains, before nearly getting poked by two spear-looking sticks. Two friends; Arabian Oryx and Thompson's Gazelle blocked their path.

"Who are you and where did you come from?" Arabian Oryx by the name of RabiRabi asked.

"I don't want to hurt you!" Thompson's Gazelle named Ruru said.

The others nervously stared at RabiRabi and Ruru before Kyururu answered the question.

"Uh, We come from the Savanna, Crested Ibis comes from the mountain. And he, I'm not sure." She replied.

RabiRabi and Ruru were confused by this answer. But wouldn't take it as an option.

"You will come with us. You may talk with General Lion about this." RabiRabi said, guarding the group behind them. As Ruru lead the way.

After aggressively escorting them, they came across a dojo. In which the two guards guided the group in. Petey, who was too big to fit inside the dojo, waited outside. Under the heavy guard of Ruru.

Inside, where they were thrown into a office looking room. Two silhouettes with glowing yellow eyes.

"Take a seat!" One shouted. The others did as they were told. Still shaking nervously.

"You may go." The other said, indicating towards RabiRabi.

Once RabiRabi shut the door both silhouettes walked forwards. It was Lion and Barbary Lion. Both seemed to have a intense aura.

"What brings you here?" Barbary Lion asked coldly.

"U-uh, We come from the Savanna." Kaban said. The others nervously nodded.

Lion smiled. Then stretched out on the floor. "Well, I don't see a threat in you. You can relax y'know." Lion yawned.

The others were confused, while Barbary Lion just looked at Lion.

"Why do you always do that?" She asked.

Lion ignored her question. "So what does bring you here, you're lucky you came before the war."

"War?" The others asked.

"General Moose picked a fight again." Barbary Lion replied. "She never learns."

"Ugh, why can't she just leave us alone?" Lion whined.

Kyururu and Kaban thought for awhile before coming up with an idea.

"Why not just get your army and attack Moose?" Kaban suggested. "Fight off Moose's minions and then when it gets down to just you two. Battle it out and see who wins."

Lion and Barbary Lion thought the strategy was a great idea. And they nodded in approval.

"I can't believe we haven't though of that." Barbary Lion said intrigued.

"That might work!" Lion exclaimed standing up. "We might get our differences aside and she won't attack anymore!"

After the meeting was adjourned. Lion and her army as well as Serval and Co. walked outside to see Moose and her army of Crested Porcupine, Black and Whits Rhinoceros, and Shoebill were already at the midpoint of the turf.

"Ah, so we finally meet again. General Lion!" Moose challenged. "This time I will win for sure!"

"I wouldn't count on it!" Lion yelled back.

Petey waddled up towards the armies readying their assault. He just sat down, when a hammer came closing in on White Rhinoceros.

"Princess! Watch out!" Black Rhino shouted. Using her steel sword the deflect the hammer.

"Oh my, What was that?" White Rhino asked. Everyone else seemed confused.

"We'll be taking both your turfs!" Shouted a sinister voice.

Four figures walked up to the friends. One was a Goomba wearing a flag, followed by a Koopa Troopa, Boo, and Shy Guy. All wearing the same flag. They had a army of their own consisting of Hammer Bros, Sludge Bros, Goombas, Goombrats, Boos, Shy Guys, Koopa Troopas, Stalking Piranha Plants, Piranha Beans, Para-Troopas and Para-Goombas, Bill Blasters and a Big-Tailed Goomba.

"Who the heck are you?" Moose demanded.

"We are Bowser's Minions!" Captain Goomba shouted back. "Surrender your turf before we take it from you."

"I've never seen you before, or heard of Bowser's Minions!" Moose replied. "But if it's a fight you want! It's a fight you'll get!"

Everyone stared at each other for awhile. The silence was uncomfortable.

"So, how do you want to do this?" Captain Goomba asked.

Kyururu instantly jumped up and told them her idea,

"Why not play 'capture the flag'?" She suggested.

"What in tarnation is that?" Barbary Lion asked,

Once she had asked that Kyururu started explaining.

"Since those guys are wearing flags. I thought the game would be settling for the battle your going to have. Since you have flags." Kyururu pointed at the minions. "Then they would have flags also." She pointed at Lion and Moose. "The objective is to defeat each other's minions and try to capture each other's flags by plucking them out of their head! To make the fight fair. Moose and Lion, are you comfortable teaming up?"

Lion and Moose awkwardly stared at each other. "Sure." They replied.

Their minions shook hands. Representing they were on the same side.

"That Guy can join their team!" Moose said pointing at Petey. "He seems rough and tough. Plus he doesn't fit with our team, and besides! I want a challenge anyway!"

Petey walked over to his side. He was clearly the general of their team.

"Yeah, I kinda like this idea." Captain Koopa Troopa said. "Makes things fair."

Serval, Caracal, Ruru and RabiRabi were given red flags to put on their head. Lion and Moose had flags with the Japari Park logo on it.

Captain Goomba, Captain Shy Guy, Captain Koopa Troopa, and Captain Boo had the same red flags. But Petey had a flag that had Bowser's logo on it.

Each of Bowser's Minions split into four groups. Petey subsided into the last group. Indicating he was the boss.

"On your marks..." RabiRabi announced. "Get set. CHARGE!" Team Serval and Co. advanced into the first wave.

**BGM: A Battle Brawl! (Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr's Journey)**

* * *

As Team Japari Park advanced forwards, the first wave was a pack of Goombas and Goombrats. Lead by Captain Goomba.

Round 1. FIGHT!

"I'm not afraid of you!" Captain Goomba shouted as he rammed into Serval. The Goomba team started fighting as well.

Suddenly Crested Ibis started squawking her tone-deaf song.

_Everyone keep your spirits up!_

_I know your power and strength can defeat them!_

_Lalala!~_

Once this happened everyone's stats changed to. SPIRIT^ POW^ and DEF^

"Don't give up hope!" Captain Goomba shouted. And his allies stats also changed to SPIRIT^ and POW^

A first flock of Goombas charged forwards ramming into Serval, Caracal and Crested Porcupine.

"Yowch!" Serval shouted in pain. And she fell backwards loosing her balance. Soon a Goomba swarm started head butting her. She was draining health quickly.

"Serval!" Caracal shouted. "Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meeeow!" Caracal screamed as she continually clawed at Goombas surrounding Serval. Those Goombas had bandages and some were sent flying.

"We need backup! Hurry!" Captain Goomba shouted.

Soon a Sledge Bro and three Hammer Bros. came.

The Sledge Bro jumped up and slammed into the ground with his tremendous weight. Stunning all of Team Japari.

"What j-just h-appened?" Ruru rattled. Then a giant flock of Hammers flew their way.

The spam of hammers rapidly hit the friends. And the lucky winner of getting the Sledge Hammer was Serval. However Crested Porcupine got scared and curled up into a spiky ball. Deflecting some hammers, sending them back to the Hammer Bros.

"Owie! Ughhhh." Serval moaned before flopping on the ground. Her heath had deplete

"Serval!" RabiRabi shouted frightened. She picked her up and held her over her shoulder.

"Ruru's going to make you pay!" Ruru shouted in a war cry tone. Before trying to stab Captain Goomba.

"Not on my watch!" A Hammer Bro shouted. He flung a hammer and hit Ruru straight in the head.

Successfully denied plus damage!

"Ruru are you okay?" RabiRabi asked.

She groaned in response rubbing her forehead.

"Okay! Time to get serious!" Barbary Lion shouted

She roared her loudest, which scared some of the enemies. Before lunging and repeatedly clawing the Hammer Bros. They were defeated almost instantly.

"Barbary Lion your so cool!" Serval moaned, before passing out again.

"Hang in their Serval!" RabiRabi grunted. Serval was still swung on her back.

Then Shoebill rammed into Captain Goomba. He burst out stars and disappeared. She plucked his flag in the process.

"Oh crud!" The other Goombas trembled and ran away,

"Yeah! We got one down!" Moose shouted while punching the air.

Team Japari advanced forwards. The second wave was Captain Koopa Troopa and his flock of Para-Troopas, Sledge and Hammer Bros. And many Koopa Troopas.

On the way, all the battle wounds were healed and Serval was revived.

"This time don't be so clumsy." Caracal reminded her.

Then all the Koopa Troopas ducked into their shells and came back out. Koopa Troopas DEF^

"Charge!" Captain Koopa Troopa shouted.

The Koopas retreated into their shells and performed a circle, in which they spun around at high speeds. Before ramming into everyone. The force was so strong that it repeatedly drained health from Team Japari.

Then the Hammer Bros started spamming their hammers.

"Not on my watch!" Moose yelled and deflected all the hammers with her antlers. The Sledge Hammer hit her in the stomach.

"Oof!" Moose gasped. Then the Sledge Bro swung with all his might and knocked Moose into her group.

"Is, is everyone o-Okay?" Moose wheezed. Her health nearly depleted.

"Take this." Shoebill said. Hand a Japari Bun to Moose. She ate it up and it restored 100HP

"Thanks!" Moose said back.

Soon the Para-Troopas started dive bombing into Crested Porcupine. It hurt them instead of her, because she was still in a ball.

"I am fed up with this!" Crested Ibis shouted glowing and the sky darkened.

"Wh-What's happening?" Serval said utterly scared.

Crested Ibis inhaled before releasing a painful song.

_Everyone you can do this!~_

_I can be a help too!~_

_Just reach for the stars of the cosmic wave!~_

_Lalala!~_

"What was that?" Barbary Lion asked. Then she peered at Serval and Caracal. Who's faces turned to pure fright.

"Why's the ground rumbling?" RabiRabi asked.

Eventually a loud bang which nearly broke the sound barrier was heard. It was almost like glass shards broke from the sky,

"What was that?" Serval asked covering her ears from the sudden boom.

Soon a large crack appeared in the sky above them. The Rift started spitting out meteorites again. Repeatedly striking the Koopas, and for the second time today. We see that giant Frozen Meteor, in which it unfroze and headed straight for the Koopa Pack. Creating a massive shockwave defeating all the minions. Captain Koopa Troopa burst into stars. And Crested Ibis plucked his flag.

"Wh-What was that?" Lion asked in disbelief.

"I call it Cosmic Song." Crested Ibis replied.

The gang charged forwards again. All their HP fully restored.

An army of Shy Guys followed. As well as a group of Boos. Lead by Captain Shy Guy and Captain Boo.

Three Shy Guys carrying Bill Blasters marched forwards. One Blaster had a odd logo on it. Having a Shoe instead of a skull.

There wasn't very many Boos. Only a regular one and a Big one.

Round 3. Fight!

The Shy Guys threw down the Blasters behind them before jumping on top of them.

"Fire!" Captain Shy Guy ordered.

2 Bullet Bills fired from the cannons. A odd Bullet Bill wearing a shoe. Called Shoebill. Fired from the Blaster with the Shoe on it.

The two Bullet Bills hit Caracal and Barbary Lion. Creating a strong explosion. Shoebill jumped to avoid the Shoebill. But the Bullet Bill jumped as well, hitting Shoebill, knocking her down almost instantly. When the shoe landed on her, her heath depleted entirely.

"Oh no!" Moose yelled as she grabbed Shoebill and sling her over her shoulder.

"Hey where are those ghosts?" Caracal asked rubbing her head.

Soon three boos laughed. Before any of them could turn around. Captain Boo rammed into Lion, the Boo hit Moose and Big Boo shot a ghostly substance out of his mouth. Hitting Crested Ibis, Serval and RabiRabi in a straight line.

"Good thinking Boo!" Captain Shy Guy yelled back.

When his back was turned, Barbary Lion had ran and defeated all of the Boo and Shy Guy Minions. She couldn't get rid of the Bill Blasters though.

"Backup! Hurry!" Captain Shy Guy shouted.

Soon two Spear Guys appeared, shoving a larger Bill Blaster.

Captain Shy Guy climbed atop and shouted. "Fire!"

All the Bill Blasters shot, three Bullet Bills and one very large Bill. The Banzai Bill.

"Oh crap!" Lion shouted. It was too late to run away. The Banzai Bill had already It it's impact. And created a long powerful explosion. Nearly defeating all the Japari allies.

The Spear Guys charged forward. Poking the friends with their spears.

"Ouch! Quit!" Caracal shouted while being poked rapidly while trying to fend off the Spear Guys.

"You think you can defeat m-" Captain Shy Guy didn't finish his sentence before Serval ran up to him

"Cat Punch!" She hollered. And Captain Boo and Shy Guy burst into stars. Serval grabbed their flags.

"Only one more to go..." Crested Ibis said.

They marched forwards with four flags. They only needed to claim the general's flag. Which Petey wore on his head. Petey's group marched towards them as well. A army consisting of Stalking Piranha Plants. Piranha Bean. Piranha Plants, and the Big-Tailed Goomba. The other fallen captains were there too.

"This time we won't loose!" Captain Goomba shouted. "We have Bowser's strongest officer with us!"

Petey made a grunt that sound like an agreement.

"Well we have your flags. Take em'. We can fight you and Serval's buddy." Lion said. Tossing the captains their flags.

"C'mon get fired up!" Moose shouted. Labels appeared before them POW^ SPEED^ SPIRIT^

Round 4. FIGHT!

Petey roared which made everyone jump. Eventually his army had the same labels.

POW^ SPEED^ DEF^ ACCURACY^ SPIRIT^

"Petey, I don't want to hurt you!" Serval said apolitically. "But I must win!"

Serval took out a bottle

"NYAA!" She meowed. Throwing the bottle on the ground. It was formula-XZ.

Soon everyone was glowing red and had a crazed look.

Their stats became POW^ SPEED^ DEF^ ACCURACY^ SPIRIT^ !FURY

Barbary Lion made a war scream and Petey made a war roar. And the rumble was on.

The Goomba had already started head butting Caracal with his power up and defense up, and vise versa for Caracal. The battle was even. But Caracal's attacks were faster because of her fury.

"You want to fight?" Caracal yelled. "Meow! Meow! Meow!" She clawed him, causing him to stagger backwards. The Stalking Piranha Plants avenged him by shooting fireballs at Serval, Caracal and Crested Ibis. Piranha Bean was busy taking on Moose

"You can't possibly defeat me-" before she could finish Captain Shy Guy rammed into her back. And fell onto the ground. With her big antlers it was difficult for her to get up.

After that the enemies had a major gang bang, constantly ramming and punching her. Eventually when they left her. She was beat up severely. She was unconscious, and her flag was missing.

"No! Moose!" Ruru and RabiRabi shouted. Captain Goomba had replaced his flag with hers. And stood up triumphantly.

"Hah! I told you, you couldn't defeat-" Barbary Lion punched him as hard as she could

"MMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeee..." His voice echoed until a flop was heard meters away.

Piranha Bean then head butted Barbary Lion, which she turned around to face him. Only to be bitten in the tail by a Stalking Piranha Plant.

She Yelped and tried to shake him off. Only to be flung sideways.

Captain Shy Guy has already started to try and build a Bill Blaster. But Crested Ibis flung him away with her intense song shockwave.

Captain Koopa Troopa retreated in his shell, only to be kicked and knocked away the Stalking Piranha Plants and Piranha Bean.

All that was left was Captain Boo, Big-tailed Goomba and Petey Piranha.

Captain Boo cowardly ran away. But Big-Tailed Goomba saw different. He instantly ran up and rammed hard into Lion.

"Ouch! This guy's tough!" She grunted. Only to be shaken off by his large tail.

Although Petey didn't know what were his friends or not. He went into crazy psycho mode. He started ramming into Shoebill, who she easily blocked him off. But this was only a diversion. As Big-Tailed Goomba had already knocked her out. Seven friends remain.

Petey then inhaled and shot a fireball at Ruru and RabiRabi. They tried to deflect it with their spears, only to be burnt and unconscious. Five friends remain.

Petey preformed a dropkick on Crested Ibis which defeated her almost instantly. His intense weight and strength couldn't match any friends' strength. Four friends remain.

"Wait Petey!" Serval cried. "We're your friends."

Petey sinisterly turned towards Serval and summoned a mini tornado. Causing her to be blown backwards.

Petey now flew upwards and somersaulted downwards. Creating dirt balls, knocking Barbary Lion and Caracal down.

Petey looked like he was going to eat Lion so she closed her eyes and waited to be gnawed on until her bones snapped.

_PLUCK!_

When she opened her eyes. Petey had plucked her flag and stood lifelessly. Staring forwards.

Petey no longer had a deadly aura. And now returned to normal.

Captain Goomba groaned. And looked up. When he saw Lion's flag in his hand. He started cheering.

"YES WE DID IT!" He cried. "I KNEW WE WERE UNBEATABLE!"

Petey placed the flag on his head and smiled a smug smile. And made a chuckle sound.

Lion lowered her head in shame. "We-we lost."

Captain Shy Guy walked up to her and said firmly. "Keep your territories. We don't really need three to watch over."

Moose sighed in relief. "What a relief!" She sighed.

Goomba and his minions continued onwards towards the forest. And a Petey joined Serval again.

**BGM Ends.**

* * *

Kaban and Kyururu ran up to them.

"So, who won?" Kaban asked.

"They did..." Moose said displeased pointing her thumb at the still smug looking Petey.

"Well, I'm glad you settled your differences." Kyururu said.

Moose then turned to Lion. "Want to do it again sometime?" She asked

"Sure" Lion responded. Barbary Lion nodded her head in response.

Kyururu then held up her hands and shouted. "Wait! I don't want you to hurt yourselves again. Why not try basketball instead?" She suggested.

"Basketball?" Everyone except Petey and Kaban asked.

"Well, there's that basketball over there." She pointed at a basketball with the Japari Park logo on it. "And you try to shoot the ball in that basket." She nodded towards a court with a basket in it.

"Ohh! It looks fun!" Lion said.

"We would love to stay but we have to go." Kaban said. "We are on our way to the library to repair our bus."

"Okay! Drop by anytime if you'd like." Barbary Lion for the first time said kindly.

Eventually White and Black Rhinoceros clanked up behind them

Black Rhino grunted. "W-we're here! Did we miss anything important?"

Everyone stared at them in disbelief. "Where were you?" Lion asked.

"We were holding off some of those tomato looking brown things. When you ran off, with our heavy armor. It was hard to catch up."

"Can't you just take it off?" Serval asked.

Black Rhino blushed. "Umm, we have nothing on underneath."

Petey looked a different direction. I'd be best not to think about that subject.

As Serval and Co. approached the Greasy Groveforest. Black and White Rhino walked up to them.

"We'd like to go with you for extra protection. Those woods can be dangerous." White Rhino said.

"Sure! Let's go!" Serval announced.

The others waved goodbye. Calling best wishes.

And then the gang headed into the Greasy Groveforest woods.

* * *

**Part 7: Japari Library**

* * *

**BGM: Forest/Jungle (New Super Mario Bros. Wii/U)**

* * *

Many landmarks were found in the forest. Though it seemed as if the forest was Weeping.

Many trees sprouted everywhere. It was a lovely sight. Rivers, flowers and Serval's favorite. A giant mossy metal mascot of a burger. It had goggly eyes melted in its head and had a giant tongue sticking out. A graffiti of what the friends thought was Oinari-Sama was painted on the tongue.

"How'd that get there?" Serval giggled after she saw it the second time.

"Looks tasty." Kaban commented.

"Should we keep moving forwards?" White Rhino suggested after the break.

As they kept moving deeper in the forest. Black and White Rhino got more defensive. To the point where a small rustle of a apple or coconut falling, would make Black Rhino shout: "Princess! Watch out!"

After a hour of walking White Rhino made an announcement. "We are nearing the meadow."

"_The Japari Library is 0.6 miles from our current destination._" Lucky responded.

"Thanks Lucky!" Kyururu said.

After a hour of walking, looking at beautiful flowers. Tasty fruits, old gas stations, broken houses and a old restaurant that had some Japari Buns a friend named Dhole shared with the group. Dhole giggled every time someone said the restaurant's name. Durr Burger.

Everyone wondered how such residential areas could be in the forest. Kyururu was disappointed none of them were her home. Petey thought I might have something to do with Crested Ibis' Cosmic Song or The Rocket two chapter prior. After all Petey remembered seeing a grassy area in the snow that looked similar. But the shop was selling Tacos instead of whatever this was selling.

After all Petey remembered the forest's name. Greasy Groveforest.

Eventually a roadblock was spotted on the trail they were following. And a detour pointing towards the forest was spotted.

"I guess it's this way?" Kaban asked.

Meanwhile two friends silently flew down and watched the group walk into the maze.

In the detour's trail. They came across a room with three paths. A bulletin board with writing on it was seen. Kyururu read it aloud.

"What was the original name of the town that was merged with the Groveforest of silence? Greasy Grove. Risky Reels, Savanna Area?"

"That's easy!" Serval exclaimed. "It's obviously the Savanna area!" They took the trail that had the Savanna area on it, it lead them back to the same room.

"Aw, man!" Serval groaned.

"What is this?" Crested Ibis asked.

"I think it's called Trivia." Kaban explained. "It's where people play a game when you have to answer question. It's multiple choice and you can pick one."

"Hmm." Thought Black Rhino. "If this forest was recently changed to Greasy Groveforest. Then the correct answer must be Greasy Grove!"

They hustled down the trail. Which lead into a different room. With another sign.

"Congratulations for getting the correct answer. Next question. What is the name of a drive-in theater that once played a movie called: Brace for Impact? Sunny Steps, Steamy Stacks, or Risky Reels?" Kaban read aloud.

"Sunny Steps seems like a place of sun. Not a drive in thingy. And Steamy Stacks seems like a hot Steamy place. So it has to be Risky Reels!"

They ran the path of Risky Reels. And came across a room with less sunlight. Another question awaited.

"What was the name of the famous blonde idol wearing a red ribbon? Ichigo, Yume, Ema?" Kyururu repeated.

Everyone thought. But Petey knew what Ema looked like. She had long pigtails and triangle shaped earrings. Yume had pinkish tips and did not have a ribbon. So that left Ichigo. Petey started walking down that path.

"Petey wait up!" Caracal shouted after him.

They went to the sign. It was the correct answer.

"How'd you know that?" Serval asked.

Petey coughed up a Jeweling Dress card that belonged to Hibiki. But none of the friends could understand.

"What are the names of a living brown shaped mushroom? Goomba, Goombrat, Galoomba?" Kaban squinted on this one.

"Hmm." Everyone had heard the name Goomba before. But didn't know their shape. Petey already was walking down a trail that said: Goomba.

"Hey! Wait Up!" Kyururu called after him. She was the last one down the hall.

The maze lead them into a meadow with a giant tree and a building inside.

"We're here!" Serval exclaimed. "I wonder if The Professor and The Assistant still live here."

"Well only one way to find out." Caracal said.

"Hello. My name is Professor White-Faced Owl. You may call me Professor Konoha if you wish." Said one voice slowly.

"Hello. My name is Assistant Eurasian Eagle Owl. You have permission to call me Assistant Mimi." Said another voice.

"NYAA! You came out way to quickly!" Serval gasped. As the sudden appearance of the two Owls surprised them.

**BGM: Forest - Edit (Super Mario World. Super Mario Maker 2)**

* * *

Inside the Library all the friends were sitting on the couch and Petey was standing on a tree branch of the big oak tree. Soon The Professor and The Assistant brought out a tea set and a tea tray.

"Come, we will have tea time." The Professor said calmly,

"We will." The Assistant said after her.

"Thank you." Everyone said.

After everyone had a teacup. The Professor asked the question.

"What brings you to the Japari Library?" She questioned.

"We brought your item you requested." Kaban replied.

"Oh yes." The Assistant replied giving a dead stare. "We can since you leave something unanswered."

"We are trying to figure out who this guy is." Caracal said as Petey jumped down. Bouncing everyone up.

Petey stared at the owls just as they were staring at him.

"I have no information on this friend!" The Assistant said confused. "How is this possible?"

"It seems as if this is a new friend." The Professor started. "Or it might be an outsider from somewhere beyond Japari Park."

"It seems as if it's some sort of plant." The Assistant replied.

"Nevermind That." The Professor studied Petey one last time. "Come with us."

The two owls lead the group outside. Where the Japari Bus was sitting in a garage.

"Serval. Did you get that tire we requested?" The Professor said plainly.

"Well, Yes. But actually no." Serval responded. Knowing the owls wouldn't be happy. Then Petey started gurgling and inhaling.

"Is he sick?" The Professor asked.

Before she could state that. Petey coughed up a lot of water and the tire Serval fed to him earlier.

"Oh! He was carrying it for us!" Caracal exclaimed.

Once the Japari Bus's wheel was back on. Lucky put the battery in the socket and it powered up.

"_The Bus is fully operational._" Lucky responded.

"Okay we're ready to head to Park Central!" Serval exclaimed.

The Professor and The Assistant exchanged nervous glances.

"Be careful. There was a rumor Park Central isn't looking too good." The Assistant said.

"Yes. A Cerulean took form of a moving Cellium Volcano. The whereabouts is currently unknown."

"Really?" Serval said. "We are going to head to the Japari Hotel Passenger Pigeon was talking about."

"Professor?" Crested Ibis asked. "Where is the rest of your Owl Research Team?"

"Their studying over near the snowy area. We got a report from Kyūshū Owl that mysterious cracks have started appearing."

"We Pray for your safety. Farewell!" She called as they left on their new vehicle.

**BGM Ends.**

* * *

The gang stopped outside of Dirty Docks where a boat was waiting to take them to the hotel. When they saw a cloud of black smoke coming from a red haze in the distance.

* * *

**Final Part: The Amusement Park**

* * *

"What is that?" Caracal asked. Looking at the ash cloud. Then the boat parked in front of the helipad.

**BGM: Nobel Academy (Go! Princess Pretty Cure)**

* * *

"Yawn~" Okinawan Habu yawned. "I'm board."

Domestic Pig walked up, cleaning the floors.

"You really love cleaning, don't you Pig-San?"

"Yes! I'm often told how surprising that is!" She said cheerfully.

"What's the point anymore?" Habu questioned. "We get no guests."

"If you keep using your venomous tongue like that. The manager will hear you." Pig reminded Habu.

"Don't worry. With ears like those there is no way-"

"Oh I heard you all right." Bat-eared Fox suddenly popped out of nowhere.

"Eep!" Habu said in shock.

"Manager!" Pig exclaimed.

"Habu. This isn't your post. Get back there!" Bat-eared Fox instructed.

"Why should I?" Habu yelled. "There literally no chance anyone would come here!"

"I'm sure they will. I mean look at this beautiful view, ours is the only with this kind of view!" She exclaimed.

"No the view sucks! The hotel is literally sinking in the ocean!" Habu countered.

"Curve that venomous tongue of yours and get back to your post!" She angrily said at Habu.

"Bleah!" Habu said sticking her tongue at her.

"Honestly." Bat Eared Fox murmured.

"Manager!" Pig called out to her.

"What's wrong?" Bat eared Fox asked.

"S-something came in!" Pig said out of breath.

"What is it?" Bat Eared Fox asked again.

"Guests!" Pig shouted.

"WHAT?!" Bat Eared Fox shouted back.

"I think Petey's too big to fit in." Serval said, trying to fit Petey in the door on the roof.

"Petey are you comfortable staying here?" Crested Ibis asked.

Petey made a noise before sitting on the concrete helipad.

Soon Pig came though the door. "Welcome to the Japari Hotel!" She said cheerfully motioning towards the door. "You're room is ready. The manager will escort you to you're room!"

The others went though the door while Pig stayed on the roof. As she had to clean it.

The room was absolutely gorgeous. A crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling. Japari Buns and soda neatly arranged on the coffee table. And seven queen sized beds for each of them. The luxury was more than anyone could imagine.

"There is a Rec Room, a indoor pool, and a amusement park inside." Bat Eared Fox reminded everyone.

"Let's go check it out!" Caracal said excitedly.

"Yeah lets go!" Serval exclaimed.

While they were walking out to check out everything Habu stayed back snickering.

"I was right! Only total weirdos come here!" She laughed.

Bat Eared Fox opened the door slightly. "I heard that."

Meanwhile on the roof. The ash cloud became more and more large. The haze became darker

"Do your friends treat you nicely?" Pig asked Petey.

He simply grunted and nodded.

"That's nice." She said cheerfully and went back to humming a tune and mopping the roof.

"Hey what's this?" Serval asked. Walking up to a door that almost looked like a shark.

"Hmm." Crested Ibis replied.

Suddenly the door swung open. "Welcome!" Habu shouted.

The friends jumped back in shock.

"Heheheh. Talk about walking straight into a snake pit." Habu chuckled.

"What is this place?" Created Ibis asked.

"This..." Habu said picking up a sign. "Is the souvenir shop!"

"What's a souvenir?" Serval asked.

"It's a good you buy during your trips, and when you look back at them it gives you memories of that time." Kaban replied.

"These are the most popular!" Habu shouted. Pointing at a shelf full of plushies.

"These are kinda of weird." Caracal mumbled, picking up a plush that looked like her.

"We've got all sorts of friends plushies!" Habu responded. "Although that one I don't remember seeing." Pointing at a plush.

The plush was in the shape of a pipe. Then a object popped out. It was a Piranha Plant.

"YAHHHH!" Habu shrieked when he popped out. "What the heck is that thing?!"

Piranha Plant unamused jumped down and waddled his pipe over to the group.

"Hey where's Black and White Rhino?" Caracal asked.

When they went back to their room. Both of them were sound asleep.

"Well I guess we should get some rest?" Kyururu suggested.

Everyone crawled into their beds. Piranha Plant shriveled up in his pipe.

Petey who was sleeping on the roof. Woke up to a violent rumble. It was coming from the red haze in the distance. Petey just went back to sleep. Knowing that Piranha Plant would protect them.

**BGM Ends. BGM: Beach Theme (Super Mario 3D Land)**

* * *

The next morning the group packed up and started out the door.

"I hope you enjoyed your stay!" Bat Eared Fox called out. "Make sure to tell everyone you see about our hotel!"

"We will!" Kaban called back.

Back on the roof. Petey Piranha was watching the ash cloud. It was growing bigger by the hour. But the others didn't seem to notice.

"Are you ready to go?" Serval asked.

"We'll stay here." White Rhinoceros said. "We need a lot of resting to catch up on. If you want more help. The friends at the Marine Life Park will help you."

"Okay! Thank you." Serval called as they boarded the boat.

Once they were on the ground Serval threw her fist in the air. "All right! Let's go to the Marine Life Park!" And started heading east.

"Umm. Serval? It's this way." Kaban called out to her. Pointing to a boathouse in the distance.

Once they arrived. They spotted two friends playing volleyball with a beach ball.

"Here it comes, California Sea Lion!" A friend shouted.

"Okay." Said a friend named California Sea Lion. And adjusted her glasses.

The friend named Common Bottlenose Dolphin threw the beach ball in the air. In which California Sea Lion easily bumped it back. Dolphin missed the ball. In which it hit the sand.

"California Sea Lion, three! Dolphin zero!~ Desu!" Southern Sea Otter exclaimed.

Petey and the others walked up to them. Petey made a satisfying grunt and hit the flying ball with his head in their direction.

"We have a question." Kaban asked.

"We'd love to help you." Bottlenose Dolphin said.

"But we'll need our prize first." California Sea Lion finished.

The others searched their pockets for anything. But Petey coughed up three coins.

"Is this, currency?" California Sea Lion asked.

The three of them giggled happily for they finally got a prize. The others except Petey and Piranha Plant smiled.

"Okay! What is your question~ Desu?" Southern Sea Otter asked.

"We need to know where this is." Kyururu said. Pointing at a picture in her sketchbook. It was a drawn picture of a Farris Wheel, and a few rides.

"Hmm. Isn't that Park Central?" California Sea Lion said studying the picture, adjusting her glasses.

"We know where it is!" Dolphin shouted happily.

"We can use the Japari Bus we just fixed." Caracal motioned to the bus with her hand.

"Let's use that then." California Sea Lion confirmed.

On the way. The noise of rumbling, lightning and roars were becoming more and more louder.

"What's that sound?" Serval asked. She had a frightened expression on her face.

"We don't know." Dolphin replied. "We only heard a giant Cerulean was formed not to long ago..."

They pulled into the parking lot of the Central Park. They had terrified expressions. Their Park's Capital had now become a deadly amusement park.

**BGM: Volcano (New Super Mario Bros. Wii/U)**

* * *

Red haze was coming from Park Central. The ash clouds were coming from the volcanos that sprung up in the distances. They all seemed to be active.

"W-w-w-What's g-going on?" Serval trembled.

After walking around the park. Many of memorable landmarks were either burnt or broken.

"This definitely isn't right." California Sea Lion said.

"The Professor said there was a giant Cerulean in the shape of a Cellium Volcano. Maybe it's the cause of this?" Crested Ibis suggested.

Then a volcano erupted. Sending small lava meteorites pummeling to the ground. Creating lava pools. Luckily none of the friends were close enough to the eruption. But the eruption did send terror through them. Molten ash particles floated through the air.

"_Danger! Danger! Critical burning up ahead._" Lucky suddenly shouted. In front of them laid a lava pool where the meteorites struck.

"We need to destroy That Cerulean before it destroys the park!" Caracal shouted.

As they hurried to find the Volcano Cerulean. The volcanos fired smaller meteors that didn't explode lava. But instead it fired molten rock that exploded on contact.

"We need to hurry and find it!" Kaban shouted.

When they passed the Meteor Moat. The giant Cerulean was walking around in the distance.

"There it is!" Serval shouted. The Cerulean turned and faced them.

It roared and started charging towards them. Serval and Co. readied themselves.

All of a sudden. Petey deflected it with his head. The Cerulean staggered backwards. Then it lunged at him. Petey dodged and grabbed it from behind. The Cerulean struggled to break free from his grasp.

Petey continued to lift it. Then he lifted it up. And slammed it onto the ground. And then shot a goopball at it. The Cerulean was sent flying. And destroyed a volcano when it slammed against it. The Cerulean got back up. And eyed Petey devilishly, as it only had one eye and no facial expressions. It still had a fiery glare aiming at him. Petey faced it angrily.

Before the Cerulean could get up. Petey shot a fireball at it. Causing it stagger backwards and flip on the ground. Serval saw this as an opportunity to kill it. She lunged and prepared her punch.

"Cat." She called out. "PUUUNNCH!" And she pounded the weak spot with all her strength. And it exploded into dozens of Sandstar pieces. Only a small blob of liquid Cellium remained. It's eye was still there, meaning it was alive. Unfortunately for those who didn't notice. It started slithering to Petey.

"Petey! Watch out!" Kaban cried.

It was too late. The glob started to consume Petey. But Petey realized what was going on. He started biting the eye and scratching at the tip. Eventually it exploded. What they thought was that the Cerulean was dead. But the Cellium sprayed onto Petey. And it started consuming his whole body.

**BGM: Kyoudai na Teki (Kemono Friends)**

* * *

"PETEY!" Kyururu screamed.

Soon the Cellium consumed his whole body. It didn't have the eye of a Cerulean. But it wasn't a Cerulean. It was possessed Petey to thinking he was a Cerulean. Suddenly he turned to face the group and let out a horrific roar.

Petey started charging at them. He was covered in glitchy green slime.

"Petey! Don't hurt us!" Serval shouted. "It's Serval, remember?!"

Petey only paused for a second. And then leapt up and tried to bite them.

"It's not gonna work!" Caracal shouted. "He's possessed!"

"Then it's time to get serious!" Serval shouted.

Crested Ibis sung her song that gave them the best effects.

Serval jumped hoping to swing at Petey. He just swat her away with a single leaf.

"Serval!" Caracal cried. "That does it! I don't care if you're our friend. YOU DON'T HURT MINE!"

She jumped and punched Petey square in the face. Then repeatedly clawed at him.

Petey threw her across to a statue of a lion. She hit it so hard that it could be heard from that far away.

Suddenly Serval jumped back onto Petey's back.

"Stop hurting our friends!" She tried as if to get his senses back. He roared in response.

He tried to grab her, she ran quicker than his arms.

"Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Me-Huh?" She punched the back of his head. But the weak spot wasn't there.

"Oh no!" She gasped and Petey threw her against Caracal.

They trudged back up to Petey, wounded. Crested Ibis knee she couldn't fight. But she had to do something.

_Everyone are you alright?_

_Keep your spirits up!_

_I know you can win!_

Soon Caracal and Serval's wounds disappeared and they gained 999HP.

"We're back to full health. But where's his weak spot?" Caracal asked.

Petey lunged ahead. But surprisingly a Banzai Bill shot from out of nowhere, and hit him square in the belly.

"Huh?" Serval asked. Then to her surprise when she turned around.

**BGM: This Is Minion Turf! (Mario & Luigi Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions)**

* * *

"Don't get too sappy." Captain Goomba said. "He's our officer. And your friend. So it makes sense for us to be your ally. And ALLY only."

"Yeah don't make it too weird. We're just helping you out. It looked like you needed it." Captain Koopa Troopa continued.

"We got an small army of our own. And it looks like he summoned one himself. We'll camp here and try to take them all out." Captain Shy Guy instructed.

"You all." Serval whispered trying to hold back tears. "THANK YOU ALL!"

"I told you not to be all sappy!" Captain Goomba shouted as he was being squeezed by Serval.

"Here they come." Captain Boo said motioning towards the incoming wave of Ceruleans and possessed Piranha Plants.

"Backup squad!" Captain Koopa Troopa shouted. "Come on!"

Soon a small army of two Goombas and one Goombrat. Two Koopa Troops, three Hammer Bros and one Sledge Bro. One Shy Guy carrying a Bill Blaster and two Shy Guys pushing a Banzai Blaster. And a Big Boo.

"Charge!" Captain Goomba shouted.

Serval and a Hammer Bro attacked The Cerulean Leader while the rest took on The Cerulean Minions. The Hammer Bro swung hammers at it while Serval clawed repeatedly at it.

"Not on my watch!" Captain Shy Guy shouted. And he blew a whistle. A Banzai Bill blasted from the cannon. Killing the Cerulean Leader. And its minions ran away.

"Keep marching forward!" Captain Boo motivated.

As they marched to the second wave of Possessed Piranha Plants and Ceruleans. Caracal instantly leapt onto the Black Cerulean.

"You can't defeat me!" Caracal shouted. Unfortunately she fell off.

Suddenly the Sledge Bro jumped and squashed it. And the others ran again. The Piranha Plants retreated to the Captain.

"One more to go!" Captain Koopa Troopa yelled back at his allies.

The squad was consisting of five Possessed Piranha Plants, three bigger Ceruleans. And Cerulean Possessed Petey Piranha.

Petey instantly roared and charged forwards. A Hammer Bro swung his hammer. Knocking Petey backwards, before roaring to indicate his minions to go.

The three Hammer Bros threw five hammers at the Cerulean wave. It didn't kill the, instantly, but they rammed into them. Causing them to loose heath. And eventually getting flung away by a single head butt.

"Those were my strongest troops!" Captain Koopa Troopa shouted before going into his shell and ramming into them repeatedly until they were flung the same way.

The Goomba squad jumped and went head first into the Piranha Plants. They countered by biting them. The Goombrat who was smarter than the Goombas. Dodged the teeth and snuck behind and rammed into each of them.

"Good thinking Goombrat!" Captain Goomba cheered.

Big Boo inhaled and exhaled a ghostly substance which instantly exploded the Possessed Piranha Plants. Then Captain Boo stunned a Cerulean and rammed right into it. Knocking it backwards.

When Petey called for backup. Serval shouted. "Don't let us out!"

Caracal jumped and clawed a big Cerulean. Killing it. She laughed triumphantly before getting hit by another one.

Captain Goomba ran in circles around a Cerulean. When it was starting to get dizzy. Serval unleashed the final blow.

And to top it all off. Crested Ibis sung her song and for the THIRD time today, we saw the Frozen Meteor.

All that was left was Petey.

"Load the cannons!" Captain Shy Guy shouted.

The Shy Guys filled the cannons with AIM Bills and Banzais.

"Fire!" Serval mimicked. And they did just that,

The Red Bullet Bills instantly homed into Petey's pants. Striking it repeatedly. After the three explosions, Petey laid on his back struggling to get up.

Then the AIM Banzai struck Petey's belly button. Making a huge explosion. Since the belly button was the Cerulean's weak spot. All the Cellium sprayed off and Petey laid unconscious.

**BGM Ends.**

* * *

Serval waited anxiously for Petey to get up. While Captain Goomba looked worried.

"Man, I hope Bowser doesn't fire us for hurting his strongest officer." She mumbled.

Eventually Petey did get up. Confused on how he got there. Soon the red haze disappeared to a blue sky. All the volcanos vanished and Park Central returned back to normal.

"What a relief!" California Sea Lion exclaimed as she ran up to the group.

"Is everyone okay?" Dolphin asked.

"Oh were just fine!" Caracal responded. "Japari Park is safe again!"

After all that Jazz. Kyururu's sketchbook had no drawing they needed to find. Unfortunately Kyururu couldn't find her house. Kaban was eager for their next adventure.

**BGM: Finale (Kemono Friends)**

* * *

"Well, I hope you find your home." Kyururu told Petey.

"Farewell!" Kaban called out.

Serval had a sad expression on her face. She had fun venturing with Petey. Just like she did with Kaban from a different timeline. Although two chapters prior. This messed up the space-time continuum.

"G-goodbye!" She said. She leapt and hugged Petey while crying. Petey did not recognize this action. He stayed still and accepted it.

Petey wanted to get home, but he didn't know where to start.

Way later when he had traveled all the way back to the Savanna area, he laid beside a bolder to rest.

After sleeping for about two days. Petey finally got up. But what he didn't realize was two friends were asleep and snuggled up to him. When he sat up. They woke up as well.

"Hm? Oh, sorry. We got sleepy from traveling and thought you were a bolder. ~noda." A Raccoon named Arai-San said apologetic.

"You don't need to apologize Arai-San~." A Fennec Fox shortened to Fennec told Arai-San. "He didn't know either~."

They started off again. When they were walking ahead. Petey started following them.

"Guess he wants to come with? ~Nanoda?" Arai-San said.

"He can come. We need the protection~." Fennel replied.

As they were walking ahead. They didn't know that a tiny man was running up ahead from them. Running towards them.

"Bah! Where is all the treasure?!" He scoffed. "I thought this old park had all sorts of riches. Ugh. No matter, I'll find it anyway. See?"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

This chapter by far was the longest. As I said before. This chapter was slow and barley had action. But stay tuned for next time! The action picks up right away. And by the man's tone of voice. Can you tell who he is? Until next time!

* * *

EPILOGUE...

Back in the sewers of Saga. Three figures climbed out of a golden pipe sticking out.

"It's going to be here somewhere..." One voice said.

"Bwahahah! We're close I can feel it!" Another maniacally laughed.

"Stop fooling around you two! We've got work to do!" A older sound one shouted.

The Dorami members, Maria, Migikawa, and Sayama were driving down the road, roaring their motorcycles. Looking for something interesting.

Maria was up ahead of the others. When she thought she saw the sewer lid opening. Then it flung open and three figures wearing shells popped out. Maria freaked out and nearly hit a small muscular man wearing a purple shell. Another one was small and had blue spiky hair. The other was taller and had a pair of green sprouted hair and black glasses. The one with the purple shell had pink shades and a pink forehead. Their names were Larry, Iggy and Roy.

Maria served to the side. And her companions followed. They all parked their bikes.

"Maria! Are you all right?" Migikawa asked.

Breathing heavily due to the risk of almost killing a man she finally managed a "Uh-Huh."

Roy stubbornly turned towards Maria. The others did the same.

Then Roy approached her angrily. "What's your deal kid? Can't you see I'm workin' here?"

"What's our problem? What's your problem! You literally came out of that freaking manhole!"

"Maria let them go. They seem like foreigners and adults. Except that blue-haired kid." Sayama said.

"Who cares?!" Maria shouted. "We're badass bikers! We literally rule the roads!"

"Pretty cool shells you have their. The spikes seem real." Said a amused Migikawa. Looking at their shells.

"They are! Bwahaha!" Iggy grunted.

"No way!" Maria scoffed. "I don't like people who think their cool!"

She approached Roy who still looked angry and put up her fists.

"Look!" Larry whispered to Iggy. "It looks like their going to fight!"

Roy simply scoffed. "You think you got guts to fight me kid? You're just a little girl!"

This made Maria even more angry. "A little kid?! Why you!" She struck a punch and Roy expertly dodged it.

"Want me to mess you up?" Maria shouted.

"Wanna DIE?" Roy shouted back. And he pulled out a black Bazooka. With a skull painted on it.

The Dorami members' eyes widened.

"Uh, no thanks! Sorry for bothering you!" Sayama shouted. And they all climbed back on their bikes as fast as they could. And zoomed out of there.

Roy put his Bazooka away and shouted at them. "And don't come back!" And kicked a rock at their direction.

As Iggy and Larry watched Roy walk along the sidewalk he mumbled. "Stupid Kids."

"C'mon! We've got work to do!" He called out to them.

They walked further until they reached a old mansion that was badly burnt.

"No doubt he was here." Iggy started. "Those burns definitely tell those are his."

"Well at least we know where he was." Roy said picking through the scraps. He found a old pair of Kotarou's sunglasses. He tried them on before tossing them to some bushes

"Useless." He said.

"Found it!" Larry shouted. Pointing at a rift shard.

"So we found what Dad was looking for?" Iggy asked.

"Yup." Roy said, crossing his arms.

Larry pocketed it. "Alright let's go!" He said.

"Wait Larry." Roy told the young Koopaling. "We've still got to find Ludwig and Wendy. Their still at the school where all those 'idols' are kept."

"What about Morton, Lemmy and Lord Junior?" Iggy asked.

"Their going to two places. Where Petey currently is. And right now their at a town where Petey was at a construction site." Larry said.

Just as they were leaving hopping in their Koopaling Clown Cars. Their heard a faint groan.

"Didja hear something?" Iggy asked.

"Eh. Probably those dumb zombie brats from when Mario somehow destroyed Dad's cool Superstar Armor." Roy replied. "I would crush them, but I don't really want to make Dad mad."

As they hovered away. A red-haired zombie plucked her head out of the ground.

"What happened?" She groaned.


	6. Popple And Rookie

I hope you enjoyed last chapter even if it was slow. But this chapter gets better. And yes The epilogue did confirm that the Zombieland Saga idols are still alive. They might return in a future chapter! Enjoy!

**Chapter 6: Popple and Rookie**

* * *

Flashback: Petey wanted to get home, but he didn't know where to start.

Way later when he had traveled all the way back to the Savanna area, he laid beside a bolder to rest.

After sleeping for about two days. Petey finally got up. But what he didn't realize was two friends were asleep and snuggled up to him. When he sat up. They woke up as well.

"Hm? Oh, sorry. We got sleepy from traveling and thought you were a bolder. ~noda." A Raccoon named Arai-San said apologetic.

"You don't need to apologize Arai-San~." A Fennec Fox shortened to Fennec told Arai-San. "He didn't know either~."

They started off again. When they were walking ahead. Petey started following them.

"Guess he wants to come with? ~Nanoda?" Arai-San said.

"He can come. We need the protection~." Fennel replied.

As they were walking ahead. They didn't know that a tiny man was running up ahead Running towards them.

"Bah! Where is all the treasure?!" He scoffed. "I thought this old park had all sorts of riches. Ugh. No matter, I'll find it anyway. See?"

Present: Arai-San and Fennec were chitchatting with Petey, unfortunately Arai-San didn't know where she was going and slammed right into the tiny man.

"Owie!" Arai-San mumbled while rubbing her head.

The man stood up and groaned, then he angrily turned towards the trio. "Bah! Where'd you think you're going?!" He shouted. "I, Popple the Shadow Thief..." Popple paused. Looking at Arai-San, Fennec and Petey. Then he turned around and smiled a sinister smile.

"If I could use these Palookas as my Rookies. Then I'd be unstoppable!" He cackled. "Nothing will penetrate me, See?! NOTHING!"

"Sorry mister noda~" Arai-San apologized. "We'll be going now. Nanoda!"

Popple suddenly turned to the trio who was just starting to leave. "Hold it! See?" He called out to them. "We should form an alliance. Hear?"

"Alliance? Noda~?" Arai-San asked.

"It's where people group together and form a team~" Fennec replied

"Yeah- Alliances! See?" Popple said impatiently. "Listen, See? I lost my best fighter. Rookie. Hear? I don't know where he went. If you help me out, and become MY Rookies. Then I'd be somewhat grateful. See? Also if you help me, we could become stronger in fights."

"Yeah! That sounds like fun! Nanoda!" Arai-San exclaimed with sparkling eyes. "What do you think Petey?"

Petey grunted. Fennec agreed.

"Okay! Then it's decided. See?" Popple replied. "Do any of you know where a place, also known as a 'Amusement Park' is?"

Fennec and Arai-San pondered a bit before nodding.

"Yeah! It's Park Central!" Arai-San shouted. "We'll escort you there! Nanoda!"

Then the group took off towards Park Central. Petey wobbled begins them.

Popple followed close behind. Laughing menacingly, he was thinking about all the money he would get after exchanging the riches for cash.

Arai-San was humming happily and enjoying herself. Fennec was having a good time too. Just because Arai-San was enjoying herself.

Petey waddled along. We couldn't tell what his reaction was. Well that's because he's. Well. Petey!

**BGM: Resting in Toad Town. (Mario & Luigi Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr's Journey)**

* * *

"And then Red and Green started jumping on each other's shoulders, and slammed right into me!" Popple was telling them a story to pass the time. It was about a certain adventure. "Rookie was a good fighter, but he kinda sucked at his aim."

"And then what happened?! Noda~" Arai-San said intrigued. Fennec was also listening.

"Then they somehow squashed us! See?" Popple replied. "After that. Red and Green wouldn't stop beating us! I captured Green, but of course Red squashed me and my latest Rookie Birdo."

"I kind of feel sorry for you~" Fennec replied.

"Then at another island. Called P'illo Island. I tried to rob the Pilloper's house. And failed. Then later I met a guard, it was patrolling a flower patch. Red, Green and me tried to stop it. See? They ended up winning. Of course I wasn't going to let Red and Green steal the treasure. And they defeated me again. See?" Popple continued.

"Woah! Those Red and Green guys seem really tough! ~Nanoda!" Arai-San exclaimed.

"Yeah, I heard they defeated the evil mistress of the Beanbean kingdom. Cackletta. See?"

Just then they could hear a crowd cheering. Arai-San looked at a sign and pointed at it.

"Look! It's The Live Stage!" She shouted. "I heard PPP's performing today! Noda~"

"I bought tickets~" Fennec said. Holding out a few tickets. "Would you like to see the show?"

"Sure! Nanoda!" Arai-San exclaimed.

"What in tarnation is PPP. See?" Popple scowled.

"They're the most famous idols of the park!" Arai-San exclaimed. "Penguins Performance Project!"

"The What now?" Popple asked.

"You'll see! Noda~" Arai-San responded. "Let's go!"

They passed the gate and took their seats. Just as PPP walked out onto the stage. The audience cheered and Popple and Petey were utterly confused.

"I'm Southern Rockhopper Penguin. Rocker!" She announced.

"I'm Gentoo Penguin. Gean!" She called.

"I-I'm Hululu." She said. "Oh, uh. Humboldt Penguin."

"I am Emperor the Emperor Penguin." She said softly.

"And I'm Princess the Royal Penguin! We are PPP!"

The audience cheered again. Petey and Popple remained with their confused faces. Then the lights dimmed and the show started.

* * *

**All**

_Let our voices cross the land, sea, and sky to reach you_

_No matter where we are, this is our place to come back to_

_Now it's your turn to take flight_

**Princess**

_Your turn!_

**All**

_We'll dive in like never before and take off_

_Wether or not you change the present is up to you_

**Hululu**

Pippypoo? No! PPP!

**All**

_Go, Go!_

**Gean**

_I'll take care of things from here, leave it to me_

_You just leave it to me_

_Reach out your hand to the skies_

_That belong to no one_

**Hululu/Gean**

_We were all born and raised in different places_

**Rocker/Emperor**

_But now we fight back-to-back_

**Princess**

_Because we have a place to go home to_

_We can be strong_

**All**

_So let's move forward!_

_At a speed that no one can reach. Past, present, future_

_We'll take hold of our dream and laugh together_

_This is the place where our dream will come true_

**All/Rocker**

_Someday (let's fly!)_

_We'll fly (to the sky!)_

_Into the sky (you and I!) that I showed you!_

**All**

_I'll make it so awesome, you won't believe it_

_Now you can point the way there with your wings_

_Around and around!_

**Hululu**

_PPP, Yes! PPP, go, go!_

**All**

_Never give up!_

_We are PPP, PPP!_

**Song Ends**

* * *

The audience went wild. Cheering and clapping. Popple and the others disappeared.

"Thank you!" Princess shouted.

"We love you!"

"Encore!"

"When's your next concert?"

All PPP members smiled when they heard the praise they were given. It warmed their hearts to see such love and affection they had received.

"Good show girls!" A woman named Margay walked up to them. "Let's get prepped up for the next song-"

Suddenly all their praises went silent when, for the first time. Heard a negative response.

"Bah! You call that music? That was bad. But I heard worse. See?" When they turned, and the audience fell silent. It was Popple and his Rookies.

Margay was shocked to hear this. But she remained calm. "Umm, sir, guests aren't allowed on stage."

Rocker, displeased. Pushed Margay out of the way and angrily stared at Popple, Princess did the same.

"Oh? And I suppose you can do better?" Princess said huffily.

Popple smirked and waved his hand. "Bah! We'll show you! See?" He scowled.

"Alright, Rookie, play the song, See?" Popple instructed Arai-San.

"Sure thing, Boss! Uhh, which track was it again?" She asked.

"Ugh, this is why we have the set BEFOREHAND, See?" Said an annoyed Popple. "It's number seventeen."

"Um, Okay, number seventeen." Arai-San said while rummaging through the playlist.

"GAH! Gimme that!" Popple yelled.

"Um, oh, Okay." Arai-San whispered.

"I'll show you how it's done, See?" Popple said putting the track in.

"And-a five, six, seven, eight!"

**BGM: Popple the Shadow Thief (Mario & Luigi Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions)**

* * *

**Popple**

_Look at these Chump-kins _

_These sexy-lookin' bumpkins_

**Arai-San **

_They're penguins y'know_

**Popple**

_Bah! You know what I mean!_

_Raccoon and Beanpole are in for some pain_

_When we steal the Sandstar, we'll make it rain!_

_Think your Bazookas?_

_Well your just, Palookas!_

_You are just a odd squad_

_And, well, so are we_

_The difference between us is quite clear to me_

_You're looking at masters of burglary, See?_

_You mugs better fear_

'_Cause the Shadow Thief's here _

_I'll bamboozle you finks _

_And make-off with the drinks!_

_Yeah, the whole Beanish fuzz_

_Couldn't put ME in cuffs!_

_See, the cola is mine!_

**Arai-San**

_Uhh, Boss, you're outta space for rhymes!_

**Popple**

_Popple and Rookies_

**Arai-San**

_Masters of thievery_

**Popple**

_Pulling the heist of_

**Fennec (slow and dreamily)**

_The century_

**All**

_Dynamic Duo_

_Comin' at you-oh!_

_Send you to Pluto_

_Quite Criminally!_

"I.. I think that's the end of it." Arai-San said confused but happily.

"Boo! Boo, I say!" Popple replied and turned to Arai-San. "Make a loop, Rookie, we're doin' this right, See?"

**Popple**

_Hiding your loot?_

_Well, that point's kinda moot!_

'_Cause we'll find it regardless_

_Quite easily_

_There is no hiding treasure from me_

_We're gonna to cash it in for money, See?_

_Slink in the shadows_

_Popple sunk that low_

_My morals a shallow_

_I have no regrets_

_So many valuables for me to collect_

_Take the Japari Buns; you mugs just got wrecked!_

**Popple (sneakily)**

_Here's a little lesson in thievery_

_The Shadow Thief is going down in history_

_If you want to be a burglar, number one_

_You gotta grab the Sandstar and run!_

_Rookie and Popple_

**Arai-San**

_You cannot stop-ple_

**Popple**

_Even the cop-ples_

**Fennec (upbeat and beautiful)**

_Let us scot-free_

**All**

_Dynamic Duo_

_Comin' at you-oh!_

_Send you to Pluto_

_Quite Criminally!_

Hey, what're you doin', standing on each other's shoulders like that, like a couple of palookas, spinnin' around, eh? See- Hey, Hey, hey! What're you doin'?! Don't come over this way! Hey let's talk about this, See— AHHHH!" Popple didn't have time to react before Emperor (Who was red from rage and embarrassment) punched him hard.

**BGM Ends.**

* * *

"Boo. Boo, I say." Popple groaned. Then he turned to the crowed who was speechless.

"What're you people looking at?" He shouted. "Show's Over! Get a move on, See?"

The audience started cheering. Even Popple didn't know he could sing that good. The audience thought it was one of the surprises Margay had planned.

"It was funny, I didn't know anyone who could make fun of PPP like that!" Red Panda laughed.

The PPP girls waved nervously, before pushing Popple and the Rookies off the stage. Popple angrily cursed (no swear words were said) at them, then he saw a door that said: Backstage.

"C'mon Palookas!" He shouted. "Something might be in here. Let's go!"

Popple didn't resist opening the door. Arai-San and Fennec nervously followed behind. Petey wobbled right behind them.

"So this is where they get ready and stuff, See?" He looked around. "Ohh! Some jewelry, See?" He shouted, pointing at some of Gean's jewelry. "And a pair of wireless headphones? Don't mind if I outta take it."

"Umm, I don't think we should be in here, PPP might get mad. Noda~" Arai-San said nervously.

"Bah! Quit worrying about it." Popple shrugged her off. "The Shadow Thief knows how to fight."

Fennec and Petey quietly watched Popple take nicknacks and other things and stuffing it into his sack. Arai-San kept trying to persuade him to leave. He kept shooing her off.

"Oh?" Fennec whispered as she quietly picked up a map. It was of Park Central, it was pointing to a room. Apparently it said something about where the leftover Sandstar bits were.

Fennec was a Fennec Fox. Her nor Petey knew how to read.

"Hey~ 'Boss' I found something." She called out to him.

"Yeah? What is it, See?" He came up to her.

"I found a map." She replied. Popple snatched it out of her hands.

"Let's see." He murmured. He quietly read the instructions before a large grin appeared on his face.

"Ah-ha! This is where they keep their treasures! I might finally be the richest-" He was cut off to PPP chitchatting with each other about how good their performance was. When they spotted him, they remained frozen with their smiles still on their faces. Popple reminded with his giant grin.

"Oops. They found us." Fennec said calmly, which seemed to break them from their ice.

Arai-San nervously cowered into a corner and Petey just stared.

Popple and PPP screamed at the same time.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!" Princess screamed at the top of her lungs.

"IM ROBBIN' YOU, SEE?!" Popple shouted,

Hululu had noticed that his sack was filled with their stuff. And the map they had.

"Hululu requests to give back our items." She said almost too calmly about the current situation.

Emperor and PPP angrily tried to take his sack from him. He swatted at Rocker.

"You ain't takin' my stuff!" Popple yelled. "Rookies! It's time to get serious! It's time to scrap!"

Petey Piranha knew that meant battle. Arai-San and Fennec awkwardly prepared for battle.

"GET OUT!" Princess shouted again.

**BGM: Popple the Shadow Thief (Mario & Luigi Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions)**

* * *

"Time to scrap, See?" Popple told everyone. PPP angrily raised their fists.

Popple charged forwards. Emperor punched him and he fell back.

"Ugh, these idols are more stronger than I thought." He grunted.

"You don't hurt Boss! Nanoda!" Arai-San shouted. Before quickly ramming into Gean knocking her backwards.

Princess pushed Arai-San into a desk. "Owie." She said rubbing her head.

Petey Piranha didn't care about the fight until now. He roared and immediately charged towards Princess,

"Eep!" She cried. It was too late, he had already head butted her so hard, she was sent flying into a table.

Petey didn't show mercy. He hurled up a goopy brown ball at Emperor. She reacted by punching it, but it split into two. Hitting Hululu and Rocker in the head.

"Sorry! Eek!" Petey had grabbed and sallowed her. Then chucked her at the rest of the PPP group.

Popple laughed triumphantly. "Hahah! Ya see? you don't wanna mess with us!"

Princess scowled and glared at Popple. Then she hit a button on her chest. It was labeled "Security"

Margay had walked in, and immediately gasped at the idols hurt on the ground.

"Princess?! Are you alright?" Margay asked almost immediately.

"I-I'm fine. Is security here?" She groaned.

Soon Brown Bear. A friend carrying a large bear claw on a stick, charged in.

"Where's the trouble?" She asked.

Emperor, trembling. Pointed at Popple and Co.. Popple saw where this was going, he slung his sack on his back. And broke the window.

"C'mon! Rookies MOVE! We gotta move! That guard is on us, See?" He yelled.

They all jumped out and Petey broke the wall entirely. Black Bear chased after them.

"Come back here! Before I call the Japari Police!" She shouted.

Popple and the gang kept running. Popple kept saying stuff like. "Keep moving." Or "Blast you! See?" He would shout at Black Bear.

Then Black Bear started catching up to them. Surprisingly Petey wrapped himself around them, as if he was trying to protect them. Popple grabbed onto his legs, Fennec did the same. Arai-San hugged onto Popple.

Petey started flapping his wings until he descended into the air.

"COME BACK HERE!" Black Bear shouted. But they were already gone.

**BGM Ends.**

* * *

When Petey landed. The others gasped heavily. Trying to get their minds to catch up.

"T-Thanks Rookie!" Popple gasped. "We'd be bacon if you'd haven't done that, See?"

The group had landed on top of the Japari Hotel.

"Hahaha! We've struck it rich, See?" He shouted. "Ya landed in a loot stop! Good thinking, See?"

Popple, Arai-San and Fennec entered the rooftop entrance. Somehow, Petey fit in.

Popple started ringing the desk bell impatiently. Bat Eared Fox immediately ran up.

"Welcome to the Japari Hotel! I'm so happy to have you as our guests!" She said happily. "Oh, Raccoon and Fennec! I'm surprised your here!" Bat Eared Fox exclaimed.

"Hey~ Bat Eared Fox." Fennec replied. Petey grunted.

"And I guess you found your way in from the roof? Without Serval's help?" She asked Petey. He flapped his leaves in response.

"Yeah, we'd like one of your rooms. ASAP." Popple scowled.

"Please! Allow us to carry your bags!" Pig said, walking up to Popple.

"NO! I mean, Nah, I'll carry it myself, See?" Popple replied.

"I guess ya palookas want somethin'?" Popple asked reaching into his pocket. "Take em'" he tossed some money at Bat Eared Fox.

"Oh no, you don't have to pay us! The stay is absolutely free!" She called out to him.

"Take it! I got more loot in my sack- I mean at home." He replied. Walking away.

They lounged at the Living Room. Watching a cackling fireplace, and watch Pig clean a window.

"How in the heck is this thing underwater?" He scoffed. "Bah, never mind, See?"

Arai-San and Fennec watched the fireplace and Petey sat on the rug.

"I guess he'd wanna sleep on the floor, See?" Popple planned. "You guys can sleep in that room, I got work to do."

"What kinda work? Noda~" Arai-San asked.

"Very important, See?" Popple remarked. And he zoomed out of there.

The next morning, while Arai-San and Fennec were eating breakfast. Pig walked up to them.

"Do you know where you're friend went?" She asked them.

"Who? Petey? Nanoda~" Arai-San replied.

"Sorry, I meant the other one. That green looking man." Pig answered back.

"I thought he said he had 'important' work to do." Fennec said.

"I also think I saw him in the lobby." Arai-San thought.

Popple was indeed in the lobby. What everyone didn't know was that Popple was stealing some of the furniture and other expensive items.

Arai-San, Fennec and Petey we're heading out the door and was on the rooftop. Waiting for Popple.

"Hehe, I'll just take this last one, See?" He said to himself. Just then, Bat Eared Fox, Who was looking for him came around the corner. And she saw him stealing the Japari Bun trophy.

"Hey! You!" She called. She didn't quite know it was Popple. But her ears heard the sound of Popple putting the trophy in his sack.

"Oh, shoot! See?" He angrily said. And took off.

Popple made a mad dash out the door and immediately jumped off and into the water, swimming towards the shore of Dirty Docks. Arai-San and Petey did the same. Fennec took the boat.

"Ugh! Where did he go?" Bat Eared Fox asked angrily.

"Who?" Pig asked.

"A thief stole the Japari Bun trophy! It was our most prized possession." She stated.

"I didn't see any robber." Habu said. Coming up on the roof. "But those guys forgot to take the boat."

Popple and his Rookies climbed on shore. Soaking wet.

"Hack! Boo! Boo, I say! Why does that always happen!? C'mon ya palookas! We've gotta bolt outta here!" Popple coughed.

Luckily Park Central was right beyond the hotel. So Popple and his gang headed out towards there,

On the way there. Arai-San kept talking to Popple on why'd they run out of the hotel so quickly.

"Bah! Don't worry about it, See?" Popple replied.

On the swim towards the shore. Popple had almost lost all his loot. But the trophy was still in his sack.

Soon they arrived in a parking lot, the sign said. Welcome to Park Central!

"We're here! See?" Popple grinned. "I'll bet a lot of Palookas are around this time of day, See? We'd best wait until nightfall."

"Good plan" Petey though and he flopped on his back. Fennec and Arai-San curled up next to him.

When night came. Popple woke everyone up. He'd had stayed up for twenty four hours. But he showed no sign of being tired at all.

"Alright Rookies!" He whispered. "We get into that shack. And we bolt outta here, See? Understood?"

Everyone nodded their heads and started tiptoeing to the shack. Fennec's feet were so light. She didn't need to tiptoe. Petey on the other hand. Kept making _Thump Thump Thump _sounds every time he took a step.

**BGM: Chateau de Chucklehuck (Mario & Luigi Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions)**

* * *

It was the dead of night. Popple and his gang just arrived at Park Central, trying to find anything valuable to steal.

"Hey Palookas! Find anythin' valuable?" Popple shouted.

"Hey~" Fennec asked. "What are we doing here again?"

This obviously annoyed Popple. And he started shouting loudly, forgetting to keep quiet.

"What are we doin' here?!" He bellowed. "Obviously stealing junk for riches, See?"

Arai-San came up to them and started pointing. "Petey and I found some glowing Sandstar!" She exclaimed. "Perhaps it's worth something? Nanoda~"

Popple did encounter the shiny stuff before. Of course a crystal like that is worth over a million dollars. He grinned devilishly and turned back to Fennec.

"Nevermind, See?" He told her in a more calm voice. "We've got treasure cookin'!" Then he sprinted towards the shack.

Fennec followed right behind. She didn't care about her lecture. But for Arai-San's sake.

Once they arrived in the shack. Popple frantically searched for the Sandstar.

"Where?" He mumbled each minute.

Arai-San then opened a door, it glowed brightly with Sandstar. It was a treasure room of crystals.

Popple nearly passed out to how much there was. He grinned largely. "W-With this much. I-I." He stuttered. And then cackled loudly. "I COULD RULE THE WEALTH INDUSTRY!"

Not knowing how loud he was. A silhouette of a female appeared in the doorway of the treasure room to the right, Petey let out a warning roar.

"A-Anyone there?" The female nervously asked.

Popple, still grinning, but frozen remained where he was. The others stayed still. When the woman came into view.

"Arai-San? Fennec?" The woman asked.

"Aardwolf?" Arai-San replied.

Popple gasped before making a angry face. "Boo! Boo, I say! Why does this always happen?!"

Aardwolf's face turned a little red and she backed up nervously.

"You want to scrap?!" Popple shouted. "C'mere!"

"N-No!" Aardwolf cried, as Popple charged at her.

**BGM: Popple the Shadow Thief (Mario & Luigi Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions)**

* * *

Popple clenched his fists and raised them. "So it's time for the fists, eh? You Palookas stay back, and watch a master, See?"

Popple dashed at Aardwolf, who protected herself by making a wall with her arms. But Popple didn't go for her face. He started touching her all over, before grabbing a rubber hammer she had.

"I'll take that, See?" Popple laughed. Then returned to his spot.

"I-I don't really w-want to hurt you." Aardwolf

"Neither do I. But you're jokin', See?" Popple remarked.

"N-No." Aardwolf blushed.

"Yer kiddn'." Popple said wide eyed. "Boo! I don't care, See? I will destroy you, See? I WILL DESTROY YOU!" Popple suddenly screamed,

"P-Please Don't." Aardwolf whimpered.

The battle started,

It was Aardwolf's turn. Since Popple already went. She walked over to him, tried to jump on him. Instead she tripped midair. And landed on her butt on Popple's head, then suddenly jumped right back up. And landed on his head.

"W-What was that? Nothin'! You ain't seen nothin' yet." He stammered. Then tired to ram into Aardwolf. Instead he tripped and face planted with her.

"Ouch!" She cried and rubbed her nose. Popple did the same. (Popple doesn't have a nose)

"Boss-Sama! Nanoda!~" Arai-San cried.

Popple shot up and looked startled and angry at the same time. "You're callin' Boss-suma? Bah, Nevermind, See?"

Popple grabbed the toy hammer she had. And walked up to her with it.

"Time for some Popple-struction!" He bellowed and slammed the hammer on her head before she had time to react. Then he jumped on top of her and started pulling her hair and ears.

"Ahh! Lemme go!" She cried, then started wrangling him.

"Get offa me! See?" He shouted. Then they both stumbled, and turned into what seemed like a bouncy ball. Then crash landed in Petey's head.

"Uh oh." They both said at the same time.

Petey started raging, then charged at both of them, unaware that Popple and Aardwolf were hugging each other tightly. Before Petey could stop to try and not hit Popple. He jumped and landed close to Aardwolf.

Now Aardwolf doesn't get mad often. But she walked up to him and slapped him across the face. "That's not how you treat ladies!" She said. After doing the same to Popple.

Now Petey went into absolute insane mode. And dashed right at them.

"Perhaps t-this was a bad idea..." She stammered.

"RUN!" Arai-San shouted.

Since Fennec wasn't close to the battle at all. She wasn't in the chase Petey was giving Arai-San and Aardwolf.

"Keep goin' Rookie!" He hollered at Arai-San.

Popple ran over to Aardwolf and pushed her down. Causing her to trip and get hit by Petey's brute force ram. And was sent flying to the battlefield.

Popple and Arai-San ran for their lives. But Petey shot a goo ball at them. Causing them to get sent flying to the battlefield.

Petey stopped and realized he hit his companion and Boss.

Petey wobbled back into the battlefield. Then Popple burst into a rage shockwave. And stared glowing green. He angrily clenched his teeth and fists.

Aardwolf tried to jump on him again. Only to fail and hit him with her stomach. Popple staggered backwards and a symbol appeared over him DIZZY.

Aardwolf then walked up to him and repeatedly jumped on him. Missing her feet on his head. Hit him multiple parts of her body.

When she walked back to her spot. Popple burst into stars and fainted on the ground. Her toy hammer bounced back to her.

"Popple-Sama!" Arai-San shouted in shock.

Then she burst into a rage as well. "NO ONE HURTS THE BOSS!" She yelled. "NANODA!" She screamed as ran towards Aardwolf. She hit Arai-San I'm self-defense. Knocking Arai-San backwards and fainted on the ground.

Petey shockingly yelped. Before roaring at Aardwolf.

"AHH! Please d-don't eat me!" She cried.

Just then Aardwolf tossed a Sandstar crystal at him. Causing it to rapidly electrocute him. Since Petey couldn't turn into a friend. It damaged him instead.

Petey had a hurt face and burst into a several stars that lasted a few seconds. Before flopping on the ground.

Fennec had revived Popple. When he stood up. He gasped when he saw two of his Rookies knocked out.

"Gah! Rookies!" He shouted. Then angrily raised his fist at Aardwolf.

"Boo! Boo, I say! I'll-I'll remember this!" Popple snatched as many Sandstar crystals as he could in his sack. And made the most devilish grin with sharp clinched teeth. Before he bolted out of there. Petey and Co. were right behind him.

Aardwolf started trembling. With tears running down her cheeks. She never been in a fight before.

"Keep goin' ya Palookas!" He shouted. "We've gotta get to the harbor quickly, before that Aardwolf gal reports us, See?"

It was still night, and Popple still needed a place to hide. So they quickly rushed into a cave and camped there all night,

After sunrise. Popple and his gang started heading to Dirty Docks. But unfortunately for them. Aardwolf had reported Popple to a certain group of friends.

Popple was nearing the Docks. When someone shouted at him.

"Hey!"

"Ohhh! Boo! Blast! Crimany! Someone saw us, See?" He bellowed.

"Bah! Whadda you Palookas want, eh? Can't you see I'm headin' to the Docks, See?" He shouted at them

Surprisingly it was Serval's group. She caught up to him.

"Friends have repeatedly told us about someone who looked like you. Robbing several places! Give them back!" Serval shouted.

"Never! See?" Popple shouted back. "Rookies! Battle time! See?"

Arai-San, and Petey stood in a battle formation. Fennec stood and watched.

"P-Petey?!" Serval exclaimed with shock.

"Hey, What are you doing here?" Caracal asked

"That certainly is the surprise." Crested Ibis replied.

"Stop Babbling you! I don't got time for charades, See? Popple yelled. "You think you can beat me to the punch?"

Then Popple raised his fists. "Rookies! Go to it!"

**BGM continues but starts over.**

* * *

"Alrighty ya Palookas. Watch me win see?" Popple shouted. Then everyone on his team received POW^

Popple immediately tried to ram into Serval. But she jumped in the nick of time. Landing on his head. Popple frustratingly returned to his spot in battle.

It was Caracal's turn to attack. She jumped and started swiping at Popple three claw marks appeared on him.

"Meow! Meow! Meow!" She shouted during each slice. Then the marks disappeared and damaged Popple.

Serval's turn was next. She jumped as high as she could. Landing on his head, then jumping a second time and landing on it again.

Popple burst into a fury again. Glowing green.

"Arai-San will save you Popple-Sama!" She shouted. "Nanoda!" And she rammed right into Kaban. Causing her to loose her balance and gain the TRIP effect.

Petey spit goo balls at them. As they were flying high in the air. Petey unleashed a mini tornado out of his hands.

Serval and Kyururu were rippled upwards. And hit the goo headfirst.

While Kaban was struggling to get up. Popple ran to her and grabbed her hat. He did the same to Kyururu.

"I'll be taking that, See?" He laughed.

Caracal started running at him. Popple threw Kaban's hat like a boomerang. Hitting Caracal in the chin and it flew right back to Popple.

Then he chucked the hats back at the group, hitting their faces like a pinball machine.

Crested Ibis sat up and started singing her song.

"Ouch! That song has a kick to it!" Popple cried. Then it sounded like something was starting to crack. "Hey, Palookas. Do ya hear somethin'?" He asked.

Suddenly a rift opened, causing a meteor shower on Popple's gang. Then the giant Frozen Meteor. Which struck them with a giant shockwave.

After the cosmic assault. Popple burst into stars.

"Popple! Not again!" Arai-San shouted.

Then Petey got serious. He angrily growled and started inhaling rapidly.

"What is he do-OOooOOooOoOOoing?" Caracal shouted as her along with everyone else was getting sucked into his mouth.

"Petey. What are you doing? Noda~?" Arai-San asked.

"Hmm~" Fennec said while smiling.

Since Serval was Petey's acquaintance. Petey didn't feel like grinding her up into several pieces of meat. So he aimed towards the Savanna area. And spit.

_THUD!_

Popple got back up and realized that Petey had saved him.

**BGM Ends. BGM: Finale (Kemono Friends)**

* * *

Popple looked at the speedboat that was okay condition. It had a full tank of gas. And could travel a while.

"Well, Rookies." Popple said turning to them. "I guess this is it."

Arai-San had a sad look on her face. Fennec looked a little sad, but she was still smiling.

"You too Petey? Noda~" Arai-San asked.

Petey nodded and grunted happily.

"Hey, don't feel bad Rookie." Popple said. "Here, take this."

Popple handed her the Japari Bun trophy.

Arai-San started breaking down. Hugging Popple. And saying "thank you" between sobs

"Yeah, yeah. Well, I gotta head back to the Beanbean Kingdom. Take that as a memory of me. See?" Popple replied.

Popple boarded the jetski. And roared off. Arai-San waved goodbye.

Arai-San hugged Petey too. Petey just stood motionless.

Then Petey coughed up two coins to them. Then he took off flying towards a island that was barley seen in the distance.

"Bye bye!" Fennec and Arai-San called out to him.

And Petey Piranha continued his journey back to the Mushroom Kingdom.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Well this brings an end to the Kemono Friends ark. Or is it? Well the island Petey's heading towards is Japan. Now we return to darkness...

EPILOGUE...

* * *

Back at a town. A fat gray man with a brown shell, named Morton had stopped two high schoolers on their way to school.

"MORTON WANTS TO KNOW WHERE BIG PLANT IS." Morton bellowed.

"I told you!" Chitoge shouted. "I was fighting him on top of the construction site! I knocked him off!"

"But I want to know where PLANT IS!" Morton shouted. Getting angrier.

"He fell into the water, Okay?" Raku shouted back. "Haven't seen him since."

"I guess we'll have to do this the hard way..." Morton said. Taking out a giant hammer.

Lemmy took out a bouncy bomb. Aiming it at them.

"You better tell us!" He shouted. "Or I'll throw this at you!"

"WE DON'T KNOW WHERE HE WANT!" Chitoge screamed. "I KNOCK HIM INTO THE WATER AND THATS ALL I KNOW!"

"Guys! Guys!" A tiny bowser. Named Bowser Jr. said. Running his Junior Clown Car towards them.

"We know where he went. Just ask them the other question." He shouted at them.

Lemmy threw his bomb at the construction site. And Morton lowered his hammer.

"Now tiny bowser wants to know where sky crack glass piece is. Before Morton bashes your head into your shoulders." Morton shouted,

"Sky crack glass piece?" Chitoge repeated confused.

"Like a glass shard?" Raku asked.

"Yes! There called Rift Shards. Petey Piranha went somewhere, where their made. They've been scattered around. So we're trying to recover them for our dad." Bowser Jr. said.

"Oh! I saw one glowing when we exited the construction site. Try looking there." Chitoge said.

Chitoge and Raku escorted them to the site. The Rift Shard was glowing brightly.

"Ohh! It's so bright!" Lemmy called out.

"Iggy told us that they found the other one." Morton said.

Bowser Jr. threw the shard in his Clown Car and boarded it.

"Now we just need that 'Rift Beacon'. And the armor is his!" Bowser Jr. laughed. "Here, Take this for helping us."

He tossed them both a coin. Morton and Lemmy jumped in their Koopaling Clown Cars. And flew away.

"Is this solid gold?" Chitoge asked. Looking at the golden coin.


	7. Pretty Cure All Stars: Rifts and Piranha

As you know, yes Petey is in Japan. And this starts our Pretty Cure ark. Yes Doom King of Libveria. This starts the lineup of your requests. Enjoy.

* * *

Petey was flying towards the island that was near Japan. Or it was a Inlet of Japan. It was a city of course, when beside him he saw something he thought he'd never see again.

A Rift was starting to crack, before launching into the sky. And the Rocket disappeared into the sky. "How is that still here?" Petey thought, then he noticed. When the rocket crashed into Dusty Depot. Only the BOOSTER hit the gray warehouse. The Rocket disappeared into a rift.

The civilians were puzzled including two familiar girls.

A news reporter was riding on a Farris Wheel, when she though she noticed something in the distance.

"Huh? Is that something in the water?" She asked. The cameraman looked as well.

The water was bubbling, and before them was a giant flower. A large mutant man-eating flower.

The cameraman grabbed his camera and went live.

"We've got a situation! A giant mutant flower has appeared southern of the Docks. Please remain indoors, until the threat passes." The spokeswoman said. The civilians did just that.

Petey, confused on why people were shouting and screaming. Started walking into the city, the roads were too narrow for him. So he walked on top of the buildings. Everyone was hiding inside those buildings. Except two girls, who simply took out their pacts. And started their transformation.

"The Pretty Cure of dark: Cure Black!" A girl known as Natalie, who was now Cure Black shouted.

"The Pretty Cure light: Cure White!" Another girl, that name was Hannah and was now Cure White, replied.

"Those who terrorize our city." Cure White shouted, pointing at Petey.

"Shall begone at once!" Cure Black finished.

Petey confused, stared at them. Then continued walking ahead. This annoyed the cures. And they leaped at him. Natalie dropkicked him straight in the belly.

Petey grunted in pain, then lunged at both of them. Knocking them into a building. They simply landed on the side of it, then jumped at him.

"Instead of attacking a random city, why don't you ask nicely what your doing here!" Cure Black shouted,

Petey stopped and stood idle.

"H-He actually listened to us!?" Cure White exclaimed.

**BGM: The End (Fortnite) Track reaches - 0:30**

* * *

Before Petey could respond. In which he inhaled. He looked up and gasped. The cures confused. Looked up as well, Then both of their eyes twitched, they knew Petey didn't summon it. they saw something heading straight for the city.

**Track reaches - 0:47**

* * *

A large glowing blue object started heading towards the city, just as they thought this was bad. It started to curve to them. Soon, a red laser aimed at the city's heart. In which they were standing.

"Oh no! It's going to destroy the city!" Hannah shouted

"Let's get out of He-" before Natalie could finish, the Rocket started homing until it reached its point. The three braced for impact. When it disappeared in a large _BOOM! _A large blue tear in the air was right above them.

"Wh-Where did it go?" Natalie asked,

Petey looked near the forest. Another rift was starting to tear. Before it exploded and starting flying all around the city. Then it crash landed in a rift in near the Docks.

"Wh-What's going on?" Hannah asked.

**Track reaches - 2:40**

* * *

They looked up, a Rift was cracking right above them. When it finally exploded and the rocket propelled out of it. Then it's secondary booster kicked in. Launching upwards and making a large rift in the sky.

"What?!" They all shouted. Petey grunted.

The rift started sucking Petey into it. Petey scowled and tried to break free. The Cures watched in horror as Petey eventually broke into the rift.

"What's going on?" Both of them asked when Petey disappeared. The rift continued to stay.

What they didn't know. The rift was a crack in the timeline of the Pretty Cure multiverse. It froze the time in which the cures were still children. Or when they were all Pretty Cures,

**BGM Ends.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Pretty Cure All Stars: Rifts and Piranhas.**

* * *

A baby named Hugtan was looking at a ladybug that was nesting on a flower.

"Hagyu~?" She gooed.

"Hugtan! Look at me!" A girl named Hana told her.

Hugtan looked at her. And started giggling. Hana snapped a photo

"Yes! That's it Hugtan! Keep smiling!" Hana shouted.

Hana snapped five more pictures of Hugtan. When a little girl named Emiru pushed her aside.

"It's not fair Hana-Senpai gets to take all the pictures, I say!" She shouted.

"Hugtan! Look here!" Emiru said, aiming her camera at her.

Hana and Emiru continued to snap pictures of her. Three girls watched them on a blanket. Their names were Saaya, Homare, and Ruru.

"I guess they enjoy taking pictures of her, everyday." Homare said.

"Yes, it is what a mother does to keep memories of their young." Ruru calculated.

"Indeed." Saaya commented.

"Everyone!" Hana shouted.

"Do you want to see out pictures?, I say." Emiru asked.

"Yeah let's see those cute pictures!" Homare sighed.

"You're personality changed!" Saaya replied.

All of a sudden. Ruru had a serious and alarmed looked, before saying in a serious tone. "A unknown and powerful object had been detected. My calculations confirm it's a Rocket."

"A Rocket?" Hana said confused and playful. She thought she was joking. Then she gasped and looked at the sky,

"Mechokku!" She shouted. "What is that?!"

**BGM: The End. Track reaches - 0:47**

* * *

The Rocket appeared again. A almost silent bang was heard. Thanks to Ruru's android technology. She detected it as soon as it appeared.

The Rocket started falling then curved to them. They ducked, but it didn't hit them. It boomed next to them.

"What's going on?!" Hana shouted.

"My calculations cannot detect where the object was originally from. My hardware has received a distress signal." Ruru stated.

"What was the signal?" Saaya asked,

"I can't translate any of it. None of my languages can translate it. My only encrypted word I can make out is. The Seven."

"T-The Seven?" Homare trembled. Hugging close to Saaya.

"It seems so, but none of my databases can inform who The Seven is." Ruru said disappointed.

They were interrupted by Hana screaming. Right behind them. A Rift was charging making cryptic noises. Before exploding like glass shards and taking off into the sky.

The others watched terrified, just as the sky exploded into thousands of glass shards, creating a giant rift in the sky.

"What. just. happened?!" Homare shouted.

**BGM Ends.**

* * *

Suddenly the rift started cracking. And banged again. Releasing what seemed like something on fire. It exploded on the ground.

Suddenly Natalie and Hannah jumped in front of them. Which shocked everyone.

"Natalie!?" Said a surprised Hana.

"Well, if it isn't the Hugtto Glitter Force!" Natalie responded. "Say, have you seen a Rocket?"

"Yeah, why?" Hana replied.

"Did it make a crack- oh yes it did." Natalie said looking up at the crack in the sky.

"Why do you ask this, I say!" Emiru asked.

"We've heard that this crack, has stopped time in other Glitter Force universes. Which brings us to you." Hannah responded.

"Oh, have you also seen a giant mutant flower?" Natalie asked again.

"No." They all responded except Ruru.

"A life-form is detected nearby." She stated. And pointed to something smoking in the distance. "It dropped from that rift."

"It almost attacked our city." Hannah informed them. "We should take care of it before it destroys yours."

"Okay." They all said, and took out their Mirai crystals.

After changing into their other egos. Glitter Yell, Glitter Ange, Glitter Etoile, Glitter Macherie and Armor. As well as Glitter Black and White. They slowly approached the smoking body.

Of course it was Petey Piranha. He was lying unconscious in a small divot. Him falling through the rift cause him to burn when he reached the earth's atmosphere.

"It's a. Giant. Flower." Glitter Macherie said in disbelief.

"Man! It sure looks cute!" Glitter Etoile exclaimed.

Suddenly Petey groaned and stood up. Shaking all the soot off of him. Then stared at both of the Glitter Force.

"Stand down monster! Shaa!" Glitter Yell shouted. And struck a pose.

Petey ignored them, which surprised everyone. And continued to walk towards the city.

"Where is he going?" Glitter Ange asked.

Glitter Macherie pulled out her Twin Love Guitar, The Macherie Bazooka. "I'll take care of this, I say!"

Glitter Macherie started strumming her guitar. In which multiple pink hearts started spinning in a circle. Then she jumped on those hearts and formed a big pink heart in her Macherie Bazooka.

She then winked at the audience. "Macherie! Poppin!" She shouted, then she pointed her finger at Petey.

Petey didn't know about the giant heart flying at him, until he saw a pink light in his shadow. Petey Piranha jumped and caught the heart projectile in his mouth.

"Impossible!" Glitter Macherie shouted. "That should've purified him!"

Petey was struggling to keep it in his mouth, then he chomped down as hard as he could. Shattering the heart to pieces. The Glitter Force was in shock.

Petey turned to Glitter Macherie. And gave her the oddest look that looked like he wanted to say "wack"

Just then, Glitter Amour had started her attack. Her Amour Arrow. She started strumming her guitar, multiple light pink hearts started spinning around her, and she ascended upwards. Then she winked just like Macherie.

"Amour Rock' n'Roll!" She shouted and dozens of pink hearts started heading straight for Petey.

Petey gasped. Before the hearts could reach him, he inhaled a whirlwind. Sucking all the hearts in his mouth.

For a second nobody moved. Petey just stood there, keeping all the hearts in his mouth; Then eventually. Spit them back at Amour and Macherie.

"GAAAHHH!" Both Macherie and Amour screamed and flew back creating skid marks.

"Amour! Macherie!" Hana gasped.

Glitter Black and White ran to support them when Petey shot a gooball at them.

"Watch out!" Glitter Ange shouted, and used her Heart Feather to block the slime ball.

After the ball finally splattered, a huge clang was heard. The Glitter Force slowly turned around.

"Um, What was that?" Glitter Étoile asked.

Finally when they turned around. They were greeted to Petey welding two giant cages. In which both Glitter Macherie and Amour were trapped in. Macherie was screaming for help. And Amour was trying to remain calm.

"H-H-How D-Did He?" Glitter Black stammered.

Then Petey Piranha lowered his two cages, and slammed them together. Creating several sparks. And roaring at the top of his lungs. Revealing a horrific interior. Salivating gums, razor sharp teeth, with dry blood from previous scratches. And a giant uvula.

The Glitter Force was paralyzed in terror. When someone yelled when Petey raised Macherie's Cage to attack. "RUN!"

**BGM: Never Let Up! (Mario & Luigi: Dream Team)**

* * *

Petey then let out a roar and slammed Macherie's cage so hard that the ground shook. The sudden impact slammed Glitter Macherie on the side of her cage so hard, she nearly was knocked out.

"Hang in there, Macherie!" Glitter Amour pleaded.

The cures started running. Petey followed close behind. Constantly swinging cages, or trying to crush them.

"Where do we go?!" Glitter Black shouted, barley dodging a fireball.

"I'll hold him off! Head to the park!" Glitter Ange instructed.

Glitter Ange took out her Ange Harp. "Feather, Blast!" She shouted, as a shockwave hit Petey in the head. He was stunned for a bit, then tried to get back up. Saaya took advantage of this, and ran away.

Petey got up and angrily growled when he saw she had ran away.

"Let us out, I Say!" Glitter Macherie shouted.

Petey ignored her and started walking towards the city, hoping to find them hiding somewhere.

Meanwhile. The rest of the cures met up at Pleasant Park. Hiding under a small stable with picnic tables, and a few flower bushes around it.

"How did this happen?!" Natalie cried. "All I wanted to do was have a chocolate parfait, and the sky has a crack in it, and a giant flower with two cages is trying to kill us!"

"Hagyuu~" Hugtan whined.

"What is it Hugtan?" Harry asked.

"Mama! Mama!" Hugtan gooed, she got Hana's attention and pointed at a small machine, dispensing a red substance to the sky.

"What in the world is that?!" Hana shouted.

"Let's go see!" Hugtan giggled.

When they got closer. The machine started rumbling, and eventually exploded. The rift substantially got bigger,

Suddenly the rift made a bang sound. And the rift opened a little. Releasing something.

"Do you hear screaming?" Homare asked. The sound of faint screams gradually got louder. Until Hana looked up to see five people falling onto them.

"Ow, ow, ow." Hana said, rubbing her head. Then she looked up. Another girl with pink hair was doing the same.

"Hey! It's Hikaru! How are you doing?" Hana asked.

"Hello Hana!" Hikaru, named Glitter Star at the moment. "How are you doing?"

"We could be better." Homare replied. "We are being chased by a giant flower with cages right now."

"A what now?" Said another girl named Elena or Glitter Soleil.

"A giant-" Glitter Selene Or Madoka tried to answer when a alien named Lala shouted

"A GIANT FLOWER?!" Lala cried.

They turned to look to see Petey break through the trees. He spotted them instantly.

"Oh, no." Hannah whispered,

Glitter Selene took out a purple bow and started charging a arrow. "Selene. Arrow!" She shouted and let it go.

Glitter Soleil started charging a giant fireball. "Soleil. Shoot!" She yelled and kicked the ball at Petey.

Petey swung Macherie's cage and blocked the arrow with it. Then he swung Amour's cage which deflected the fireball right back at the cures.

Petey grunted a smug sound. When Lala jumped up behind him. "Milky! Shock!" She cried and let loose a giant lightning burst from her antennas. Petey yelped and jumped away. Constantly being electrocuted. And landed with a thud.

"Sorry!" Lala called. After seeing Macherie and Amour were being electrocuted as well.

"Okay, we need a plan." Glitter Black called. Glitter Milky agreed.

"A.I. Does that plant monster have any weaknesses?" Lala asked on her gauntlet.

"Scanning foe for potential weaknesses. One weakness was found Miss Lala." A.I. Responded.

"You're not married yet?" Hana asked Lala.

"I-I'm only thirteen!" Lala blushed.

They all laughed when A.I. Finished scanning the results. "Miss Lala. There is a belly button outie he hides under his dotted pants. Carefully try to get him to expose it. Then attack it, it will most likely deal a great impact."

"So we need to attack his belly button?" Glitter Black asked disgusted.

"Alright. We need a plan girls!" Hikaru shouted.

**BGM paused, BGM: Tutorial Time (Mario & Luigi Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr's Journey)**

* * *

"Okay, So we need need a way to save Emiru and Ruru. And also destroy that... flower thing." Said Saaya placing a sheet of paper on a picnic table.

"Pardon me, But wouldn't attacking where the belly button is hurt him just as much as attacking it raw?" Madoka asked.

"That's the problem, Madoka." Homare replied. "He wears those shorts to protect it."

"Why doesn't someone just run up to him and pull it down? Nyan?" Yuni commented.

"He'll most likely kill us before we even get his pants. Plus he's really big, ~Lun." Lala stated.

"Hagyu?" Hugtan suggested.

"Maybe, we need to do something to make it pop out. Like stuff him with something or whatnot." Prunce questioned.

"Are you sure that might work?" Harry asked.

"Fill him up! ~Fuwa!" Fuwa repeated.

"Yes! I saw this once!" Hana shouted. "Once I played a Mario game where Mario had to use a water tank to fill a boss named Petey Piranha, and his belly button opened right up!"

Everyone looked at Hana in disbelief. "Why didn't you suggest that sooner?!" Prunce yelled.

"Well, we can see if we can fill him up with our attacks. I doubt, electricity, Fire, or arrows will be able to fill him up. We need like a watery substance ~Lun." Said a puzzled Lala.

Hana started doodling on the sheet. "Okay, So we, Yuni, and Hikaru go on this side. While the others distract him over here." She drew what looked like them and Petey. "And then while you are distracting him, we use our attacks and try to fill him up."

"Sounds like a plan." Elena said cheerfully.

"Okay! And Break!" Hana shouted,

"Yeah!" Everyone raised their fists in the air.

**BGM Resumes.**

* * *

Petey was asleep on the ground. Snoring loudly, this extremely annoyed Emiru and Ruru.

"Stop sleeping, and let us out you twisted plant, I say!" Glitter Macherie shouted angrily.

Petey continued to snore, Emiru slammed the cage bars with her fists and started crying.

"It's no use!" Emiru sobbed. "We're either going to be trapped here forever or we're going to die!"

"Calm down, Emiru." Ruru said calmly. "I'll calculate if anyone is nearby-"

"Milky! Shock!" Lala screamed, and another burst of lightning came out of her antennas. Since Petey's cages weren't in his hands. It only shocked him.

Petey roared in pain. Rapidly getting shocked. The only bones visible were his teeth.

After the shocking start. Petey immediately grabbed his cages and slammed them together angrily. Petey was even more grumpy then before. Because he dislike the Glitter Force and he was woken up.

"Let them go! Ahh!" Glitter Star yelled. But Petey already swung Ruru's cage. It just missed her.

"Hurray! Hurray! Heart! For! You!" Glitter Yell shouted and blasted a giant pink heart at Petey.

Petey easily deflected it, by the swing of his cage. The force of the heart, cause the cage to rattle, but didn't destroy. Petey eyed the Glitter Force smugly and angrily.

"Wha? How?!" Glitter Yell demanded. Petey responded by jumping in the air.

"Where is he going? Nyan?" Yuni asked. Before anyone could hesitate. Petey ground pounded on Madoka and Lala. Causing a shockwave to make the rest of them fly backwards. When Petey got off them. Madoka and Lala slowly and painfully climbed out of a small divot.

"Ouch, how much power does he put in that?" Lala groaned.

When all the members stood back up. Something ferocious started dwelling in Petey's belly, and a small inferno was charging in his mouth.

"Wha- He-He's going to blow fire!" Glitter Étoile shouted.

"Heart! Feather!" Glitter Ange shouted and a small blue force field in the shape of a heart came out of her hands. Petey exploded the raging hell out of his mouth, it collided with Ange's shield.

"I-I can't hold on much longer!" Glitter Ange grunted, suddenly cracks started to appear in the force field. Petey kept breathing.

Soon the shield shattered and all the Cures were badly burnt. Struggling to get up. Petey went to give the final blow, when he hesitated and looked behind him.

"Rainbow Perfume! Let's go ~nyan! Princess Star Color Pen! Aries! Spinning Charge! Pretty Cure! Rainbow Splash!" Glitter Cosmo shouted and a giant rainbow colored plasma ball shot at Petey.

Petey reacted quickly. Petey used his Vacuum Inhale and sucked the rainbow plasma in his mouth. He struggled to keep it in.

"Hmph. You can try to stop it. But that'll never come out-" Just as Yuni said that. Petey spat the ball back at her, causing her get sent flying while screaming.

"YUNI!" Hikaru screamed.

Yuni groaned and grunted as she tried to get back up. She gasped to see a giant Piranha Plant with two cages with a screaming young girl and a human Android trapped in them.

"Wh-What are you g-going to d-do? K-Kill Me?" Yuni grunted. Struggling to get up.

"Yuni! We're coming! ~Lun!" Lala shouted.

It was too late. Petey started using his Vacuum Inhale again. Causing Yuni to be sucked in.

"YUNI!" Everyone shouted.

Then afterwards you could hear Yuni trying to break free by clawing at Petey's mouth. Petey soon got annoyed and grunted in pain. Petey then bit down as hard as he could. Yuni screeched in pain. Everyone watched in horror as Petey continued to chew on a Cat Alien in his mouth. The sounds of pleading and crying, bones snapping and screaming.

Eventually the screams died down. And what everyone thought was a gory mess in Petey's mouth, went down Petey's throat. Soon he gulped and sallowed. Petey Piranha licked his lips with a grunt, then spit out the remains, of Yuni's Star Color Pendent and her Pretty Cure outfit, in which the air flattened out of it.

Hikaru's reflection in her eyes disappeared. "Y-Y-Yu-Yuni?" She asked. Even though she was 'dead'

Everyone looked at Yuni's remains. Neatly folded clothes and her Star Color Pendant. Hikaru, who was still in disbelief, looked like she was about to go insane.

Hikaru had tears in her eyes, just as Petey swung Ruru's cage at her,

"Look out!" Elena shouted. Pushing Hikaru out of the way, and the cage slammed into her.

Suddenly Glitter Star sprang up with a expression of insanity.

"GIVE HER BACK!" She yelled, and started to swing her fist.

"Star! PUNCH!" She screamed. Ramming her fist into Petey's cages. The shockwave dismantled the other one too.

The cages started exploding and catching on fire. Luckily the doors busted open and Emiru and Ruru jumped out. The fire on the cages caught Petey on fire. He roared in pain, before collapsing to the ground.

**BGM Ends.**

* * *

Hana and the others stared at Petey, who was burning unconscious. Some had a triumphant look, while others looked concerned.

"D-Do you think he was Saboro's older brother?" Elena asked.

Hikaru's deathly stare became a shocked and scared expression.

"Oh, no ~Lun! Now everyone in Saboro's planet might come to hunt us!" Lala cried.

Just then, Petey hurled water on himself and stood up. He roared a painful grunt. And stared furiously at the Cures.

"Oh, no." Madoka whispered.

Instead of leaping towards them or attacking. Petey instead, scowled angrily and flew away.

"He can fly?" Saaya asked.

"What are we going to do with these? ~Fuwa?" Fuwa asked. Holding Yuni's stuff.

"Just in case, Yuni's still alive. We should keep it in my Rocket. ~Lun." Lala replied.

"You own a Rocket?" Homare asked.

"Yes ~lun! I keep it far in the forest, so the government won't find it."

"Anyone up for lunch?" Elena asked.

Everyone shouted. "Yes!" At the same time.

Just as they were heading to town. The Rift started cracking again.

**BGM: Breezy Mushrise Park (Mario & Luigi: Dream Team)**

* * *

The untransformed cures, now wandering through Pleasant Park. Looking for something interesting to do, and something to eat.

"Hagukumi City is just past the park, maybe we can get something to eat there?" Hana asked.

"I would cook us something. But Mihoshi Town is fifteen miles from here." Elena responded.

"And Ichigozaka is thirty miles away, so the KiraPati is out of the question. Man, I'd do anything for a chocolate parfait-" Natalie said, just as the rift above exploded with another bang.

"What was that?" Hannah asked.

Suddenly, a large object fell from the sky, the Cures ducked for cover. And with a massive _THUD! _The object landed.

It was almost perfect timing, the KiraPati landed in the center of the small soccer field.

Hana walked up and opened the door. It was at it seemed that nothing was changed, even from falling from a interdimensional rift.

Hana knocked on the door. "Ichika? Are you in here?"

Only a talking dog like fairy was laying on the ground.

"Owie, that hurt ~peko." Pekorin mumbled.

"You can say that again! Luckily my self-conscious didn't leave me again ~Jaba!" Jaba exclaimed.

"Java! Pekorin! Did you see Ichika and the others around?" Saaya asked.

"Ehh, they went to get some cooking supplies ~Jaba! I don't have a clue if that crack sent them here too."

Suddenly two more fairies hopped from the ground.

"Ugh, What was that? ~Kira?" Kirarin said, rubbing her head. Pikario was doing the same.

"Kirarin! Pikario!" Homare exclaimed.

Suddenly, Pikario and Kirarin proofed and changed back into their 'human' forms, Ceil and Julio.

"_Oui! _What brings you back here?" Ceil said happily.

"Ceil! Julio! I didn't know you stayed behind!" Pekorin shouted.

"_Bon! _Me and Julio were getting the cookie supplies out, when whatever sucked us here!" Ceil replied.

"I never agreed to help you or Ichika..." Julio replied.

Ceil hugged Julio, and he hunched down. "Come on Julio! You're good at baking too!"

"We were here to get something to eat." Emiru explained. "But then this came crashing down, I say!"

"Where are we anyways ~peko?" Pekorin asked.

"I think, Hana said Hagukumi City ~lun!" Lala replied.

"How far is Ichigozaka from here? ~Jaba?" Jaba asked.

"_Calculations observe that Ichigozaka is exactly 30.6 miles from Hagukumi City._" A.I responded.

Lala looked down at her gauntlet. "Thanks A.I!" She smiled.

"_You're very welcome, Miss Lala._" A.I said back.

"Wait, Lala still isn't married yet?" Ceil asked.

Lala blushed heavily. "I AM ONLY THIRTEEN! ~LUN!" She shouted.

Everyone laughed again, when A.I started making warning sounds.

"_Rocket speculations are nearby._"

Ruru also responded on the matter. "Another distress signal." She said coldly.

"What does it say? ~Jaba?" Jaba asked.

"My languages can not translate it. But all the letters are in seven cryptic runes." Ruru said slightly sadly.

Suddenly, outside the KiraPati. A Rift started opening in the meadow park outside of Hagukumi City.

"What is it going to do to Misty Meadow?" Saaya asked.

The rift finally cracked and exploded another object out of the sky.

"The shopping district?!" Elena, Madoka, Hikaru, and Lala shouted. Only Lala ended with a lun.

Then another 'shopping' center popped out of the rift. And pummeled on top of the Mihoshi Town's shopping district.

Lala looked in disbelief. "It-It crushed it? ~lun?" She cried.

"Quickly! Let's go!" Ceil shouted at the Glitter Force.

"Right!" Everyone shouted.

And soon they ran to the now new founded shopping district that was never a part of Hagukumi City. Perhaps the Pretty Cure's worlds have collided.

**BGM: Shopping in Wakeport (Mario & Luigi: Dream Team)**

* * *

When they arrived, everyone's faces were flushed red. And panting heavily. Lala read the sign that was to welcome guests to their town's shopping district.

"We-Welcome to." Lala panted. "Re-Re."

Suddenly Lala gasped, squinted and was shocked by the new sign.

"Welcome to. Retail Row?" Lala said confused.

"What is a Retail Row?" Saaya asked.

"I think it's some sort of retail district?" Homare asked.

When they came upon the area. Many residential houses were in the northern backside of the district. In which Hana, nor Hikaru remembered from Hikaru's old shopping district.

As they continued forward. Indeed their old shopping district were still in tact. The Sonrisa flower shop, the statue in the middle of the square. The Star Donut shop. And the same old buildings from their old home. Other than...

"Tacos?" Madoka asked. Looking at a small shop that was nearly in the middle of the walking square.

The restaurant seemed really out of place. The sign at the top said: Tacos. It had a small interior and a couple of benches and umbrellas on them.

"That wasn't there before." Elena replied.

The dome that was covering the district was broken slightly at the eastern corner. Another large shopping center was replaced there.

"Okay, now I know that was NOT there before. ~lun!" Lala shouted.

The center was in the shape of a large strip mall. A small store that had the name McGuffin's bookstore, another in which had a large fish trophy as the sign. And the largest and most memorable store. NOMS. In addition to the rest of the Row. Large power lines connecting to Mihoshi Town's power supply. A water tower engulfed by a brick wall. And a small basketball court. And finally a large parking lot.

"Wow! It's bigger than Mihoshi Town's middle school! And all the other stores and buildings!" Hikaru exclaimed with starry eyes.

Lala smiled at one of the buildings. "Noms!" She giggled. It was a food mart, indicating the word you make when you eat. Nom.

Although Retail Row was extremely large. Elena had one more errand.

"I need to make sure my siblings are okay!" She cried and ran over to Sonrisa.

Over at Sonrisa. Touma, Reina, Takuto, Ikuto and Anna. Were busy staring at some sort of plant.

"Touma, Reina, Takuto, Ikuto and Anna! Are you all alright?!" Elena cried running up to them.

"Yeah, we're alright sis." Touma replied. "When all the craziness happened. Mama and Papa kept us inside to make sure it was safe."

"Luckily everything in our district seemed in tact too!" Reina exclaimed.

"We were growing tulips, and after about two hours. This odd plant appeared. And also the cactus is acting funny." Takuto said. Ikuto nodded.

"Don't be ridiculous." Elena said. Hugging her younger siblings. "Everything is going to be alright."

"Should we show mommy the weird tulip?" Anna asked.

"Sure. Let's bring the pot." Elena replied. And took the pot. The cactus that was acting 'funny' started to do a familiar bubble.

"Mother! Father! I'm back!" Elena shouted. Then others followed behind.

"_Hola Senoritas!" _Carlos welcomed them. "Ah! Elena! I see you brought more friends! Hola! My name is Carlos!"

"Hello!" Everyone 'new' answered.

"Papa, this is Hana, Saaya, Homare, Emiru, Ruru, Hugtan, Harry, Ceil, Julio, Pekorin and Jaba."

Of course, Harry, Pekorin, and Jaba were in their 'human' forms. So the residents of Retail Row wouldn't get suspicious.

"Hello there good sir!" Jaba responded. "Have you by any chance seen five girls wandering about?"

"Can't say I have!" Carlos responded.

Touma picked up Hugtan and lifted her in the air.

"Weee!" She giggled.

"Aren't you cute?" Touma responded smiling.

"Make sure you don't drop her kiddo." Harry told Touma.

"Okay, mister. I'll be careful." Touma responded.

"Daddy! We found this weird looking tulip in the garden!" Anna said. Putting the pot on the table.

"Hmm. I can't tell what kind of flower this is." Carlos studied the plant.

Suddenly, the plant made a grumble sound. And raised it's head. It was a Potted Piranha Plant.

"It-it-it-it's awake?!" Amamiya. Elena's mother. Stammered.

Piranha Plant studied everyone. Then he started growling.

**BGM: Calling all the shots! (Mario & Luigi Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser's Jr's Journey)**

* * *

"Everyone get back!" Carlos shouted. And pulled a weed picker tool.

"Okay odd flower, I'm sorry I have to do this, but I have to get rid of you!" Carlos said, and struck for Piranha Plant's root.

Instead of weeding out him. Piranha Plant grabbed the tool with his mouth. And spit it out on the floor.

"It has teeth?!" Elena said shocked.

"Teef!" Hugtan repeated.

Piranha Plant raised his head and stuck out his tongue. Open his mouth wide and let out a war cry of a roar. And attempted to bite Amamiya. Chomping at her several times.

Amamiya backed up to a wall and trembled. "What is that thing?!" She cried.

Outside, a scream was heard. It belonged to Takuto and Ikuto.

"TAKUTO! IKUTO!" Elena screamed, and ran outside.

When she came out to the garden, Takuto and Ikuto were cowering and crying. The cactus turned into a Prickly Piranha Plant. He was trying to bite them, also trying to prick them by swinging his head.

"Get away from them!" Elena shouted, and kicked Prickly Piranha Plant in the mouth. His head fell backwards and his tongue stuck out.

She grabbed them by the hands and took them inside. "You'll be okay." She told them.

Almost as she said that, Prickly Piranha Plant was in the doorway. Angrily growling.

"How'd?" Hikaru started. Suddenly Piranha Plant jumped down from the table.

Piranha Plant spit out a Patooie and blew it in Anna's direction.

"Watch out!" Harry shouted. And got hit by the Patooie instead.

Prickly Piranha Plant was swinging his head, trying to bite and prick Madoka.

Then suddenly, Prickly Piranha Plant almost bit Emiru. But his orange spike poked her.

"Ouch!" She cried and tried to wriggle out of it. The spike was stuck in her arm.

She tried to pry away, Prickly Piranha Plant tried to get his head off of her. Both were crying in pain. Except Emiru was actually crying.

Suddenly Lala jumped up and puffed her cheeks out. Green electricity started charging in her antennas. Then she yelled, and aimed the lighting at the Piranha Plants.

The plants started to get electrocuted. Continuously twitching until the shriveled up and died. All that was left was their roots.

**BGM Ends. Previous BGM resumes.**.

* * *

"What happened?" Carlos asked. Lala realized she used her electricity in public.

"Umm, I poured water on that outlet over there, and uhhh." Lala stammered and blushed.

"It electrocuted them! Good thinking Lala!" Carlos exclaimed.

Lala blushed nervously. "Hehe, yeah ~lun."

"What were those anyways?" Elena asked.

"According to my calculations." Ruru analyzed. "Petey and those 'sub' plants are called Piranha Plants."

"So are Piranha Plants from where Sobaro is from?" Hikaru asked.

"The What now?" Carlos asked.

"Nevermind! ~lun!" Lala said quickly.

"I'm glad you guys are okay too." Elena said to her siblings. "I'll be back later. Right now I have to help these girls with a mission."

"Okeydoke." Carlos replied. "You're mother and I will hold down the fort, come back whenever girls!"

"Thanks!" The Cures called back.

"What's this?" Hana asked. Looking at a souvenir of a disturbing looking sun.

"It's a souvenir I picked up when I visited a Native tribal camp." Carlos explained. "The sun's pattern reminds me of an ancient architecture style. The Natives said it was carved at Sunny Steps. I think it's name is the Angry Sun."

The 'Angry Sun' did not look angry at all. The sun looked rather depressed and had a disturbing stare at the girls.

"Umm, Okay, we'll be going, ~lun." Lala quickly said and they all hurried off.

Meanwhile... The KiraKira girls were over in the Retail Row NOMS mart, looking for some cooking supplies.

"Wow!" Ichika exclaimed. "Noms has everything!"

"I still don't get why they call it 'Noms'." Himari said quietly. "Wouldn't it be natural to call it K-Mart or Walmart?"

"Must be from a different world..." Aoi responded. "I'm digging the name though!" And she chuckled.

After they checked out. They tried to figure out what they should do next.

"Oh man, the KiraPati didn't come with us when we _poofed _away," Ichika mumbled.

Just then Hana and Co. happened to be wandering about. Hana raised her hand and waved.

"Hey! Ichika!" She called out.

"Hana! Wait, Ciel, Julio, and Pekorin too?" Himari asked.

"The KiraPati fell over there, when that crack made us _poof _here. ~peko." Pekorin explained.

"I wonder if other Precure will have the same fate." Akari wondered.

"If it happened to these ladies, then I am certain that it will happen to them as well." Yukari answered.

They all looked up. The Rift seemed it got larger. Large separate rifts were formed outside the main large rift.

"Man, I hope that ain't goin' to kill us." Said a nervous Aoi. "Like break the atmosphere and make us all suffocate."

"Please don't bring up death." Homare responded.

"Hana, did you ever see the KiraPati before you came here?" Ichika asked.

"Yeah, it landed next to us. Almost crushed us." Hana replied.

"Jaba told us how to pack it up again!" Natalie called. Coming towards them.

"Thanks Natalie!" Hana said. "Where'd you go to do that?"

"When you stopped at that flower place. Jaba and Hannah recommended we go get it." Natalie responded. She handed the briefcase to Ichika. "Here, I don't know how to set it up again."

The Glitter Force picked a place that wasn't used. A small area which was used for holiday shopping, like Halloween or Christmas. But I was currently unused.

Ichika threw down the briefcase like it was a Pokeball. It took up the space of the entire area. Even setting up a few outdoor benches and umbrellas. It was a large pink building that had the word: KiraKira Patisserie.

"Woah! I never knew it could do that before!" Akari exclaimed.

"Well, we usually set it down on a tree stump." Himari pointed out.

Eventually, getting situated with the space. The KiraKira girls changed the sign to open. They made curry and parfaits for everyone.

"Yes! I was dying for one of these!" Natalie exclaimed.

"Is that all you ever care about?" Hannah asked jokingly.

"So what were you doing in the 'Retail Row' anyway, Ichika?" Hana asked.

"We were shopping for cookie supplies. When that 'Rift' sent us here. Since there was a shopping district and that Row thing. We decided to shop at NOMS. It has everything and more that we need!" Ichika responded.

"We were thinking of making some sort of cookie-donut patisserie." Himari told them.

"Well, you can use my Prunce Star donut machine!" Prunce told them.

"Can we?" Aoi asked.

"Sure! I didn't think on using it today anyways." Prunce shrugged.

"Sweets! ~Fuwa!" Fuwa exclaimed happily.

"I'll take five on this. I can't make anything." Harry responded.

"Good! You can at least stir the batter!" Ciel said. Putting a apron around him.

"Ugh." Harry mumbled,

Once all the Cures and fairies were situated. They got to work.

Hana, Saaya, Homare, Emiru, Ruru, Hikaru, Elena, and Madoka helped Akari and Yukari set the tables, inside and out.

Ichika asked Lala to help them in the kitchen. Although Lala had her own KiraPati uniform. She had no idea what to do.

Himari was using Hugtan on a scale to weigh the sugar.

Aoi, Ciel and Julio were chopping up fruit and candies.

Ichika was carefully watching the timer cook the cookies.

Prunce, Jaba, Fuwa and Pekorin were busy making donuts.

"Oyo." Lala sighed. "I can't be of much help ~lun."

"Lala!" Ichika called out. "Do you want to help me frost the cookies?"

Lala perked up. "Sure ~lun!"

After about a hour. Over fifty cookies-donuts were made. It was a treat with a donut, and a chocolate chip cookie on top. Frosted red, and had pieces of white M&Ms. and white candy corn as teeth. Also classic candy corn as a ring of pedals.

"Phew!" Ichika said. "That was fun!"

Everyone admired their patisseries. Only Saaya mentioned.

"Doesn't that look familiar?" She asked.

Indeed, the patisserie looked similar of that was appeared to be Petey Piranha.

"Who cares?" Homare said. "He's gone for now."

"May I have one, I say?" Emiru asked Ichika.

"Sure! Absolutely!" Ichika replied with a smile.

"Emiru." Homare asked. "Are you always noble when asking and doing things?"

"Umm, I can try to not be, I say." Emiru replied.

"Try it then." Ruru responded.

Suddenly Emiru snatched a cookie and a cup of orange juice. "I'll be takin' that, See?" Emiru said in a playful gruff voice.

"Don't be a Shadow Thief either." Ruru smiled.

Everyone laughed, when Julio popped in. "We've got customers!" He announced.

Lots of residents from Mihoshi Town and Retail Row were gathered at the KiraPati.

"Looks like business is booming as usual." Akari chuckled.

"Indeed." Yukari replied.

It was the lunch rush, and a lot of people showed up. The Cures handed out curry and their desserts.

Meanwhile Natalie and Hannah claimed a spot outside.

"Wow! These parfaits are really good!" Natalie exclaimed.

"They said the KiraPati is the best patisserie shop in their whole town." Hannah replied.

After the lunch rush. Almost all the desserts were sold. Although they had twenty more.

"What should we do with the rest of these?" Ichika asked.

"Save them for later, I say!" Emiru said. Still nomming on her cookie.

Meanwhile outside...

If you remember back in chapter four. Some of Bowser's Minions were sent flying by Aine and Mio's attacks.

After a lot of walking, Captain Goomba, Koopa Troopa, Shy Guy and Boo parked near NOMS.

The four Captain minions were accompanied by Sergeant Guy and fellow Shy Guys, Walker Guys, Goombas, Goombrats, Galoombas, and Goombuds. A Big Boo, Big Tail Goomba, Tanoomba, Stalking Piranha Plants, and three Hammer bros.

"Sergeant Guy! What do we do-" Captain Goomba cut off to a delicious smell.

"Do you smell that?" Sergeant Guy asked.

"Man! It smells good!" Captain Koopa Troopa exclaimed.

"Sergeant Guy! It's coming from over there!" Captain Shy Guy shouted.

It was the KiraPati, the aroma still lurked in the air.

Even the Chain Chomps, that were Walker Guy's service dog, barked happily to go.

Near the curb. Yukari was petting the three-star cat. And when a bunch of minions showed up. She grabbed the cat and staggered backwards.

"Who do you happen to be?" She asked.

"I am Sergeant Guy. Do you know where that smell is coming from?" He replied.

"Let me escort you there." Yukari replied. And started walking. Everybody started following her.

"I must've accidentally drank alcohol and got drunk." Yukari said on the matter.

Meanwhile, a Muncher and even Piranha Bean from three previous chapters. Piranha Bean smelled the aroma with his tongue. He quickly grabbed Muncher and took off.

Over at the KiraPati, Ichika and the group were confused on what was going on. Several of. Bowser's Minions had entered the building.

"Would you like some?" Himari said, holding curry and the desserts they made earlier.

"Yes!" Sergeant Guy responded. "I need twenty curries and those things." He pointed at The dessert Himari was holding.

With Sergeant Guy's army and Piranha Bean and Muncher. It made a perfect twenty.

"Here you go!" Ichika said, and wondered where to put the lunch. Shy Guys came up and indicated to put them on their heads.

Ichika did just that, and was surprised that the Shy Guys could balance all of those without dropping a single plate.

Everyone was contently feasting. It actually surprised Yukari and Akari when the Goombas, Goombrats, Galoombas, Goombuds, Tanoomba, and Big Tail Goomba lifted the plate and ate without the usage or visibility of a hand.

"Do you want curry?" Aoi asked a Chain Chomp. The Chain Chomp playfully bounced up and panted without a tongue or tail.

She threw the plate and Chain Chomp chew it, and spit out a perfectly clean plate.

"Who's a good boy?" Aoi said, rubbing the Chain Chomp's Chain.

Once finished, Sergeant Guy let the Chain Chomps eat the scraps of the plates. And they spit out clean plates, Sergeant Guy placed them on the counter.

"Good day, ladies." He said and walked out with his army. They didn't know he left three coins and one ten-coin.

"Oh no! You don't have to pay!" Ichika called out. But Sergeant Guy already left.

Elsewhere. Petey Piranha was walking around, angrily growling and scowling about his recent loss. But suddenly the Rift started cracking again. And three objects began to pummel to the ground. Petey Piranha quickly burrowed in a flower patch. And all three objects landed with a _THUD!_

**BGM: Resting in Toad Town (Inside Bowser) Mario & Luigi Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr's Journey**

* * *

When Petey burrowed out of his hiding spot. He came across a totally different place.

It looked like a shopping center, only located on a street. The signpost said Magic Shopping Street.

Most of the stuff the stalls sold were, dancing brooms, shop owners claiming fruits that had the dragon's breath. And frozen tangerines.

Petey didn't believe any of it. He took a frozen tangerine and ate it in one crunch. It was cold, sweet and tangy. So Petey inhaled the entire crate. Other weird aspects, like a school claiming to be a 'Magic School' and civilians saying garbage like it's Magic World.

Petey didn't believe any of it. Until Petey looked at the city of Tsunagi, and a small residential area. The city was merged with the Magic World. Floating islands that did not support glowing purple cubes. A giant tree that grew beyond belief.

The sign of the residential area said: Welcome to the Springs. The merged area of Magic and real life was named: Salty Springs.

Petey continued to trudge through the mental chaos. When three witches on brooms zoomed overhead of him.

It was Mirai, Riko and Ha-Chan.

"Huh. I guess Tsunagi merged with the Magic World again." Riko said, looking around.

Mirai happily looked around and then at her house. "At least my house is still here in Salty Springs!" She announced.

Once the trio went inside. Petey had no response on what to say next. "Witches?" He thought and moved on to the next area.

Petey moved on to the next area. It seemed more peaceful than the 'Magic' Merge. There was a fancy boarding school named Nobel Academy. And several large mansions that resembled small castles. The area was named: Starry Suburbs.

The final new area was another chaotic world. It was the town of Pikarigaoka. Mixed with the nature and flowers of Blue Sky Kingdom. Dubbed: Holly Hedges.

Petey decided to fly away. The new areas made a giant expansion to Hagukumi City. Making it bigger than Tokyo, Japan.

It would have seemed that the world of Go! Princess Pretty Cure, Witchy Pretty Cure and Happiness Charge Pretty Cure merged together in a short distance from each other.

Soon another separate Rift cracked near the edge of the massive Rift.

Hana and Co. ran over to the merged area, the fairies stayed behind at Retail Row to watch after the KiraPati.

Once arriving Ichika, Aoi, and Himari knew what location it was.

"The Magic World?" The said at once.

"But the sign says 'Welcome to the Springs!" Lala repeated on the sign.

"No look!" Himari said, pointing at the chaos of the Magic World and Tsunagi.

"I never knew we'd see it again!" Aoi said happily.

"I wonder if Mirai, Riko and Ha-Chan are here!" Ichika announced.

Hana and the gang, walked around the Magic Shopping Street. Looking at all the things that never would be possible in the 'real world'.

While window shopping. Some called out. "WATCH OUT!"

Ichika tried to get out of the way. But ended up getting slammed into Riko instead.

"Ouch, I'm sorry." Then Riko blushed and looked away. "B-But! I wasn't like I MEANT to hit you are anything!"

"You need to be more careful when riding you broom, Riko." Mirai giggled.

"Yeah, Yeah. Wait Mirai. Wasn't Ha-Chan with you?" Riko asked.

Mirai turned around, like Riko said. Ha-Chan was nowhere to be seen.

"We'll help you find her!" Hana called out.

It didn't take long to find her anyhow. She was just around the corner. Trying to stand triumphant against something. But still had a scared look on her face.

"P-Piranha Plants?" Saaya pointed out.

It was true. Three rooted Piranha Plants were snapping at Ha-Chan. Continuously biting.

"Cure Up! Rapapapa!" Ha-Chan called out. "Linkle! Reincarnation!" She pointed a wand at the Piranha Plants. They roared in pain and shriveled back into dandelions, which they once were.

"How did you do that?" Ichika asked.

"I used magic to reverse the effect of the flower." Ha-Chan smiled.

"But how did the dandelions become Piranha Plants?" Madoka asked.

"I don't know." Ha-Chan shrugged. "Magic I guess?"

"What brings you here to Tsunagi and Salty Springs, Hana and Ichika?" Mirai asked.

"That 'Rift' opened up again. That's how we met these girls. The Star Twinkle Pretty Cure." Hana explained. Motioning over to Hikaru and her friends.

"Also that's how we met Hana again. And you, and those locations over there." Akari said. Pointing over the the other Rift Zones.

"What caused it to happen?" Riko asked. "Was it Dokurokushe?"

"_Non!_" Ciel replied. "Hana said something like a Rocket."

"Rocket?" The Witches said altogether.

"The Rocket belongs to something Ruru calculated to 'The Seven'"

This time the Witches cocked their head. "The Seven?"

"I don't know who The Seven is. But their responsible for all of this." Hana said. Then she started to pout. "Ugh! Why can't it be like a regular Pretty Cure All-Star movie where we all meet via Miracle Lights? Instead we go though this odd time-breaking mess, where MY city gets collided with your cities and places I never heard about, like Hikaru's Shopping District. It's named Retail Row! And this place originally called Tsunagi is now named Salty Springs! This place has no Salt! And I see no Springs!"

"Hana." Ruru interrupted. "We shan't break the Forth Wall. It might mess up the space-time continuum."

"My bad." Hana said, scratching her head.

"And Another Rift might open over there! I say!" Emiru shouted. Pointing at another crack near another corner of Hagukumi City.

"At least this isn't like what happened with Maiden! We're not babies and everyone's memories aren't stolen!" Saaya reminded.

"And we are not exploring Melty Molten Galaxy! I say!" Emiru also said. Remembering how hot the galaxy was.

"By the way." Mirai said. "What else was happening before we came here?"

"We fought a giant red flower!" Emiru shouted. "He ate that cat girl alien and trapped me and Ruru in cages!"

"A flower can hold cages and harness the power to wield them both?" Ha-Chan asked.

"He was huuuge, I say!" Emiru explained. Trying to make a big circle with her hands.

"And he kinda looked like that! Only he had green lips and flower pedals! ~lun!" Lala exclaimed. Pointing at something.

"What?!" Hugtto and the rest of Star Twinkle shouted.

They turned and Lala gasped as well. It was Piranha Bean. Waddling sickishly down the road.

"Aww. The little plant looks sick." Elena commented.

Mirai and Riko walked up to him. "Excuse me." They asked.

Piranha Bean paused in the middle of the road. And fell asleep. This confused everyone.

"Why'd he fall asleep?" Lala asked.

Suddenly he drooled and woke himself up and waited for a response.

"Umm, do you know where the next area from here is?" Riko asked.

Piranha Bean gargled, groaned and pointed his leaf towards a school in the distance.

"Thank you!" Mirai called back.

In response Piranha Bean fell asleep.

"Guess he's a sleeper." Natalie responded,

Up ahead was Nobel Academy. The only difference Akari and Yukari could make out was, several castle shaped mansions had occupied space around Nobel Academy. The area was now named Starry Suburbs.

"It's still a very modest place. Let's try to be Nobel as well." Yukari told Akari.

"Sure, but I'm really bad at it." Akari replied. "And unfortunately for others, they think I'm a guy."

Just then, a shooting star landed next to the stairs. A blue haired girl with glasses picked it up.

"Another one?" Yui asked. Then crushed it by clenching her fist. It broke and a notebook and pencils appeared in her hand. It was almost like magic.

"Wow, it's what I wished for!" Yui exclaimed.

Akari approached Yui, forgetting about their encounter awhile ago.

"Pardon me, Miss." Akari tried to say in a Nobel tone. "I was wondering how that was possible." Pointing at the notebook.

"Oh! Uh, umm, it's like wishing upon a shooting star. It falls, and uh." Yui stammered.

"These locations are getting weirder and weirder I tell you!" Natalie responded. Hannah nodded in response.

"If your looking for a place to stay. Nobel Academy is open, as well as Starry Suburbs." Yui commented with the group.

"We're just lookin' around." Aoi said coolly. "By the way, have you seen a Rocket or a giant flower wandern' around?"

"Huh? I never saw a flower. But I did see a Rocket, before I was teleported here." Yui told her.

"What happened?" Akari asked.

"It exploded out of somewhere, then crash landed in the sky. Then we ended up here." Yui said.

"Do you know where you're friends are?" Yukari asked.

"Yes, their over inside Nobel Academy. Trying to figure out what happened." Yui replied.

"_Tres Bon!_" Ciel smiled. "Thanks for your help!"

**BGM: Nobel Academy (Go! Princess Pretty Cure)**

* * *

"_Oui! _It's very lovely on the inside!" Ciel commented.

"Hello, Ichika! Hana!" Haruka called.

"Hello, Haruka!" Ichika called back.

Minami, Kirara, and Towa followed behind.

"Hello! Yello!" Kirara shouted happily.

"Did you Four fall from the sky?" Hannah asked.

"Indeed." Towa responded. "But I have no knowledge of where we are."

"And these stars keep falling." Minami said, holding a glowing star. "Do you want to try?" She handed the star to Hana.

"I wish. I could see how Rifts work!" Hana shouted.

Everyone stared at her. "Was that really a good wish?" Mirai asked.

"Try crushing it in your hands." Kirara said.

Hana did just that. And when she did. She was now holding a snow globe.

"Aw, man! I wanted to see how Rifts work!" Hana pouted. "Hugtan, Do you want to shake this?"

"Hagyu!" Hugtan responded.

Hugtan shook the globe. Only a crack inside started forming larger and larger.

"Hagyu!" Hugtan grumbled. And shook it harder.

"Wait child!" Minami shouted. "It's going to break-"

Suddenly everyone disappeared only Hugtan remained, Pafu caught her.

"Where did everyone go? ~Pafu?" Pafu asked.

"Could it be about that globe the baby was holding, ~Roma?" Aroma asked.

"Hagyu?" Hugtan replied.

Now, all the Cures, who entered the rift were seemingly falling.

Everyone was screaming their heads off. After falling for five minutes, they stopped.

"Is this inside a rift?" Haruka asked.

"It seems so. We are approaching a crack with sunlight coming out of it." Towa said, pointing at the crack getting closer and closer.

"Wait, WHAT?!" Kirara screamed.

Suddenly a loud bang was heard all around the Cures.

"Ouch! That hurt my ears!" Haruka groaned, covering her ears.

"The rift opened up a little at least!" Riko said, pointing at the rift that was opened. Then closed.

"Wait, weren't 'Rifts' in the SKY?!" Kirara shouted.

One, by, one. Everybody looked down. Looked up at each other and smiled. Then immediately looked down again.

"We are currently." Ha-Chan started.

"FALLING!" Kirara screamed, clutching to Homare who was doing the same.

Everybody was screaming and slowly approaching the ground.

"Hold on!" Riko, Mirai, and Ha-Chan called out.

They almost hit the trees, when the witches grabbed everyone on their brooms.

They slowly descended to the ground. Panting heavily.

"That was a close call!" Ha-Chan giggled.

"How can you be content about this, I say!" Emiru shouted.

Pafu, Aroma, Hugtan, and Mofurun came out of Nobel Academy.

"Is everyone alright? ~Pafu?" Pafu asked.

"We-we're find ~lun." Lala gasped.

Riko then turned to Haruka. "Do you know where the next area is?" She asked.

"Umm, Yes! It's right past Starry Suburbs. You take a left-" Towa interrupted Haruka.

"Why don't we just escort them there? Haruka." Towa told her.

"Right! Good idea." Haruka replied, scratching her head.

Then the large Pretty Cure group headed off to the next Rift Zone.

**BGM Ends.**

* * *

Petey Piranha was flying around the opening rift. Expecting to see the Glitter Force there. When a sign nearly hit him.

"What was that?" He thought. Then he looked up.

Suddenly, Petey made a grunt of shock. A ENTIRE Drive-in theater, including cars. Fell from the rift. Then a couple of houses and a middle school.

Petey looked west. A small residential area, two restaurants and a large kingdom fell near the meadow and a bog.

"I had enough." Petey thought, and thudded on the ground.

Elsewhere. The cures heard the thuds of the next Rift Zones.

"Well, Another zone is open for business." Kirara said unimpressed.

A town, and a part of a kingdom laid in front of their eyes. The city's name was Pikarigaoka. Along with a small chunk of Blue Sky kingdom. Only the kingdom was the castle and the garden.

A tan haired girl walked up to them. Yuko shook Hana's and and said. "Welcome to Holly Hedges!"

"It's like a community garden! It's beautiful!" Haruka exclaimed with starry eyes.

"Yes it is! When Blue Sky Kingdom merged with Pikarigaoka. The city decided to name it Holly Hedges and became a large community garden!" Yuko smiled. "If you'd like. You can visit my grandparents farm. Frenzy Farm."

A blue haired girl. Named Hime shook her head and looked away. "There is no wait I'm gonna work at Fatal Fields again!" She whined.

"Hime." Iona said. "It's Frenzy Farm."

"That's my point." Hime replied. "It's fatal!"

"Oh, don't be like that." Megumi replied. "At least your kingdom is with ours!"

"Yeah... But I don't wanna work at a dumb community garden!" Hime snapped back.

Hime turned her attention to the Pretty Cure group.

"Why is a bunch of Cures wandering around?" She asked Hana.

"We're trying to figure out what's going on. And defeat a giant mutant flower!" Hana replied.

Hike blinked several times with a odd expression. "A-a mutant flower?"

"That's right." Hikaru replied.

"Hmm, I can't say I saw one here." Yuko responded.

"Hime!" Ribbon called out to her. "You're supposed to be minding the flower bushes!"

"I'm not doing any more 'community' work around here anymore!" Hime responded and stuck her tongue out.

"What was that?" Ribbon shouted.

"Stop fighting!" Elena shouted. "Fighting won't do any good!"

"Hime, should we at LEAST try to help theses fellow Glitter Force warriors. And find that flower monster?" Megumi asked Hime.

"Fine." Hime finally agreed. "But only if I get out of garden work."

"Fine then, consider it done." Ribbon allowed.

"Yippee! Thanks Ribbon!" Hime exclaimed.

"So should we go to the next Rift Zone?" Natalie asked.

"Where's that at chief?" Megumi asked.

"Over there, in the southeastern part of Hagukumi City." Natalie responded.

"Mechokku!" Hana cried. "Hagukumi City had another baby!"

"Or at least a expansion." Saaya corrected.

"We'll stay here." Aroma announced.

"You hurry and save the world! ~Pafu!" Pafu agreed.

"I like it here. I'll stay too." Yui replied.

"Okay! Have fun!" Yuko called back.

**BGM: Breezy Mushrise Park (Mario & Luigi: Dream Team)**

* * *

All of HUGtto, Kirakira, Mahou Tsukai, Princess, Happiness, and Futrai Wa Pretty Cures traveled to the final two Rift Zones. To finalize their team, and defeat Petey Piranha.

When they walked up to the first. The sign read: M & L, Drive in Theater. And a list of movies playing and their times. Right now it was four o'clock and "The Werewolf of Wailing Woods." Was playing.

The movie was almost over. It seemed to be about a large Werewolf. Attacking civilians in Wailing Woods. The cures sat next to a group of five. It was another Glitter Force. The Smile Pretty Cure.

Once the movie ended. Emily stood up and applauded. "That was a awesome movie!" She exclaimed.

Lily, who was still covering her eyes. Trembly whimpered. "T-that movie was too scary."

"Emily." Hana asked. "Do you know what happened? Before you came here?"

"We were..." Emily tried to recall.

"We were in the library, when a rift sucked us in and all of us ended up here." Chloe finished for her.

"What is this place anyway? I say." Emiru asked.

"This is Risky Reels!" Emily exclaimed holding out her hands to indicate the entire Drive-In theater. Then she pointed over to the town.

"That's Rainbow Hill's Middle School." Emily continued.

Then a pixie named Candy popped up. "And over there is the fairytale land of Jubiland! And I think that's Rainbow Hills."

"I think the mayor renamed it to Snobby Shores." Kelsey continued.

"I can see why they'd call it 'Snobby' cause all the houses are large. But why 'Shores?'" Aoi asked.

"Because it's near the ocean!" April concluded.

"Unlucky for Splendorius." Lily said. "Their near a Slurp Bog."

As of Risky Reels. It was a giant Drive-in theater. A giant screen, cars parked in dirt roads. A snack house with bathrooms. A film studio inside the projector building. And a small playground. It was a big theater Hana and the others had seen.

"So Jubiland merged with Snobby Shores?" Natalie asked.

"Yes it did!" Candy exclaimed. "Do you want to see Queen Euphoria?"

"Who's that?" Saaya and Homare asked.

"She's the ruler of Jubiland!" Candy explained.

"Sure! Let's go see her!" April agreed.

Snobby Shores was filled with nice looking houses. Along with architecture from Fairy Tales. This amazed the rest of the Glitter Force. It was truly an amazing sight.

"It's just like Cinderella!" Haruka exclaimed. "Just like the book!"

"Everything that involves fairytales belong here!" Candy smiled.

Queen Euphoria's palace was on top of the giant floating island above Snobby Shores. A sort of cloud elevator was made to get to and from.

Once inside the palace. A beautiful woman with gold skin, hair and eyes. Was sitting in her throne.

"Hello Candy, I've been expecting you." Queen Euphoria said. Then she eyed the rest of the Cures, that weren't from Smile Pretty Cure.

"Oh? Who might these girls be?" She asked.

"These are other Glitter Forces!" Candy explained. "There here to ask you a question."

Queen Euphoria walked up to Hana. Bowed slightly and said. "Hello, I'm Queen Euphoria. What may be your concern?"

"Umm, have you seen a giant mutant flower walking around?" Hana asked.

"A What now?" Candy asked.

"Hmm, Yes. Was it red and covered in white dots?" Queen Euphoria asked.

"Yes He was!" Homare exclaimed.

"He was walking around Jubiland not to long ago. He passed Snobby Shores, so he must be at Splendorius." Queen Euphoria replied. "If He is your enemy. Contact Princess Marie Angelica or a knight named Johnny."

"Yes ma'am." Ichika saluted.

"Thanks for your advice Queen Euphoria!" Chloe called back.

"You are very welcome. Please stop by anytime." Queen Euphoria smiled.

Once arriving at the next Rift Zone. Kelsey's stomach rumbled.

"Man, I'm starving!" Kelsey complained. "Does anyone see anything edible?"

"Hmm, there's a restaurant over there." April commented. Pointing at a small shack called the Pigtail Restaurant.

Once they entered. They were greeted by a girl named Maya.

"Hello again, Emily!" She said cheerfully.

"Hello Maya!" Emily replied.

"Do you want anything to eat today?" Maya asked.

"Yeah. Umm, do you think there's enough food for all of us?" Hana asked. Pointing to the all thirty-six girls.

"Holy cow!" Kentaro exclaimed. "I don't think we've had this many customers!"

"Sorry if we're a burden." Madoka replied.

"There's a restaurant nearby." Rachel suggested. "Why don't we go there?"

"Do we have enough money?" Natalie Aguri asked.

"I'll pay. Besides the Durr Burger's really cheep." Mackenzie shrugged.

"Durr Burger?" Mirai asked.

"It's another restaurant down the street, we still get customers for breakfast and dinner. But their really good at the lunch rush." Kentaro explained.

"I'll come, but I won't order anything." Clara smiled.

"Is the town different then from your world, ~lun?" Lala asked.

"Yes. Seashell Bay used to have a lot of skyscrapers and houses." Maya said. Positioning her hands to indicate a big city. "But now its a small residential area. But most buildings are still here."

"The middle school, a few buildings, Johnny's store and Clover Tower." Clara mentioned.

"Yeah, most of the houses and buildings aren't even there." Mackenzie commented.

"The Town is called Greasy Grove." Rachel said. "But I don't know why they called it 'Greasy'."

"Maybe because there's two popular restaurants?" Natalie Aguri commented.

The Durr Burger wasn't too far from the Pig tail. About a block. Inside was a large area to eat, bathrooms in the back. And an upstairs newly built for larger groups.

"Welcome to the Durr Burger. My name is Grill Sergeant Jonesy. What can I get for you today?" Jonesy asked.

Once they all got their food. The manager the Beef Boss. Who was a person dressed up in a wacky suit. And supported the Durr Burger's mascot on his head. Beef Boss gave them a thumbs up. Pointed at a poster that said. Pizza Pit and gave a thumbs down.

"I guess he hates pizza?" Maya asked.

After awhile, Beef Boss came upstairs with their food. And a couple of cans that said Slurp! Juice.

"Umm, thanks?" Kelsey thanked him. Beef Boss gave a thumbs up in return.

After lunch. Everyone was eager to get moving on to Splendorius.

"Shall we be going?" Clara asked. Everyone nodded. Just as a smoke bomb exploded on the street next to them.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that!" A gruff voice shouted.

The Glitter Force already knew who it was.

**BGM: Antasma's Theme (Mario & Luigi: Dream Team)**

* * *

"Ulric!" Emily shouted.

"Don't forget us!" A troll said, walking up behind Ulric.

"Brute!" Kelsey growled.

"Ah, so I see my little pretties are here as well." A old witch walked up.

"Brooha!" Said an angry Chloe.

"Ah, Yes. Let the show begin!" A clown like person floated up.

"Joker again?" April asked.

"Close, but not close enough. Name's Rascal." Rascal giggled.

"Forget about us too?" Three humans walked out of the shadows.

"Ira?!" Rachel shouted.

"Ah! Shut up you Glitter thing!" Ira shouted back.

"Ah Yes, I See that you've met our little friends. Ira, Marmo, and Bel." Ulric cackled.

"Wait, THEY FORMED AN ALLIANCE?" Mackenzie shouted.

Ulric let his claws show. "So it's time we defeated the Glitter Force. What if we took this happy ending. And painted it black!" Ulric shouted. Painting a book page with black ink.

"So you want us to defeat you? Wish granted! Show yourself Distain!" Ira shouted.

The sky turned to night. And a full moon showed. And a giant black heart that roared. "Distain!" Was summoned on the street. It was in the shape of a Big Tail Goomba.

"Girls!" Hana shouted. "It's Glitter time!"

Once they finished their transformation. Ulric and Ira's mouth hanged in shock.

"There's MORE?!" Ulric shouted.

"Then we need to bash more!" Brute roared.

"I had enough of this. Brute! Let's get them." Ulric instructed and charged at the Glitter Force.

"Rodger that! Chief!" Brute shouted as well. And charged too.

**BGM: The Final Antasma Battle (Mario & Luigi: Dream Team)**

* * *

Ulric charged forwards. Attempting to claw Saaya and Madoka.

"Heart! Feather!" Glitter Ange yelled. And formed a blue shield.

"It's going to take a lot more than that for me to break through!" Ulric yelled. And repeatedly slashed at the shield.

Brute came and broke the shield with his bat. "Dumb girls get beat up!" He shouted.

"Selene! Arrow!" Madoka shot an arrow at Ulric and Brute. Causing them to be knocked back

"Ugh, these new girls really get on my nerves." Ulric shouted.

Meanwhile. Glitter Lucky and Heart were trying to purify the Big Tail Goomba.

"Glitter Force! Sparkle Storm!" Glitter Lucky shouted.

"Feel the goodness within you! Let your heart light shine!" Glitter Heart called out.

Instead of instantly reaching him. The Distained Big Tail Goomba reflected both attacks with his tail. The deflected attacks nearly hit them both.

"Woah! I didn't know they could do that!" Said a surprised Glitter Heart.

"Glitter Force! Uwa! Sparkle lightning!" Glitter Peace shouted.

"Milky! Shock!" Glitter Milky yelled.

Both of their lighting combined into a lime green lighting bolt. And struck Big Tail Goomba with a great force.

"Yay! We did it!" Lala and Lily said hugging each other.

Big Tail Goomba instantly got up. And charged at Glitter Peace and Milky.

"Glitter Force! Clover reflection!" Glitter Clover said. And her hands turned into clovers that formed a big shield.

The Goomba rammed into it and fell backwards again with a plop.

"Big Tail Goomba!" Ira shouted. "Get up!"

Marmo and Ira helped the Goomba get back up on his feet, then he charged at the Cures again.

Glitter Twinkle jumped and and shouted. "Glitter Force! Meteor Humming!"

Suddenly the Rift opened up, before Glitter Twinkle could form the stars. Dozens of small Meteors struck the Big Tail Goomba. Making small craters of the meteors that didn't strike him. Then the Frozen Meteor came out of the rift.

"Glitter, O Shooting Star!" Glitter Twinkle shouted.

The Meteor unfroze and landed on Big Tail Goomba. Creating a semi-large divot in the area. The Big Tail Goomba became unconscious and laid on his back.

When Glitter Twinkle looked at the semi large destruction she caused instead of a playful attack. She just looked sorry and said. "Oopsie Daises!"

"Big Tail Goomba! Get up you wretched fiend!" Bel commanded.

"Yeeeaaaaaahhhhh!" Glitter Spring shouted as she tried to kick the Goomba on his 'pants' but instead she repeatedly jumped like it was a trampoline.

"I-I-I Do-do-do-don't know what to d-d-do!" She jiggled.

Then she jumped up and landed hard on her bottom.

"Ouch..." Glitter Spring groaned. But as she landed. The Goomba flattened with a _GALOMP! _

Then it burst into stars and all that was left was Glitter Spring sitting there with widened eyes.

"Umm, sorry mushroom thing." She whispered.

"You can kill Distains?" Glitter Spade gasped.

"That doesn't matter!" Glitter Ace shouted back. "Get the Mercenares!"

"Oh yeah! Try Princess!" Ira countered.

"Step back kid!" Ulric told Ira. Then he dashed at Glitter Spade.

"You're going to regret this!" Ulric shouted and punched Glitter Ace and Spade hard in the chest.

"Hey! Step away from my friends!" Glitter Gelato shouted.

Her hands turned to ice and screamed. "Gelato! Shake!" And flew a dozen of ice cubes at Ulric.

"Got some nerve huh, kid?" Ulric growled.

"So what if I do?" Glitter Gelato shouted back.

Another part of the battle. Brooha and Marmo were fighting Glitter Magical, Glitter Miracle, Glitter Breeze and Glitter Sunny.

"You brats think you can defeat us?" Marmo shouted.

"Even though I'm old. I can still fight!" Brooha commented.

"What're talking about?" Glitter Sunny replied.

Marmo started spinning in a drill like posture. And Brooha grabbed a wooden hammer.

"Let's see if you girls can handle this!" Brooha shouted.

Brooha slammed Marmo at the Cures. She hit Mirai then returned back to Brooha, in which she slammed the hammer on her again. Causing her to hit Kelsey.

"I knew you brats couldn't hold up!" Marmo laughed.

"Ugh. Their going to keep this up aren't they?" Glitter Sunny groaned.

"Well we can try our best shot at them." Glitter Magical replied.

"Whip! Decoration!" Glitter Whip shouted.

"Macherie, poppin!" Glitter Macherie said strumming her guitar.

"Amour, Rock'n'roll!" Glitter Amour also said.

All three attacks nearly hit Bel. But he expertly dodged it.

"Hmm, not bad for girls like you." He grunted.

"Ah, how sad." Rascal replied.

"Darn you!" Glitter Whip yelled at them.

Rascal then started spinning at high speeds. Circling the cures. They followed his movement. When he stopped they became dizzy.

"Can't keep up, Hmm?" He responded. And rammed into all three of them.

"Nice thinking, Rascal." Bel commented.

"Obliged, Bel." Rascal chuckled.

"Star! Punch!" Glitter Star screamed and attempted to punch Ulric.

"Missed me!" He cackled.

He didn't see Madoka charging a arrow. "Selene! Arrow!" When she let the rope go. It hit Ulric straight in his chest.

"Arrgh!" He roared in pain. Then he got up. "Why you?"

"Glitter Force! Sparkle Sword!" Glitter Spade shouted and a dozen daggers hit Ulric all over.

Now Ulric laid unconscious of the several attacks.

"Ulric!" Ira shouted.

"Gah! Glitter Force hurt him! Brute yelled.

"We can't let them win!" Bel reminded everyone.

"Don't worry." Brooha said. "I have an idea!"

"What would your idea be madam?" Marmo asked.

"I know a little someone who could help us! Oh Kamek!" Brooha shouted.

Suddenly a Koopa wearing blue robes and on a broom flew above them.

"Yeah? What is it?" Kamek ordered.

"He is a witch too?" Glitter Miracle exclaimed.

"Kamek, dear. I need you to help out our friend Ulric here." Brooha said. Then she started cackling.

"Do you need me to summon a army of Bowser's Minions? Or a little magic?" Kamek asked.

"Just a little magic, dear." Brooha instructed.

"You girls will pay for this and what you did to Petey Piranha!" Kamek yelled at them. Then he cackled and flew away. Then he started looping around Ulric. Sprinkling magic on him.

Ulric turned a rainbow color. And spells of triangles, squares, and circles kept forming around him.

"Wait! What are you doing to Ulric!" Glitter Lucky yelled.

"Stop this at once!" Glitter Clover said sternly.

"Ulric? Are you okay?" Marmo asked.

He groaned in response. He started growing bigger and bigger. His clothes ripped off and his claws became longer and sharper. His scene of night and full moon became darker and fog became thicker. The moon was brightly glowing.

"Ulric! What's happening to you!?" Glitter Heart shouted.

All the other cures were afraid of what was happening to Ulric. He was seemingly mutating.

His clothes were all torn off. Only part of his vest remained. His hair on his back was longer, his claws were long as a nail, razor sharp.

One of his eyes glowed blue. The other half was still forming,

Instead of having normal werewolf parts. His right arm, no longer had long hair, instead it had silver spikes, his arm was detached in places, an endoskeleton was visible within the arm parts. The claws on this hand were more sharp and longer. His leg was almost the same has his arm. Instead, his leg was robotic and supported long claws on his foot. Wires hung from his leg and arm.

The other half of his face formed. It was open wide like an animatronic eye. Glowing blue. The wolf side had sharp teeth, the robotic side had even sharper teeth and a secondary jaw of more sharp teeth.

His chest was rapidly glitching and glowing, on the robotic side. Part of his belly was missing and a visible endoskeleton rib cage was seen.

**BGM: A Fateful Clash! (Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr's Journey)**.

* * *

He looked up, snarled and roared a howl at the moon. He was now the Twisted Wolf.

"U-U-Ulric?" Glitter Peace trembled.

"GAH! LOOK WHAT YOU BRATS DID!" Twisted Ulric screamed. His voice was louder but the same.

"What happened to you?" Glitter Selene asked.

"I got turned to a werewolf. Part wolf, part robot!" Twisted Ulric shouted back. "Now I will show you brats no mercy!"

Twisted Ulric dashed on all fours at Glitter Whip and Custard.

"Glitter Force! Custard Illusion!" Glitter Custard shouted, while pointing her rod at Twisted Ulric.

The Twisted Wolf Just seemingly bit through it like it was nothing.

"What?!" Glitter Whip shouted.

"It's going to take more than that to stop me!" He shouted. And dashed at Whip. She held up her rod.

"Glitter Force! Whip decoration!" She shouted as she released a giant shortcake at him.

Twisted Ulric simply punched it with his animatronic hand. And slashed at Whip and Custard, knocking them away.

"See? I told you Kamek knows what he's doing." Brooha replied.

"Does he remember us though?" Brute asked.

"If his senses come back to him, I'll bet he will." Rascal chuckled.

Twisted Ulric turned around. "Ira! Send down molten rocks!" He shouted.

"Are you sure?" Bel asked.

"DO IT NOW!" Twisted Ulric screamed back.

"Okay, have it your way..." Marmo replied, and the three Mercenares sent purple glowing asteroids at Twisted Ulric.

When they nearly hit the ground. He punched them, causing them to be engulfed in purple flames.

Before the Cures could do anything, the rocks hit most of them. Causing them to be blown backwards, covered in flames.

Twisted Ulric then turned around and swiped his claws at Glitter Milky and Soleil, they screamed in pain, then he ran up to them and punched them into the burning cures.

Glitter Macherie, Scarlet, Mermaid, Macaron, Chocolat, Parfait, Star, Felice, Miracle, Black, White, and now Milky and Soleil were laying on the ground in pain.

"We-we can't give up!" Glitter Scarlet groaned. Her face and hand was badly burnt and was bleeding from her mouth and skin.

Glitter Chocolat grabbed Glitter Mermaid and swung her over her shoulder.

"She's passed out. Her skin is still burning and bleeding." Glitter Chocolat announced. "Hana! Can you do that heart attack on her?"

"Uh, sure?" Glitter Yell replied.

She performed her Heart For You on Glitter Mermaid. It caused her to be revived, but she was still bleeding at a substantial rate.

Glitter Milky queasily got up, her mouth and leg were bleeding. "Ugh, I hate having sores, ~lun." She groaned. "I'll mind Mermaid, you get back in the fight." She told Glitter Chocolat.

"Nevermind That." Chocolat replied, and pulled out a bazooka with a medical symbol on it.

"Oyo?" Glitter Milky responded. "WHATS THAT FOR?!"

"Milky! Carry over to safety!" Glitter Chocolat instructed Lala.

"O-Okay." She responded, and carried a groaning Glitter Mermaid.

Glitter Chocolat aimed the bazooka at Mermaid. Instead of firing rockets. It blasted out bandages and quickly healed Glitter Mermaid. She was feeling stronger, but Lala rested her near a log.

"Rest here until you feel better, ~lun." Glitter Milky told her.

"O-Okay, T-Thanks." Glitter Mermaid groaned,

Glitter Chocolat put a nurse hat on. "Guess I'll be the support squadron today." She said, blowing the tube.

"What was that, ~lun?" Glitter Milky asked.

"Oh? This? A Bandage Bazooka. I found it at the restaurant. Thought it might come in handy." Glitter Chocolat replied.

"Great idea! Lun!" Glitter Milky exclaimed.

"Miracle! Are you alright?" Glitter Magical asked Mirai.

"Ughhh, I-I'll be fine." She groaned back. Rubbing her bleeding and burnt forehead.

"You brats had enough yet!?" Twisted Ulric shouted at everyone.

Most of the burnt Pretty Cure stood up. Others groaned and got up slowly.

"Floral, shockwave!" Glitter Floral shouted, a storm of Cherry Blossom petals surrounded Twisted Ulric.

"What's going on?" He shouted.

"Gelato shake!" Glitter Gelato screamed and sent a dozen ice cubes at Twisted Ulric.

He opened his mouth and inhaled all the ice. Then spit them back at Gelato with machine gun force and speed.

"What the?!" Glitter Gelato only had time to say, before getting hit several times.

Glitter Scarlet was charging a fireball in her hands. "Let's see him dodge this." She said. Then threw the fireball in the air.

"Fire cures! Start throwing!" She announced, Glitter Sunny, Lovely (in her Cherry Flamenco form) and Soleil started chucking fireballs at the miniature sun. Then as the enormous fireball came back. They all kicked it at once. Sending a million fireballs at Twisted Ulric.

His fur was burning, but didn't leave a scratch on his animatronic side. He simply swiped the burning away.

"You think that can kill me?" He shouted at them. It hurt, but not enough.

"This will!" Glitter Ange and Selene shouted, standing on a cliff. Then all the blue cures sent a blizzard at Twisted Ulric, causing his feet to freeze.

"Arrgh! What the?!" He shouted and didn't realize that all the Cures were charging something dangerous. They were preparing all their attacks at once.

"Glitter Force!" They all shouted. "Ultimate Miracle Attack!" And sent their now merged attack at Twisted Ulric, Brute, Brooha, Rascal, Ira, Marmo, and Bel.

"Gah! Dammit!" Twisted Ulric screamed, as all the attacks hit them at once.

Ulric made the power down sound effect from Super Mario Bros. And got sent flying along with his 'friends'.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS GLITTER FORCE!" He screamed as they vanished into a Star.

The cures barley had any energy left. They simply untransformed and lay hurt and burnt.

**BGM Ends.**

* * *

"Okay." Mackenzie panted. "I think we've cleared them all out now."

"Alrighty." Natalie Aguri commented. "Should we head to Splendorius now?"

"Sure. It's right past-" Maya tried to say but looked at a Slurp Bog. Filled with murky water, overgrown swampy trees and grew large vegetation.

"Here..." Maya finally finished.

"Oh no! What happened to Splendorius!?" Mackenzie shouted at the scene. The tall skyscrapers with triangular roofs remained. Only covered in vines and moss. Some of the roads were still there, most were underwater.

"Maybe Splendorius... got merged as a Rift Zone too?" Hikaru suggested.

"What is a. 'Rift Zone'?" Mackenzie asked in a annoyed tone.

"Look up." Lala said, pointing to the sky.

Mackenzie did look up, only to gasp at the sight of a Rift hovering over Splendorius.

"That's a Rift. And these are Rift Zones. So the rift might've brought Splendorius back into this world, with a twist. The twist was, it was merged with a large Mire.

Mackenzie lowered her head and arms. "Uuggghhh, What will Johnny say? Splendorius can't look like this!"

Next to Splendorius, was a factory, it seemed to be dispensing a blue substance into the water. The Cures avoided it at all costs. The factory's name was Slurp!

"So this is where they make that 'Slurp!' Juice stuff." Akari said, looking at the sign.

Deeper in the bog, more familiar sights of Splendorius returned to Mackenzie, only she was disappointed about the whole Slurpy Swamp merge.

Finally, after trudging through the muddy roads, and murky water. They reached the castle. Only it was half way in the water. And had large vines and moss growing around it.

When they opened the door, Kippy flew over to Maya.

"Hello Maya! What brings you here?" She asked.

"We were coming here to seek advice." Maya told Kippy.

Rory flew over as well, but she had a impatient look on his face.

"Where were you anyways?" She snapped at Rachel.

"Calm down Rory." Rachel replied. "We got separated when the Rift took our town away,"

"Okay it makes sense, but I don't get it." Lance said.

"That's okay, Lance." Clara responded. "You don't have to."

"So what happened to make Splendorius a big mire?" Davi asked.

"Apparently these Rift Zones combine two places to make one." Madoka explained.

After walking awhile. Mackenzie was greeted to something she thought she was never going to see again.

"P-Princess!? I-I mean, Marie Angelica?!" Mackenzie's face flushed and she studdered several times.

"H-Hello, Mackenzie." Princess Marie Angelica smiled nervously. "Welcome to... to Moisty Mire!"

"Wait what!?" Mackenzie shouted. "Why 'Moisty Mire'?"

"Because unfortunately, That's What we are." Johnny said sadly. "We're now a big Mire community."

"Why not still call it Splendorius? Or at least Splendoric Swamp or something..." Mackenzie's voice trailed off. Then she ran up to Marie Angelica and hugged her tight.

"Princess! I missed you so much!" Mackenzie cried.

"Missed me? I was always here!" Marie Angelica comforting Mackenzie.

"But-But. The Mercenaries attacked Splendorius and you died to save me and Davi!" Mackenzie cried.

"What?" Marie Angelica asked. "When did that happen?"

"Huh? You don't know?" Mackenzie asked, wiping the tears of her flushed cheeks.

Ruru analyzed Marie Angelica. "My data says." Ruru calculated. "The Rift and Rift Zones can alter time. And my calculations conform she was pulled back through time."

"So this is the Princess Marie Angelica before the Mercenaries attacked." Clara said.

"Anyhoo." Emiru suggested. "We were wondering about something, I say!"

"Yes, Queen Euphoria contacted me about your arrival." Princess Marie Angelica commented. "What is your desire?"

"We are wondering how to undo this Rift crisis. Like I mean, reverse the time, and bring back our world and worlds back to their proper needs." Hana explained.

"I have a suggestion." Marie Angelica said. "You need to find the source of what is causing it. Then find a way to reverse the cause."

"The source is a Rocket that is controlled by 'The Seven'." Ruru answered. "My distress signal picked up seven cryptic runes. An error occurs if I try to project it."

"Hmm." Johnny thought. "I would suggest using another Rocket to try and separate the balance of time."

The other cures looked at Lala. Lala nervously looked at her gauntlet.

"A.I? Any suggestions ~lun?" Lala said nervously.

"Miss Lala." A.I said. "In order for this plan to work. I need to process The Seven's Rocket. Then I can start administering the hack."

"But where would The Rocket be now?" Madoka asked. "Yuni is dead, and I think The Seven stopped warping worlds with Maya and Emily."

"Maybe That Piranha guy knows what to do." Hikaru suggested.

"But we can't just walk up to him and talk!" Homare shouted. "He knows our faces well! He'll eat us before we even have the chance to speak!"

"It's settled then." Marie Angelica said. "Find 'The Seven' get A.I to hack it, then find a way to reverse it."

Marie Angelica then turned to Mackenzie again. And hugged her one last time. "It was nice seeing you again. When you restore the balance of the Space-time continuum. My fate will meet with me again."

Mackenzie started crying. And hugged Marie Angelica tightly.

"Okay! Let's go find the Rocket!" Maya said enthusiastic. Then lost it, when they realized they had to trudge though Moisty Mire again.

"Ugh, my feet are soaked in mud!" Towa wined.

Akari grabbed Clara and put her on her shoulders.

"I think my Rocket is near the forest. ~lun" Lala said.

"That's another three miles!" Hana shouted.

Trudging through the Moisty Mire was though work for everyone. So much. They they stopped at the Slurp Juice factory.

While drinking the Slurp Juice and tea, the Slurp river started bubbling.

"Is something down there?" Clara asked.

Suddenly with a splash, a zombie known as Drown sprang up and gurgled at the group.

"AHHHH!" Natalie screamed and kicked the zombie in the mouth.

The Drown gurgled and started walking to them with his arms extended.

"Run! Go! Go! Go!" Natalie shouted. And the group bolted out of there. The Drown stopped. As they were out of his sight range.

After they reached the banks of the Mire. The Durr Burger was literally a few feet from there.

They stopped in, not to eat, but to ask a question. They were covered in moss, vines, mud, and their cheeks were deeply flushed. The Beef Boss walked up to them, confused on why they came back.

"Beef Boss! We need help!" Hana told him.

Beef Boss responded by giving a thumbs up and ran to the back.

Soon the back garage door opened. Once the cures stood outside. Beef Boss pulled up a large All-Terrain kart with Durr Burgers all over the vehicle.

"Anyone know how to drive?" Akari asked.

Everyone looked at Lala again, and pushed her into the drivers seat.

"Why is it always me! Lun!" Lala shouted.

**BGM: Bowser's Theme (Mario & Luigi: Dream Team)**

* * *

Meanwhile in the forest near Retail Row and the Mihoshi Town's shopping district. Lala's Rocket stood unused. Only another Rocket was landed nearby.

Of course. The only ones responsible for The Rocket. Was no other than The Visitor and The Scientist.

The Visitor was rummaging through a crater that was leftover from Glitter Twinkle's Star Meteor.

Elsewhere, The Scientist and The Visitor's new recruit The Paradigm were collecting Hop Rocks to fuel their Rocket and get back home.

The Scientist broke through the trees and bushes. And saw Lala's Rocket laying untouched.

He made a robotic beep. Signaling The Visitor and The Paradigm to come over.

The Paradigm came first, she looked at the Lala's Rocket. Motioning The Visitor to see.

All three Visitors looked at the larger, sturdier, and luxurious Rocket. Then looked at each other. Then their faceplates changed to a smile.

The door of Lala's Rocket was sealed closed. So The Scientist used his long razor knife hand, and sawed the door open. The Rocket powered on. And they left it open.

After fueling their Rocket, The Visitor and The Scientist went to Lala's Rocket, while The Paradigm stayed behind in The Rocket.

After powering up both Rockets. The Three of The Seven started a countdown of thirty seconds.

**BGM Ends.**

* * *

The Cures were driving smoothly down the road. When they started hearing warning sirens going off in the city and in the forest.

"What's going on? Lun?" Lala asked. All the big ad screens in the city had turned red and pulsed a black warning symbol with danger sirens blaring out of the speakers. The movie at Risky Reels stopped, All the Televisions and Smartphones, and computers were flashing the same warning and siren.

The mayor announced civilians to take shelter. The Glitter Force hid under the picnic area in Pleasant Park. Although the roof seemed to be missing. Chloe, Madoka and Natalie Aguri, and Emiru had panicked expressions on their faces.

"Wh-What's going on?" Emiru stammered.

"Try to remain calm." Chloe told Emiru. "I hope it's nothing horrible."

All of a sudden. A large _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! _Warning alert came from the forest. And everything fell silent. Except the sirens

"That came from where my Rocket is ~lun." Lala whispered.

Then Lala's gauntlet started making alert sounds. And A.I started talking. "Miss Lala. An unknown species has entered the Rocket."

"Wha-What?!" Lala panicked.

"I have attempted to hack both Rockets. But every hack I administer, comes as invalid." A.I continued.

"Wait. The Rocket you were telling us about is in the forest!?" Riko shouted.

"What are we going to do?!" Ha-Chan whimpered.

"Starting countdown. Three, two, one. I am sorry Miss Lala, I cannot stop the blastoff protocol. I have enjoyed your company." Then A.I cut off. And Lala's gauntlet's screen changed to a cryptic logo of a triangle with two points sticking out of it.

"I have received another Distress signal." Ruru said coldly. "My calculations approve that logo belongs to The Seven."

Then the warnings on everything cut off. And two Rocket blastoff sounds were heard.

**BGM: The End (Fortnite)**

* * *

Both Rockets launched into the air. So far the only visible Rocket was The Visitor's. It took off and launched into the atmosphere.

"What is it going to do?!" Chloe said, trying not to freak out.

All the Cures were witnessing how the whole mess of what happened in the first place,

"Is it going to kill us?!" Lily whimpered and clung to Akari.

After that The Rocket powered down blasted off leaving a blue trail behind it. Eventually it broke into the atmosphere, smashing into the center of the Giant Rift. Causing the Rift to open and turn a red color

**BGM reaches 0:30**

* * *

The Cures watched nervously as the Rift turned red. All the Rifts at the Rift Zones started getting larger, making the Red Rift make unstable noises.

"What-What's going on!?" Mirai trembled. Shook of what was happening

"I-I don't know." Haruka said.

The Rift Zone Rifts started getting larger and larger, until the rift at Retail Row broke free.

**BGM reaches 0:48**

* * *

A small glowing blue light started heading downwards. And then after falling almost into the trees, it curved upwards, and smashed into a rift near Salty Springs.

After that. The rift above Starry Suburbs broke free. It was Lala's Rocket. It was glowing the same color as The Visitor's Rocket.

They started flying around the Rift Zones almost circling them. Then The Rocket smashed into another rift, Lala's did the same too. Only it was a larger rift and a bigger bang.

After that. They fell from Moisty Mire and Holly Hedges's Rifts. And started flying around the city.

"Why do they keep smashing into rifts!?" Rachel shouted.

"Are they trying to break time?" Riko asked.

"When A.I said her attempts were 'invalid'." Hikaru thought. "Did that mean THE SEVEN are trying to attempt was A.I was thinking?"

"I could be." Madoka thought about it. "It is certainly a possibility."

**BGM reaches 1:20**

* * *

Suddenly behind the Cures. Over in Hagukumi City. One medium and large rift started to crack. They both exploded out of the rift and one last time, circled the Rift Zones and Hagukumi City. It looked like they were sailing around, looking for a place to Rendezvous.

"Why do they keep circling the city?" Saaya asked.

"I don't think their circling it for looks. I think their trying to get an angle and meet up at a certain place."

"Huh?" Maya trembled. "What will they do when they meet up?"

That is exactly what happened. The boosters in the Rockets kicked in and charged into one rift. Making another loud bang.

"My Rocket!" Lala shouted. "A.I Are you okay?"

All she got in response was a garbled disoriented message no one could figure out.

"It says." Ruru continued. "If we aren't correct... It will be The End."

"The End? The end of what!?" Hikaru yelled.

Lily started panicking and crying. "The End?!" She screamed. "Does that mean the end of US?!"

"So-So if they don't succeed in what they are doing." Emiru clenched to Ruru tightly. "WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE?!"

"It-It seems so." Towa said, almost too calmly.

**BGM reaches 2:00**

* * *

Suddenly The Rocket exploded out of the Rift. And crashed into one of the Rift Zone Rifts, making it bigger. After that happened, another Rocket exploded and hit a rift. Then another and another. The Glitter Force was panicking of what was happening.

"How many Rockets are there?!" Kirara shouted.

"Or is the same Rocket looping through the Rifts?" Hannah asked.

"There's definitely more than one!" Rachel replied.

"But how are there more Rockets?" Rory asked.

"I dunno. Don't ask me." Candy responded,

"Maybe, it's 'The Seven'. Because I'm almost counting seven. Yes! There are seven 'Rift Zones' and one Rocket is crashing into one rift!" Davi estimated.

As The Rockets were continuously looping though the rifts, and smashing into the other rifts. They gradually got bigger, and bigger.

"Please don't kill us." Lily pleaded.

Eventually the Rift made a loud bang, shrunk. And they disappeared into small particles.

**BGM reaches 2:40**

* * *

Suddenly, the Large Red Rift started opening, unfortunately the Rift was right above the Pretty Cure, and a glowing blue object started falling from it.

"The Rocket?" Clara asked.

"Why does it seem like it's heading towards us?" Lance asked curiously.

"B-BECAUSE IT US!" Kippy shouted,

Just then, The Rocket sprung something red. It looked like a laser, and it aimed for the middle of the Glitter Force group. Then it charged, The Glitter Force braced for impact. Instead it broke a large rift, but it didn't go away as soon as it hit. Something was coming out of it.

After charging and cracking, it exploded.

**BGM reaches 3:10**

* * *

Out came Lala's Rocket, instead of heading down to them. It was heading for the broken, scary-looking. Red Rift, flying straight upwards.

"Miss Lala, forgive me." A.I finally replied. "Altering the route, I am going to hit the Rift. Miss Lala, It was a pleasure being with you."

"NOO! A.I! YOU CAN'T!" Lala screamed, tears pouring out of her eyes. "STOP RIGHT NOW! LUN!"

"I am sorry Miss Lala. I am doing this to save you and your friends." Lala started bawling now.

After Lala's Rocket. The Seven other Rockets came out of the rift as well. Flying upwards. It was almost a graceful sight. The Rockets looked like they were guiding A.I to the rift.

A.I then pointed a laser that The Scientist installed before the crisis. It was aiming for the heart of the Rift. The Rockets started heading away from it.

Hikaru, Elena and Madoka were trying to hold Lala back, she was still crying. "A.I! A.I! NO!" Then they had to let her go. And she fell on the ground crying.

Then A.I slammed into the Red Rift. Causing gravity to be inevitable.

**BGM Pauses at 3:45**

* * *

After floating for awhile. They came across a large floating corrupted island. Filled with dead grass and trees. Once they landed, the gravity shift came back on.

"Ughh. What happened?" Emily said, rubbing her head.

"Why did the gravity come back on?" Elena asked.

"The world is currently on pause." Ruru explained. "Gravity is no longer existent. Unless certain areas are effected by Rift Zones."

"Will You get off of us?!" Natalie shouted.

"Oh our bad." Emily said.

Ruru, Elena and Emily were on top of the giant Pretty Cure Pile.

Then, a giant crash made all the Cures jump, and a Pretty Cure avalanche occurred.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow." Hana murmured. "What was that?"

After all the Cures looked up, the reflection in their eyes disappeared and widened. As they stared at the big, red and white polka dot pants. And stubby legs. And the ever so familiar yellow petals that ate the cat alien Yuni.

"P-P-P." Hikaru stammered.

"Petey Piranha?!" Hana shouted.

Petey immediately grunted and sat up.

The Glitter Force and Petey Piranha had a long, hard, glaring stare. Even though Petey had no eyes.

Finally everyone's reflection returned to their eyes.

"You." Hikaru's voice rose. "You, Killed YUNI YOU MONSTER!"

Petey grumbled and spit out a rock. Only it wasn't a rock. It was a rock with cat ears, and holes sticking out, as well as sharp teeth. It was Yuni's skull.

Hikaru looked in disbelief, then rage formed in her eyes.

"YOUR NOT GOING TO GET AWAY WITH THIS!" Hikaru screamed.

Petey roared, and showed his inside. His teeth covered in blood from Yuni's flesh. Scratch marks on the side of his mouth. And bites on his tongue.

Petey then hurled up cages. And slammed them angrily together.

"So this is the mutant flower you were talking about." Hime shivered.

"Girls!" Natalie shouted. "It's Glitter Time!"

Petey roared angrily then ran away.

"Wait. HE LEFT BEFORE THE BATTLE?" Hime now Glitter Princess shouted.

Suddenly, to cage doors slamming was heard. Followed by two screams.

"Wait, where are the Princess Pretty Cure?" Glitter Magical asked, looking around.

The Glitter Force slowly turned around, knowing what was going on.

Glitter Flora was struggling to break the door open and Glitter Mermaid was trying to figure out what was going on.

Glitter Twinkle was screaming for help and Glitter Scarlet was anxiously trying to figure out what to do next.

Petey was holding the cages close together, lowered them slowly, then suddenly slammed them together so hard, the Princesses hit the iron bars with another slam. And Petey roared so loud, Fire sparks came out of his mouth.

"I feel his fury." Glitter Amour shouted. "He harnesses the power of fire, ice, goo and strength."

"Since when did he find the power of ice?" Glitter Yell asked.

"I don't know either, it's still sort of a mystery." Glitter Amour replied.

Petey roared again to shut them up. And both angrily stood in battle poses.

It was time for The Final Battle.

**BGM: The Last Crackletta (Mario & Luigi Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions)**

* * *

"Okay girls!" Glitter Black shouted. "I hope you're ready for this!"

All members of the Glitter Force nodded. It was thirty-six to one. But Petey knew he could take thirty little girls down. After all they were still middle and elementary school girls. And Petey gave the roar that started the battle.

**Track reaches 0:15**

* * *

"Milky! Shock!" Glitter Milky shouted, as green electricity formed out of her antennas.

"Glitter Force! Uhwa! Sparkle! Lightning!" Glitter Peace screamed as it formed with Milky's attack. Making it double Force.

Instead Petey deflected it with his cage, causing Glitter Scarlet and Twinkle to be electrocuted.

"Sorry!" Glitter Peace cried. But Petey already swung his cage at them. Causing them to be blown back.

"Peace!" Glitter Milky screamed. And grabbed Glitter Peace, just as she was about to fall off.

"Gah! That's a bottomless pit!" Glitter Peace agreed.

Milky pulled Peace up and were relieved they didn't die.

Petey roared and shot several Fireballs around the corrupted island. Surrounding it in fire.

"He doesn't want us to leave." Glitter Miracle said.

First Petey swung his right cage at Glitter Felice. She jumped, but it hit Glitter Fortune straight in the face.

"Ah! Iona!" Glitter Lovely shouted, and also got slammed into Petey's cage.

Both Glitter Lovely and Fortune hit the fire barrier, and their backsides caught on fire.

"Ahhh! It burns!" Glitter Lovely screamed, running around trying to put it out.

"Hold on a second." Glitter Breeze instructed. "Glitter Force! Sparkle, Blizzard!"

After that, the blizzard cooled her brunt back and fire.

"Ahh, thanks Breeze!" Glitter Lovely thanked.

Then Glitter Lovely pulled out a mirror, and some cards.

"Cherry Flamenco!" She shouted, and Flamenco music started playing. She danced around, surrounding her hands with flames.

"Glitter Force! Passion Dynamite!" She said and touched her bracelet. Spun around and threw her fireball with. "_Olay!_"

Petey used his Vacuum Inhale. And sucked all the fire in his mouth. Breathed it in. And shot it back at Lovely, causing it to hit Glitter Lovely, Heart, and Spade.

Burnt and struggling to get up. The said. "Ugh, he's stronger than I thought..." Glitter Spade mumbled.

Petey jumped up high in the atmospheric clouds. His shadow no longer visible.

"Where'd he-" Glitter Macaron couldn't finish her sentence before Petey pummeled down at the Kira Kira Glitter Force. Crushing them,

"Ichika!" Glitter Yell screamed.

When Petey got up, they sprung up fainted on the ground, somehow, Glitter Chocolat was the only one who wasn't hurt badly.

"Guys!" She shouted, put her nurse hat back on and pulled out her Bandage Bazooka. And shot all five ammo at them.

"Crap! I'm out of bandages!" Glitter Chocolat yelled. "It's gonna take three minutes to fully reload!"

"I'll take them to safety!" Glitter Clover said. Glitter Ange helped out as well.

Once they were taken to safety Glitter Chocolat pulled out Slurp Juice. "Good thing I brought these, they say it has so much toxic waste, it's good for your system and nutrition. It heals you!"

"That actually sounds deadly..." Glitter Clover smiled nervously.

"Here." Glitter Chocolat said calmly. And tried to get a few sips to her friends. They finally started to twitch with life.

"It's working slightly!" Glitter Chocolat exclaimed happily.

"I don't think they want to drink it." Glitter Ange stated.

"Then I brought some of this!" She said, pulling out a party pack of Slurp Juice. And some Splash Potion of Regeneration.

"I told you! They don't want to drink it!" Glitter Ange shouted.

"This is a alternate way!" Glitter Chocolat insisted. And threw all the drinks on them. They were soaked but started to come back to life.

"Ughh. What happened?" Glitter Whip groaned.

"See?" Glitter Chocolat said.

But Glitter Chocolat's eureka didn't last long. Petey swung the trees out of their roots and began to charge something hellish in his mouth.

"Run!" Glitter Chocolat instructed, getting the rest of the cures out of the way. Instead of blowing out fire. Petey blew the hell out of his mouth onto the cages. In which the cages and the Princess Pretty Cure caught on fire. Their screams almost sounded like they came from Hell itself.

Then Petey took the on fire cages and slammed them both hard on the ground. Making it burn Glitter Spring and Princess.

"Yowch! That's hot!" Glitter Spring shouted, rubbing her bottom.

The cages rattled and visible cracks were shown. Petey whimpered slightly and returned to his angry self.

"Wait! I got an idea!" Glitter White announced. "Everyone! Attack Petey's cages! That is the only way to break them!"

"On it!" Everyone shouted back.

Glitter Yell and Star leaped and kicked Flora and Twinkle's cage. Causing it to rattle. Petey grunted and swung at them.

Petey started hopping and swinging his cages in circles. Moving towards the cures.

"What's he doing? I say!" Glitter Macherie asked. Before Glitter Amour and Macherie could finish. They were now trapped in the cages, then Petey blew fire on them again, and slammed them hard on the ground once more, it literally squished Ruru and Emiru out of the cages. And they laid unconscious and bleeding.

"Emiru! Ruru!" Glitter Yell screamed.

Petey then started charging a blizzard in his mouth. Then blew it on Glitter Sunny, Spade, and Custard, their feet frozen to the ground.

"Uh oh!" Glitter Sunny shouted and all three braced for impact, as Petey raised his cage to attack.

Then Glitter Ace stepped into the spotlight.

"Guaranteed to make any heart go all a flutter!" Glitter Ace shouted, she had charged a rose red heart on her Sparkle Stick. "Ace shot! BOOM!"

Petey tried to block the attack with his cage, instead he accidentally too late and the cage rattled hard, and he grunted worriedly. Then angrily faced Glitter Ace.

"Ha! I knew he couldn't hold it up!" Glitter Ace countered.

Petey slammed the cage onto Glitter Ace, she yelled in pain as it landed on her.

Petey grunted triumphantly and stood pleased with himself, suddenly, the world became dimmer and cages and Petey started glowing. The cages caught on fire. Releasing unconscious Princesses from the cages. Then several glowing lights started coming out of Petey's body and cages, then they burst into several stars. This action lasted several seconds. Then the cages broke into several iron bars. And Petey flopped on the ground.

The Pretty Cure stood triumphantly. As they thought they claimed victory.

Finally! We've won! All the wounded Glitter Force hugged and high five'd each other.

"Wait! Look!" Glitter Gelato shouted.

Petey got back up, and made a chuckle sound. Before talking nonsense.

"Gleeble, Glep, Globle, Glork! (Haha! Fools! Not even your fancy attacks can defeat me!" Petey gurgled,

"Gleeb, Glomp, Gleble, Globble, Gorky, Glork! (Now take a relaxing break, WHEN YOUR DEAD!" Petey hissed.

"Glob, Glek, Blok, Glork. (Oh wait, what am I saying? These guys can't even understand me anyways.)"

"Umm, can you run that buy us one more time?" Glitter Black suggested.

Petey roared in their faces in response. And swung a mini tornado at them. Causing them to repelled upwards and most of them got burnt in the inferno circling the battleground.

Petey chuckled mockingly and charged head first and rammed straight into Glitter Chocolat and Macaron. Also causing them to be burnt in the inferno.

As Glitter Black and Yell tried to make a sneak attack behind Petey started a decent in the air. Summoned blocks and summersaulted to the ground. Causing rocks to hit Black and Yell. When he was underground. He started inhaling the dirt. Sucking in Glitter Mermaid and Spring in his mouth. When he popped back up. He gnawed on them. And spit them back at Glitter Miracle and White. The last remaining unhurt cures.

When they laid bruised and bloody. Especially Glitter Spring and Mermaid. They had deep teeth gashes on their arms, feet and hands.

Petey finally hurled up a giant gooball and flapped towards it. And headbutted it at the struggling cures. When they saw it coming at them with Meteor Force. They only had time to gasp, before it splattered on them. Causing all the Glitter Force to be knocked out.

Petey roared semi-triumphantly. Then stared at the unconscious cures. He had it in his body to eat them, but deep down in his head. His body refused to kill them.

The Glitter Force had lost...

**BGM Ends.**

* * *

After ten minutes of moaning and groaning from the hurt cures. Only Glitter Yell had enough energy to sit up a little.

Petey was sitting confused and a little sad. Eyeing the cures.

Hana's special ability was to see each other's feelings. She saw he wasn't attacking them from a villain they encountered, but THEY were the ones who provoked him first. Back when they randomly attacked him when he was just trying to explore a area he was new too.

Finally the other cures stood up. And they surrendered.

"Nngh. Oh, Petey I'm so sorry." Hana said slowly. Petey eyed her sadly and made a deep sigh.

**BGM: We can! Hugtto! Pretty Cure [Music Box] (R3 Music Box)**

* * *

"It was our fault for attacking you first." Hana said sheepishly.

Again, Petey made a sad grunt. The other cures lowered their heads in sadness.

"If this world corrupts. At least know we're sorry." Hana smiled, tears welled up in her eyes.

Petey lowered his head, and Hana wrapped her arms around him.

Petey was still new to the whole hugging thing. But again, he accepted the action.

Hana saw they interfered with him getting home. So she tried to cheer him on.

"You can do it." She whispered. "Hurray, Hurray. Petey Piranha!"

Petey grunted mildly and stood up. He then turned around and faced the cures. He smiled ever so slightly and made a fade that said: "At least I can do this for you."

He coughed up the rest of Yuni's bones. And it slightly offended Hikaru and her gang.

"What's that for!" Hikaru said suspiciously.

Petey coughed up a Rift Beacon plate and it activated. Since it was close to the Zero Point that was the Red Rift. It caused a small dome to appear around the bones. He then motioned for them to lay her clothes and Star Color Pendant, and they did just that.

The dome disappeared and a silhouette of a cat girl appeared. Hikaru formed tears in her eyes. And smiled. "Thank you!" She smiled.

**BGM Ends.**

* * *

Finally Yuni appeared once again, like a Dry Bone building itself again.

"Ugh..." Yuni groaned. "What happened, ~Nyan?"

"Yuni!" Hikaru smiled and all four girls hugged Yuni.

"What happened?!" Yuni demanded.

"Yuni! Your alive again!" Lala exclaimed. "Yay! Lun!"

"Why? Did I die?" Yuni asked.

"Yeah, Petey Piranha ate you! But Jesus called down to him and brought you back!" Madoka exclaimed.

"At last! All the Glitter Force is reunited again!" Maya exclaimed.

"Oh? Who are these girls, Nyan?" Yuni asked.

"It's a long story." Lily giggled.

All of a sudden, Lala gasped and pointed at the rift. "Everyone! Look!" She shouted.

**BGM: The End (Fortnite) resumes at 3:50**

* * *

Suddenly the rift started to reverse. Sucking all the locations except Hagukumi City in the Rift. All in order as the following. Pleasant Park, Retail Row, Salty Springs, Starry Suburbs, Holly Hedges, Frenzy Farm, Risky Reels, Snobby Shores, Greasy Grove and Moisty Mire. Including the cure's hometowns.

"WHATS GOING ON?!" Natalie yelled.

The reverse Rift started sucking all the cures inside. Sending them into their proper rifts.

They screamed as they all were cut off when pulled thought their time. Afterwards. The rift sucked in Petey Piranha into the Red Rift, causing him to be teleported again. Afterwards the rift banged and started to shrink. Eventually it exploded and was no longer existent.

**BGM Ends.**

* * *

The gravity returned and the Hugtto Pretty Cure were the only remaining cures. They remained silent. And stared at the sky.

"What. Just. HAPPENED!?" Hana shrieked.

After the rift teleported Petey in a different world (again) he landed on a concrete road in the middle of the day, confused and annoyed it happened again. He read the signpost.

"The town of Glastonbury"

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

I really, REALLY enjoyed this chapter, it was longer than most because I felt like it, and the 'Rift Zones' yes they are from Fortnite. I thought since chapter three was a chapter that left with a mysterious ending. I thought I'd continue it here. And yes some of the Pretty Cure's Town names are named after Fortnite locations, and I named the Cures after Glitter Force, So sue me. I think some of you know what the town is of the next chapter. Pretty Cure will return in a future chapter. See y'all then!

EPILOGUE...

* * *

After collecting another Rift Shard. Larry and Iggy decided to join Ludwig and Wendy get the other Rift Shard.

"Excuse me ladies." Ludwig announced. "Did any of you see a glowing crystal known as a Rift Shard?"

Aine, Mio, Ema and Maika stood confused. Looking at a Turtle-Dragon thing with Ludwig Van Beethoven's hair, only blue.

"Well?" Iggy shouted. "Did you see one or not? Bwahaha!"

Larry eyed Yume, Koharu, Rei and Elza. But didn't say anything.

Eventually Rei spoke up. "Umm, What are you?" She asked.

"We are The Koopalings." Larry bellowed triumphantly.

"Koopaling?" Elza said suspiciously.

Raki walked up to Iggy. In which he was a lot taller than she was.

"Umm. My Onii-Chan was studying it to see if we can make useful dresses out of it!" Raki blushed happily.

Iggy adjusted his glasses and shouted. "Can you tell us where she is? Hehehe!" Iggy said crazily.

"Umm, she's in the building. And I'm not sure if males are allowed inside." Rei gestured.

"Well, I'm a female, so guys hang back. I'll get it." Wendy struck a pose.

"No one cares Wendy." Larry reminded her.

"Ugh, fine. If we get arrested for taking in weird creatures into Star Harmony Academy. It's your fault." Ema retorted.

"Don't worry lass." Ludwig said, pulling out his wand. "If anyone says we're weird. I'll blast them away."

"O-Okay. Follow us." Aine said, trying to smile and sound helpful.

The group entered the Academy. Only Iggy had trouble getting though the front door.

Almost instantly as Aine and Co. brought Ludwig, Larry, Iggy and Wendy onto the property. Tamaki came running out.

"What in tarnation did you girls bring in?" Tamaki cried.

"Who's this young lovely woman? Bwahaha!" Iggy laughed.

"Umm." Tamaki nervously replied. "I'm married."

"Yes, I can see that. Hahah!" Iggy crazily responded.

Tamaki leaned over to Mio. "Is he going to be okay?"

Mio whispered back. "I don't know, but I don't think so."

"Ladies! Ladies! Please!" Ludwig interrupted. "I'm afraid we have a JOB to be attending too."

"Huh, such big talk for a tiny man!" Maika shot at him.

"Want to fight, girly?" Ludwig snarled. And took out his wand, and started charging a blue fireball.

"Umm." Maika regretted. "No thank you. Let's get going then."

"That's what I thought Miss." Ludwig replied.

"Aw man! I thought it was gonna get good!" Larry said displeased.

"Don't worry Larry." Ludwig told the young Koopaling. "The time will come."lk

Once inside. Elza and Rei were having a secret conversation.

"I told you that these guys are suspicious!" Rei hissed.

"They seem like crazy maniacs too!" Elza replied.

"What about maniacs? Bwahaha." Iggy chuckled. "Because yer looking at one."

Through out the walk. Girls kept staring at the group. The Koopalings ignored them.

Finally they reached the processing room.

"I wonder if they'll recruit me for their school!" Wendy cackled.

"We'll gladly accept that offer." Larry retorted.

Inside Saya, or The Scientist. But not to get mixed up with the actual The Scientist. She was called Saya Scientist.

She was at her computer, analyzing the Rift piece.

"Yes! Yes! The experiment is done! My plan may just be complete! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Saya Scientist cackled loudly.

"HAHAH! YES WE FOUND IT! BUWHAHAHAHAHAH!" Iggy repeated.

"Oh! Umm." Saya Scientist looked behind to see Iggy standing right behind her. "I didn't know anyone came in here, especially weird turtle things."

"We're here for that Rift piece!" Wendy shouted, pointing at it.

"Oh uh, this? Oh yeah. You can have it. I just finished my calculations." Saya Scientist said.

"Your calculations are wrong." Iggy corrected her.

"Oh! They are?" Saya Scientist asked.

"Yeah! This number should've been multiplied by this number! Bwahaha!" Iggy started going into his brainiac mode. Saya Scientist and Iggy started hitting it off. Talking until her calculations her correct.

"Wow! Thanks!" Saya Scientist thanks Iggy.

"Even though Ludwig has the brains." Larry said. "Iggy had always been the computer and science whiz!"

"No problem!" Iggy said waving his hand and taking the shard. "This piece of junk might come in handy for ya card engineers!"

"Really? What does it do!" Saya Scientist asked.

"As a token of gratitude. You can have my card designer device. I think it'll make those 'Pikapika' thingys easier to make. Muwhaha!" Iggy said crazed.

"It's Aikatsu." Elza corrected.

"Whatever." Iggy replied.

"Wow! Thanks so much!" Raki exclaimed.

"Here Wendy. You might want these." Iggy said. Giving her a spare pair of Aikatsu Cards.

"Gee, thanks." Wendy commented.

The four Koopalings climbed aboard their Koopaling Clown Cars.

Aine and Yume stared in awe.

"Bah! What're you girls looking at! Shows over!" Ludwig yelled.

"We'll be heading out." Larry said.

Just then. A giant boom was heard. And a large Rift opened up in the sky.

"What was that" Bwahaha!" Iggy laughed.

"It's our ticket out of here!" Wendy shouted.

And all four Koopalings went through rift to get back to Bowser's headquarters.


	8. Magic and Monsters

**Chapter 8: Magic and Monsters**

* * *

Now, Petey has no idea what a Glastonbury was. Perhaps it was one of those 'town' things he encountered.

But the town wasn't compared to other cities he saw. It was rather small. And no meadows or flower gardens to burrow in, So he had to find the next best thing.

Luckily no one in Glastonbury was outside. Or they'd be seeing a massive flower flying around. It wouldn't be a pleasant sight.

After flying silently for awhile. He came across a schoolgirl with a broom in her hand, as well as a wizard's hat.

After walking to a tree. The girl started flying on her broom. Much like Mirai and Riko did. Inside the hollow of the Glastonbury Tor. The witch started flying upwards to a small green looking portal.

As we all know. Petey Piranha isn't very smart. So he decided to follow her into the Ley Line.

Petey decided to fly straight forward, as the teal terminal seemed like it had no end.

Eventually, after flying for around three minutes, he ended up in a totally different world. In fact. There was a large tower and several enormous buildings. Seeming to resemble an Academy or School.

Petey didn't care about schools or little witches on brooms. He wanted a place to rest, eat, and find out where the Mushroom Kingdom was.

Eventually he settled in a large tree, called the Jennifer Memorial Tree. In the central of Petey saw on a sign. Luna Nova Magical Academy.

Petey gave up and flopped onto a branch. Seemingly he was hidden from view.

It was around eleven-thirty, and the witches were currently in Magic history class. The teacher was in a lecture about how Ley Lines work.

"These Ley Lines are the source for out magical powers." The old witch continued. "They carry power to the tower of Luna Nova, and store it in the Sorcerer's Stone. The power stored in the Sorcerer's Stone can The be..."

The witch was cut off to a faint sound of snoring. It was Akko.

"Well..." she continued. "The Magic can then be utilized as a source for magical abilities as Witches."

The witch summoned a fairy that flew over to a sleeping Akko.

"Hey! Akko! Akko!" Lotte whispered, trying to wake Akko up.

The fairy then grabbed Akko's hair and slammed her head into her textbook.

"Those who use magic who benefit, will be destroyed by magic for good." The Witch angrily lectured. "Can anyone tell me who said that?"

A girl named Diana raised her hand.

"Miss Cavendish?" The witch asked.

"T.S. Daniels." Diana said standing up.

"Very good. In order to use magic properly you must learn it's history." The old witch explained. "Do you understand Miss Kagari?"

Akko lifted her head which was red from the slam in the textbook.

"Y-Yes." She finally said.

**BGM: Dreamy Castle Rendezvous (Mario & Luigi: Dream Team)**

* * *

It was noon by now, and all of the student witches gathered in the cafeteria.

Sucy was busy trying one of her potions on Akko.

"Ugh! That strings!" Akko complained as the red paint was used on her nose.

"Stop wincing, I'm almost done." Sucy replied.

"Does this really work?" Akko asked.

"Don't worry. Always have faith in Sucy's potions." Sucy commented.

Suddenly Akko's head started reacting and her nose grew to a long pointy one.

"Hey! What did you do to my nose?!" Akko shouted.

"Now you look like a real witch!" Sucy snickered.

"Arrgh! You used me as a guinea pig again!" Akko angrily shouted.

"Don't worry. Your nose will return to normal in a hour. Maybe." Sucy said.

"Calm down! It's all because you fell asleep in class!" Lotte said trying to calm Akko.

"That class was so boring! I couldn't help it! Who could?" Akko remarked.

"I don't know. I find that class quite interesting." Lotte replied.

"Ugh, I don't care about ancient history. I didn't come here to be like those moldy old witches! They're just no fun at all!" Akko complained. "I want to be a cool witch like Shiny Chariot!"

Ursula, who was walking by stopped to hear the conversation.

"Shiny Chariot? I haven't heard that name in a long time!" Diana responded from the balcony.

"Diana? You know about Shiny Chariot?" Akko asked. "Isn't she like the coolest ever?"

"Oh my, your so sad." Diana replied. "How could you step into this Academy after being inspired by such a pathetic fraud?"

"Hey! What did you say?!" Akko shouted.

"You should know no wizard or witch cares about what she does." Diana continued.

"If you're into kid magic like that." Barbara said.

"You should go back to witch kindergarten!" Hannah finished.

"I'm sure you'll find many more kids at your level." Barbara told Akko.

Akko angrily threatened them. "I'll wipe that smug look off you Diana!"

"With what? Your stuck up nose?" Then she flicked her nose back at Lotte and Sucy.

"Take care of yourself. Well, have a nice day." Then she mockingly bowed and her friends chuckled and walked off.

**BGM Ends.**

* * *

Up on Luna Nova's rooftop. The witches were getting ready to fly their brooms.

"Alright! Listen up!" Nelson shouted. "This is your first time flying on school grounds, this is just a test drive, so watch your speed! Every year some idiot tries to show off!"

"Finally we get to rid our brooms at school!" Lotte whispered excitedly to a nervous Akko. "It's been awhile, I'm so excited!"

Other kids started taking off, so Lotte went next. "Well, I'm going to take off."

Akko nervously nodded as Lotte rod off.

"Who's next?!" Nelson shouted.

After three more witches went it was Akko's turn.

"When you get to the other side just wait!" Nelson shouted then turned to Akko. "Ok it's your turn now."

Akko looked down at the ground, she was way up high.

"What're waiting for?!" Nelson shouted and smacked Akko in the butt with her broom.

Since Akko didn't know how to ride a broom. She instead fell towards the ground.

"Go up! Up! Up! Up!" She commanded her broom. Just then, her broom stopped. Then it flew her upwards.

"No stop! Stop going up!" Akko screamed. Then it stopped and started flinging her like Olympic Bars. And then finally it stopped.

"Akko!" Lotte shouted.

"What exactly is she doing?" A student asked.

As Akko was being thrown around she was screaming to her broom. "WHY. WON'T. YOU. LISTEN. TO ME?!" Then she hopped on it like normal. Then she fell downwards to the forest. Crashing in a few trees.

Finally she landed. And a few sticks fell on her. "Ow." Was her final reply before she was knocked out with her broom.

"Akko! Are you okay?" Lotte shouted from the deck.

"Looser." Barbara replied.

It was nighttime now. And Akko, Lotte and Sucy were up in their quarters.

"Ow, ow, ow! It hurts!" Akko moaned.

"You want my potion?" Sucy asked.

"No thank you!" Akko replied.

"Wow, I didn't know that was your first time on a broom, you sure made a fool out of yourself!" Sucy smiled.

"Gee, thanks a lot." Akko mumbled.

"Don't be discouraged. You don't come from a wizard family like us, we've been riding brooms since we were kids!" Lotte replied.

"If you didn't know how, why didn't you just ask?" Sucy asked.

"Because, if I'm not good enough, there is no way I can be as good as Shiny Chariot!" Akko turned to her Shiny Chariot poster.

"Chariot again?" Sucy asked.

"Akko, you really like Shiny Chariot don't you?" Lotte told Akko.

"Of course I do! Chariot's so cool, Pretty and Shiny!" Akko said dreamily. Then she angrily looked away. "There must be something wrong with you if you are a witch and don't admire her!"

"Hm, Chariot doesn't exactly have a good reputation." Sucy replied.

"Yeah, Because she's presenting the wrong image of witches!" Lotte commented.

"She casts completely unusable spells." Sucy continued.

"They're not magic! Their illusions!" Lotte replied.

"She's a fake, a fraud, a outcast." Sucy responded.

"Her style has such bad taste!" Lotte finished.

Akko, who was red with anger, jumped up. But instead hit her head on the bunk bed's roof.

"Oh! Are you okay?" Lotte asked Akko.

"Ow! It's magical powers if I keep hitting my head!" Akko replied.

"But you don't have magical powers." Sucy reminded her.

"Mm! Yeah I know! I'm just a lowbrow witch!" Akko responded.

"Whatever. I don't care anymore." Akko slumped to the corner of her bed.

"Akko, I'm sorry if we hurt your feelings. Just know we didn't try to do that!" Lotte told her.

"Yeah, your free to like whoever you want, even if it is a fraud like Chariot." Sucy continued.

"Shh! Sucy don't!" Lotte shushed Sucy. "Why can't you keep your mouth shut?!"

"Why, what did I say?" Sucy replied.

**BGM: Underneath P'illo Castle (Mario & Luigi: Dream Team)**

* * *

After sleeping around a day. Petey Piranha finally came out of Jennifer's Memorial Tree. He decided he wanted a darker place to hide. So after searching for awhile. He finally came across a labyrinth underneath the tower.

"Seems alright to me." He thought. And broke straight into the dungeons. Not knowing that Akko's class was about to enter in.

"Today, you will put your skills to the test. This tower is built on top of an ancient labyrinth." Professor Ursula explained. "Today's assignment is to go down into the labyrinth, find ancient treasure and retrieve it. The rarer your items are, the more points you'll get. But be careful, there are wild monsters roaming the labyrinth, so please watch your step!"

The board was a pixel style game of what appeared to be Mario and Luigi. They seemed to be collecting Magikoopa wands out of chests. Then a PAC-Man like being ate Luigi out of a chest and the words changed to 'Game Over!'

Sucy didn't look impressed. "It's like a crappy retro Super Mario game." Sucy commented.

"But with monsters do you think it's going to be safe?" Lotte asked turning to a prideful looking Akko.

"Yes! Finally my chance to shine!" Akko said with pride.

"You have three hours, use everything you learned so far and impress me with your talent. Good luck! Begin." Professor Ursula said, unlocking the doors to the Labyrinth.

Going down the steps, Akko was hurrying along. "C'mon! Hurry up!" Akko shouted at her roommates.

"Slow down!" Lotte panted.

"If we don't hurry, Diana will get ahead of us!" Akko pleaded.

"But it's too dangerous, wait, hold on!" Lotte grabbed her want and pointed at her lantern.

"Now, now, come out!" She said to the lantern. Suddenly a small glowing flame jumped out of the lantern and started leading a path.

"There, now we can see where we are going!" Lotte said.

"Oh come on! The danger is half the fun!" Akko said.

Suddenly they heard a small grunt coming from a platform above.

"Huh?" Akko asked, and looked up. It was a Goomba, staring at Akko, trying to find a way down.

"There you are you little monster! Have a taste of my magic!" Akko shouted and blasted a spell on the Goomba, causing him to loose his balance and fall down the stairs.

"You think you can get away? Think again!" Akko shouted and started running after the Goomba.

"Akko no! Our assignment isn't to hunt monsters!" Lotte shouted running after Akko. Sucy followed close behind.

Elsewhere. A bug like monster tried attacking Diana's group. Diana easily defeated it by shooting a disintegrating spell, causing it to crumble to ash in no time.

"This is a 'monster?'" Diana asked.

"Um, Hey Diana? Why don't we head back soon?" Barbara asked.

"Y-Yeah, we have a lot of rare treasures!" Hannah said.

Diana sighed. "Those are all common drops. No one would dare think those are rare treasures."

"This place is really dangerous!" Barbara whimpered hugging close to Hannah.

"I don't think we can do this anymore!" Hannah cried.

"Witches are supposed to be feared. How do you think this place is scary?" Diana asked. "Besides. My magic is invincible, you absolutely have nothing to fear."

Suddenly Barbara and Hannah started shivering more. And pointed at Diana.

"D-D-D-Diana?" They whimpered.

Diana sighed. "What is it?"

"A-A-A-A-A P-P-Plant."

"A plant?" Diana asked and turned around.

It was Petey Piranha. He was massive and looked strong. (As you all may know, that's what he always looks like, but Diana and her friends don't know that.) and had a ring of orangish reddish petals and leaf like arms, and one set of razor sharp teeth.

Meanwhile, the Goomba was running from Akko's explosive attacks. And went to a room of the labyrinth.

"Which way did it go?" Akko asked.

Lotte came up behind. "Would you please slow down?" She begged.

Suddenly Barbara's scream was heard.

"Over there!" Akko shouted and headed for the door the Goomba went through.

"Your too enthusiastic!" Lotte chased after her.

"Stop right there!" Akko said. "I'm going to give you my finishing, WOAH!" Akko was surprised to see Diana using a shield spell to block herself and her friends from Petey.

"Akko?" Diana asked.

Petey turned around and spotted the trio. Then Petey started thumping to them.

"A flower?" Akko shivered.

Petey roared his signature disturbing roar. Although the cat scratches from Yuni's claws on his gums, uvula and sides of his mouth were no longer there. His mouth was back to normal. Although Yuni's bloodstains on his teeth were still there.

"AAAHHHHHH!" Akko screamed. And fired a stunning blast. Which stunned Petey as he staggered backwards.

"Now's my chance." Diana said. "All the swords!" Suddenly all the swords from skeletons aimed at Petey. "Become my blade, and strike him down!"

The blades stuck into Petey's head. Instead of dying. He turned around and roared louder.

Akko was paralyzed in bewilderment.

"Akko! Are you okay?" Lotte said running up.

"That thing's crazy!" Akko responded.

"Now it's my turn." Sucy said walking up to him.

"Sucy! What are you going to do." Lotte asked.

"Hey Mr. Flower." Sucy said, Petey turned around and looked at her oddly calmly.

"Open wide." Sucy instructed.

Petey roared, and Sucy dumped a bottle of melting poison into his mouth. Instead of sizzling and melting into nothing but green ooze. He swished his mouth, gargled and sallowed.

"Huh?" Sucy asked. "That'd was supposed to kill him."

Petey then made a before vomit noise and spit out a molten circle of poison brown goop. The goop eventually evaporated and all was left was a a ring in the floor. Petey then let out a battle cry roar. But was stopped to a rumble.

Akko, Lotte and Sucy, who were in the circle. Looked curiously around with Petey to see what was making the noise. Suddenly the rumble got louder beneath them, and all four slowly looked at each other.

Then the ground gave way. And Petey fell down to the deeper parts of the labyrinth. Along with Akko and Lotte, screaming as they fell.

"We can go down from here." Diana said.

"WHAT?!" Barbara and Hannah shrieked.

"If your too scared you can stay up here. Well, so long." Diana pulled out a spell of a ballon torch and floated down.

"Wait, Diana! Don't leave us!" Barbara shouted and floated after her.

**BGM: Vs. Boss (Super Mario Sunshine)**

* * *

Petey fell onto a roadblock as three unlucky witches were exploring.

"What is that thing?" Student one asked.

"Gives me the creeps!" Student two whimpered.

Petey heard them and turned around. Then all three huddled together as Petey angrily marched to them.

From the bottom, Diana heard three screams, ending so suddenly.

"I guess those three fell to their doom?" Diana asked and kept moving forward.

On another level, Akko got up and shouted. "What's with Diana's attitude when we save their lives?"

"Well, we're going down too!" Akko shouted.

"Tell me how." Sucy countered.

"What do you mean? On brooms!" Akko responded.

"I didn't bring one." Sucy replied.

"WHAT?! Why didn't you bring one anyways?" Akko commanded.

"You can't ride one anyways." Sucy shrugged.

"Huh?! S-Shut Up!" Akko shouted back.

"Anyways, we should go after Diana." Akko suggested.

"On foot?" Sucy asked.

"But we might not get back in time!" Lotte responded.

After Diana floated down. The trio started looking around.

"Are you sure it's safe to be down here?" Barbara asked.

Suddenly they heard a deep grunt and turned around, it was Petey Piranha. Standing creepily and staring at them.

"That flower guy again!" Diana shouted.

"D-Diana! It's dangerous!" Hannah stammered.

Petey chuckled and faked a bite at them. Causing Barbara and Hannah to shriek. Causing him to make a happy grunt.

"Hmph! Let's attack it then!" Barbara grunted as she was embarrassed from Petey's fake out.

"Woah! Hold on! Don't you know what that thing can do to you!?" Diana shouted at Barbara.

"Will it grind our bones for bread?" Hannah asked.

"Glong Ghir, Gleeb, Glork." (Well actually, that would be for Ruined Dragon). Petey responded.

"GLORGOK GLEP GLEP GLOP! GUUGUU GAAGAA?! ~ "GOOGOO! ~ GAGGA GAGGA! ~ GLEE GLEP GLAK!" (Now, Piranha Plants? They're much worse. We'll make a soup from your skin and blood, have a cup of your mucus and organ juices. Shave your liver, eat your skin and organs RAW! And squeeze the juices from your brain and eyes! Actually, it's quite good on toast.) Petey gurgled and chuckled.

"Glop, Glork." (Oh wait, humans can't understand me.) Petey moaned.

"Back! Back I say! I warned you!" Diana shouted waving her spell torch at him.

Petey simply looked at it, licked his leaf and put the flame out with one '_tsss' _

"Right..." Diana smiled nervously.

Then Petey roared extremely loud, causing the trio to back away in fear.

Elsewhere, Akko and her roommates discovered a cellar of treasure.

"Woah! Look at all of this treasure!" Akko said in awe.

"This doesn't look like a treasure room." Lotte said.

"Yeah It looks more like a pile of junk, or maybe a garbage dump?" Sucy replied.

"We need to head back if we don't want to miss the dead line! What do we do?" Lotte asked.

"Let's just take something back as a item." Sucy suggested.

Then Akko spotted something shiny from the corner.

"Is that, what I think it is?" Akko asked.

Then the ground started shaking, and the ground came up from above. And Petey flew upwards, looking more angrier than ever.

Petey shot a fireball at the ceiling and flew towards the entrance.

"So he's also a dragon, Huh?" Akko asked.

Then Diana and her friends crawled out of the divot in the ground.

"Diana! What happened down there?" Akko asked.

"Nothing at all happened." Diana responded.

"But your a mess." Akko responded.

"That doesn't matter." Diana shouted slamming the visor down on the knight helmet that fell on Akko. "Tell me where that thing went."

"Oh that flower guy? He flew up there." Akko said pointing to the sky. "And he left this cool decoration behind."

Akko was holding what looked like a skeleton arm.

"Umm, Akko, that's not a bone." Diana told Akko.

Akko took a further inspection. And indeed it wasn't a arm to a former student.

"AAAHHHHHHH!" Everyone screamed and backed away from it.

"So it killed other students? Then I'll have to stop it!" Diana shouted. "Ladies, I'm going to need your brooms."

Akko held onto Diana's broom. "Wait, what's going on here?" Akko asked.

"I am responsible for letting that thing loose, so its my responsibility to kill it." Then Diana took off.

"She must think she's so amazing." Akko said, pulling the helmet off her head. "Oh wait, I almost forgot!" Akko remembered.

"Wait, Akko! What are you doing?" Lotte asked.

"It must be around here somewhere." Akko mumbled ruffling through the junk.

"Akko! What are you looking for?" Lotte asked.

"Found it!" Akko exclaimed.

"Did you find something valuable?" Sucy asked.

"I found a one of a kind treasure." Akko said. "It's Shiny Chariot's Shiny rod!"

Sucy and Lotte looked curiously then gasped in disbelief. "Huh?!"

Later at the labyrinth's entrance. The witches were looking at the valuables they collected.

Suddenly Petey sprang forth from the darkness. And roared loudly at all the witches.

"What is that thing?" A student asked.

"Oh no!" Professor Ursula shouted, and slammed a emergency door lock of Petey's body.

"Quick! Now's our chance!" The student shouted. And all of them shot magic at Petey.

"No! Hold your fire!" Ursula shouted. It was no use. The magic absorbed Petey, and he got more powerful.

"Emergency! Everyone evacuate the building!" Ursula cried through a megaphone spell.

Diana rushed out of the door. And saw Petey having a rampage on the tower.

"Diana?" Ursula called.

"Yes, Professor?" Diana called.

"Something terrible happened, a odd plant monster woke from the labyrinth. I'm going to try and hold him off, I need you to help evacuate the students." Ursula instructed.

Then Akko came flying out of the door. Along with Lotte and Sucy.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" Akko cried and crash landed on the ground. "Ugh, I hate this old crappy broom!"

Then Akko turned around. "Professor! I found a special treasure! The Shiny Rod!"

"But we don't have time for that right now." Ursula said. Then she took a closer look at the Shiny Rod.

"The Seven Stars? I never thought they would shine again!" Ursula thought.

Then Petey started blowing huge breaths of fire. Causing everything to burn immediately.

Ursula thought on what to do, then she turned back to Akko. "Okay, Akko I'm putting you in charge. Take that rod and go to the Sorcerer's Stone right away!" Ursula told Akko.

"The Sorcerer's Stone?" Akko asked.

"He probably feeds on magical power, and most likely wants our source of magic the Sorcerer's Stone. So I'll keep him busy and you take the rod to the Stone. Diana you're coming with me."

"Y-Yes." Diana stuttered.

"Where is the Sorcerer's Stone anyways?" Akko asked.

"It's at the top of this tower, don't you remember that from class?" Sucy asked.

"W-Whatever! I have Chariot on my side! I'm not afraid of anything!" Akko shouted with pride.

Then Akko's broom headed straight up. She was screaming along the way.

Just then, Petey broke through the wall. And was outside again.

"Oh no! It's outside!" Ursula shouted. "Diana! I need you to help evacuate the student!"

"Alright." Diana responded and flew downwards.

"I need to distract him somehow!" Ursula shouted. Then she made a ball of magic. She lured Petey to bite it.

"Follow me!" Ursula cried and lured Petey away from the magic ball, Petey flapped his leaves and followed.

Akko, who was riding with Lotte. Was complaining about the ride. "I can fly myself you know!" Akko said.

"Of course you can! But it might've taken you all day!" Then the trio headed for the peak of the tower.

Then Petey turned around and headed back to the tower.

"Hey!" Ursula shouted as Petey was heading back towards the tower. "You like the younger ones better?"

Sucy turned around and saw Petey flying towards them. "He's here." Sucy said.

"WWWOAAHH!" Akko screamed. "Lotte step on it!" And luckily they got out of the way just as Petey bit down.

"I'll see what I can do." Sucy said and flew down towards Petey. Then she threw two bottles of poison on Petey.

Instead of killing and hurting him, he got simultaneously stronger.

"Sucy!" Akko cried. "Her poison made him even stronger?"

"What will happen if he eats the Sorcerer's Stone?" Lotte asked.

Then instead of landing smoothly. Then crash landed on the top of the tower, because they didn't know how fast they were going.

"Ugh." Akko groaned. Then she noticed Lotte laying on the ground. "Lotte! Are you okay?"

She gave a weak groan in response.

Then the tower started to shake, Petey Piranha reached the top of the tower. Trying to break the roof to eat the stone.

Akko didn't know what to do. Then she remembered. 'Get the Shiny Rod to the Sorcerer's Stone.'

The stone and the rod started glowing momentarily.

Then the stone unleashed a beam of energy at the Shiny Rod.

"It's absorbing the stone's magic!" Akko said.

"Akko!" Ursula yelled from afar.

"Professor!" Akko shouted back.

"Give me the rod!" Ursula told Akko.

"I. I'm getting on it." Akko responded. "Wait! Watch out!"

Suddenly, Petey's leaf hit Ursula on her back and knocked her off her broom.

"PROFESSOR!" Akko screamed, and then the absorption ended. And Petey broke through the roof. Beginning to try and eat the stone.

"No!" Akko shrieked and shot a beam at the stone, causing it to be dismantled from its place and clanged to the ground.

"I can use this rod?" Akko asked.

Petey still continued to try and eat the stone.

"In that case..." Akko said, she charged forwards and jumped off the tower with the stone in her hand.

As she was falling she commanded. "Rod! Become my broom!" It did absolutely nothing.

"What? Why isn't it working?!" Akko cried.

Petey flew beside her and Akko screamed. And he opened his mouth to eat him.

"No! Don't come near me!" And she pointed the rod down and shot herself up. Landing on Petey's head.

Luckily the rod latched on Petey's petals and caught her fall. The stone was falling like a meteorite and Petey was dive bombing to eat it.

"Ugh. It's hopeless!" Akko moaned.

Then a voice played in her head from when she was a child. 'Remember, believing in yourself is your magic!' As Shiny Chariot once said.

Then Ursula slammed a rock on Petey's head, causing him to fling Akko off. Soon he maintained his balance.

"I must believe in myself!" Akko whispered, the rod glowed in response.

"Makmur Mikmur. Mektoral!" Akko chanted. "My Shiny Bow!" The rod then turned into a bow and shiny arrow.

Petey roared loudly. And Akko made a ball of green light in her palm.

"My Shiny Ark!" And released the arrow in his mouth, Petey ate it of course, thinking it was magic.

Petey hardly sallowed it. His stomach size was increasing and glowing green. He scaredy looked at the audience. Before it blew up.

The explosion turned into a dozen fireworks and Petey was sent flying, leaving a smoke trail behind him. And a small Star was shown to see how far he went. And another rift sucked him into another world.

Akko looked in awe at the firework show she made. Not knowing that she was still falling.

**BGM Ends.**

* * *

"Oh no! I'm going to die!" Then suddenly Diana grabbed ahold of Akko's arm.

"D-Diana?" Akko asked in shock.

"You don't need to thank me. It is my duty to evacuate the students safely." Diana said annoyed.

"The Magic released from the flower monster! It's going into the Sorcerer's Stone!" Akko shouted.

"By the way where did you learn to harness the power of the Shiny Ark?" Diana asked.

"Oh? It's because I heard Chariot's voice at the time." Akko replied. "But Diana, where did you learn about the Shiny Ark?"

Diana blushed. "What? I mean, I just heard about it somewhere before."

"Really? That seems hard to believe." Akko responded.

"It does not!" Diana replied back.

"You must like Shiny Chariot too!" Akko exclaimed.

"No I don't! Another word about this and I'll drop you right now!" Diana shouted.

"No! Please don't!" Akko shrieked.

Soon the Sorcerer's Stone returned to normal. And Luna Nova Witch Academy returned to normal.

Although the Rift teleported Petey out of the Ley Lines. And, but not into the real world. But as a part of a software malware. Petey was confused, as he was a jumble of white, green, and red code.

TO BE CONTINUED…

We are almost out of the single number era! A few nods to Super Mario Sunshine. The scene where Sucy uses poison and Petey hurls it back up. And as they fall through, Yeah that is a reference to Super Mario Sunshine. Where Petey's first fight. Mario and Petey are confused on what's happening, then they slowly look at each other and fall through the windmill. Anyway. I hope you enjoy the story and this chapter. And as we near the 10 mark! But before we're Out of Time. We're heading into overtime!

EPILOGUE…

* * *

Back at Hagukumi City. Bowser Jr and the Koopalings reached Pleasant Park. Simultaneously. The Rift Beacon was dismantled, and The Scientist was busy trying to fix it. While The Visitor and The Paradigm were trying to find a place to activate it.

"Hello!" Bowser Jr. called out. The Scientist instantly turned around.

"You wouldn't mind if I take that?" Ludwig answered.

In response. The Scientist held out his long blade and made a robotic grunt.

"Okay, Okay!" Bowser Jr. whined. "I see you don't want us to have it."

Larry and Roy walked up to The Visitor and The Paradigm.

"But do you mind if we BUILD our own?" Larry asked.

"Yeah, you robots seem like you have spare parts." Roy cocked.

The Visitor nodded at The Scientist. In response he administered a robotic grumble and reached into a Rift. Then tossed them a couple of dismantled parts. The Paradigm handed them a instruction pamphlet.

"Okay! Thank you!" Wendy giggled. "Now we need to find the final Rift Shard!"

"Iggy can build the Rift Beacon." Morton said.

"But where will we find the Rift Shard?" Iggy asked. "Everywhere was a Rift Zone! Mwuhahah!"

"Lettuce ask for assistance!" Larry shouted.

Roy and Wendy traveled towards Mihoshi Town, Larry and Roy went to Strawberry Hill. And Iggy, Morton and Lemmy stayed at Hagukumi City.

"Do you know if 'WE' have a Rift Shard?" Harry asked.

"If ya don't know. We can look else where, bwha." Iggy responded.

"First let me ask, what the heck are you?" Homare asked.

"We're Koopalings! Obviously!" Lemmy responded.

"Are you two responsible for that baby back there?" Morton asked.

Harry's jaw dropped to the ground, and Homare's cheeks blushed bright pink.

"Hagyu~?" Hugtan responded.

"Look lady, it was just a q-" Morton was interrupted by Homare shouting.

"NO WE ARE NOT! ME AND MY FRIENDS TAKE CARE OF HER!" Homare yelled.

"Ooh! I sense a love relationship, Bwahaha!" Iggy laughed like a maniac.

Homare growled, but before she could take a swing. Hana came by.

"We're back from shopping— oh? Who are these."

Iggy and Morton explained what their business was, meanwhile Lemmy was messing with Hugtan with a bouncy ball he had.

"So you come from the Mushroom Kingdom, and you're looking for Rift Shards to find a way home for your friend and yourselves?" Saaya asked.

"More or less." Iggy replied.

"Mushroom Kingdom?" Hana asked. "Isn't That where those two plumbers Mario and Luigi live?" Then Hana suddenly had a bright smile on her face. "Ohhh! I played this game! In Super Mario Bros. 3. Mario and Luigi fought seven Koopalings like you, his method of defeating them was-"

Iggy, Morton and Lemmy had unimpressed and annoyed looks. "Stomping on our heads?"

"Yeah that's exactly it! Wait, how did you guys know?" Hana asked.

"Morton was there when it happened." Morton replied. "MORTON WILL CRUSH MARIO ONEDAY!" Morton shouted and stomped the ground so hard, it shook all of Harry's Beauty Shop.

"Woah! Morton! Calm down!" Lemmy cried.

"It's the same NES my Daddy had! How did you pop out of it, I say!" Emiru asked.

"Beats me. Mwhaha!" Iggy responded.

Saaya and Ruru finished drawing a map. They so far drawn a line near Pleasant Park.

"It was somewhere around there." Ruru calculated.

Outside, The three Koopa Kids hopped back in their Koopaling Clown Cars.

Elsewhere, cleaning and repainting her Rocket. Lala tried to reason with Roy.

"I told you ~lun! Only The Visitor hijacked my Rocket!" Lala said.

"I know it blew through dimensional Rifts!" Roy shouted. "Don't let this get harder than it needs to be."

"But I don't think it left any 'Rift Shards' behind!" Lala pleaded.

"Look." Roy said in a annoyed tone. "Either YOU tell me where it is." Then Roy pulled out his Bazooka. "Or I shoot a couple of Bullet Bills at your Rocket, deal?"

Hikaru eyed Roy suspiciously. He eyed her back.

"Whatcha lookin' at?" He commanded.

"Just, please don't shoot at her Rocket." Hikaru responded.

"Then you outta tell him where it is!" Wendy said in a singsong voice.

"Can't we all just calm down?" Elena asked.

"Wait." Yuni interrupted. "I believe I have a idea where it is."

Madoka and Yuni pulled out a map. And drew a red line around where the Retail Row Rift Zone was.

"Somewhere around here." Madoka said.

"Safe Travels! Lun!" Lala told them.

"It better be around there." Roy replied and took off.

Finally Larry and Ludwig reached Strawberry Hill. Where the KiraPati was set up around the shopping district.

"Do you have any idea where a Rift Shard was?" Larry asked.

"A Rift Shard?" Akira asked.

"And? Where do you think that might be?" Yukari asked Larry.

"That's what I was trying to ask you!" Larry shouted.

"Oh? You don't know?" Yukari smiled and giggled softly. "How sad."

Larry cliched his teeth in frustration and grumbled.

"Move aside Larry." Ludwig announced. "I'll handle this."

Ludwig slapped a map of Strawberry Hill on the front counter. Ichkia and her friends examined the map.

"Now I want you to draw a simulation of where you think that Rift Crystal is." Ludwig said. "Don't make this hard in yourselves ladies."

"Hmm, well all we know is, that it is most likely somewhere around here." Ciel pointed to a line she drew.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?" Ludwig said.

Larry shook his hands puzzled. "That's literally what I tried to tell them!"

"Larry, you don't think don't you?" Ludwig said. "Come on, we're going."

"Ugh, fine." Larry agreed.

Then finally at Pleasant Park. Bowser Jr. was waiting for his siblings to return. Eventually they came one by one.

"So?" Bowser Jr. said hopping out of his Junior Clown Car. "Did you find any evidence?"

"All we got were these sheets with lines drawn on them." Larry responded.

"Excellent!" Bowser Jr. exclaimed.

After forming the map in several ways. None of the Koopa Kids could figure it out. Eventually Kamek found a way around it.

"I think it goes like this." He said, and used his wand to form a triangle where the map corners perfectly formed together.

"Ah Yes!" Ludwig exclaimed. "The center of the triangle is definitely where it is!"

"So they weren't lying after all." Roy grumbled.

"Let's go retrieve it then!" Iggy shouted.

The triangle substantially led them where the Rift sucked all the Pretty Cure In.

"There it is!" Bowser Jr. exclaimed.

He pocketed the last Shard and hopped back in his car.

"Okay brethren! Let's get back home and find that suit for Dad!" He shouted.

All the Koopalings agreed and headed back home.


	9. Pixel Panic

Our final stop before the double digits! Thank you for reading this far. This chapter might seem odd, but I am starting to run out of ideas. So I came up with one solution…

**Chapter 9: Pixel Panic**

**BGM: Forbidden Dream's Depths (Mario & Luigi: Dream Team)**

* * *

Petey still couldn't comprehend of why he was a computer malware. A bunch of jumbled code. Strings of ones, twos, A-Z's. The color of his body only giving him life.

He started swimming through the depths of darkness. Trying to figure out what was happening. Once he even tried to form himself together via MicrosoftWord. Only to get shut down, as the user thought it was a virus.

Unable to think, speak or talk. He continued swimming. He only encountered a few apps that allowed him to regain control. First was an app called Pretty Cure Connection Puzzlun. Although he was smaller than he originally was. The phone user detected him as a boss. After a few swipes of colored cubes. He was defeated by a smaller Cure Chocolat.

After being thrown out. He then morphed into another game on the Nintendo Switch device. For something he saw called PriPara: All Idol Perfect Stage!

Petey simultaneously looked around. Finding anything for directions. When one of the other idols asked about Petey's in-game sprite.

"Hey! What is that?" She asked.

Petey looked down, only his teeth and part of his head formed. The rest were still coding his body. So Petey broke out before he could finish.

Next he tried an arcade game called: Data Carddass: Aikatsu! Petey seemed to appear backstage, only part of his body and head were formed.

Outside stage, then user's idol: Ichigo Hoshimiya, was getting ready for her performance, alongside other idols. When Petey's malware formed outside.

"Woah! What the heck is that?!" Ichigo shouted.

Petey nervously looked at himself. Then he recognized a few other faces, Yume Nijino and Aine Yuuki.

"Is that what they call a virus?" App data Aine asked.

"I don't know, but I haven't seen him before."" App data Yume responded.

Petey was confused at first, but then he realized these were App Datas, not the real girls.

Petey grunted a few times, then he flew out of the software.

After floating for awhile, Petey gave up and just moved wherever the code took him. Until he bounced back from a giant purple jumble of code, that represented a cube.

Confused, Petey spat a codeball at it. Causing it to absorb it and strike Petey Piranha with cryptic electricity.

Roaring loudly and unable to stop himself from being propelled backwards. He slammed into a hardware that represented a Nintendo Switch. The game card started pulsing and sucking in all the game's software. The game card read: Super Mario Maker 2.

Suddenly every player playing the game received a message and got booted out of the game:

"The Software is currently undergoing a lethal server error. This error has caused the Nintendo Switch hardware to be corrupt. Please restart your Nintendo Switch or contact Nintendo services if you encounter this error again."

Upon the players restarting the switch. It luckily worked just fine, only the Nintendo Switch logo changed to a cryptic rune. The sound of pulsing got louder and louder, faster and faster, until it stopped and the terrified players were greeted to the same Nintendo Switch startup. Only Super Mario Maker 2 couldn't be played.

Petey himself just got sucked into the malware. Instead of causing him to get sucked into the game. He just fell again. Seeing different styles of games. Super Mario Bros. Super Mario Bros. 3, Super Mario World, New Super Mario Bros. U, and Super Mario 3D World. After finally ending the corrupted falling. He landed in a bright, colorful and busy town. Which he was used to by now. Only he gasped when he looked up. The sky, instead of a giant Rift. Was a glitchy, cryptic, corrupted sounding. Black hole. The hole was currently corrupting the sky, changing it to a blue sky, with poorly 8-bit clouds. It looked odd combined with the real sky.

Petey continued to the town. Trying to at LEAST warn people. Only Petey just decided to place down flyers on store windows and doors. That had a poorly painted hand he drew with his brown goop. That said the words look up.

Only one bakery had the knowledge to actually look up, as the other civilians thought it was a prank.

**BGM Ends.**

* * *

It was currently Wednesday. And it was a slow business day for the Minaduki family. Even though Azuki and Coconut love to fight, they agreed on one thing: they wished it was Friday.

"Ugh, why does it have to be the middle of the week? Can't we just go to the aquarium today?" Azuki pleaded her master Shigure.

"Not today, Azuki." Shigure responded. "We have work to do today and tomorrow. Plus you really need to help Nii-San shipshape his house."

"But isn't that that what those two astronauts are for?" Azuki remarked.

"They are our guests! We shouldn't have them do work for us!" Shigure replied. "No more arguing, you hear Azuki?"

"Yes…" Azuki rested her head on the counter.

About four days ago, two astronauts by the name of Dark Voyager and Dark Vanguard had unexpected arrived in their hometown. Knowing that they didn't know where they were. Headmaster: Kashou invited them to his bakery/apartment. The La Soleil.

One of the cat girls named Cinnamon REALLY liked Dark Voyager, and he was well aware of that, speaking of which. They were having a conversation now.

"I guess the young kitten really liked how I do it." Cinnamon spoke.

"Uh. Huh." Dark Voyager replied.

"But I don't really like doing shameful things like that in public. So I refused, but I did not know that would make her cry." Cinnamon lowered her ears.

"That sucks Cinnamon." Dark Voyager replied.

"So to make her happy, I really did say 'Cinnamon is going to drool!'" Cinnamon stated.

Dark Voyager slammed his head on the table. "That's great Cinnamon." He replied.

"Man, just today is going slow." Coconut sighed. "We still have tomorrow too."

"I do hope we have more customers tomorrow." Maple replied.

None of the cats realized that there was a flyer hanging on their window. Chocola was the first to notice it.

"Huh? What? Did any of you see this poster here?" Chocola asked walking up to it. As she read the sign of in which it said. Look up.

"Hmm? Chocola doesn't get it." She responded.

"Don't worry." Vanilla murmured. "I don't either."

"Master!" Chocola shouted. "Can you tell Chocola and Vanilla what it means?"

Kashou studied the poster. "Hmm, Maybe it means. Look up?" He replied.

"Well, duh." Azuki rolled her eyes.

So all six cats, Shigure and Kashou looked up.

"Okay! Chocola's looking- NYAA!" she cut off to see the glitchy black hole corrupting the sky into a lightish blue color, consisting of pixelated white clouds. It almost looked like… a green screen.

"Look!" Coconut shouted. "Over there!"

It was another glitchy hole. Corrupting another fragment in the sky. Featuring larger pixelated clouds, along with smaller ones. All the clouds seemed to have… eyes.

"I don't like clouds staring at me." Azuki shivered.

Three more corruptions were spotted. A 16-bit, fancier looking clouds. Then two more that almost looked real. Except those two did not have eyes.

"W-What's goin' on?" Azuki yelled.

"Nya? Look!" Maple pointed to the sky.

The first corruption started forming downwards. Turning the landscape into pixelated green hills, and the road that was in the shape of bricks. It seemed to have formed other things inside. The other glitches were doing the same.

"How do we stop it?" Dark Vanguard asked.

"We have to go into the corruptions!" Dark Voyager shouted.

"WHAT?!" Coconut screamed.

Maple facepalmed, "Are you kidding me Dark Voyager?! We don't have the time for—"

"I agree with Voyage here!" Azuki exclaimed. "It beats doin' nothing."

Dark Vanguard, Chocola, Vanilla, Kashou, Shigure and Cinnamon (in which she nervously) raised their hands.

"Ugh, fine." Maple hissed. "If we get killed. I'll remember this in heaven!"

"I'm sure Dark Voyager and Vanguard will protect us, May-Chan!" Cinnamon said softly.

Dark Vanguard pulled out her Eva Pickaxe, and equipped her Dark Void case. Dark Voyager swung out both of his Cosmic Cleavers and put on his Dark Matter transmitter. And the cat girls opened their claws.

"Good thing Shigure-San didn't get us declawed." Coconut muttered.

They slowly approached the zone. Holding their weapons out.

"Hurry up, slowpokes!" Azuki yelled and shoved everyone in.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" All five cats screeched as they fell into what seemed oblivion.

Then each fell one by one on the hard brick ground. Only Coconut was unfortunate to land on a patch of Spike traps.

She faced the audience with her mouth open and fell downwards into nothing. The sound that played sounded like a hurt sound effect. Her life counter dropped from nine to eight.

"Coco-Chan!" Chocola yelled. "Are you ok?"

Coconut appeared in the same death sprite. Only she had a annoyed face.

"Azuki you nyumbskull!" Coconut called.

"Hey! Who are ya callin' a numbskull?!" Azuki yelled back.

"Nevermind! Just pop my bubble!" Coconut yelled.

Dark Voyager tossed his Cleaver like a boomerang. And popped her bubble.

"You ok?" Dark Vanguard asked with concern.

"Ugh, I'm fine. Only that idiot Munchkin had to- NYAAA!" Coconut suddenly screamed.

"What's the problem now, 'Nuts?— NYAAAAHH!" Azuki screamed and looked at her sisters. They screamed and looked at each other as well.

"Why do we look like crappy old-school retro game sprites?!" Maple cried.

All the characters were designed in old sprites. Consisting of three color palettes only. In which they were tinier than before. Except for Azuki, she's a munchkin cat.

"Hey! Who are ya calling tiny?!" Azuki yelled at the narrator.

"Azuki! Shh! It's dangerous to break the fourth wall!" Coconut shushed Azuki. "Who knows what 'HE' might do to us!"

"Right, right. My bad." Azuki replied.

"The reason we're so small and made of 8-bit is most likely…" Dark Voyager explained. "WE'RE IN THE Super Mario Bros. THEME!"

"That old guy who stomps on those 'Goomba' things?" Azuki asked.

"Ah yes." Vanilla responded. "Super Mario Maker's levels can be quite challenging."

Coconut blushed and shook her hands nervously. "I-I don't mean to make hard levels!" She cried.

"Coco-Chan! You just read from the idea book and place random objects around!" Chocola responded.

"Yeah but… I make my levels look nice, but placing ON/OFF switches and random Skwers is so much fun!" Coconut replied.

"Speaking of which." Dark Voyager interrupted. "Isn't that a Goomba?"

A pixelated 8-bit Goomba approached them. All the cats hid behind Dark Voyager. "Ahh! Make it go away!" They screamed.

"It's just a tiny Goomba! You're never afraid of them in the game!" Dark Voyager yelled.

"But it's one in real life! We don't know what to do!" They shouted.

"It's easy!" Dark Voyager responded. And his 8-bit sprite jumped and stomped to Goomba for one-thousand points. "See? Nothing to be afraid of!"

"You made it seem easier than it looked." Chocola pouted with her cheeks puffed out.

**World: 1-1**

* * *

**BGM: Ground (Super Mario Bros.)**

* * *

Just past the Goomba. They started their first level. Of course it was the memorable 1-1.

Another Goomba approached. The cats started freaking out.

"There. You figure it out." Dark Voyager replied.

"Okay ya cats. On three! One, two!" Azuki prepared.

Dead, dead, dead, dead, dead, and finally, dead.

Dark Vanguard chucked the Goomba with her Eva Pickaxe.

"Well, That was embarrassing." Dark Voyager said.

"Six killed by one pesky little Goomba." Dark Vanguard whispered.

"Should we even pop them?" Dark Voyager asked.

"Well, cats have nine lives." Dark Vanguard commented.

"Fine…" Dark Voyager replied.

"Hey! Can you get us out of here!?" Maple called.

Dark Voyager threw one of his Cosmic Cleavers at the cats like a boomerang. Popping all of them in a straight row.

"Can't you cat girls be anymore useless? You just jump over the Goomba!" Dark Voyager yelled. "Haven't you ever played Super Mario Bros.?"

"Chocola doesn't know how to jump, Meow!" Chocola replied.

Dark Voyager just facepalmed. "Just avoid any enemies, Okay?"

"I wonder what this has inside." Coconut asked while looking at a Question Block.

Then she just jumped with her head first into the block.

"Ow…" She groaned and rubbed her head. Just as a Mushroom plopped down and landed in her hands.

"Can she even eat that?" Dark Vanguard asked.

"Coco-Chan has a enormous appetite, because she's a Maine Coon." Chocola responded.

Coconut however, was looking at the Mushroom and drooling pixelated saliva.

"Looks so… yummy." She drooled. Then just like magic, ate it all in one bite.

"Hey, what did Nuts' just eat?" Azuki asked.

Suddenly Coconut's sprite grew larger. She was almost roughly the same size as she originally was.

"Look Onii-Chan! I'm my original size again!" Coconut exclaimed.

"Man, sometimes I wish I were as big as ya Nuts'." Azuki replied.

"Cool, Coconut can be our group leader." Dark Voyager announced.

"What?!" Coconut yelled.

"You're bigger than us, plus if you get hit by a enemy, you just loose your power up." Dark Vanguard explained.

Now reaching the Pipe pit. Luckily no Piranha Plants were popping in and out. Except for a couple of Goombas and Goombrats walking around in the pits.

"I think there is a sub-area in one of these pipes." Vanilla commented.

"Is it the one full of coins?" Asked Maple.

"Indeed it is." Vanilla responded.

Crossing the pit one by one pipe at a time. Only Chocola fell in a couple of times. And almost getting hit by a Goomba, Dark Voyager decided to carry her on his back.

Meanwhile, Maple, Vanilla and Coconut were in the bonus room, collecting coins. And then went up the yellow pipe. Only to be spewed out somewhere else.

"Aw man. Where are we?" Coconut whimpered.

Waiting near the 1-up block. Dark Voyager was getting fed up where Maple and the others were.

"Hey Voyager. I'm pretty sure the exit pipe sends them near the end." Dark Vanguard commented.

"Hopefully they don't go too far." Dark Voyager answered.

"Let's go save them!" Chocola yelled.

"Yeah!" Cinnamon agreed.

"Fine, only because I'm the only one left out." Azuki grumbled.

"And I'm always the one cooped up with Cinnamon…" Dark Voyager whispered.

Cinnamon was the one who picked up the Super Mushroom next. Although Azuki desperately tried to steal it from her, she ended up eating it anyways. And just like Coconut grew roughly the same size as her.

"Wow! I grew so big! That must mean my busts grew even larger! Cinnamon thinks she's going… going to—"

She turned to see Dark Voyager pointing the sharp end of his Cosmic Cleavers at her. "Don't. You. Dare finish that sentence." He said darkly.

Cinnamon nervously backed up. "You're right! Let's keep going!"

Then Dark Voyager lowered his weapon. "That's what I thought."

"Oh Voyager. Don't be so rough on her!" Dark Vanguard told him.

To the pyramid of Question Blocks. Dark Vanguard bopped a block and two Mushrooms split out. In which both Dark Vanguard and Voyager collected one.

Azuki lowered her head depressed. "Why am I the only one who isn't big?"

"Hey Red Bean Paste. You can have the Super Star." Dark Voyager told her.

"I'm only named after the patisserie! But the Japanese name is Azuki. AND THATS MY NAME DAMMIT!" Azuki yelled back. "And By the way where's the 'Super Star'?"

"Second brick to the left." Dark Vanguard replied.

Just as she hit it. Sure enough, a small pixel star popped and hopped out.

"Like hell I'm letting you get away!" Azuki yelled at it. "C'mere!"

Then she jumped up, and ate it as she leapt. She turned a rainbow color and had super speed.

"Oh yeah! It's Azuki time! Gotta go fast!" And she zoomed past everyone, defeating any enemies that were passing by. Not knowing her sisters were nearby.

"Onii-Chan! Where are you?" Coconut yelled. Then she whimpered and curled up into a ball. "What are we going to do?"

"Don't be sad Coco-Chan. Chocola doesn't know what to do either." Chocola comforted Coconut.

"Hey. Isn't that Azuki?" Maple said looking forward.

"COMIN' THROUGH!" Azuki yelled.

As she was running fast. Azuki didn't have time to stop and slammed right into Coconut. And as she hit her, she lost her power.

"Gah! Nuts'! Where did you come from?!" Azuki yelled.

"Ahh! Onii-Chan! You don't know how happy I am to see you!" Coconut exclaimed and grabbed Azuki with all her strength. Hugging but crushing her.

"Gluck! Coco-nut! You're Big power is c-crushing me!" Azuki gasped between shakes.

"Well, we finally found you guys." Dark Vanguard nodded.

"Sure, and a flagpole is over there. We didn't know what to do, so we stayed right here." Maple explained.

"There's the goal!" Dark Voyager shouted. "C'mon! Let's go!"

And they climbed the Hard Block podium to the top. And all landed on the flag, except Coconut, in which she fell off instead.

They all entered the castle and raised the flag.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Coconut shouted and ran after them.

"Hmm, there's nothing past that pipe over there. So I suggest we go through?" Maple asked.

"Sure, let's go." Dark Vanguard answered and they entered the next warp pipe.

Coconut had just entered the castle. "Hmm, where'd they go? Oh well. I guess I'll go down the pipe." And she entered by running.

**World 1-2**

* * *

**BGM: Underground (Super Mario Bros.)**

* * *

One by one they exited the pipe through the ceiling. Except for the cats in which they fell on their body instead of their feet. (Don't cats always land on their feet?)

Then Coconut came pummeling towards the ground. Landing straight on Azuki.

"Heavy…" Azuki managed to cough.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Coconut shouted.

"Great. Now we're underground." Maple's voice echoed throughout the 8-bit cave.

"Let's just rush through this and get it over with." Dark Voyager grumbled.

They stopped at the first Question Block. Only when Coconut bumped it. It was a flower instead of a Mushroom.

Coconut's big sprite stayed the same. Only her color palette changed from blonde, peach and pink to red, white and peach.

"Bleh! That flower tasted spicy!" Coconut whined.

"That's a fire flower." Dark Vanguard explained. "You can shoot fireballs."

"Really?" Coconut asked and her pixelated hand threw a small blonde fireball in which defeated a Goomba from the staircase of blue Hard Blocks.

"Woah, Nuts' is way more stronger now." Azuki commented.

"Mm." Vanilla stared.

They followed along smoothly. Only until they reached a 1 Block gap in the cavern.

"How in the world do you expect US to get down there?" Maple angrily complained.

Dark Voyager ran and made a crouch sprite and slid underneath the chasm. "See? Like that!" He called.

"Chocola, Azuki, Maple, and Vanilla. You Four are still tiny. So you can just walk underneath it." Dark Vanguard said after sliding underneath it.

Finally the cat girls eventually made it underneath. Only Coconut got stuck midway.

After passing they reached three pipes. And a pit of one Goomba below.

Azuki was the first to volunteer to jump. "I'll go first." Was her words.

Azuki bent over and hunched her back up. "Alrighty. I'll so you dumb cats how it's done. Ready? Annnnd JUMP!"

Azuki made an incredible performance. Leaping in her Mario jump sprite. It was almost graceful to watch from the others perspective.

"Wow! Look at Azu-Chan go!" Chocola exclaimed.

"Ya See? I'm good at this— AHHHhhh." Azuki screamed as a Piranha Plant popped out of a pipe and hit her legs. Dragging her down into the pipe with him.

The others couldn't show shock, as their faces were only two pairs of eyes. After a series of screaming and heavy chomping. Azuki's life meter went from eight to seven.

"Soooo, I'm guessing she died?" Maple asked.

Azuki's bubble returned after a few moments. Everyone agreed to play a prank and not pop her.

"Hey! Lemme out!" She cried as she just flew around the side of the screen.

"Let's just keep this up until the next level." Dark Voyager agreed.

Next was a series of lifts. Constantly going up and down. And visible in the distance was the exit pipe.

"Over there!" Cinnamon exclaimed.

It wasn't very complicated to get over. Only Chocola fell into the bottomless pit.

"Alright! Let's see what's in here." Dark Vanguard sighed.

"Mm. Mm. I smell water." Vanilla sniffed.

"Noooo! Chocola hates bath time!" Chocola squealed.

Dark Voyager and Dark Vanguard helped push all the squirming cats into the pipe. With a '_glug glug glug' _all eight of them entered the pipe.

**World 1-3**

* * *

**BGM: Underwater (Super Mario Bros.)**

All the cats took a deep breath and plugged their nose as they exited the water slide into the sea.

Suddenly they realized they couldn't drown but still couldn't breathe in the salt water. (But they could talk)

"Ahhh! The water's cold! Chocola hates water!" Chocola groaned.

"I know we're holding out breath but isn't it weird we can still talk?" Maple questioned.

"Let's just get bath time over with!" Azuki yelled.

They swam for awhile, trying to avoid coral and green rocks. Dark Voyager and Dark Vanguard had to carry Chocola and Vanilla, as they were still young and didn't know how to swim.

"Is that a fish?" Coconut asked.

A Red Cheep Cheep was swimming in circles. Back and forth. It was mesmerizing for the cat girls.

Dark Voyager and Dark Vanguard had a sweat drop on their heads "Wait, don't tell me what their about to—"

"FISH!" All six of them shouted and immediately swam off. Coconut dragged Chocola and Vanilla like they were rag dolls.

They swam around eating Cheep Cheeps and Baby Bloopers.

Licking her lips. Chocola patted her stomach. "Chocola enjoyed her meal. Fishies are so tasty—"

Then with a gulp, her life meter went from eight to seven.

"D-Did That pufferfish seriously eat Chocola?!" Coconut shouted.

"No wait. It's a Porcupuffer!" Dark Vanguard shouted.

The Porcupuffer, after eating Chocola started swimming towards the cats.

"Swim!" Azuki called out. Dark Voyager and Dark Vanguard stuffed Chocola and Vanilla in their transmitters and swam for their lives.

After stopping behind a coral block to catch their breaths. They turned back to look at where the Porcupuffer was.

Instead the Porcupuffer was follows by two Cheep Chomps.

"More girl-eating fish?!" Cinnamon shouted.

"If you say it's arousing. I'm going to feed you to them!" Dark Voyager shouted at Cinnamon.

The Cheep Chomp leapt forward and nearly bit onto Coconut's bushy tail.

"Ahhh! NOO!" Coconut screamed and hurled fireballs at the Porcupuffer. Causing it to grow and turn red. It grew bigger and redder. Until _POP! _The Porcupuffer exploded, killing the Cheep Chomps as well.

"Well done, Coconut!" Dark Vanguard applauded.

"Hey Chocolate. Be careful when eating fish ya Nyumbskull." Azuki teased.

"Chocola didn't know there was a giant fish behind her!" Chocola countered.

"Nevermind. Let's just move before anymore killer fish comes and kills us." Dark Voyager announced.

"Sure. But Chocola wants to taste this fish!" Chocola exclaimed.

"Wait, Chocola. Don't—" Dark Vanguard started.

Chocola took a huge bite and sallowed. "Mmm! What kind of fish is—" _POP! _And Chocola entered her death sprite, causing her life meter to go from eight to seven.

As Dark Vanguard popped her bubble. She stated, "Chocola. That was a Urchin. Their spiky."

"Sorry, Chocola just thought it tasted good." Chocola giggled.

They swam to the right. Going the direction of the pipe. Then they turned back to see a enormous empire of Bloopers following them. Every time they turned around. The Bloopers seemed to get closer.

"Do they want something?" Coconut asked.

Azuki burped. Releasing a Baby Blooper, it swam back to the Blooper Nanny. They hissed and swam away.

"What was their problem?" Azuki asked.

After swimming some more, they came across a pile of bones swimming around.

"What is that? Dead tuna?" Coconut asked.

"Not everything is tuna, Nuts'." Azuki confronted.

The 8-bit Fishbone kept swimming around, just as Coconut eyed it, the Fishbone's eyes turned red with a alarm sound as it chomped repeatedly.

"What's the deal with that?" Coconut asked, just as she looked again it bit her, causing her to lose her Fire Power. It kept going up until it hit the surface and broke into several pieces of bone.

"Luckily the exit is right there or we'd be surrounded by a army of hungry Fishbone." Dark Vanguard commented.

"Yay! Bath time is over!" Chocola exclaimed as they exited through the pipe.

**World 1-4**

* * *

**BGM: Desert (Super Mario Bros.)**

* * *

But to their constant. They preferred being underwater from when they came from the surface.

"Aargh! Now it's humid and I'm all hot." Maple panted through the desert sun.

"So we've landed in a desert?" Dark Voyager asked.

By now all the cats cheeks were bright cherry red, and sweating miserably.

"Hey, how aren't you two sweatn' like us?" Azuki asked.

"Our suits have automated cooling systems built inside." Dark Vanguard replied.

"Lucky…" Maple groaned.

"Chocola is hot." Chocola panted.

"So am I, But we have to keep going Chocola." Vanilla groaned.

"Are you going to be okay?" Dark Vanguard asked, but just as she turned around. All six of them flopped to the ground.

"Umm, Voyager I think their dehydrated." Dark Vanguard told Dark Voyager.

"Okay, I have Chug Splashes." And he started throwing them down on them.

Slowly they started getting back up. Their cheeks still flushed, but they weren't as sweating as before.

"Mmm! What was that drink you gave Chocola?" Chocola asked.

"Uh it's— um, NEVERMIND!" Dark Voyager shouted. "It's just important we cross this Desert"

Trudging through the sandy hills. They came across a few more Question Blocks on top of a castle ruin, the result was Maple got a Super Mushroom and Coconut got her Fire Power back.

"Hey! It isn't so hot anymore!" Coconut exclaimed.

"Lucky for you…" Azuki complained.

"Hey, What are those?" Cinnamon asked, pointing to white Koopa Troopas.

"They're, They're. DRY BONES!" Dark Vanguard yelled.

"NYAA!" Coconut shouted and jumped on top of one. And the result was the Dry Bone crunched into several pieces.

"We'd better get out of here." Dark Voyager commanded.

Up ahead was a sandy path. Almost nothing but old dinosaur bones and small cactus'.

"What's the meaning of this?" Dark Vanguard asked.

Suddenly the sun appeared in the top right hand corner of their screen. Just sitting there.

"What is the sun doing so close to us?" Maple asked.

Then it turned around to be a sun with an angry face.

"Woah! It's the Angry Sun!" Dark Voyager pointed at it.

"Meowhat? Aren't suns supposed to be happy all the time?" Chocola asked.

"Not this one." Dark Voyager responded.

The Angry Sun just sat there menacingly, with its same angry face looking down at them.

Everytime they moved, it followed them. But it remained doing nothing.

"Hmph. More like a bother." Maple sighed. "Oh well."

They started walking, when suddenly the Angry Sun started dancing in what seemed to be a circle, then shot downwards.

"JUMP!" Dark Voyager and Dark Vanguard shouted.

"Meow?" All of them replied, then turned into their death sprites as the sun hit them one by one.

It continued to do so. All of them ran to the right, trying to avoid it.

"Why is the sun attacking us?!" Cinnamon screamed.

Then they slid under to a ruin hideout. The Angry Sun was now searching for them.

"Why, is, the, sun, so, mean?" Coconut panted.

"Because the Sun is Angry." Dark Vanguard explained. "That's just the way he is."

"I have a plan!" Dark Voyager whispered. "I need Coconut, Maple and Cinnamon to get on my back, and Azuki, Chocola, and Vanilla. I need you three to get on Dark Vanguard's back."

"Rodger that chief." Azuki breathed heavily.

As they did so, the Angry Sun noticed them and bolted after them.

"Go, Go, go!" Dark Voyager yelled.

The Angry Sun continued to follow them, trying to burn them, but both Voyagers jumped over him like nothing. Eventually their sprites glitched and went back to normal 8-bit.

"Hey, there was a corruption loop right there!" Dark Vanguard pointed out.

The Angry Sun was now trying to get to them, but the corruption loop was holding him back. The Corrupted loop was a fragment of the corruption where the real world also meets with a 8-bit segment, which makes a small crack.

"Phew! Glad we don't have to deal with him anymore!" Azuki smiled.

"Let's just continue forward." Dark Voyager announced.

Soon, they approached a gap. Ahead was a pit and a couple of spike traps. Azuki thought if they jumped high enough, they could make it all the way.

"Okay! Watch this!" Azuki called out.

Dark Vanguard looked up, then she gasped as she saw three corrupted fragments were split. Only they were attacked to the same sky, they must've gotten split somewhere during the virus phase.

"Wait! Azuki!" Dark Vanguard called out.

She already leapt, but as soon as she did, her sprite returned to her normal human cat self.

"Huh?" Azuki asked puzzled. Then she fell and turned back into her 8-bit sprite and died on the spike traps. Her life meter went from seven to six.

After popping Azuki. All eight of them were very confused.

"What happened?" Azuki asked.

"I don't know. But just step forward." Dark Voyager asked.

As they did, they returned to their human selves. Although the desert sand remained.

"We need to find another Corrupted Fragment." Dark Vanguard suggested.

"But where?" Cinnamon asked.

"I don't care where! Just not hot, maybe somewhere cold? I don't know! I'm hot and my body is full of sweat." Maple complained.

"I agree with Maple." Coconut agreed.

"Hmm, Maybe Over there?" Dark Vanguard pointed to a grayer segment.

"Just as it's not hot…" Coconut moaned through flushed red cheeks.

**World 1-4**

* * *

**BGM: Snow (Super Mario Bros.)**

* * *

The brick tiles now had pixelated snow on them. Also it was snowing lightly.

"Wow! It's snow!" Cinnamon exclaimed.

"What? You guys never saw snow before?" Dark Voyager asked.

"Not really, in our region in Japan, snow is very uncommon!" Maple explained.

"What about you two?" Azuki asked.

"Well, we used to have these locations named Polar Peak, Happy Hamlet and Frosty Flights. Until our land disappeared, plus the snow took up a huge portion of our island." Dark Vanguard answered.

The level was designed in a classic way, like basic enemies and a few overhangs.

"Let's just rush through this!" Azuki said with confidence.

"It May be slippery." Maple warned.

"Oh your such a scaredy-cat." Azuki responded. "Wahoo!"

She was running ahead, only to slip on a few ice blocks, as she was trying to maintain her balance, the overhang shed a sharp icicle on her head.

"That looked painful." Dark Vanguard commented.

After popping Azuki's bubble she shivered and clenched her hands around her shoulders.

"Brr! It's way to cold! I hated that damn desert, but I hate this stupid ice land just as much!" Azuki complained. "Plus why does Nuts' design the worst ways to kill people?"

"I I-I didn't create this." Coconut shivered.

"My face has frost nip." Cinnamon commented.

"Ugh! I wished for something cold! Now I want Something continental!" Maple whined.

By now the snow picked up and the cats had heavy frost nip on their faces, causing their cheeks to flush a deep pink.

"Why didn't you bring winter coats?" Dark Vanguard asked.

"Like we could bring some on us!" Azuki retorted.

"But you could've asked us to carry it for you." Dark Vanguard replied.

"Aren't you cold Dark Voyager?" Cinnamon asked.

"No, we Voyagers have automated heating systems." He answered.

"So you have everything to survive in the wilderness with the one space suit?" Azuki grunted.

"Everything for different planets." Dark Voyager shrugged.

"That sounds fun…" Vanilla daydreamed.

"If you don't want to freeze. Then light a fire in your cat butts." Dark Voyager commanded.

"Okay, Okay." Azuki rolled her eyes. "We're comin'"

They eventually got past the icicle path. And reached a slippery path of mushroom platforms.

"How in the heck are we supposed to get past here?" Coconut shouted.

"Chocola doesn't get it." Chocola's eyes widened.

"There's the pipe." Dark Vanguard pointed at the top of the peak. "If you don't fall, we can probably make it."

"Okay, But we're gonna use this." Vanilla's head popped out of a big winged Goombrat Stiletto.

"Where'd?—" Dark Vanguard stuttered.

"Oh we just found this little one hopping around. So we stole his shoe." Coconut's head also popped out.

"It even could fit us all!" Chocola popped up.

"Ok Boomer. You do you." Dark Voyager responded.

Dark Voyager and Dark Vanguard hopped to the pipe. While the cat girls flew their big shoe to the entrance.

"Ohh! You look so adorable fitting together in that Stiletto! It's like kittens fitting in a shoebox!" Dark Vanguard exclaimed.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Let's just move on." Dark Voyager replied and entered the pipe.

**World 1-5**

* * *

**BGM: Forest (Super Mario Bros.)**

* * *

No chirping of birds, or mosquitoes buzzing around. Just pixelated water flowing through a 2D river and Shy Guys wandering around.

"Wow, Master said The Forest was beautiful." Vanilla mumbled.

"Well, Kashou-San is mostly full of lies." Azuki smiled and shrugged.

"What are those weird guys with masks on?" Cinnamon asked, pointing at some 8-bit Spear Guys

"Don't go near them." Dark Vanguard warned.

"Oh really?" Cinnamon asked. "They look cute to me."

The Spear Guy studied Cinnamon. Then he started throwing spears at her.

"MEEEOW!" Cinnamon screamed. "WHY IS IT THROWING SPEARS AT ME!"

All eight of them got out quick before more Shy Guys could come.

Panting heavily and deeper in the forest, the checked their surroundings for more Shy Guys.

"Nothing as far as I can see." Dark Voyager announced.

"Just avoid over there." Dark Vanguard pointed to a corrupted point end, revealing a real-world waterfall.

They jumped to a bridge, where Green and Red Cheep Cheeps were bouncing and swimming around. Only when they noticed them, they started hopping towards them.

"More of those fish things?" Azuki asked. "Well, I'm starving anyway!"

Only her mouth wasn't fast enough and got killed by a Cheep Cheep stampede.

"So fish can kill us now?" Vanilla asked.

"What a horrible way to go down…" Azuki moaned.

Just then a few normal Shy Guys were strolling down the bridge. Seemingly minding their own business.

"Hey! Your going to pay for hurting Cinna-Nyan!" Coconut leapt on a Shy Guy. He kept walking around, his head was almost like a platform.

Coconut continued to struggle. "Listen when I'm talking to you!" She yelled, then she crouched and picked up the Shy Guy. Causing him to struggle. Then she threw him at the other Shy Guys, causing each to give her one-thousand points.

"That's our Coco-Chan!" Chocola cheered.

"I thought squids only swam in water." Maple pointed at a few Bloopers floating in the water, swimming towards them, until they started flying out of the water towards them.

"NYAA! I THOUGHT SQUIDS COULDN'T FLY!" Coconut yelled.

They ran away from the Blooper as fast as they could, only as a result, they fell in the river.

"Ugh, this is the worst forest I've ever been to." Maple groaned.

They eventually swam up to the brown block shore, which was simply a steep slope. Up on the slope was a green block with angry looking eyes.

"A Snake Block?" Dark Vanguard questioned.

Upon all eight hopping in it, it started to move to the right.

"Woah! Vanilla! It's like one of those amusement park rides!" Chocola exclaimed.

Only it wasn't just a fun amusement park ride, as platforms above had enemies walking around.

"Also, why is the water purple and rising?" Azuki asked.

A Goomba fell off a block, and sunk into the purple water. It didn't pop back up though. In which everyone knew what was the ordeal.

"There's Poison In forests? Meow?!" Coconut shouted.

"I hate these forests!" Vanilla shouted.

After the snake block started moving, the limit capacity changed to 'five on board'. Each time an enemy fell on, the number went down, and so on. When a Koopa Troopa, Goomba, Piranha Plant, Shy Guy and Bomb-om fell on, the snake block flashed red and stopped moving.

"We need to get these things off the boat!" Dark Voyager shouted trying to throw the Bomb-om off the boat.

"Wait! I have my Fire Power!" Coconut reminded. She hurled a couple of fireballs, which killed the enemies, and made the Bomb-om start flashing red.

"Why is it flashing red—"

_KABOOM!_

Everyone except Coconut, lost their life or lost their power up. Maple, Cinnamon, Dark Voyager and Dark Vanguard lost their Big. And Chocola, Vanilla and Azuki's life meter went from seven to six.

"Sorry!" Coconut pleaded.

"Woah! There are bomb enemies?!" Azuki said in her bubble.

"Great, now Coconut is our real leader." Dark Voyager mumbled.

After several more moments of dodging and throwing enemies into the poison. A bridge with a blue block flashing POW was seen.

"What is this thing?" Coconut asked picking it up. "It's so heavy— woah!"

It's weight dropped from Coconut, causing it to fall. On impact the whole block exploded with a massive shockwave and a big POW was heard. Causing all the coins to fall, and enemies to die. And a big 50-Coin dropped from the sky.

"Wahoo! Thanks Nuts' for the money!" Azuki said collecting the coin.

"Hey! No fair! I was the one who made it fall!" Coconut yelled.

Finally the Snake Block hit the side of the end of the river. It shook and fell into the poison.

"Phew! Good thing we stepped out of there!" Dark Vanguard wiped the sweat from her head.

"Good because theirs a real life anchor sitting over there." Dark Voyager pointed to an anchor sitting in a quiet meadow.

"Let's go check it out!" Chocola said, stepping out of the corruption, causing her to turn back into human.

Once they gathered around the anchor, they all drooped in disappointment.

"Aw man, I thought it was going to do something." Chocola whined, leaning on the anchor.

Suddenly the anchor started shaking and moving upwards to the sky.

"Everyone! Grab on!" Dark Vanguard shouted, and they did. Descending high above the ground.

"I-I-I-I a-am af-afraid of h-heights!" Coconut wailed.

Then the anchor latched and shot them upwards, causing them to turn 8-bit once more.

**World 1-6**

* * *

**BGM: Sky (Super Mario Bros.)**

* * *

They landed in fluffy white clouds, as the pixelated clouds moved peacefully slowly.

"W-W-We're s-so high up!" Coconut shivered.

"Then don't look down." Maple corrected her.

"Nevermind that. Just move to the right." Dark Voyager instructed.

Just to the right, was a few blocks with screws in them, as well as a small gray castle Semi-Solid with a Question Block on the top.

This allowed Dark Voyager and Dark Vanguard to collect their Super Mushrooms again.

A small ball was blowing wind upwards to a higher castle and a few airborne coins.

"What kind of enemy is that?" Chocola asked.

"That's a Twister, It propels you upwards. Try getting to that castle up their." Dark Vanguard informed.

"Chocola thinks that's fun!" Chocola exclaimed and jumped off onto the Twister, it continued to blow her upwards until she reached the platform of the castle.

"Weee!" She cheered.

"I want to try to." Vanilla volunteered.

Vanilla instead jumped too far, throwing her to another bridge and a pipe below, dispensing Goomba Shoes.

There was a way underneath with a few spike traps and another path above.

"How are you supposed to get across?" Maple asked.

"I think those shoes allow you to walk without taking damage of the spikes." Cinnamon examined.

The Nekos decided to cross the safe path to the Pipe Plaza. Which was a series of Piranha Plants, and a single red pipe which a Red Piranha Plant kept coming in and out without a pause.

"I didn't know this was going to be hard…" Azuki moaned.

Finally more Twisters were propelling Goombas to the sky, others continued to fall with the help of red parachutes. Ahead was the flagpole.

"There it is!" Coconut pointed to the flagpole.

"C'mon!" Maple shouted.

"Wait hold on—" Dark Vanguard was too late to finish her sentence, as the cats were already running forwards. And forgot about the falling Parachute-Goombas.

Only Coconut and Maple were able to get across, while the others died getting stuck within the Twister's pull.

"All's well that ends well?" Coconut shrugged.

"Let's just grab that flag." Dark Voyager said.

After popping their bubbles, Azuki was already complaining.

"Sure, that level was short, but wasn't it too easy?" She scowled.

"I think it's a template level." Dark Vanguard replied.

Why is there a black flying boat coming this way?" Vanilla asked as the anchor dropped.

"Quickly! Hop on it! Before it starts moving again!" Dark Voyager shouted.

**World 1-7**

* * *

**BGM: Airship (Super Mario Bros.)**

Climbing aboard the Airship. The aura changed to a much more darker and evil.

"I don't like the feeling of this ship, and the music." Azuki shivered.

The clouds were moving faster and the black metal airship bobbed up and down. So the cats and the astronauts had to move fast to avoid falling off the screen by the incoming autoscroll.

Ahead, cannons were filled with Cannonballs and Bomb-Oms, Bullet and Banzai Bills. It looked like Shy Guys were operating the cannons, and ahead was a enormous flying metal ship designed to keep intruders out. As it was filled to the brim with hazardous weapons including burners.

Chocola immediately jumped backwards. "Chocola doesn't want her tail burning or exploding off!" She screamed.

Dark Voyager seemed annoyed by Chocola's answer. "Well, the only way is forward, OR WE GET CRUSHED INTO A WALL BY THE AUTOSCROLL!"

Advancing forward, the cats carefully avoided the cannons firing cannonballs. Luckily for them, they were slow and a simple jump would defeat them. Bullet Bills weren't to hard either, Shy Guys would point at them to fire. Only one Bullet Bill fired at a time.

"Aren't Rockets supposed to be fast?" Maple asked. Just as a Bullet Bill slammed into her face. Causing an explosion and the loss of her big.

"May-Chan, You should be more careful." Cinnamon urged Maple.

Dark Vanguard figured out that if you stomp on a Shy Guy while they're reloading, the Bill Blaster could no longer fire Bullet Bills.

Just up ahead was a rotating cannon. Firing cannonballs in every which direction. As Banzai Bills were being shot from Shy Guys a distance away.

"Duck and run!" Dark Voyager shouted as he and his sister sled through an opening.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Coconut shouted just as a Bomb-Om with a parachute was shot from a cannon on the roof.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Coconut screamed as she chucked endless amounts of fireballs at it.

_BOMB!_

The Bomb-Om exploded, causing the cannons to break along with it. Just as that happened. More Bomb-Oms were falling from the cannons above.

"I hate how this Airship is designed!" Azuki shouted, nearly dodging a Banzai Bill.

Dark Vanguard hurled a Lit Bomb-Om at the Shy Guy operating the Banzai Blaster causing him and the blaster to explode.

Fortunately for them, they passed a black smaller goal pole, which Dark Voyager exclaimed as a 'Checkpoint Flag'. But both the Astronauts and cat girls weren't ready for the incoming smaller airships.

"Whaaaat?!" Chocola shouted. "How do they expect Chocola to jump over those to small jets?"

As Chocola was complaining about the current situation and the risk of falling below to their doom, even though Coconut pleaded they would be fine as cats always landed on their feet. A pothole engraved in the jet ahead lifted up. A Rocky Wrench peeked out, then stuck his hand out and chucked a wrench at Chocola.

"Chocola! Watch out!" Cinnamon cried, but it was too late. The wrench hit Chocola. In which her life meter went from six to five.

"Rocky Wrenches?" Dark Vanguard shouted as more of them popped from their 8-bit manholes and tossed wrenches at them.

"Who are they?" Vanilla asked.

"Those beaver like enemies hurl wrenches at the player! Their one of the best Airship guards, which means we might be closer to the end than we think!" Dark Vanguard replied.

Only this part wasn't any easier than it looked. The autoscroll picked up and burners were blasting from the ends of the jets.

The cats soon figured out how the Rocky Wrenches worked. They would pop out, then just as they were about to throw, stomp on their heads. Unfortunately for Vanilla she now had five lives left as she was too slow at stomping a Rocky Wrench.

Finally ahead was a small tank firing A.I.M Bills and Banzais operated by Shy Guys. In the distance was the interior pipe to the Airship.

"There it is!" Dark Voyager shouted. "Just past this part!"

"Don't worry! I got it!" Azuki smirked as she leapt to the tank, only an 8-bit Spike hurled a spikeball on her head. Causing her to have five lives as well.

"Who's that new enemy?" Maple asked, pointing to three Spikes tossing flying spikeballs at them.

"Spikes." Dark Vanguard responded. "They are a new enemy added to the new update."

"Are there more NEW enemies we should know about?!" Azuki shouted after her bubble got popped.

"I don't know. We'll just have to wait and see." Dark Vanguard shrugged.

"How do we get across then?!" Cinnamon squealed as a spikeball damaged her.

"Coconut! Jump on our heads!" Dark Voyager commanded as he and Dark Vanguard repeatedly bounced on each other's heads.

"Umm, Okay?" Coconut jumped atop the tower of bouncing humans and her height was high enough to get in the other side and defeat the Spikes as well as the Cannon Guys. And the positive case was the A.I.M Blasters quit operating.

"Good job Nuts'!" Azuki cheered.

"Now let's see who's behind all of this." Cinnamon sounded serious and rolled down her long gloves

As they entered the pipe…was a blank room, just a window of the clouds and pixelated 8-bit clouds outside.

"Sure looks pretty and odd when the clouds are mixed with real-life clouds." Azuki commented, as the corruption was growing larger by the hour.

"WHO THINKS THEY ARE SMART ENOUGH TO GET PAST MY AIRSHIP?!" A loud voice screamed.

"US!" Azuki yelled back.

Suddenly an orange sprite jumped from above, it was the Madlad, Boom Boom.

"Okay then, I HOPE YOU LIKE FISTS!" Boom Boom snarled and started swinging his fists and legs constantly following the cats.

"How Mad is this Lad?!" Azuki screamed as Boom Boom nearly hit her tail.

Coconut jumped and landed on his head, causing him to retreat into his shell.

"Ohh! Do we have Mario followers? OUT COMES MY NEXT ATTACK!" Boom Boom yelled as he ran faster as well as jumping high and ground pounding to the ground.

"Stop that!" Maple shouted. "Can't you do anything more than just swing your fists and jump around?!"

Vanilla and Chocola climbed up a wall and pounced on Boom Boom, causing him to retreat a second time.

"YOU CAN'T KEEP THIS UP FOREVER!" Boom Boom screamed.

Suddenly Boom Boom's arms turned into wings, and he started flying all around the Airship interior.

"You just HAD to say that Maple!" Azuki scoffed at Maple.

"How would I know? I never knew he would just 'SPROUT' wings and start flying like a bird!" Maple countered.

"Are ya pickin' a fight? Huh? Maple?" Azuki hissed. "Ya want to fight?"

"Just like we do every Sunday after church!" Maple growled.

"NOWS NOW THE TIME TO BE CAT-FIGHTING!" Dark Voyager shouted. "We've got other work to amend!"

Boom Boom pummeled downwards, homing in on Azuki. Luckily, Maple jumped and dodged Boom Boom's attack.

"He's right, we shouldn't fight right now." Maple agreed.

"It's not a easy as it looks? Huh? Hahahaha—" Boom Boom chuckled with glee, until Cinnamon, (who was climbing the wall) jumped down and hit Boom Boom one last time, causing for a key to drop from him as he fell off screen to the ground.

"He doesn't really pay attention, does he?" Cinnamon sighed.

"There's the key door." Maple pointed out. "Who has the key?"

"I do." Cinnamon raised her hand.

"Hand it over." Azuki said.

"I think I need it." Coconut

"Chocola needs it." Chocola puffed out her cheeks.

"Y'all silly if you think you're getting it." Dark Voyager shouted.

**BGM: Bonus (Super Mario Bros.)**

* * *

Azuki leapt at Cinnamon, she dodged and dived for the key door.

"I don't think so, Cinnamon!" Coconut shouted and jumped on Cinnamon's head, accessing Coconut the key.

Chocola pounced on Coconut granting her the key.

"Give me that!" Maple shouted, hitting Chocola's head with the side of her hand.

Now it was a full-blown fight for the key. Everyone was everyone's enemy.

First it was a Tug'o'War then a full cat fight.

"Give me that key!" Azuki yelled as she clawed at Coconut's face.

"Never!" Maple hissed as she pounced on Azuki.

"Chocola gets it!" Chocola shouted and was getting ready to jump as Vanilla pushed her and started wrestling Chocola.

"Sorry, Chocola. But I'm getting the key." Vanilla said apologetically.

"Wait, which one of us has it?" Cinnamon asked as she was covering her face from Azuki's cat punches.

"Wait, didn't Coconut have it last?" Dark Voyager said letting go of Chocola and Vanilla's hair.

"Where's the damn key?!" Azuki hollered.

"What were you guys fighting about? The exit is right here, you know." Dark Vanguard pointed out as she opened the key door.

"What?! But when did you—?" Azuki sputtered.

"While you girls were horsing around, the key was where I was standing next to the door." Dark Vanguard replied and entered.

"Why you! You just think we were messing around?! Oh forget it." Azuki hissed and followed.

"I have to admit. Vanguard has some good strategy." Vanilla admitted.

**BGM Ends.**

* * *

When the Airship descended back to the ground, the cats and astronauts were glad to see the goal pole again. Only a much, much larger castle was waiting for them.

"There it is." Dark Voyager murmured. "The last level."

"Well what're waiting for? Go in!" Azuki yelled and pushed everyone along.

**World 1-8**

* * *

**BGM: Castle (Super Mario Bros.)**

* * *

Inside was grey castle tiles and lava everywhere. No sign of remorse anywhere.

"So it goes water, poison now LAVA?!" Coconut shrieked.

"Don't worry, it's the final level. It might be hard, but it'll hopefully be over by now." Dark Voyager replied.

"But what about the Super Mario Bros. 3, Super Mario World, New Super Mario Bros. U and Super Mario 3D World corruptions?" Coconut asked. "Do we have to explore those too?"

"Hopefully not, just enough to stop whatever is creating the world to corrupt. And we need to hurry before all the game styles corrupt the world entirely!" Dark Vanguard explained.

"Let's Go!" Chocola announced.

The lava started rising, forcing the cats to jump onto a Semi-Solid.

"Hold on, rising lava, Bangers and Skwers as well as ON/OFF switches?" Maple examined. "Coconut?"

Coconut lowered her head in embarrassment. "It's the level I made, the one you guys but me can't beat." She groaned.

"Why choose Coconut's CATastrophic Castle for the final level?" Dark Vanguard asked puzzled.

"Wait, if Nuts' is the only one who can beat it…" Azuki thought.

"Than Coco-Chan is the only one who can beat it!" Chocola exclaimed.

"Huh?" Coconut asked unaware of what everyone just said.

"Coconut! I'd never thought I'd say this but, YOU can be our leader." Azuki instructed.

"Really?" Coconut smiled.

"If you know the hazards and traps, you can guide us through it." Dark Voyager responded.

"Okay then!" Coconut exclaimed, as she was the most powered-up cat with the Fire flower. "Let's-a-Go!"

Ahead was a speed run type hazard, whoever didn't hit the ON/OFF switch fast enough would fall into the lava.

"Bubble up." Coconut sounded serious. "I've got this."

Everyone retreated into their bubble, while Coconut ran the show.

"Coconut!" Dark Voyager shouted. "If you fall into the lava. We all die and have to restart at the first level!"

Coconut swiftly dashed across jumping at the exact right time to bump the switches. Causing the red and blue blocks to swap into platforms for her.

Then Coconut leapt and latched on to the side of the wall with her claws while the others floated their bubbles to her.

"Wow Coco-Chan! Chocola could never get past that part!" Chocola exclaimed.

Ahead was an alley of Thwomps. Their eyes opened slowly when they approached.

"The goal here is to be quick, or be crushed." Coconut explained. "When I say go, we all dash to the other side, got it?"

Everyone agreed and waited until Coconut shouted. "GO!"

The Thwomps slammed downwards but were too slow for the cats. Eventually they made it across to the Hammer Bro station. In which they were defeated by a few quick fireballs of Coconut's.

Then there was a drop down to a sleeping Side-Thwomp.

"That little turd slides to the left. I am going to need a volunteer to help me."

"Ooh! Ooh! Coco-chan! Pick Chocola! She'll do it!" Chocola exclaimed right away.

"Okay Chocola, I'm trusting you with this part." Coconut smiled. "Just drop down and run. Hop in the Swinging Claw and hit the P-Switch to unlock the next passage."

"On it!" Chocola shouted excitedly as she dropped down. "Hey Banger! Catch me if you can!" And Chocola started running as the Side-Thwomp followed Chocola.

Eventually the Thwomp hit the side and Chocola pressed the P-Switch.

"Woo-Hoo Chocola! I knew you could do it!" Coconut exclaimed.

Ahead was a different part of Coconut's level that no one, not even Coconut knew about.

"Are they also new enemies from the new update?" Azuki asked. Pointing to green Pokeys moving side to side.

"Yes, Pokeys can be stacked, and they are hard to get over." Dark Vanguard replied. "Some Spikes and Spike Tops are over there as well."

A hazard that Coconut didn't make was a trap of Semi-Solids of Pokeys guarding a Question Block, and three platforms of Spikes hurling spikeballs at them, with Spike Tops protecting them.

"I'll go, those Pokeys don't seem like they know what their doing." Azuki announced and dashed over.

"Be careful!" Coconut called out.

Azuki dodged the Pokeys moving from side to side, like it was a maze. Eventually she climbed atop the tower and hit the Question Block, a Super Star popped out.

"Oh yeah! My favorite power! Time to kill all of these bad boys! Azuki shouted and zoomed across the level.

She killed the Pokey Stacks like nothing. And got every cat back up to nine lives by killing all the enemies in the junction.

"Yay! Azu-Chan!" Chocola cheered. "You did it!"

The pipe thrusted open, all the cat girls and astronauts nervously approached the pipe.

"Well, this is it. It's all or nothing." Dark Voyager told everyone. "Time to see what's behind this."

And everyone slowly entered the pipe.

**BGM Ends.**

* * *

Ahead was silence. An empty hall way. Only a few Question Blocks that the other eight thought was a trap set by Coconut.

"It's not." Coconut admitted. "I made that so players could have a power before the final boss. It's a One-Way-Wall. So you only get one chance. And the power ups may vary."

Suddenly, pixel fireballs were being shot from afar. And the culprit wasn't visible in the distance.

"I know Bowser shoots fire from a distance when your close enough, but I don't think that's Bowser." Maple questioned.

"Hurry! The Question Blocks!" Coconut instructed.

"I want to have powers! Let's get boppin'!" Azuki shouted.

Each cat bumped a Question Block, the astronauts declined as they had their own space weapons.

Chocola's Block was the Propeller Mushroom.

Vanilla's was the Super Leaf.

Coconut had Fire Flower. (already)

Cinnamon had the Boo Mushroom.

Maple had the Super Crown.

And Azuki had the Ice Flower.

The powers rolled on a Conveyor Belt. And were taken to a contraption.

The astronauts and cats followed the power-ups, when they realized the castle bridge where the Axe was, was out of the 8-bit corruption. Ahead was a real axe and real castle bridges.

"Man, I'd never thought I'd do this in real life." Azuki commented. "This is awesome!"

The Power-Ups rolled off the Conveyor Belt as each cat claimed their powers. And the Corruption was too high up to go back.

Each power gave the cats a different look. And each was unique. It was what Dark Voyager called a 'cringy anime transformation sequence'.

Chocola's appearance changed drastically. A helmet formed on her head, with a cute cat symbol on the sides, her helmet formed holes to support her long pigtails and cat ears. And a propeller on the top of her helmet. Her dress changed to a red and brown jumpsuit. And a hole on the back for her tail to come out of. Finally as an addition, she had a red visor to protect her eyes when flying. She called herself Propeller Chocola.

Vanilla was next, her white cat ears changed to blonde longer ears. Her dress became shorter and more athletic. Her mary-jane shoes changed to normal sneakers for running support. Finally her short white tail became blonde and bushier. She dubbed herself as Fox Vanilla.

Coconut's 8-bit Fire sprite was no more. Her hair become pale white. Her crop-top changed from pink to red, and her purple ribbon became white. The straps on her crop-top became solid fire and burned brightly. Her denim hot pants became white with a red fire pattern on them. Then her tail became solid white with burning lava at the tip. The purple healed shoes she was wearing changed to crimson red. As well as her cheeks came a deep crimson to show it was fiery and hot. Finally her blue and amber heterochromic eyes changed to fiery red and burning yellow. Her hands burned and turned to a molten burning fire, to support fireballs. Her name was already Fire Coconut.

Cinnamon's hair became white, her ribbon holding her hair in the back changed to a ghostly blonde and the back of her hair changed to ghost plasma. The pink ribbon on her chest now dark purple with supporting glowing rune glyphs. The blue in her magical girl outfit became an immense gray. The white folds on the end her dress now a glowing white plasma, as well as the ribbon on her tail. The shoes which were high heels became a ghostly tail, allowing her to phase and fly like a Boo. And the final touch was her eyes became a pale yellow. She struck a pose and shouted Boo Cinnamon.

Then Maple. Her cat ears now had gold earrings, and the Super Crown on her head. The brown headband in her hair now solid gold with a carving in it. Her brown waistcoat now a pinkish color with fabulous golden lining. Her dress now a plaid pink, and much longer. Her hair became longer, more beautiful and curlier. Her red ribbon with her gold bell was now made out of real ruby, giving her golden bell more contrast. She now wore long gloves on her hands that rolled up to her arms. Finally her socks became a royal white, as well as she was now wearing golden glass high heals. With her Super Crown she was now Maplette. Or Princess Maple at that.

Azuki was last. Her short brown hair became snowy blue. As well, her cat ears became a icy white. In addition, her cat style hair clips, now a solid ice. Her sailor suit consisting of snowy patterns. A blue to purple gradient sleeveless buttoned shirt. With white snowflakes as a pattern on her shirt. With her short dress of blue and a wavy white, forming the illusion of piled up snow. Her Mary-Janes now made fully out of ice, which made ice skating a breeze and she could even turn water into ice platforms. Her short and striped tail formed into a pattern of ice blue and Snow White. Finally the choker holding her bell became a patterned glowing ice in her throat. Her eyes flowed and glowed a bright icy blue. And her cheeks now a frostbite pink. And just like Coconut, her hands now cold and icy to support iceballs. As she roared out her name as Ice Azuki.

The cats all struck magical girl poses consisting of their own powers. And dubbed themselves as the 'Powered-Up Cat Squadron'.

Dark Vanguard cheered and clapped, while Dark Voyager stared and cringed. "That was the most cringy transformation sequence I ever saw." He stated.

"I mean, since we were little, we always wanted to try something like that." Fire Coconut scratched her head with her fiery hand.

"Hey, if ya got problems you can go grab one for yerselves." Ice Azuki commented.

"Naw, I'm good. I am a trained sergeant and astronaut. I can handle myself." Dark Voyager declined the offer.

"Okay! Let's see what is causing the corruption!" Princess Maple shouted.

"Hey! Come out and fight us coward!" Ice Azuki yelled.

No one responded, but they did hear a roar that they knew it wasn't Bowser.

As everyone well knows, Petey Piranha was the main character and boss of every chapter. And the person gets the boot if they dare call him weak, stupid, powerless, dumb, or in Ice Azuki's case. A COWARD. And Petey did NOT like that.

"Did you hear something?" Fox Vanilla asked.

Suddenly, the ground shook and blew everyone back. It was Petey Piranha, he angrily stared at the powered up cats and the dark astronauts.

"What the hell is that?!" Ice Azuki shouted as she looked up.

"It's, IT'S PETEY PIRANHA?!" Propeller Chocola exclaimed.

"What was that?" Boo Cinnamon asked.

"Y'know! Petey Piranha! King and Ruler of Piranha Plants? Fought on the windmill? Bowser's strongest and best officer?" Propeller Chocola persuaded.

"Oh yeah, that guy. The plant who trapped Zelda and Peach in those cages." Ice Azuki agreed.

"But his specialty is using cages as a weapon." Princess Maple commented. "And It looks like he's holding two right— now?"

Everyone gulped and looked around, in which they didn't know until now. Tears started forming in Propeller Chocola and Fox Vanilla. "W-Where—Where's M-Master?" Propeller Chocola whimpered.

"Wait, weren't Shigure-Chan and Kashou Onii-Chan just with us?" Fire Coconut asked and looked all around.

Ice Azuki had a scared and worried look in her eyes. "They-they weren't with us this whole time, when I pushed us off the ledge."

"Which can only mean…" Boo Cinnamon looked worriedly at Petey Piranha.

Petey slowly lifted up both his cages, which revealed two human figures in the cages.

"Coconut! Cinnamon! Maple and Azuki! There you are! I've been worried! I'm glad you're doing all right, and having fun in your…power suits. But I guess this meetup is a little awkward." Shigure giggled nervously and still smiled even in the situation she was in.

"Chocola! Vanilla! I've been worried sick! But, uh, I'm sorry, me and Shigure can't really show our affection right now, we're, uh, trapped." Kashou nervously said.

The two astronauts and the six cats stared in disbelief at Shigure and Kashou in Petey's cages. Trapped. And used as his weapons.

"M-M-Master?" All six cats whimpered as Petey stared angrily again.

"YOU LET THEM GO, RIGHT, MEEOOOWWW!" Ice Azuki screamed as the other cats prepared their weapons.

In response, Petey slammed both cages together and roared extremely loudly. Revealing his realistic and monstrous mouth, as saliva dripped at the roof of his mouth and wetted his gums, and his throat and uvula extra large for eating large things such as humans.

**BGM: In The Final (Mario & Luigi Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr's Journey)**

* * *

The rain started pouring as the thunder and lighting roared in the background. Petey took the first shot. He swung Shigure's cage with brute force.

"WWOOO-AAAHH!" Shigure screamed as she was dragged along the ground.

Fox Vanilla and Princess Maple luckily jumped out of the way, before the cage could hit them.

"Shigure! Are you alright?" Kashou asked after she was flung like a rag doll.

"Ugh, I've been better." Shigure answered.

"Don't worry, Shigure-sama! Chocola'll save—" Unfortunately for Propeller Chocola and Fox Vanilla, they weren't paying attention. And got slammed by Kashou's cage. Causing them to be blown away and knock into Fire Coconut and Boo Cinnamon along the way.

Propeller Chocola, Fox Vanilla, and Boo Cinnamon clung onto Coconut. Who was struggling to keep her balance on the tower.

Propeller Chocola and Fox Vanilla looked down and screamed.

"WHAAAAT?! HOW DID WE GET ON TOP OF A SKYSCRAPER?!" Propeller Chocola screamed after looking down.

Thunder crashed as the cats could see the cars driving below like ants, and the corrupted areas with a black sky and grey clouds, flashing along with the lightning, all the while moving fast.

"Wait! I just got an idea!" Boo Cinnamon said as a lightbulb popped over her head. "Vanilla, give me your hand."

Fox Vanilla did just that, and Boo Cinnamon floated and phased through the wall, coming through the top of the skyscraper.

"Now, Chocola. Use your Propeller suit to fly up here with Coconut." Boo Cinnamon said calmly.

"But, I, don't, know, how, to, FLLLLLYYYYY!" Propeller Chocola screamed as she and Fire Coconut fell to the bottom.

Luckily Fire Coconut acted quickly and grabbed Chocola's legs, then spun with all her Force, and they slowly descended upwards.

"I think you just spin to fly." Fire Coconut told her little sister.

"At least we're all safe." Boo Cinnamon said, just as Petey swung Shigure's cage at them.

"Not on my watch!" Ice Azuki shouted and shot out a icy substance out the palms of her hands. Freezing the cage.

Petey grumbled as he tried to get his leaf detached to the frozen cage, then he ended up slamming the cage hard onto the ground, shattering the ice, and blowing Ice Azuki and Fire Coconut backwards.

Suddenly Propeller Chocola propelled upwards and dive-bombed onto Petey's cage. Causing it to shutter.

Petey turned towards Propeller Chocola and swung a mini tornado at the cat, causing her to be thrusted in the air. Then Petey jumped and slammed a cage on her, smashing her onto the floor with Meteor Force.

"Ouchy." Propeller Chocola groaned as she tried to get up.

Fox Vanilla jumped and swung her tail with such a Force at Petey's leg, causing him to loose his balance.

Then Ice Azuki froze Petey's arms to the ground. Making him unable to move.

"Yes! I think we got him!" Dark Vanguard shouted.

Petey, instead hurled up fire, and both flames quickly melted the ice, before Propeller Chocola could dive-bomb on his stomach.

"Oh no!" Propeller Chocola quickly shouted as Petey got back up.

Then just as Dark Voyager and Dark Vanguard figured out Petey was targeting them, as they were vulnerable. And launched them off the skyscraper with a brute force swing of his cage.

"DARK VOYAGER!" Boo Cinnamon screamed as a small explosion was seen from the other building in the distance.

Then what actually surprised everyone was, Boo Cinnamon just hissed at Petey Piranha. And Petey roared in response.

Boo Cinnamon started circling Petey Piranha like she was a fly. And Petey was trying to swat her. Petey swung in every which direction, not hitting Boo Cinnamon whatsoever. Eventually when Petey got dizzy from circling a lot, she came up behind him and started pulling his petals, causing him to groan in frustration and pain.

"Children." Petey grumbled in his mind, in which he came up with an idea. He lifted Shigure's cage and dangled it in front of Boo Cinnamon.

"Master Shigure! I'll be alright! Just hang in there!" Boo Cinnamon cried out as she was pulling four of Petey's petals.

Just as she said that, Petey slammed the cage against his head, and knocked Boo Cinnamon off. Causing her to fall on the ledge of the skyscraper.

"Cinnamon!" Ice Azuki shouted as she dove and tossed an unconscious Boo Cinnamon towards the center of the Castle Bridge.

"Hey, Nuts'! Can you do anything useful with your fire power?" Ice Azuki yelled at Fire Coconut. "Working on it!" Fire Coconut responded.

"Hey you! Get your leaf hands off our masters!" Fire Coconut charged a fireball in her fiery hands, spamming over a dozen fireballs into one giant fireball. Then when it came back down to Fire Coconut, she kicked the fire with all her strength.

Petey saw what was about to happen. So he quickly slammed both Kashou and Shigure's cages into the fire, causing both of them to be set on fire.

"Ooh! Ooh! Hot! Yowha! Coconut what power did you have?" Kashou yelled as the cages were set in fire.

As the flames started absorbing the whole cage. Petey quickly slammed them on the ground to prevent the burning metal to touch his leaves. The flames quickly spread all around the skyscraper. Causing the building to catch on fire quickly.

"Oh crap! He caught the building on fire!" Princess Maple shouted.

"There's too much for me to put out!" Ice Azuki shouted as the flames started growing.

"It kind of reminds me of a cool battle." Fire Coconut daydreamed. "Like there's a heck of a thunderstorm going on around us, and we're fighting in fire."

"Coconut, Now's not a good time to be enjoying the situation." Fox Vanilla stated. "The whole building will catch on fire soon!"

Petey Piranha roared, as if he wanted the battle to continue. Not knowing that Princess Maple and Propeller Chocola were planning to tag team him with a Dropchopper.

"Okay Chocola, when I say now, you do your dive-bomb and I drill him with my heels, got it?" Princess Maple instructed the young kitten.

"Chocola's on it May-Chan!" Propeller Chocola exclaimed.

"Wait…aannnd." Princess Maple watched closely as Petey was fighting Fox Vanilla. She was constantly whipping her strong tail at him, making him loose his balance. Every time Petey would shoot Fox Vanilla upwards, she'd hover slightly and then ground pound on his head.

"NOW!" Princess Maple shouted when Petey backed up enough in the target range. They drilled his head in, which caused him to become dizzy and flop on the ground.

"Good job, Syrup!" Ice Azuki complemented Princess Maple, in which in response she flipped her hair in a sassy way.

"Chocola helped too!" Propeller Chocola.

Petey Piranha slowly but angrily got up. And slammed both cages on the ground furiously.

"Oh crap! He got up quick!" Ice Azuki commented.

"Hey! Up here!" Fire Coconut shouted on top of the Castle Bridge.

"We've got an idea." Fox Vanilla called.

Princess Maple did a double jump, which her Super Crown allowed her to do so.

Ice Azuki clung to Propeller Chocola and they descended to the bridge.

"Here's the plan." Fox Vanilla instructed. "We get that plant guy to faint on the bridge, then we slam that axe on that chain over there, and he will hopefully fall to his death."

"Vanilla, your always coming up with smart gimmicks." Ice Azuki smiled.

Petey got angry why they retreated to the bridge. So he charged a jump and leapt a incredible height onto the bridge. Then he slammed both cages as he landed, making a Big Bang.

"This guy knows how to fight with cages." Princess Maple whispered.

"Okay, So it comes down to this!" Fire Coconut shouted as if she was the leader of the cats. "Everyone use your powers to your full potential, and KILL HIM!"

"Got it!" Everyone shouted.

The thunder continued to roar in the sky as the inferno on the skyscraper engulfed the platform they were once standing on.

The six cats screamed, as they attacked Petey himself. With little intelligence, Petey was smart enough to dodge all their cat fists at once, when it evolved into a full blown battle. Fire and Ice. Flying and Fox Gliding, Ghosts and Princesses.

Before the climax fight started, a small stray kitten cat girl, about one week old. Was rummaging through a trash can for something to eat. When she saw the building go on fire. The blaze was pretty to her, so she started running towards it.

The little kitten, who arrived in a short amount of time, mewed softly as she started climbing the tower, wanting to get a better look on the action.

"Stand still!" Fire Coconut screamed as she tried to punch Petey with a fiery fist. Petey blocked it with Kashou's cage. All the while, Fox Vanilla was doing a fox pounce on him, when he shot a couple of ice balls at her.

Princess Maple and Propeller Chocola were waiting for a opportunity to chop the Chain, but had to help their sisters get Petey knocked down.

"Why do you have to be so difficult to. Get. Down?!" Ice Azuki panted as she continued to try and make Petey slip on her ice. But the cages were heavy and holding his weight down.

All cats were about to tag team him again. And Petey got sidetracked on Ice Azuki's icy platforms that he could do nothing about it.

Only their victory was gone…

All they heard when they stopped was the chopping of the chain and the slam of the axe. Stunned, they looked up. To their surprise. The baby kitten was playing with the axe, teething on the metal. She looked up and waved at her older companions.

Dumbfounded and still confused, Propeller Chocola waved back. Only to realize again, she accidentally chopped the bridge, it collapsed and broke on the side of the skyscraper.

Petey tried flapping his wings to catch himself, but ended up falling with the rest of the cats.

Screaming as they were falling, one by one Shigure, Kashou, Propeller Chocola, Fox Vanilla, Fire Coconut, Boo Cinnamon, Princess Maple, Ice Azuki and Petey Piranha.

The cages fell first, luckily, Shigure and Kashou were alright from the fall.

"Hey! We're still ali—" Shigure started as Petey Piranha slammed onto the ground, creating a massive Divot in the road. The other cats landed on his stomach as a landing pad. Each time they'd land on his belly, he coughed up either coins or other accessories such as, Tae and Junko's leg and arm, Ichigo and Raki Kiseki's idol cards, and Yuni's Star Color Pendant.

"What are these?" Fire Coconut asked as she picked up Raki's shirt card.

Petey sat up and roared loudly. He obviously knew that it would be bad to fight in public. But the corruption was spreading to land by now. Which made the cats worried.

Petey grabbed Kashou and Shigure's cages again and headed to a construction site of an unfinished office skyscraper. Thunder and rain continued to fall, and Petey decided to climb to tower to finish them off.

**BGM: The Great Tower Showdown 2 (Super Mario 3D World)**

* * *

Petey growled at the cats and started flying to the point of the skyscraper.

"What now? He can fly?" Ice Azuki angrily commented as he descended to the top of the tower.

"We've got to save Shigure-Sama and Kashou-San!" Fire Coconut shouted. "C'mon! We've got to CATch up to him!

"Okay, Genius. How do we get up there? Those low and unstable garters?" Ice Azuki asked.

"We're cats remember? We can climb! Come on!" Fire Coconut yelled as she and her sisters started climbing to the top of the skyscraper.

Petey, obviously annoyed by now, started hurling goopy Piranha Balls at them. To when they reached the first garter, it exploded with brown goop and Putrefied Piranha Plants.

Ice Azuki and Fire Coconut started tossing fireballs and iceballs at them, freezing and burning them to a crisp or a block of ice. Ice Azuki picked up a frozen Putrefied Piranha Plant and chucked it at the other goopy Plants that were growing in Petey's goopball explosions.

"This reminds me of climbing Petey's Windmill in his first fight. But only more intense and scary." Boo Cinnamon commented.

The thunderstorm raged on as they continued climbing up the skyscraper. The midpoint was more dangerous that the first, Munchers and Fire Piranha Plants were growing up on the side of the garter, ready to attack.

"I'll get them off!" Fox Vanilla shouted she she slapped her tail to kill the Piranha Plants.

Finally to the final mid way, a stable garter staircase leading to the tippy top of the skyscraper.

**Track reaches 1:26**

* * *

Petey Piranha roared loudly when he saw them running up to the top. Shigure and Kashou were shouting for help in their cages.

"Why is he standing on top of a giant POW block?" Princess Maple asked as he hurled a fireball like a meteorite coming out of a volcano. It exploded on the edge of the garter, setting it on fire, the path was impossible to pass.

"What do we do now?" Ice Azuki grumbled.

Then Fox Vanilla got an idea, she started running down the garter at max speed.

"Vani? What are ya doing!?" Ice Azuki shouted, when Fox Vanilla's P-Meter reached to its max, and she took off into the air to the top.

"Let's do the same!" Fire Coconut shouted, and Boo Cinnamon carried Fire Coconut, as Propeller Chocola flew Princess Maple and Ice Azuki to the top.

Petey wasn't very happy to see them. He roared loudly and started shooting a blitz of fireballs at them.

Coconut and Maple knew what to do. They walked underneath the POW block.

"Maple!" Fire Coconut shouted.

"I'm already on it!" Princess Maple yelled as they both bumped the large POW block, Petey shook and confusedly looked down to see what was going on.

"All together than!" Fire Coconut screamed as all six cats hopped underneath the POW block and started hitting it with their head.

The POW block shrunk and Petey's cages cracked and rattled, as his balance became unstable.

With one last breath the cats had, they jumped one last time.

_**POW!**_

Petey and the cages got skyrocketed to the air.

Now in slow motion. Petey desperately tried grabbing the cages, both attempts to snag the cages, he missed, and when the slow motion ended. He got blew backwards into the sky. And landed straight into the corruption black hole. Causing it to shake, shrivel up, and explode.

**BGM Ends.**

* * *

The cats watched in awe as the black holes exploded into a firework show. It was really a pretty sight.

"Sooo, pretty!" Propeller Chocola sighed.

After the black holes finished exploding with fireworks, a big firework exploded with a massive bang. It was Petey Piranha's face. And it didn't look too happy.

Suddenly, the cats' powers flashed from their powers back to their original forms.

"Aw man!" Coconut sighed. "I kinda wanted to keep it."

"They turned around as the corrupted areas of the Super Mario series disappeared and the sky and land returned to normal.

"Phew! At least all of this jazz is over!" Azuki chuckled.

"Wait, what about Shigure and Kashou?" Cinnamon asked.

Maple had already picked the lock, and Shigure and Kashou spilled out like a can of beans.

"Master! Are you alright?!" Chocola asked.

"W-wha? What happened?" Kashou groaned.

"Well, Chocola's been through the original Super Mario Bros. With Dark Voyager and Vanguard! We've played a lot! As well, we also played with Coco-Chan! We finally defeated her unbeatable level! Then we killed this giant flower!" Chocola summed up.

Dark Voyager and Dark Vanguard slowly and groggy, limped back to the La Soleil, where they had met up.

Their suits badly damaged, Dark Vanguard and Dark Voyager looked at each other slowly.

"Hey! You're back!" Azuki exclaimed. "We're glad you're okay!"

Coconut was still happy, but still pondered. "What now?" She asked.

Dark Voyager came up with an idea, but he let Kashou say it.

"Let-Let's just go to the aquarium today." He said.

"Wahoo!" Chocola exclaimed. "Yay!"

The cats quickly packed up for the day, because they spent a day defeating Petey Piranha. Plus their power-ups made them exhausted, so they fell asleep on the way to Hyakkeijima Sea Paradise.

Meanwhile… Petey Piranha was blasted off again. Not to a strange land, not to Japan, not to the BeanBean Kingdom, But a mix of Japan and a Safari Park.

Petey fell like a meteor as the atmosphere caught him again. And landed somewhere else in the world. He finally landed on a beach, and groggily looked at the sign he smashed near the shore:

Welcome to Japari Park!

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

We are now in the second half of the series! Just ten more chapters and Petey might go home, or will there be another ten chapters? Who knows? I just really liked this chapter. And as for the Nekopara series, it was WACK. I only watched the OVA, I didn't know there was a Visual Novel. But my favorite power was Fire Coconut. What was yours? But as for the side story of things... Bowser Jr and his Koopaling brothers are planning for something else...


	10. Petey's Inside Story: Part 1

Now we are entering the second half of the story. Petey is at the point of total chaos, meanwhile...Bowser Jr and the Koopalings are planning something for Bowser via the Visitor's doings. Also don't get mad just because I am doing another Kemono Friends ark, I just had a another idea.

**Chapter 10: Arai-San and Fennec: Petey Piranha's Inside Story: Part 1.**

* * *

Petey was utterly confused as of why he was back in Japari Park in the first place. His nerves were broke, so he was really annoyed to be back on the giant zoo. Petey trudged through the forest, back to Park Central. Where he hoped he could calm down and take a break on the Farris Wheel or something. And finally, Petey Piranha, who was still beat up from the last chapter, plopped down on the ground. He didn't care where he was, he just wanted to get some sleep.

Unfortunately for Petey, his thud alerted the other friends, who The Professor was holding a party for Christmas. Which made Serval, Arai-San and Fennec curious about the curious situation.

"What was that, Nanoda?" Arai-San asked as she and Fennec got up to see what all the commotion was all about.

Petey Piranha was on the point of falling asleep, laid lazily on the ground, breathing heavily and softly, trying to get all the wounds to heal and stop bleeding and hurting. Petey eventually passed out for ONE second, when Arai-San came walking from the plaza.

"PETEY!" Arai-San cried as she jumped on his head to hug him. "I can't believe you came back! I'm so happy, Nanoda!"

"Hey~ glad to see you're here as well, Hmm, where is that bean guy?" Fennec asked.

Arai-San and Serval continued hugging Petey Piranha, when they were about half finished, they thought they heard a faint growl.

"Was that Petey?" Serval asked.

Petey's low and angry growl continued to grow louder and louder. Until he sat up with the face he makes before an attack.

"Petey, what's wrong? Nanoda?" Arai-San asked nervously.

Then suddenly, Petey let out a loud and infuriating roar. Causing Serval, Arai-San and Fennec to be blown back with all the wind that was coming out of his mouth.

Petey was angry now. He just wanted to rest and heal up. But the curious friends had to interrupt everything, like humans. Petey Piranha no longer thought of Serval, Caracal, Crested Ibis, Arai-San, Fennec, Kaban and Kyururu as friends. But now as enemies. Petey furiously roared louder than The Beast. Causing a massive whirlwind sucking into his mouth.

"WAAAHHH! PETEY! WHAT'S WRONG?" Arai-San screamed as she, Fennec, Serval and the rest of Serval's Friends suddenly got sucked into Petey's mouth. Including trees, ordainments, Japari Buns, and other things. Then closed his mouth in one shut. He didn't chew, but only swallowed.

Pete gagged when he finished his 'attack'. Clenching his throat. Then immediately passed out due to many living forms going down his throat at once, causing the air to be sucked out of his lungs.

"Oh dear, it seems like Petey Piranha had too much to swallow that it all got clogged in his mouth." Professor Northern White-Faced Owl observed.

"Indeed, we should get him back to the library before he dies, or the other friends get digested." Assistant Eurasian Eagle-Owl calculated.

These are the last few words before Petey officially blacked out…

When Arai-San and Fennec finally woke up, they were inside Petey's consciousness. They seemed smaller, shrunk to microscopic size. But they could hear movement outside.

"Are-Are we dead?" Arai-San asked sheepishly.

"No, Arai-San. We are inside of something." Fennec replied.

"Where's Caracal, Crested-San and Serval?" Arai-San mumbled, swimming upright.

"I don't know. But we need to get out of here." Fennec commented.

They continued to swim along the rim of Petey's stomach. Finding a tube connecting to the Trash Pit. Which contained everything Petey ate or swallowed in the series.

A faint groan was heard inside the organ. Echoing through the area.

"That must be Serval!' Arai-San shouted. "C'mon Fennec! We have to save her, Nanoda!" Then Arai-San dashed off into oblivion. Where multiple cells were connected together.

"Slow down Arai-San~." Fennec called out. "You'll get lost."

**BGM: Resting in Toad Town (Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr's Journey)**

* * *

After arriving at the Japari Library. The Professor and The Assistant gently laid down an unconscious Petey Piranha inside of the library.

"Professor, it seems like Petey Piranha has not digested Serval and the others. But they have been shrunken to microscopic sizes, allowing them to wander throughout Petey's body."

"Indeed, Assistant. This may become a problem if Petey Piranha wakes up. We need to go out and find the medicine to cure Petey's tummy ache. I need you to call a few friends to watch over Petey while we are gone, just in case he wanders out." The Professor instructed.

"Already on it, Professor." The Assistant responded blankly.

"I will get the other Owls. To help us find the medication we need. Assistant, let's head out." The Professor stated and flapped her wings and descended out of the opening in the tree.

Petey laid unconscious and uncomfortably on the carpet of the library. Breathing slowly and groaning every now and then.

About of an hour of sleeping in the library. Petey's so called 'babysitters' The Assistant called arrived at the library. It was a party of Barbary Lion and Lion. As well as White Lion, because she decided to follow them when they passed by her hideout.

"What are we doing here, again?" Barbary Lion grumbled. "Shouldn't we be planning to defeat General Moose and her army?"

"Don't worry, I have Aurochs, Rabi-Rabi, and Ruru protecting the dojo." Lion yawned and stretched herself across the carpet. "At least we get to relax a little. Goodnight."

Barbary Lion seemed annoyed with Lion, because she was fast asleep on the library's floor, while White Lion was relaxing on Petey's stomach.

"You don't relax much, do you Barbary Lion?" White Lion told Barbary Lion.

"No, I spend most of the time at night, scourging for Japari Buns, or hunting Ceruleans. And when I think I'm tired, I go to sleep." Barbary Lion grunted as she tried to lay down next to Lion and in between Petey. But became utterly uncomfortable a few seconds later.

A low grumble was heard, echoing around the library.

"Was that you White Lion?" Barbary Lion asked.

"No, it vibrated on me. I think it was him." White Lion pointed at Petey. "Also, why did Assistant-San invite us to watch over him while they were searching for medical attention?"

"I don't know, probably because we're strong and can defend other friends." Barbary Lion shrugged. "I also heard he swallowed Serval and her 'human' Friends. I never thought I'd say this but, I hope they're okay."

"Me too, but I don't think he just swallowed Serval, Caracal and their human Friends. But also Silver Fox, Ezo Red Fox, Crested and Scarlet Ibis and Black and White Rhinoceros. All shrunken down to microscopic size." White Lion replied.

"What type of Medicine was The Professor collecting?" Barbary Lion questioned.

"Some sorta potion called Skeletone Formula:D" Lion mumbled half asleep. "It reverses the effects of what he sucked in, so it will all be sucked out."

"I hope they find I soon, before Serval and her friends get lost." White Lion sighed.

"If Serval and Kaban could survive in the wilderness of Ceruleans. And Serval, Caracal and Kyururu survived the Cerulean assault at the Japari Hotel, along with The Beast friend. Then I'll bet they can survive in a Cerulean-free interior of organisms." Barbary Lion scowled.

"But what if they encounter Goombules and Spike Blops?" White Lion asked with concern.

"What now?" Barbary Lion asked.

"Oh just enemies in the organisms I saw in Ezo Red Fox's game once." White Lion responded.

"Mmm, the situation is sort of like that game right? Bowser's Inside Story was it? Yeah, Petey sucked in all of his friends and now has to find someway to get them out." Lion said as she sat up and brushed the dust off her mane.

"That's not how the story went. It goes Fawful tricked Bowser into eating a Vacuum Mushroom, causing him to suck in all of the Mario crew. Oh, why am I talking about games?" Barbary Lion shouted with embarrassment.

"I'm hungry." White Lion mumbled. Lion nodded.

"I'm pretty sure The Professor said she had leftovers in the cabinet." Barbary Lion grumbled. "Here, let me go get it."

Barbary Lion retreated to the Kitchen. And served some spicy curry that The Professor had. Lion and White Lion looked with awe at the hot pot.

"I've always wanted to try curry!" White Lion exclaimed.

"What are we waiting for then?" Lion smiled. "Let's eat!"

Barbary Lion didn't touch her curry, but just stared at the ceiling.

"I just hope the rest of them are okay in there." Barbary Lion whispered.

**BGM: Resting in Toad Town - Inside Bowser (Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr's Journey)**

* * *

Serval, Caracal, Crested Ibis and Scarlet Ibis ended up in the Trash Pit. Where Arai-San and Fennec were heading to.

"Ugh." Serval groaned as she lifted her face off digested meat. "It kind of tastes like Kaban."

"Serval! This isn't time to be lazing and eating! Get up!" Caracal shouted as she flipped Serval on her bottom.

"Where's Kyururu and Kaban?" Serval asked as she got on her feet.

"Have you seen—?" Caracal started just as Crested Ibis and Scarlet Ibis poked their head from a hill that represented flesh.

"Here we are." Crested Ibis said. Then both of them flew down to where Serval and Caracal were.

"Check that out!" Scarlet Ibis exclaimed. "Isn't that cute?"

When all four of them turned to face an object. It was a deck of cards, four in a set. The cards had clothes on then, headwear, shirt, dress, and shoes. The card's brand on the bottom said Sugar Melody, in which the card holder's name was Aine Yūki.

"What us Ai-Katsu?" Serval questioned. "And why are the cards so large?"

"I don't think the cards are large. I think we shrunk." Caracal corrected.

Should we sit here, or look around to see if any other friends got sucked in?" Scarlet Ibis asked.

"Well, anything is better than being in a Trash Pit." Caracal mumbled.

Elsewhere… Raccoon and Fennec were looking around for Serval. But only found Trash or other digested food.

"Serval! Kaban! Where are you, Nanoda?!" Arai-San shouted.

Fennec's ears twitched and she smelled the air. "I hear and smell something over there." She said as she pointed to a opening in the Trash Pit.

After going through the alleyway. The path was blocked by a large object. It was a dark blue pendant with a blue pen.

"What's a Star Color Pendant, Fennec?" Arai-San asked curiously.

"I don't know, but we should climb over it." Fennec responded.

Just then, Serval and her friends were just passing the pendant when they thought they heard. "Climbing?" Caracal asked.

Eventually Arai-San made it to the top, when Fennec simply climbed swiftly.

"Aha! Serval! I finally found you, Nanoda!" Arai-San exclaimed.

"Arai-San! Fennec!" Serval exclaimed back. "So we aren't the only ones in here!"

"I don't think it's just us, I have seen both Black and White Rhinoceros, Silver and Ezo Red Fox, Kaban and Kyururu. Both are here somewhere inside Petey Piranha." Fennec explained.

"Then we need to go find them!" Serval announced.

"But where?" Scarlet Ibis asked. "They could be anywhere in the Trash Pit!"

"Not necessarily. There is still his blood stream, and his brain." Crested Ibis pointed out.

"But what about Petey? He's still asleep and alive, Nanoda." Arai-San pondered. "What will happen when he wakes up?"

"I think we'll be fine, Arai-San." Fennec smiled. "We also shouldn't mess with his organs or other important parts of his body, because it might damage him physically."

"Which direction should we take?" Scarlet Ibis asked. "There is four directions"

Each direction took the same path of trash. And there wasn't any to much navigation anywhere. Plus they way up to his head was nowhere to be found. As it seemed like a bottomless pit of stomach trash.

"Umm, let's go that way, Nanoda." Arai-San pointed to the third path to the left.

"Okay sure, but I don't want to get lost." Serval replied, then she got an idea. "Hey, Crested Ibis! Scarlet Ibis! Can you fly up and see any way out of here!"

Crested and Scarlet Ibis both flew up and started scanning the area, in which everyone just past the entrance to the stomach.

When they looked left, they could see cells clinging onto something. And up ahead was a blood stream representing a pipe.

"Over there!" Scarlet Ibis shouted. "I see something!"

"Should we head that direction?" Crested Ibis asked the group.

"If it is a way out! Of course, Nanoda!" Arai-San shouted in response.

And then Serval and her friends headed the way to the blood stream, in hopes of escaping Petey's medaling body.

**BGM: Resting in Toad Town (Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr's Journey)**

* * *

Back up to the surface. Petey was still unconscious. And all three lions were asleep when The Professor and her Assistant arrived.

"Hm? Oh, Professor! You finally came back." Barbary Lion mumbled as she sat up.

"Yes, and we also have unfortunate news." The Professor said softly.

"Oh really? What kind of news is it?" Lion questioned

"We have a situation. The Skeletone Formula:D is located in a area we've restricted. And we are certain something is in that area, not even us owls can pass." The Assistant stared.

"So, what are we going to do?" White Lion asked.

"That is what we are going to have a meeting about." The Professor instructed. "You three can wait outside, we will call you back inside when we have a decision."

As the three lions walked outside, Petey Piranha, Who was still unconscious, grumbled something low. Then remained stationary.

"We have arrived." A voice murmured from the tree branch.

"Ah, Kyushu Owl. Did you bring the others?" The Professor asked.

"Indeed, for we have come!" Barn Owl said as her silhouette appeared in the right.

The other 'Professors' and 'Assistants' arrived when Northern White-Faced Owl sent a call, telling them to meet up at the Japari Library.

Kyushu Owl, Barn Owl and Spectacled Owl who she was holding the young Forest Owlet's hand.

"Riko is curious, why has Professor called Riko to library?" Forest Owlet named The Researcher asked cheerfully.

"The Professor has called us to have a meeting about the current situation." Barn Owl who had the name of The Mage, told The Researcher.

"Don't go running off now, Okay?" Spectacled Owl whose name was The Alchemist, told the young owlet.

The Researcher nodded, then she gasped when her eyes landed on Petey Piranha laying unconscious on the floor. Then she let go of The Alchemist's hand and dashed towards Petey.

"Hey, Riko! Get back here right now!" The Alchemist scolded.

The Researcher let out a 'yippie' and jumped on Petey's head. He had no reaction whatsoever.

"Mister Plant's head is so big and beautiful!" The Researcher giggled with glee. "Where did Konoha find such big and beautiful flower like Mister Plant!"

The Alchemist flew up and brought the owlet back down. "Don't let go of my hand from now on, Okay?"

The Researcher annoyingly agreed. Then proceeded with The Professor's announcement.

"Okay everyone, there was an incident earlier today. Petey Piranha accidentally swallowed about…ALL the major friends, and are now microscopic sizes in his stomach." The Professor announced.

"So we need to find a medicine to have him cough it back up. But where our senses tell us, is that the main ingredient is located near Park Central. And no friends, even us, are allowed to cross the restricted area." The Assistant continued.

"And you need us to help you brew the ingredients?" The Alchemist asked.

"Indeed, Alchemist. But we need to find how, luckily some of our books may have the answer to make the Skeletone Formula:D." The Professor finalized.

"But who is going to get the ingredients in the restricted area?" Kyushu Owl, named The Specialist, asked.

"We haven't decided yet." The Assistant mumbled.

"Riko knows!" The Researcher exclaimed happily. "Why doesn't Mister Flower go get the ingredients from Mister Forest!"

"But how is HE going to go get them, when he is unconscious currently?" The Mage asked curiously.

"Riko has antidote!" The Researcher smiled and reached into her fluffy coat and pulled out a bottle similar to medicine. "Riko collected antidote for several sickness from Mister Forest's trees! I think this one cures a coma!"

"I'm glad young Riko researches a lot about the forests." The Alchemist smiled.

"Go ahead Researcher. Pour it into his mouth." The Professor instructed.

The Researcher carefully flew on Petey's head, and opened the bottle. "Okay, Mister Flower. Don't worry! This won't hurt a bit!"

She tried to carefully get the medicine into Petey's mouth. But accidentally stepped on her Mary-Jane shoe. "Oopsies!" She cried as she slipped onto Petey's stomach.

The bottle smashed on Petey's lips, making the glass and medicine go down his throat.

"Riko! Are you alright?" The Alchemist asked with concern.

The Researcher groaned then smiled. "Riko's Fine, she just slipped."

Petey reminded stationery for a few seconds, before he suddenly gasped and got quickly on his feet.

Luckily, on the inside of Petey. Serval and her group, when Petey stood up, got flung near their destination. But several walls invaded their path.

"Is Petey awake, Nanoda?" Arai-San asked curiously.

Petey shook his head to wake himself up. Then stared directly at The Researcher, whom she was looking directly back.

"Oh my, how frightening. Our setting for today involves a young Owl in the presence of a man-eating living flower." The Specialist said rather blankly than frightened.

The Researcher beamed brightly and immediately jumped and hugged Petey. "How is this real? Riko is standing in the presence of a living flower! Riko loves Mister Flower!"

Petey grumbled angrily, then he tried to lunge at The Researcher. Only to gasp in pain, and return to his normal position, clutching his stomach.

"Oh my, So this flower really is alive." The Mage gasped.

"Petey, you mustn't move too much, with Serval and her group inside your body, using your physical strength can be extremely painful." The Professor alerted Petey.

Petey gasped out loud. He didn't want to be back in Japari Park, nor want human-animal girls inside of him. So his only solution was to start freaking out. Rapidly yelling and grunting.

"Calm down, Petey Piranha. Moving around too much also caused pain." The Assistant confronted Petey.

After Petey settled down a little bit, he sat next to The Researcher and The Alchemist. Riko instantly cuddled up next to him. In which Petey was too weak to care and notice.

"Okay Petey. Since you calmed down, we have a mission for you." The Assistant instructed. Petey lifted his head in response.

"If you want to get Serval out of your body, you need to head to the center of Park Central, and find the ingredients needed for Skeletone Formula:D." The Professor told him.

Petey seemed skeptical at first, then he decided to accept The Professor's offer. As he wanted to be out of there as soon as possible. The Alchemist handed him a pamphlet of the ingredients needed.

"Okay Petey, good luck, don't be too rough out there." The Mage smiled.

"Bye, Bye Mister Flower!" The Researcher waved at Petey as he exited the Library.

The Professor gave the signal for the lions come back. But they were only more confused about the situation.

"Lion, Barbary Lion, and possibly White Lion. We need you to follow Petey and get as much Friends to form a team. So entering the restricted area isn't as dangerous as it is." The Specialist informed quietly.

"Alright, we'll be heading out." Barbary Lion grunted as she and her Lion 'friends' followed Petey's footsteps.

The first ingredient to be collected was tactical onions. In which Lion suggested that Donkey sold onion cloves at her shop. So Petey just followed the Lions to Donkey's food truck.

Just as they were leaving Park Central. They heard someone crying for help a few yards away.

"'Elp me! I need 'elp! Helpz-moi! S'il vous plait!" A man shouted.

Barbary Lion nor Petey Piranha cared less about him, until Lion and White Lion shouted: "we need to save him!"

"So what? It's just a man! He can save himself, wait, a MAN?" Barbary Lion shouted.

A group of Ceruleans as well as a few of Bowser's Minions were attempting to attack a walking Question Block.

"'Elp me S'il vous plait!" The Block shouted.

Petey grumbled and spat a fireball at the Ceruleans, causing them to evaporate back into Cellium.

The block named Broque Monsieur looked up and saw Petey melt the Ceruleans, causing the enemies to run away.

"_Merci! _I wuz starting to think no one was going to helpz moi." Broque Monsieur exclaimed. "Hoh! Ze Monsieur Plant Bits, ze are follower of Monsieur Turtle Bits? Non?"

Petey was confused at first, then realized that turtle bits meant Bowser. Petey nodded in response.

"But how did you end up here, Mr. Broque?" White Lion asked.

"Uz Brocks were holding a welcoming ceremony back on P'illo Island, when giant crack suckz uz into zee. I ended washing up upon this parkz when those fiends started attackingz moi." Broque Monsieur replied. "I zee you Monsieur Plant Bits and Madamez are going on zee-venture?"

"Yeah, we are looking for ingredients for some sort of potion." Lion informed.

"_HOH!_" Broque Monsieur shouted. "Itz zee time for zee tutorialz!

**BGM: Tutorial Time (Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr's Journey)**

* * *

Look upon zis!" Broque Monsieur was holding a green block with a logo of a tornado. "Zis will helpz a lot on your zee-venture. Now I will teach zee you to use such block! Follow Moi!"

Broque Monsieur ran behind the old Farris Wheel, to the central plaza. Petey and the lions followed.

"To use such block as zis. Zee must know how to use zee!" Broque Monsieur threw Petey Piranha the Block, in which he picked up. When the squad was examining the block, Broque Monsieur had grabbed his head and flipped it upside down.

"Hey! Where did Broque Monsieur go?" Barbary Lion scowled.

Negative energy was surrounding the brock that represented Broque Monsieur, but with his head flipped upside down. "Now zee must know how to use zat Block. Zee Vacuum Block! Zee Block allows you to get help from those little animals inside of Monsieur Plant Bit's stomach."

"How do you know that he has animals inside of his stomach?" Lion shouted.

"Zat is for Moi to know. STARTZ ZEE BATTLE THEME!" Broque Monsieur shouted.

Petey gurgled something odd, it sounded similar to. "SHOWTIME!"

**BGM: SHOWTIME (Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr's Journey)**

* * *

"First you need to open zee battle blocks." Broque Monsieur instructed.

Above Petey Piranha's head was a few blocks: Bite, Fire, Ice, Items, Flee, a grayed-out block called Special Attacks, and a glowing block called: Vacuum.

"Zee glowing 'Vacuum' Block. Use zee and inhale Moi into your body.' Broque Monsieur commented.

Lion knocked curiously at Petey's body. "Serval! Can you hear me?" She asked.

Serval and the rest of her group looked at roof of Petey's stomach. "It's Lion! Yes! We can hear you!" Serval shouted.

Petey Piranha awkwardly looked at his belly, all four of them could hear Serval's response.

"Serval! Get ready for battle! Whenever Petey starts eating things now, it will be enemies!" Barbary Lion hissed at the group inside Petey.

"Okay Doke." Serval agreed with a wink.

"_Bon! _All of zee enemies Monsieur Plant Bits will be vulnerable to Petey's interior. Howeverz Monsieur cannot swallow bigger enemies." Broque Monsieur continued.

"You can do this, Serval!" White Lion cheered. "Wait, do we have to fight?"

"Zat is your 'Attack' blocks. Use it to attack Moi." Broque Monsieur told the lions.

More blocks hovered over the lions, which included: Jump, Claw, Items, Flee, Punch.

"Now use zee to attack Moi. Ready? Let the battle COMMENCE!" Broque Monsieur shouted.

Petey hit the Vacuum Block, then started sucking in a whirlwind at Broque Monsieur, causing him to be pulled into Petey's mouth. "INCROYDIBLE!" He shouted as he was flung into Petey's mouth.

Broque Monsieur flew down to Petey's stomach, where Serval and her friends were waiting for battle. "Now Madams, zee blocks hovering over your heads, use them to defeat enemies that enter Petey's stomach."

"Okay? Who are you?" Caracal asked.

"AND UP ZEE GO!" Broque Monsieur shouted as he went back up to Petey's throat.

Petey inhaled, then spat out Broque Monsieur back. "Zee enemies inside cannot stay in there forever, but zat Block can be used repeatedly for Serval to defeat." Broque then turned around and called a wave of Ceruleans, and surprisingly enough, Captain Goomba and a few Goomba troops. For some reason, the Goombas had glowing red eyes and dark Sandstar particles swarming them.

"Now use your skills to defeat zis." Broque Monsieur then turned around and hit a Question Block, and out plopped a Mega Mushroom, which turned a Tail Goomba into a Big Tail Goomba. Then he grabbed his head and spun it back right side up.

"Broque Monsieur?! How could—." White Lion gasped.

"I am terribly sorry Madame. But if Monsieur Plant Bits is going to zee restricted area of zis Central Park, Petey will need to know this attack for sure." Then Broque Monsieur exited the area quickly.

"Okay! We're not afraid of you!" Barbary Lion shouted.

Petey came up, then chomped down hard on one of the Big Tail Goombas. Then he started charging a inferno in his mouth, then spat it out at the Goombas.

"Go Goomba troops!" Captain Goomba shouted. And the Big Tail Goomba instantly charged at Petey Piranha, as he was about to ram into Petey. He countered with a bite, when a Para-Goomba tried to attack from above, Petey opened his mouth, and the Para-Goomba stomped on Petey's sharp teeth instead.

Lion used a punch on the Ceruleans, she and Barbary Lion charged up, then unleashed a powerful fist at the Ceruleans, causing them to Ker-Pop! In a instant.

White Lion used Claw and slashed three Ceruleans at once. Barbary Lion enforced by punching a Cerulean who was about to attack.

Meanwhile, Petey charged a blizzard in his mouth, then blew an ice mist at the Goombas, causing them to freeze into ice cubes.

After Barbary Lion finished the last Cerulean, she grabbed a frozen Goomba, and chuckled it at the Big Tail Goomba. Causing him to be blown backwards and popped in thin air.

Finally Petey used his new Vacuum Block and started inhaling. Causing Captain Goomba and a few other Goombas of the Goomba troop to enter his mouth.

The Goombas plopped onto the chunky flesh. Then stood up to see Serval, Caracal, Crested Ibis, Scarlet Ibis, Arai-San and Fennec all ready to attack.

"Take this! Meow! Meow! Meow!" Serval shouted as she clawed the Goombas, causing two of them to disappear.

Scarlet Ibis started to sing, causing all the Goomba's Power and Defense to be lowered.

Fennec simply walked up to a Goomba and Karate-chopped his head, causing him to be crushed immediately.

"It's my time to shine! Nanoda!" Arai-San shouted and clawed at the remaining Goombas, eliminating the rest of them, and sending them all back up to the surface.

"Thanks for the fun!" Serval called out to them.

Petey vomited them back up, which caused Captain Goomba to explode into several purple stars, as the (except the heroes and Captain Goomba) colors to become inverted. After he was done exploding, he passed out on the concrete as well as the other Goombas reappeared.

The Lions even Petey let out a victory roar. Except Petey's was monstrous.

**BGM: Resting in Toad Town (Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr's Journey)**

* * *

The evil aroma surrounding Captain Goomba disappeared and his eyes reverted back to normal.

"Hgnh." Captain Goomba groaned. "What happened?"

Then he stood up, alongside the other Goomba troops. "Who are you three, Ah! Officer Petey! Do you know what's going on?"

Petey gurgled and gargled a few grunts and snarls. And ended with a affectionate grunt.

"I see, so you swallowed a few animals, and now seeking a medicine to cough it back up and continue to the Mushroom Kingdom?" Captain Goomba asked. Petey nodded.

"Wait, how can you even understand him?" Lion asked.

"King Bowser had us minions learn the Piranha Plant language, So we can understand them and Petey Piranha here." Captain Goomba explained.

Petey gargled some more, which translated to: "What happened to you to cause you to attack me…us."

"Huh? I think we got Possessed somehow. But that should be impossible! I and the other Minion captains have Minion Spirit! All I remember is a dark woman with a glowing crown, then I ended up here…WAIT! Where's Captain Shy Guy, Captain Koopa Troopa and Captain Boo? They were with me when it happened."

"They must've gotten possessed like you." White Lion asked.

"The woman sounds familiar." Barbary Lion replied.

"Officer Petey Piranha! Allow us Goombas to help you on your quest to find the medicine!" Captain Goomba shouted.

Petey's special attack block started glowing, and a new attack popped up.

"It's called: Goomba Storm. All us Goombas have to do is to charge at the enemy, while you shoot fireballs at us, so we can damage them even more!" Captain Goomba exclaimed.

A sub-Goomba ran up and stated. "If you find other Minions with their Captains, you can unlock more attacks!" He said.

Another ran up and explained: "I saw a big cat walking around, she was orange and had tiger stripes, she has real tiger paws, and attached to the chains on her arms was a Chain Chomp."

"The Beast." Barbary Lion scowled.

"Who?"

"The Beast, beasts are deformed friends who failed Sandstar interactions. Siberian Tiger is the only Beast friend as of now." Barbary Lion scoffed. "No matter who it is, she will attack it."

"Then why is a Chain Chomp traveling with her?" Captain Goomba asked.

"I don't know I guess she thought of him as a ally and a source of power?" Lion curiously said.

"Chain Chomps are Indeed powerful." A Goomba stated. "They don't like it when people bother them."

"Officer Petey!" Captain Goomba exclaimed. "Let's move on and try not to have any other run-ins!"

Petey Piranha agreed and Captain Goomba jumped into him. As a text appeared: A new entry was added to the Battle Guide.

"C'mon! Donkey's food truck is over there!" White Lion exclaimed.

"Hello!" Donkey greeted when they arrived. "Would you like anything?"

Aardwolf, Who was eating Japari Bread when they arrived, shrieked when Petey Piranha walked up.

"T-t-t-t-that P-P-Plant Guy again!" Aardwolf shivered. "Where's Arai-San, Fennec, and that 'Popple' Guy?"

"Arai-San and Fennec, as well as Serval is inside of Petey's tummy." White Lion said as she patted his stomach.

"And who's Popple?" Barbary Lion asked.

"Umm, He was a greenish looking small man, with a beanie and a small criminal uniform." Aardwolf replied.

"Anyways, Donkey, The Professor is making a medicine to help Serval get out of his body, do you have any onion cloves?" Lion asked.

"Oh yes! Here's one." Donkey exclaimed as she handed Barbary Lion one.

"Great! Now we need four more. Thanks Donkey!" White Lion exclaimed.

"Come back anytime!" She smiled back.

Petey gave an affectionate grunt, and nodded at a shivering Aardwolf and walked away.

"Next ingredient is Quinine from the Coco beans in the Jungle." Lion read aloud.

Petey Piranha and the lions headed off to the Jungle, starting the next chapter of their adventure.

**BGM: Resting in Toad Town - Inside Bowser (Mario & Luigi Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr's Journey)**

* * *

Serval and her friends finally finished climbing the wall of flesh, to the top where Scarlet Ibis saw the exit and the other friends.

"Whoa! What are those things, Nanoda?!" Arai-San shouted.

The exit blood-vessel Pipe was also there, but next to it was White and Black Rhinoceros, hanging from one of their legs, in which their legs were tied to a blood vessel in which a bubble was keeping them held up. Meanwhile, Goombules, Spike Blops and Piranha Plaques were trying to reach them.

"Princess! I promise we'll get out of here!" Black Rhinoceros shouted.

"How can we? Our swords are down there, desuwa!" White Rhinoceros shouted back.

Serval clumsily ran over to the organisms, not knowing the danger she was facing. "Give them back!" She shouted.

"Serval don't—" Black Rhinoceros screamed.

They turned to Serval and started running towards her.

"Serval you idiot!" Caracal shouted.

**BGM: Here we go! (Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr's Journey)**

* * *

"Don't worry Caracal! I am good at fighting!" Serval announced.

Crested Ibis took a good look at the enemies, the Goombule looked like an amoeba, the Spike Blop was shaped similar to mucus but with a Spiny Shell. And the Piranha Plaque was a black Piranha Plant, But with rotten teeth.

"Stop, I say!" White Rhinoceros shouted. "We need to go over dodging rules, desuwa!"

The Goombule started running towards Serval, then White Rhinoceros made a whistle-like-sound to stop the Goombule in its tracks.

"When it gets near you, jump at the right time to make sure it doesn't hit you, desuwa." White Rhinoceros informed.

Serval jumped at the exact right time, dealing extra damage.

"Make sure you don't jump in that Spiky thing over there, it will hurt your foot." Black Rhinoceros told Serval.

"Good luck, desuwa." White Rhinoceros shouted.

Serval's blocks appeared, she used Jump. Causing her to land on the Goombule and then she tried to get another jump, but ended up falling and getting a: Great!

Scarlet Ibis spotted a Green Koopa Shell, which gave her and Crested Ibis an idea.

"Everyone, shall we kick this Shell at the enemies?" Created Ibis asked politely.

"Um, sure, but how is that going to work?" Caracal asked.

"That's a _perfect _idea!" Black Rhinoceros exclaimed. "When the Shell reaches you, aim it at an enemy and repeatedly kick it until the owner receives a power kick as a final blow!"

Scarlet Ibis kicked the Shell which hit the Spike Blop. Then Serval, and hit the Goombule, and so on.

Each took turns kicking the Shell, which got faster and faster, until the Shell slowed down and Scarlet Ibis's leg started glowing, and she kicked the Shell extremely hard at the Piranha Plaque. Then all three burst into stars and dropped ten attack pieces. In which a text appeared: '3D Green Shell' has been added to Special Attacks. To review it, go to the Battle Guide and click on Special Attacks.

A victory theme played. Then all four jumped into victory poses, as a Orange, Reddish-Pinkish, White and Red flag increased a little bit.

**BGM Ends.**

* * *

Caracal jumped up and popped the bubbles prisoning Black and White Rhinoceros.

"Phew, Thank You. I never thought we'd get out of there, desuwa" White Rhinoceros exclaimed.

Both Rhinoceroses picked up their swords and Black Rhinoceros pointed at the pipe. "Silver Fox and Ezo Red Fox are somewhere in the blood steam, as well as Giant Panda-Chan and Red Panda. The Lady Kaban and Lady Kyururu went somewhere in the brain." Black Rhinoceros informed. "If we hurry, we could save them."

"Alright! Let's go!" Serval exclaimed.

Just then, Arai-San and Fennec finally made it to the top. "What did I miss, Nanoda?" Arai-San asked.

"They found the Rhinoceroses. Now next we need to find the foxes." Fennec started.

Then all eight entered the pipe to the Pump Works.

And on the outside, Petey and the lions entered the jungle, for their next ingredient.

* * *

The Woman or what took shape of a woman was looking through the Dark Star. Spying on Petey and his lion companions. It angered it to see Petey defeat it's Cerulean Minions. As well as the Possessed Minions.

"MIDBUS!" It screamed.

Midbus, Who was a pink reptile looking boar or pig came into the room."

"Midbus present." He shouted,

"That little one, known as Petey Piranha. Do you know him?" It asked Midbus without looking at him.

"Not really."

"He is a follower of that guy you call Bowser." It replied.

"BOWSER?!" Midbus screamed.

"Yes, a follower, that Petey Piranha Guy. He is heading to the Greasy Groveforest. Follow him, and bring me his head. Those animals will not seize my reign again."

"On it." Midbus shouted and jumped out of the castle.

"It won't be long yet Petey Piranha. If you come to my castle. I will seize you the second you walk through this door." Then it glared back to the Dark Star as Petey reached the forest.

TO BE CONTINUED…

This chapter/ark isn't over yet! Part 2 will come in the near future. With a few more Bowser's Inside Story mechanics. As well as the Dark Star that was shown just above. I figured I'd bring Midbus and Broque Monsieur back as they were in Bowser's Inside Story. And as for mechanic wise. The Piranha Plaque is a new enemy I came up with. Like the Goombules representing Amoebas, they represent Plaque. And Petey Piranha breathing Ice. If it confused you in the previous chapters, I'll explain. In Super Smash Bros. For Wii U and 3DS. There are unused files for Petey Piranha, one says he has a fire attack and the other is Ice. So that is how I came up with the idea. Anyways, Until the next chapter!


	11. Petey's Inside Story: Part 2

This is the second half of the Inside Story ark. This chapter revolves around the rest of Bowser's Inside Story. As well as a Giant Boss ark, and as shown in the previous chapter. The Dark Star. And Midbus is in this chapter, but Fawful is not. I have something else planned for him. Enjoy,

**Chapter 11: Arai-San and Fennec: Petey Piranha's Inside Story: Part 2**

* * *

Arai-San, Fennec and Serval were still inside Petey Piranha. And Petey was currently in the Greasy Groveforest. Searching for kelp to finish The Professor's recipe. Along, Petey Piranha's 'friends' or more likely his companions, the Lion trio, followed Petey as they were also sent by The Owl duo.

"After this, we still have to find the Coral beads at the Marine Life Park, Substance from the Swamp, a Super…Mushroom? Located near Park Central, and raw Sandstar from the volcano at the Japari Castle." Lion said as she looked at the list of ingredients.

"I'm pretty sure the 'kelp' is next to the river—" White Lion got cut off to what sounded like a boar roaring, before a big pink ball launched from the air. Then it rolled and slammed into Petey, knocking him back. It was Midbus.

"HRRRGH!" Midbus shouted as he slammed his stomach with his fists.

Petey Piranha angrily walked back up to Midbus, and the Lions except White Lion growled at him.

"You. No longer needed. Here, you taste defeat." Midbus snarled at Petey.

"Taste defeat huh? You are going to taste my FIST you little piglet!" Barbary Lion growled furiously at Midbus.

"Taste your fist? Ha ha, I think not, little kitten." Midbus responded. Barbary Lion growled even more angrily. "I HAVE NO TASTE!" He shouted.

Lion clenched her teeth in frustration. "That doesn't even make sense!" She shouted.

"Sense is for the weak." Midbus scowled at her. Then he turned to Petey.

"You listen. Your Minions, gone. Lady Cerulean, new ruler." Midbus explained. "Now no need for you. Lady Cerulean says sleep. NOW YOU SLEEP!"

"Ugh! Nothing you say makes sense!" White Lion grumbled.

Petey garbled something to Midbus. "GARBLE, GARBLE, GLEEK GLAK!" (Now you made me mad, and when I am mad, I need to bite something, C'MERE!)

"HEEGHN!" (PETEY TIME!) Petey Piranha snarled.

**BGM: SHOWTIME (Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr's Journey)**

* * *

Soon, the three troops of "Large Loves" showed up. Consisting of: Bergman's Bear, Kodiak Bear and Ezo Brown Bear.

"WE HAVE A BATTLE FOLKS!" Bergman's Bear shouted.

Kodiak Bear turned to Petey. "Midbus has a massive punch."

Midbus leaned into a ball and rolled over to Petey. "Press X to dodge his attack!" Kodiak Bear encouraged.

Pressing X made Petey bite Midbus, and stoped his attack.

"Have readiness Plant-man!" E. Brown Bear exclaimed. "The longer you hold your bite, the more damage you'll give him!"

"If you wait to bite to the very last second…It'll unleash a massive bite!" Bergman's Bear exclaimed.

Petey walked up to Midbus and got ready to bite. "STOP!" E. Brown Bear shouted just as the attack was performed. "That is your max point to bite! Press X the exact moment when this happens!"

Petey charged his mouth and bit extremely hard at Midbus. Causing a _Excellent! _To appear.

"Built-up power punching is really useful, Yeah." Kodiak Bear told Petey. "But building up too much power and failing, make sure you don't do that."

Midbus curled up into a ball again and charged at Petey. "DANGER!" Bergman's Bear shouted. "Press X to stop his attack!"

Petey bit again, stopping Midbus's attack once more.

"Very good Petey. Keep it up!" Kodiak Bear applauded.

Midbus started bouncing on his stomach, then jumped up extremely high, landing on Petey's head.

"Hhhhrg, glllaaak, hhhrg." Petey Piranha panted. "Glabble, Glabble, Glek Garb." (Those animals inside me are making me feel cruddy. I can't win like this!)

**BGM Ends.**

* * *

"Muh, Muh, Muh." Midbus laughed. "You are weak, most weak."

"But…But…how?" Barbary Lion said in complete shock.

"It does not end here. Work on your skills." Then Midbus left the scene.

"HOW. DID. YOU. LOOSE?!" Barbary Lion shouted in extreme anger.

"Serval and the others inside of Petey probably make him feel weird." White Lion replied. "Let him get used to it."

"Right now, we need to focus on getting the next ingredient." Lion responded.

"Sure, Yeah, Let That piglet go, WHILE WE JUST CURE PETEY'S TUMMY ACHE!" Barbary Lion screamed while the others walked away.

Meanwhile in Petey Piranha's belly. Serval and the others were up to something else.

**BGM: Dimble Woods - Inside (Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr's Journey)**

* * *

The animal group headed to the Pump Works, where Petey's blood cells were. Looking for the foxes that Black Rhinoceros said they were.

"I never knew a Piranha Plant would need blood cells!" Scarlet Ibis exclaimed when she looked at all the blood flowing.

"These cells flow to his brain. If we find Silver Fox and Ezo Red Fox, they can probably tell where the brain is, desuwa." White Rhinoceros said softly.

Once they walked a bit further, they encountered a slight problem. A large cliff, that even the animals couldn't climb, stood in front of them.

"What do we do now?" Black Rhinoceros asked dumbfounded.

"Maybe we need help from the outside!" Serval suggested. "Petey! We need your help!"

Petey felt the vibration in the back of his stem. In which Serval's voice was plain to hear.

"What is it Serval?" White Lion asked.

"There is a cliff ahead, we can't pass, so we thought he might need some assistance!" Caracal called.

"If Petey drinks water, it might fill up his blood stream!" Lion planned.

"But where do we get the water from?" Barbary Lion asked.

Inside of the Pump Works, a faint 'help' was heard.

"Hold on! We need to save someone, Nanoda!" Arai-San shouted.

They stopped when the first sight came into view. Silver Fox and Ezo Red Fox were trapped in odd blood cell bubbles, while a Elite Goombule wearing a Buzzy Beetle Shellmet, a Bloody Blob-Om, and a Piranha Plaque were trying to reach the foxes.

"Help!" Silver Fox cried out.

"Alright! Let's save them! Nanoda!" Arai-San shouted.

"Animal Squad! Go!" Serval cried out.

**BGM: Here We Go! (Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr's Journey)**

* * *

The Elite Goombule charged at Serval, but got blocked by her jump. Landing on it's Shellmet cause it to break.

"Wait!" Silver Fox cried as the Blob-Om walked up to Caracal. "Use your claws to scratch it away!"

A indicator appeared. As the B button was presses, Caracal scratched the Blob-Om back, in which it exploded blood, hurting the Goombule and Piranha Plaque.

"Some of us can use our claws to deflect secondary attacks from enemies." Ezo Red Fox murmured.

Next Arai-San jumped up and landed hard on the Goombule, and then jumped again and landed for extra damage.

"Arai-San is the best!" She called triumphantly.

The Piranha Plaque burrowed down, then popped back up and tried to bite Crested Ibis, but she jumped in time to avoid it.

Then Black Rhinoceros walked up to the Elite Goombule and hit him hard with the sharp point in her Rhino Horn sword.

Then White Rhinoceros pulled out the Green Shell out of her pocket. Then kicked it at the Blob-Om. Each took turns kicking, until Serval charged up a kick, and totally smashed the Shell and Elite Goombule into pieces. But only the Goombule's defense was lowered.

"Here." Ezo Red Fox said as she threw them a Mini-Propeller. "Use this on the enemies."

"Dropchopper?" Black Rhinoceros asked in confusion.

Crested Ibis started flying into the background. While Serval, Arai-San, Fennec and Caracal followed. Each ran to catch up to Crested Ibis. And caught on to her legs, one by one. Then eventually flew above all the enemies. But an arrow pointing to the center could be chosen, so they chose the Piranha Plaque. Once over their head. They spun in a drill formation, killing all the bacteria.

They then jumped into their victory poses while the victory theme played.

**BGM: Dimble Woods (Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr's Journey.)**

* * *

Once they were done, they jumped up and popped Silver Fox and Ezo Red Fox.

"Thanks for saving us. Those molecules wouldn't leave us alone." Silver Fox bowed.

"Petey Piranha needs help! Do you know where to find the kelp, Nanoda?" Arai-San asked.

"If your looking for kelp, you should ask Spectacled Caiman and Salt-Water Crocodile. They live near the river." Ezo Red Fox murmured.

"Near the river huh?" Lion thought.

Petey started walking over to the river. Where he found Salt-Water Crocodile and Spectacled Caiman sleeping.

Petey then slapped his face twice, waking the crocodiles.

"Wh-Who dares go near our river!" Salt-Water Crocodile said sheepishly, rubbing her eyes.

"Relax, it's just us." Barbary Lion snarled.

"That Petey Guy is back too?" Spectacled Caiman asked adjusting her glasses.

Petey grumbled aimlessly. Both Crocodiles stared at him.

"Do you know where the kelp is?" White Lion asked.

"Um, it should be…" Spectacled Caiman replied reaching into the water. "Right here."

"Cool, that's ingredient 2 of 5!" Lion exclaimed.

"Ingredients? What are you doing? Baking an awful cake?" Salt-Water Crocodile retorted.

"No, The Professor needs us to collect these ingredients to get Serval and the others out of Petey's stomach." Barbary Lion growled.

"What's next? Gimme that." Salt-Water Crocodile snapped as she snatched the list. "Coral beads? California Sea Lion knows where to find that."

"We'll be going back to Park Central. Get us if you need anything." Lion waved and left with the other lions.

"Wait! What are we? His babysitters? Ugh!" Salt-Water Crocodile yelled.

"Well, we can take you to get the Coral Beads and the substance from the swamp." Spectacled Caiman told Petey Piranha. "We know exactly where they are."

They started walking towards the Marine Life Park. Petey followed.

Meanwhile, Arai-San and Fennec were looking for Giant Panda and Red Panda. But tried to figure out how to get up the cliff.

**BGM: Nightmare Lullaby (Mario & Luigi: Dream Team)**

* * *

"Plant is very weak." Midbus said as he returned from defeating Petey Piranha.

"The Dark Star says he has defeated a lot more people than you think, Midbus." The Dark lady scowled. "I'll lure him into his next ingredient. There you will finish him."

"Is the plan taking effect?" Midbus asked.

"Almost." She grunted as the scene showed her opening a container and flicking on a light. In the glass container, contained several enemies such as, Goombas, Koopa Troopa, Shy Guys, and Boos. Then she hit a button which inflected them with Cellium. Making their appearance seem watery and their eyes changed to a glowing crimson red.

"With this action, these are my minions. Also his minions." She pointed to pots of Piranha Plants, in which Cellium possessed them too.

"You three!" She screamed, then Possessed Captain Koopa Troopa, Shy Guy, and Boo came up to her. "I need you to send out my troops, and find that plant they call 'Petey Piranha'."

They nodded and ran off. Then she flicked on a light which showed a separate container. Inside was Siberian Tiger, also known to the other friends as The Beast.

Siberian Tiger growled loudly and then screamed a fierce tiger roar, but the chains on her wrists held her back.

Compared to other friends, she had a much more darker coloration, glowing Sandstar and Cerulean dust surrounding her. And glowing yellow eyes. Also as well as real tiger paws.

"Don't worry Beast, this will calm you down." The woman whispered as she dumped Cellium on The Beast.

Siberian Tiger cried out in pain. As her eye colors faded from yellow to dark purple. In which she became loyal to Midbus and the woman.

She broke free from her chains and sat on the ground, waiting for instruction.

"Go find that one named Petey Piranha, and bring me his head. He shall not make it to my headquarters. Serval, I hope you're listening, because you will NOT defeat me again."

The Beast jumped out of the castle and ran on all fours to the Swamp where Petey was headed next.

**BGM: Cavi Cape (Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr's Journey)**

* * *

The Swamp was difficult to cross. Not only that, the Crocodiles crossed it easily, because they could swim fast in shallow waters. Plus Petey was too big to fit inside the shallow water.

"The substance lies in a drainage pipe that drains into the water." Spectacled Caiman informed Petey.

Petey followed aimlessly once more. To the factory in which they produced Japari Buns. Leftover ingredients were made into Japari Soda and filtered out of the drain pipe into the Swamp.

They entered the factory, in which machines automatically produced Japari Buns from sugar, to other ingredients such as, Chocolate, Carrots, and wheat. Then filtered into a bun shape, and cooked. Then packaged and shipped into a truck, where Lucky-San automatically drove the delivery trucks to random places around the park.

"Over here." Salt-Water Crocodile shouted and they entered a lab. Salt-Water Crocodile grabbed a small test tube and walked back outside.

Then they went to a drainage pipe where they filled the tube.

"There! All done!" Spectacled Caiman exclaimed with hands on her hips.

Petey Piranha, who was curious, went underneath the pipe and started chugging the ingredient water.

**BGM changes to Inside**

* * *

Arai-San and Fennec were stumped on how they were going to get up the cliff, when a watery substance suddenly came raining down, filling up the Pump Works.

Arai-San tasted the water and exclaimed. "Japari Bun?"

Everyone agreed that the water tasted similar to Japari Buns, But Fennec had a batter idea.

"We should use this water to swim up there." She said as she pointed to the cliff.

"Petey! What are you doing? We don't have time—" Spectacled Caiman began to shout.

"No! It's a good thing!" Serval shouted back. Keep it up Petey!

And with the water, they were able to swim to the top of the Pump Works. And up ahead was Giant Panda and Red Panda, sleeping on the ground.

"Hey! Panda-Chan! Wake up!" Silver Fox shouted as she shook Giant Panda.

She mumbled and opened her eyes up slowly. "Hmm? Where am I?"

"Giant Panda! Your in the Pump Works of Petey Piranha's body." Crested Ibis informed.

"Petey Piranha?" Red Panda asked as she got up.

"And look up there." Ezo Red Fox pointed out. "There's the pipe to his Memory Cell."

"Those little girls, Kaban and Kyururu, they are up there. I saw them before I fell asleep." Giant Panda said cheerfully.

"Let's go save them, Nanoda!" Arai-San exclaimed.

Everyone agreed and headed for the pipe. Red Panda had to drag Giant Panda along. "You're heavy, you know that?" She grunted.

Petey finished drinking and moved on, just as the minion troop arrived.

**BGM Ends.**

* * *

"Petey Piranha! You are here by decree to be seized by Lady Cerulean!" Captain Shy Guy shouted.

"Oh put a can in it!" Salt-Water Crocodile shouted and threw a rusty can into Captain Shy Guy's mouth.

"You will come with us!" Captain Koopa Troopa and a couple of Hammer Bros grabbed Spectacled Caiman and Salt-Water Crocodile.

Spear Guys pointed them at the crocodiles. "If you move they will poke you." Captain Shy Guy informed.

Captain Boo and Big Boos surrounded Salt-Water Crocodile and Spectacled Caiman. Guarding them.

"Now you will come with us!" Captain Shy Guy informed Petey.

Captain Goomba jumped out of Petey, along with a Goomba army. "Not if we have anything to do about it!" He shouted.

"So that's where Captain Goomba went." Captain Boo glared.

"Petey! Remember how to use Goomba Storm!" Captain Goomba shouted.

Petey Piranha growled and raised his voice.

"HEEGHN!" (ULTRA PETEY TIME!) Petey Piranha shouted once more.

**BGM: SHOWTIME (Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr's Journey)**

* * *

Petey reached into his pocket and pulled out a ball of Goombas and Goombrats, then threw them offscreen.

Then Goomba started charging at the enemies, in which Goombrats ran faster than the average Goomba, making it a challenge.

As they were running, Petey shot fireballs at each Goomba, sending them into the air on fire.

Once twenty Goombas (all of them) were on fire, they started falling like meteorites. Landing on the enemies with extreme damage.

Petey Piranha roared in victory and Captain Goomba jumped victorious.

The Spear Guys walked up and started throwing spears at Petey. He bit each spear when X was pressed. Then he bit the Spear Guys, and they returned to their positions.

Alligator Snapping Turtle washed up on shore to witness the battle. Then she noticed three Shy Guys walking up to Petey, and when they jumped, she shouted, "HALT!"

"Look, when they jump, you need to attack! I defend best when I use my sharp teeth, press Y to block an aerial attack!"

Pressing Y caused Petey Piranha to hunker down and bite from the air, hurting the Shy Guys.

"Hmm, just in case. Take this!" Alligator Snapping Turtle shouted as she threw him a ball of Piranha Plants, in which the attack was Piranha Plant Horde.

Petey threw the ball, first Potted Piranha Plants sprung up, Petey commanded and balanced each power of how far the Potted Piranha Plant would strike, Then three of them sprang and bit all the enemies, then Fire Piranha Plants came up, he threw fireballs in their direction, which caused the Fire Piranha Plants exploded a flame out of thief mouths, killing off most of the enemies. Finally normal Piranha Plants popped up, and Petey Piranha bit in a complicated direction, and a _Excellent! _Appeared as the Piranha Plants bit the hell out of the Captains. Bursting them into stars.

"Oy! Now that's what I call a good fight! Great job!" Alligator Snapping Turtle exclaimed, then swam away as Petey jumped into his victory pose as the victory theme played.

**BGM Ends.**

* * *

The enemies' Cellium leaked out. And their bodies and eyes reverted back to normal.

"Huh? Where are we?" Captain Shy Guy asked as he rubbed his flag.

"You guys are back!" Captain Goomba exclaimed.

"Who are these?" Captain Boo asked when he saw the reptiles.

Salt-Water Crocodile slapped Captain Boo so hard when he said that. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHO ARE WE?!" She shouted.

"You need to let them off, Cellium inhabited their bodies, possessing them to become loyal to the Cerulean leader." Captain Goomba explained.

"Greatest apologies!" Spectacled Caiman quickly blurted out and bowed respectfully.

"Speaking of which, who's that?!" Captain Shy Guy and Captain Koopa Troopa asked as they pointed to a silhouette of a tiger.

The tiger jumped up and slammed on the ground with a large thud.

"T-T-T-The B-B-Beast?" Salt-Water Crocodile and Spectacled Caiman stammered in pure terror.

The Beast roared loudly and glared at Petey Piranha. Then on it's chain, another thud. Attached to Siberian Tiger's was a Chain Chomp. It's eyes glowing red, as her eyes glowing purple.

"Why does she have a Chain Chomp attached to the chains on her wrists?" Captain Koopa asked.

"And why is her eyes glowing purple instead of yellow?" Spectacled Caiman asked adjusting her glasses just in case she was seeing things.

The Beast roared loudly, and the Chain Chomp barked dragging her along, it was almost like she was walking a dog, only it's Chain was attached to the chain on her wrist.

"Let us assist you!" Captain Shy Guy shouted, as well as a few Bomb-Oms and Hammer Bros, lead by Captain Koopa Troopa.

Now with new attacks such as: Shy Guy Squad, Bomb-Om Blitz, and Hammer Bro Corps. Petey was ready. And he roared loudly.

"HEEGHN!" (EXTREME PETEY TIME!) Petey Piranha shouted once more.

"Let's go!" Salt-Water Crocodile shouted.

"Alrighty." Spectacled Caiman agreed.

**BGM: Tough Guy Alert! (Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr's Journey)**

* * *

The Beast roared and jumped up, screaming as she tried to land on his head, Petey pressed Y and bit her, since the Chain Chomp was attached to her, it came down as well. Petey blocked it as well.

Petey took out Shy Guy Squad. Which a group of Shy Guys made a slingshot and Petey and the reptiles curled up into balls. And with each push, they pulled them back father, until they let them go. Petey slammed like a Meteor against The Beast. And the other two powerfully followed behind. Almost dealing over one-thousand damage.

The Chain Chomp barked and bounced offscreen, dragging The Beast behind it. Then it started rushing towards Petey. In response, he bit it hard, which it bounced back to its original spot.

Petey next took out Hammer Bro Corps, the Hammer Bros and Sledge Bro charged their hammers, while the player drew constant lines over Siberian Tiger and Chain Chomp. Then _Excellent! _Showed up as the Hammer Bros. Spammed hammers at The Beast and Chain Chomp. Dealing close to seven-hundred damage.

Siberian Tiger and Chain Chomp burst steam then glowed orange and black as a new status effect came up. _Fury._

Petey next took out Bomb-Om Blitz, and seven Bomb-Oms showed up. Spectacled Caiman grabbed a whistle, and Salt-Water Crocodile told them where to go. As Petey used a miniature Control Panel to give the Bomb-Oms a signal. Eventually Spectacled Caiman blew her whistle and the Bomb-Oms walked up to The Beast and Chain Chomp and exploded in their faces. Dealing five-hundred damage to both.

Finally The Beast roared and grabbed Chain Chomp's chain and threw it and herself like a Wrecking Ball. Petey deflected it by biting and biting the air to avoid Chain Chomp and The Beast in that respective order.

Chain Chomp barked then fainted on its side, Siberian Tiger had tears in her eyes, and she cried out in pain. While their bodies glowed as the sky darkened. Then stars of various colors spewed out of them momentarily until they disappeared.

Petey roared triumphantly, and Salt-Water Crocodile, Spectacled Caiman, Captain Goomba, Captain Koopa Troopa, Captain Shy Guy and Captain Boo jumped happily for their victory.

**BGM Ends.**

* * *

The Beast's eyes reverted back to yellow. And Chain Chomp was back to Chain Chomp. When Siberian Tiger growled slightly. Everyone thought she was going to attack, but the only response she gave was a apologetic look.

Siberian Tiger realized she was possessed by the leader of the Ceruleans, and wanted revenge. So she and Chain Chomp decided to become part of the allies (Petey's group) only for a limited time.

And Petey's Final Special Attack was now called: Beast Bonker. Petey decided to use it later.

Now with the Minion Captains unpossessed. It was time to collect second to last ingredient. The Super Mushroom.

Petey wandered back into Park Central, where up on PPP's stage. Royal Penguin, Princess, got the crowd riled up.

"And now! Ladies and gentlemen! The show is about to begin! Please take your seats!" Princess called though the microphone.

All the seats in the house were taken. Which angered Salt-Water Crocodile a bit.

"Man! Not a seat in the house!" She shouted. "Where do I lodge a complaint?"

"HEY YOU!" Salt-Water Crocodile shouted at the Gean the Gentoo Penguin and Hululu the Humboldt Penguin, that were patrolling the entrance.

"Yeeeeesss? What is it?" Gean asked.

"It." Hululu repeated.

"We have no seats!" Spectacled Caiman explained.

"Yes, take an open seat, pleeeaase." Gean responded.

"Please." Hululu repeated.

"There are NO open seats! Do something about it, NOW!" Salt-Water Crocodile shouted.

"Oh, dear guest. I understand, but there is nothing I can do." Gean replied.

"Do." Hululu repeated.

"Both of you, zip it! He is Petey Piranha! The King of Piranha Plants!" Spectacled Caiman shouted.

Petey Piranha roared in frustration.

"Is there a problem…?" Emperor Penguin named Emperor asked.

"These three need a seat, but there isn't a thing we can do." Gean responded.

Hululu explained the situation but talked faster and faster until no one could get a word she was saying.

"Uh, right, gotcha." Emperor replied. "So the issue here is that these three don't have a seat."

"He isn't a 'GUEST' He is a King, and we are his 'subjects.'" Salt-Water Crocodile retorted.

"Petey Piranha? Oh yes, him, Arai-San, Fennec, and that Popple Guy. How stupid of me! I was just handed his name!" Emperor just came up with. "Lady Cerulean arranged a special VIP seat just for you!"

"Lady Cerulean—?"

"PREPARE THE VIP SEAT!" Emperor called.

The floor opened and a big seat made out of wool came out of the ground, as well as two smaller chairs.

"Bingo! That's perfect!" Spectacled Caiman exclaimed.

"This chair screams Piranha Plant." Petey Piranha thought as he sat down.

"And without further ado…PPP is proud to present…THE PPP SHOW!" Princess shouted.

The crowd went wild. While the other members of PPP including New Zealand Giant Penguin came on stage.

"YOU FEEL IT?!" She called.

The crowd screamed with yeses.

"And now, we have a special guest!" Rockhopper Penguin named Rocker shouted. "Tonight's special guest is the one and only:"

"PETEY PIRANHA!"

The crowd went absolutely crazy. As Petey and the reptiles were utterly confused.

Then the chairs started moving, then lurched forwards, and all three smashed into the screen.

"That's what we call the special entrance of amazement!" Giant Penguin exclaimed.

"Now a Midbus battle will unfold, right before your very eyes!" Princess shouted.

Petey growled angrily and tried to bite Princess, but bit the microphone instead.

"Bring our Midbus!" Rocker shouted.

Midbus came out on stage. Glaring at Petey Piranha.

"You have come. As I expected." He snorted. "Now it is time. Now we will fight. Then you will lose and you will cry."

Spectacled Caiman looked closely at the penguins. Then she gasped when she noticed all of them had red glowing eyes.

"Let us have the battle of the heavyweight class!" Princess shouted.

"So, You lugged yourself up onstage, huh! Nice!" Salt-Water Crocodile exclaimed. "Now we can give these folks a REAL show!"

Midbus slammed his belly, Petey Piranha roared furiously, and the crocodiles showed their sharp and strong teeth.

"HEEGHN!" (PETEY TIME!) Petey Piranha gurgled.

**BGM: Tough Guy Alert! (Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr's Journey)**

* * *

Petey's turn was first. So he used Shy Guy Squad. When the troops of Shy Guys came, Petey Piranha, Salt-Water Crocodile, and Spectacled Caiman curled into a ball, then the Shy Guys started pushing them into a slingshot. Then when they started creating sparks, they let them go. Dealing two-hundred-forty damage.

The crowed cheered and threw coins at Petey. Midbus wasn't amused.

He pulled out his massive stomach and started walking to Petey, in defense, he started biting his belly, and Midbus was charging a fist, but when Petey successfully bit him enough, Midbus groped his stomach and went back to his place in battle.

Petey used Shy Guy Squad again. When the troops of Shy Guys came, Petey Piranha, Salt-Water Crocodile, and Spectacled Caiman curled into a ball, then the Shy Guys started pushing them into a slingshot. Then when they started creating sparks, they let them go. Dealing two-hundred-forty damage.

The crowed cheered louder and threw more coins.

Midbus burst into steam and glowed pink as a status showed up: _Fury. _

Midbus went offscreen and came back with a wrecking ball, swinging it as he spun, and aimed to Spectacled Caiman. She ducked down, luckily Midbus threw the ball when she got tired and sat back up. Petey quickly dodged it by biting it and eating the ball whole, which restored fifty HP.

Finally, Petey used Hammer Bros Corps, and thew the ball offscreen. After five Hammer Bros and one Sledge Bro showed up. They started charging their hammers, while the player drew lines all against Midbus, then a _Excellent! _Appeared as they constantly chucked hammers.

Midbus was drained. Then started glowing, and spewed out dozens of colorful stars until he disappeared.

Petey roared triumphant and jumped into a victory pose as the victory theme played.

**BGM Ends.**

* * *

Goombas came on stage, as they dragged away a unconscious and dizzy Midbus.

"And the winner is…" Princess began. "PETEY PIRANHA AND THE CROCODILES!"

"That's right! We won!" Salt-Water Crocodile shouted. "Keep it coming! Let me hear those cheers! We're the best!"

"You probably remember him now! The unstoppable, gruesome, violent, brutal and dangerous Petey Piranha!" Spectacled Caiman shouted.

Suddenly PPP's eyes reverted back to normal. "W-What happened?" Gean whispered.

"Um, let's have a hand for our…winner—." Princess began to say.

"SHUT IT!" Salt-Water Crocodile shouted. "I'm having a moment!l

"Let's find that ingredient." Spectacled Caiman decided.

"Wait! Before you go, we are going to have our celebration!" Giant Penguin shouted.

"Celebration?" Spectacled Caiman asked.

"That's right, bring forth the winner's prize!" Hululu exclaimed.

Goombas brought out a safe, and two friends. Domestic Dog and Domestic Cat.

Domestic Dog instantly ran up to Petey's belly and started sniffing. "So you're the winner? Getting the prize of keeping us—AHHH!"

"Is something wrong?" Spectacled Caiman asked.

"Humans! I smell humans! Two of them! Domestic Cat, we are finally going to meet humans again!" Domestic Dog exclaimed extremely happily.

"But, why are they in his belly?" Domestic Cat said licking her hand.

"Petey accidentally swallowed Serval and the others, so we are gathering a list of ingredients to cure it." Salt-Water Crocodile explained.

"Do you happen to know where the Super Mushr—" Spectacled Caiman began to say when Domestic Dog interrupted. "I know, I know!"

"Where then?" Salt-Water Crocodile asked coldly.

"The mushroom is in the safe and the Sandstar is kept closely at the Japari Castle." Domestic Dog replied.

"But what is the passcode to the safe?" Salt-Water Crocodile asked.

"Umm, I don't know. Maybe ask that plant guy?" Domestic Cat answered.

Spectacled Caiman looked down at Petey's stomach. "Serval! Can you go to Petey's memory cells and look up passcode to a safe?" She asked.

"On it!" Serval shouted. "We just entered the brain!"

The brain of Petey Piranha was simply small. But a weird computer device was storing all the memories in place. Then a small ball representing the nucleus showed up and looked curiously at Crested Ibis.

"Umm, Hello, we'd like to know information about safe passkeys, please." Crested Ibis replied.

It simply stared at her then scanned her with a weird beeping sound.

"This is giving me goosebumps." Red Panda shivered.

"Perhaps it's scanning us for memories?" Ezo Red Fox suggested.

"Hmm, if we helped Petey in the past, and he doesn't see us as a threat, maybe it would be friendly—" Silver Fox was about to say when an alarm went off in his head. For some reason it was the voice of F.L.U.D.D

**BGM: Calling all the Shots - Bowser's Theme (Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr's Journey)**

* * *

"_Intruder alert! Commencing restore mode! Please wait." _It shouted.

"I-I don't like this at all." White Rhinoceros stammered. "Whatever it is, it is probably not good at all, desuwa."

"_A virus has been detected! Security measures have been breached. Commencing operation memory databanks!" _It beeped.

Suddenly the computer started beeping and a small tube appeared before them.

"Everyone get behind us!" Black Rhinoceros shouted as she and Giant Panda armed themselves.

"I don't like being angry!" Giant Panda shouted.

Suddenly a odd beeping sound was heard, and everyone gasped when darker coloration versions of the Zombieland Saga girls morphed in their eyes.

A figure representing Sakura: named Database Memory — Smart

A figure representing Saki: named Database Memory — Biker

A figure representing Ai: named Database Memory — Idol

A figure representing Junko: named Database Memory — Junk

A figure representing Yuugiri: named Database Memory — Big Sister

A figure representing Lily: named Database Memory — Little Girl

A figure representing Tae: named Database Memory — Mindless

All seven members of Franchouchou stood lifelessly as the Nucleus processed them.

"_Download Complete! Franchouchou has been restored._" It programmed.

"Franchouchou?" Silver Fox asked puzzled.

From the outside, Petey screamed and clenched his head. Memories of Chapter 1 filled his vision, the zombies, the cages, the fire.

"Petey! What's wrong? Serval! What's going on?!" Spectacled Caiman asked.

"I-I-I don't know, Crested-San simply asked it a question and it detects us as a virus! Then it started programming these 'Database Memories'."

"_Commencing operation number two. Please wait._" Then it started beeping again.

"It's doing it again." Ezo Red Fox murmured.

Then two characters from Nisekoi morphed.

A figure representing Chitoge: named Database Memory — Tsundere

A figure representing Raku: named Database Memory — Boyfriend

They fully formed as well, but stood as lifelessly as the zombie idols.

"_Continuing the operation. Loading databanks, 3 of 10. This may take a while, please do not disturb Petey Piranha or hard drive in this process." _

"No stop!" Serval cried and tried to stop the operation. But kept getting the same error with a odd beep. _Access Denied._

"What do we do?!" Serval screamed. But the machine only programmed more.

A figure representing Dark Voyager: named Database Memory — Voyager

A figure representing Dark Vanguard: named Database Memory — Vanguard

Both stood lifeless as the it processed more. Next was the Aikatsu idols he fought back in Chapter 4, the song, the minions, the Fire, the door.

A figure representing Aine Yūki: named Database Memory — Sugar Melody

A figure representing Mio Minato: named Database Memory — Material Color

A figure representing Ema Hinata: named Database Memory — Colorful Shake

A figure representing Maika Chōno: named Database Memory — Dancing Mirage

A figure representing Sakuya Shirayuri: named Database Memory — Luna Witch

A figure representing Kaguya Shirayuri: named Database Memory — Moon Maiden

A figure representing Mirai Asuka: named Database Memory — Milky Joker

A figure representing Karen Kamishiro: named Database Memory — Classical Ange

A figure representing Hibiki Tenshō: named Database Memory — Heavenly Perfume

A figure representing Alicia Charlotte: named Database Memory — Glorious Snow

A figure representing Wakaba Harukaze: named Database Memory — Humming Leaf

A figure representing Raki Kiseki: named Database Memory — Maple Ribbon

A figure representing Yume Nijino: named Database Memory — Berry Parfait A

A figure representing Koharu Nanakura: named Database Memory Berry Parfait B

A figure representing Laura Sakuraba: named Database Memory — Spice Chord

A figure representing Elza Forte: named Database Memory — Perfect Queen

A figure representing Rei Kizaki: named Database Memory — Royal Sword

Most of the idols from Aikatsu On Parade formed. Diabolically staring into oblivion. Lifelessly.

"_Download Complete! Idols from Star Harmony Academy and Four Star Academy, have been restored. Beginning sequence number 4"_

An awkward meetup happened when the brain formed clones of Serval, Caracal, and Crested Ibis.

A figure representing Serval: named Database Memory — Cat A

A figure representing Caracal: named Database Memory — Cat B

A figure representing Crested Ibis: named Database Memory — Bird

The only difference these clone had, was the fact they stared their real counterparts with a evil look.

"Wha?— B-But how?" Serval shivered.

"There has to be an explanation for this, desuwa!" White Rhinoceros shouted.

It then programmed the rest of them.

A figure representing Arai-San: named Database Memory — Raccoon

A figure representing Fennec: named Database Memory — Fennec Fox

A figure representing Popple: named Database Memory — Bean Thief

"P-Popple-Sama?" Arai-San stuttered with fright.

"It's us too." Fennec studied them closely.

"_Download Complete. Kemono Friends has been restored." _It alerted. "_Commencing operation number 7 and 8, Please Wait."_

Then members of the HUGtto, KiraKira, and Star Twinkle Pretty Cures appeared. Staring blankly at oblivion.

A figure representing Cure Yell: named Database Memory — Yell

A figure representing Cure Ange: named Database Memory — Angel

A figure representing Cure Étoile: named Database Memory — Shine

A figure representing Cure Macherie: named Database Memory — Macherie

A figure representing Cure Amour: named Database Memory — Amour

After it finished processing the Hugtto Pretty Cures, it programmed the next.

A figure representing Cure Star: named Database Memory — Star

A figure representing Cure Milky: named Database Memory — Milky

A figure representing Cure Soleil: named Database Memory — Soleil

A figure representing Cure Selene: named Database Memory — Selene

A figure representing Cure Cosmo: named Database Memory — Cosmo

Then finally it processed the KiraKira Pretty Cure.

A figure representing Cure Whip: named Database Memory — Whip

A figure representing Cure Custard: named Database Memory — Custard

A figure representing Cure Gelato: named Database Memory — Ice Cream

A figure representing Cure Macaron: named Database Memory —Macaron

A figure representing Cure Chocolat: named Database Memory —Chocolate

A figure representing Cure Parfait: named Database Memory — Parfait

"_Process complete! The Pretty Cure have been restored." _It processed.

Petey started shaking uncontrollably. Constantly roaring and twitching. Memories of each character filled his mind, none were helping open the safe.

"Petey! What! Is! Wrong!" Salt-Water Crocodile shouted.

"I think he is having a traumatic flashback." Spectacled Caiman explained. "I think we need to snap him out of it."

"_Progress: 75% complete, please wait." _It beeped and started morphing more.

Next it programmed Database witches.

A figure representing Akko: named Database Memory — Witch A

A figure representing Lotte: named Database Memory — Witch B

A figure representing Sucy: named Database Memory — Witch C

And a figure representing Diana: named Database Memory — Witch D

Fortunately, they seemed to be in a possessed state. Not moving or responding to anything. But it already started processing the cats from the Nekopara series.

A figure representing Chocola: named Database Memory — Mixed Breed A

A figure representing Vanilla: named Database Memory — Mixed Breed B

A figure representing Coconut: named Database Memory — Maine Coon

A figure representing Cinnamon: named Database Memory — Scottish Fold

A figure representing Maple: named Database Memory — American Curl

A figure representing Azuki: named Database Memory — Munchkin

And a deformed, hybrid figure representing Kashou and Shigure: named Database Memory — Homosapien

And finally, which gave Arai-San, Fennec, and Serval the biggest shock ever was programmed next.

And finally the last two programmed figures.

It formed overalls, then a red shirt and gold buttons, brown shoes and a plump face, with a round nose. A black mustache and brown hair, and finally a red cap with a supporting 'M'. It was named Database Memory — M

Next if formed more overalls, and gold buttons, but was slightly skinnier than the other. Instead had a green shirt, and a different shaped mustache, longer round nose, and a green cap with a big 'L' on it. It was named Database Memory — L

The only exception was everyone's eyes were red. But Database Memory ML's eyes were glowing red and had a black shade to their nose. Their pupils or eyeballs weren't visible, only their glowing red eyes. It was a memory form of Mario and Luigi.

"Hold on, if these are called 'Database Memories' then that would mean." Silver Fox thought for a second. "If Mario and Luigi are here, as well as us."

"Then that would mean these are the others he met in the past. They were formed from his memories." Fennec finished.

Suddenly Database Memory — M jumped. Causing the others to jump as well. And instead of looking like lifeless zombies. They stood silently, but humanlike as well.

Petey's head sprung electricity, and fainted on the stage. As his worst enemies, Mario and Luigi were formed. Which caused his head to smoke, as the reptiles tried to wake him up.

"_Virus alert! Intruders have been detected. Security measures have been breached. Intruders will now be terminated." _The Nucleus beeped.

"T-T-Terminated?" Black Rhinoceros stammered.

"Are we going to die?" Ezo Red Fox said rather plainly.

"Terminate?" Database Memory — M asked.

"Terminate." Database Memory — L repeated.

"Destroy virus." Everyone said.

"DESTROY VIRUS! DESTROY VIRUS! DESTROY VIRUS!" Everyone chanted. Then Mario and Luigi raised their fists.

"Hey, I found these." Giant Panda said slowly and smiled as she pulled out more Bros. Attacks.

"Snack Basket? Yoo-Who Cannon? Drill-Shell and Mega-Thwonk?" Serval asked looking at all the attacks.

"Don't they look nice?" Red Panda asked.

"DESTROY VIRUS!" Everyone shouted once more.

**BGM: Destroy The Dark Power (Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr's Journey)**

* * *

On the battle field, Mario and Luigi stood in their battle dances from Paper Jam and Dream Team. Only the nucleus programmed one thing. And the Zombieland Saga girls joined the ring.

"_Zombieland Saga has been restored._" It beeped and they morphed into the battle.

"Okay! I know we can do this!" Serval shouted. "Let's go!"

Scarlet Ibis pulled out her Green Shell, and kicked it at Sakura, only, she didn't respond and got kicked anyways, about three times, dealing twenty damage each kick. When Serval unleashed her power kick, it dealt a whopping fifty damage.

Luigi and Junko anxiously looked behind them, planning to flee, but only backed up a few steps.

"Wait, are they running away?!" Black Rhinoceros asked angrily. She then walked up to Luigi, and stabbed him with her horn sword. Dealing over seventy damage.

Red Panda quickly grabbed the Yoo-Who Cannon. And each jumped into the barrels.

Serval blasted at Luigi, but failed at ramming straight through him.

Caracal blasted off towards Mario, damaging him greatly.

Crested and Scarlet Ibis both aimed for Lily and successfully rammed into her.

White Rhinoceros aimed for Ai and Black Rhinoceros struck Yuugiri. Successfully damaging them.

Red Panda messed up her timing and only rammed into Saki. While Giant Panda completely annihilated Tae.

Mario took out his hammer and struck it against Tae, smashing her into several bits. Then he grabbed pieces of her body, and whacked them towards the animals.

"How was she able to do that, Nanoda?!" Arai-San exclaimed.

"She's a zombie, Arai-San! Look out!" Red Panda shouted as Tae's arm nearly hit Arai-San, but she deflected it with her claws.

Mario kept Tae's body parts coming, but deflecting them hit Mario instead. In which all parts were successfully deflected.

Junko and Luigi shook nervously and fled the battle.

"Are you serious?!" Black Rhinoceros shouted.

"It looks like they ran away." Ezo Red Fox murmured.

Mario grabbed a Drill Shell out of his tool belt, and tossed it over to Sakura and Saki. In which they jumped up and tried to drill into White Rhinoceros. But her spiky sword deflected the Shell and stopped the move.

Yuugiri performed Super Swing Bros. and grabbed Lily's hands and flung him at Serval, but she scratched him just as her feet about hit Serval.

Mario then pulled out Bomb Derby and tossed them over to Ai. In which she started flinging bombs at Silver Fox and Ezo Red Fox. After they studied the rhythm. They scratched the bombs, deflecting them back towards Mario and Franchouchou.

"Mamma Mia!" Mario cried and flopped in the ground.

"Aargh!" Franchouchou screamed, grabbed their chest and fainted on the ground.

Junko shyly came back, and Luigi nervously tiptoed back.

"Mario!" Luigi cried out. Junko made a nervous shriek.

Luigi and Junko pulled out 1-Up Mushrooms and fed them to Mario and Franchouchou.

"Oh yeah!" Everyone exclaimed.

"What? No fair!" Giant Panda shouted.

"It seems like they can only talk if they are eliminated. But are COMPLETELY silent during battle." Silver Fox studied.

"No duh, Sherlock." Ezo Red Fox grumbled.

"Are you back talking me?" Silver Fox scolded Ezo Red Fox.

"Yeah, can I go now?" She replied.

"We're in the middle of a battle, no you can't!" Silver Fox shouted.

"Stay focused!" Crested Ibis reminded.

Sakura started spinning, then Saki jumped on her, then went over to Crested Ibis, trying to ram into her. Crested Ibis flew up a little bit, when Sakura and Saki got dizzy from spinning, she jumped in Saki's head, stopping the attack.

Red Panda pulled out Snack Basket and tossed it in the air. Giant Panda waited underneath to eat the snacks.

Giant Panda moved from side to side, eating the snacks, Japari Buns seemed to be worth extra in the mini game. And finally after eating. She grew an enormous size and jumped on the Friends. They staggered to pick her up, but with enough strength, they threw her in the air. Due to her enormous size, she ground pounded and created a shockwave, dealing a lot of damage to Mario, Luigi and Franchouchou.

Luckily for the friends, Franchouchou flopped on the ground. After a series of glowing, they started exploding out stars. And returned to the memory cell.

"Haha! We're the best! Nanoda!" Arai-San exclaimed.

But the battle wasn't over yet. Mario and Luigi ate a God Mushroom, restoring their health by nine-thousand-nine-hundred-ninety-nine. That's when the memory databases of Nisekoi returned.

"_Nisekoi has been restored._" The voice continued, and dark colored variations of Chitoge and Raku appeared.

Mario pulled out a Fire Flower and tossed one to Luigi and Chitoge. Then they ate it, causing Mario and Luigi's overalls to turn green and red, and their clothes and hats white. And Chitoge transformed into her fire power again. Her blonde hair was now white. Her school uniform turned white to red, and oddly her shoes turned white, and she had a little bit of reddish blush.

"Eehhhh? How are we supposed to dodge this?" Caracal shouted.

Fire Mario, Fire Luigi, and Fire Chitoge slowly chucked fireballs at the animals, in which it was a simple jump to avoid, but some bounced higher so everyone had to watch closely.

After the fire assault was done, they started charging their hands.

"Everyone! Grab onto us!" Scarlet Ibis shouted, then she and Crested Ibis started flying in a circle, and everyone luckily grabbed on. As Mario, Luigi and Chitoge spammed fireballs at where they were standing.

Luigi started to back up again. But Mario and the others remained where they were.

Afterwards, Serval pulled out the Mega Mushroom, and let Black Rhinoceros eat it.

She grew an incredible size, but not enough to grow inside of Petey's stomach. And she started stomping, faster and faster until she whacked her sword at Chitoge and Raku. Then as they were staggering backwards, White Rhinoceros repeatedly jumped on them, until she kept her feet on them as they skidded on the ground.

Chitoge and Raku burst into stars, and returned to the memory database.

The computer-like device started working again. Spewing out the Dark Parade. Known as the Database Memories — Aikatsu.

Mario pulled out his hammer again. And Aine started spinning, as well as Mio. Mario and Luigi kept whacking them as they returned, but Serval and Caracal kept clawing at them, and eventually they missed the swing and got hit.

Then everyone ran offscreen, and started running from the background. The friends noticed and started running into the foreground, trying to get away from them.

Crested Ibis flew atop everyone, and a tutorial was given to jump and catch on to her legs to stay airborne and glide slowly down.

"Get away from us, Nanoda!" Arai-San screamed as they continued to run, but Mario and the Aikatsu girls picked up the pace so quickly, Serval, Caracal, Arai-San, Fennec, Silver Fox, Ezo Red Fox had to run on all fours.

Aine pulled out her Jeweling Dress and applied it on herself. And started spinning at razor sharp speeds. Then she aimed towards Caracal, in which she jumped and caught onto Crested Ibis's legs, gliding, then dropping down on her head. And the case was, Aine flopped on the ground.

Mio applied her Jeweling Dress and made a obstacle course of Material Color blocks ahead. And jumped up high. When everyone passed the short obstacle course, Mio jumped back down and tried to land on Ezo Red Fox's head. But landed on her face, due to them running faster than her falling speed.

Hibiki and Alicia finally applied their Jeweling Dress and started making a purple ice/fireball. Then when the ball was big enough, Mario and Luigi slammed it against their hammers. But the animals somehow deflected it by hitting it just right. Causing it to explode the Aikatsu group back to the starting position.

The Aikatsu girls groaned and fainted. Causing the sky to darken and their bodies to glow. Then momentarily, all eleven of the _Aikatsu Friends _girls exploded with several colorful stars.

"_ERROR! A malfunction was detected in Database. Loading Brain Troubleshooting Diagnostics._"

Mario and Luigi (Who were presumably the leaders of the Database Memory army) noticed the problem and began to fight for real.

"Let's-a-Go!" Database Memory — M exclaimed.

"Okey Dokey!" Database Memory — L replied.

Mario hit the 'Jump' Block and jumped towards Serval. But she clawed him in time to stop the attack.

Luigi took out his hammer and walked up to Silver Fox. But tripped and sent the hammer flying. Luckily Ezo Red Fox deflected it.

Luigi returned to his spot in battle, but shook anxiously and backed up.

Mario bumped a Question Block and a Mega Mushroom came out, causing him to grow larger. And two brick blocks and one Question Block appeared. Mario jumped and broke the first brick. Sending it's parts at Giant Panda. But she punched them in time. Then Mario did it again, sending a brick fragment to Black Rhinoceros, and she whacked it in time. Then Mario bopped The Question Block, and a Super Mushroom came out. Mario threw it in the air and ate it whole. Restoring thirty of his HP.

Luigi backed up some more. Annoying the Rhinoceroses.

Crested Ibis pulled out Yoo-Who Cannon out again. And everyone stepped inside.

Serval successfully hit Mario

Caracal bashed right into Luigi

Crested and Scarlet Ibis both hit Mario with brute force.

White Rhinoceros aimed for Mario and Black Rhinoceros took Luigi. Successfully hitting both.

Silver Fox and Ezo Red Fox aimed for Luigi and got a successful hit.

Giant Panda literally annihilated Mario, that made Red Panda's cannon explode.

"Boo." She groaned.

Luigi came back as Mario fainted again.

"Mario!" Luigi cried. And fed him a 1-Up Mushroom.

A Super Star came down from the ceiling and Mario chased after it. Turning him rainbow.

Mario aimed for Serval, and avoiding him was a simple jump. When Mario came back around, he aimed for Serval again, but a coin appeared and Mario went for it, taking Black Rhinoceros by surprise. Thankfully, her armor protected her.

Then Mario's Starman ran out. And he went back to his place in battle.

Giant Panda started to glow rapidly. And she decided to walk up to Luigi, and used her extra power to send a rapid flurry of punches at Luigi. Then ended with a brute force impact of a punch.

Thankfully, this attack made Luigi drop dead.

"LUIGI!" Mario cried. But Mario couldn't revive Luigi, as it was not his turn yet.

"Oh no you don't!" Serval shouted. "Meow! Meow! Meow! Roar!"

She sliced through Mario like he was another Cerulean.

"Mamma Mia!" Mario and Luigi groaned, then fainted. They glowed an inverted color, and instead of a darkened sky, it lit white. Then started exploding out inverted stars that were all colored purple.

"_ERROR! SYSTEM OVERRIDE! REBOOT! Reboot failed. Transaction will now be stopped._" The program announced.

"Yay! Hurray! We stopped the memory corruptions!" Serval exclaimed.

They jumped into their victory poses as the victory theme played.

**BGM Ends.**

* * *

The transaction stopped. Causing all the Database Memories to disappear and return to the memory cell.

"Serval! What happened?!" Spectacled Caiman shouted through Petey's unconscious belly.

"We battled his memories! I think they were called something like Database Memory — something." Serval explained.

Petey Piranha finally became conscious and rubbed his head confusedly.

Petey sat back and pondered once more about the safe's code.

"So he's going to just forget everything that happened to him?" Salt-Water Crocodile asked.

"His spasm attack scared me." Domestic Dog replied.

Serval started medaling with the computer again.

"_No virus has been detected. Welcome Miss Serval to the Memory Database." _The F.L.U.D.D voice responded.

"Hello, we would like to know what the safe password is, Nanoda." Arai-San said to it.

"_Scanning for 'password for safe'. One result has been detected. Password is: 9-22-19._" The computer beeped.

Spectacled Caiman started fiddling with the safe. And it popped open, revealing a red Super Mushroom.

"We got it!" Spectacled Caiman exclaimed.

"_Anything else Miss Serval?_" The voice asked.

Serval thought hard. And remembered that her two best friends Kaban and Kyururu were missing

"Um, can you search for 'Kaban and Kyururu?'" She asked.

"_Scanning for Kaban and Kyururu. No results for your requested quarry._" It beeped.

"Oh, no." Serval lowered her head and ears.

"Let me try." Ezo Red Fox announced. "We are looking for: Human."

"_Scanning for 'Human'. Two results have been detected. Name: Kaban, Symptoms: Child, Gender: Female, Origin: Unknown. Name: Kyururu, Symptoms: Young Child, Gender: Female, Origin: Unknown. Is this correct?_" It asked.

"Y-Yes!" Serval exclaimed.

"_Processing data. Please wait. Kaban and Kyururu have been restored._"

It spewed out Kaban then Kyururu, Kaban and Kyururu seemed to be missing their hats, Kaban was missing her shoes and gloves. Kyururu was missing her shoes and blue vest. But the Sandstar seemed to already started growing them back onto their limbs. But their hats returned momentarily.

"Kaban! Kyururu!" Caracal exclaimed.

"Huh?" Kaban asked and sat up. "Serval! Caracal!"

"What happened! How did you end up in there?" Caracal asked.

"Um, we ended up here. And the brain-thing saw us as unused memory and kept us in there." Kyururu explained.

"We're inside Petey's body. This is his head I think." Crested Ibis told.

"Do you know where the last ingredient for The Professor's Skeletone Formula:D is?" Scarlet Ibis asked.

"Um, it should be near the Japari Castle where the volcano is." Kaban responded.

"I can take you there!" Domestic Dog exclaimed. "Me and Domestic Cat go there frequently!"

"We'll head back to Park Central. Just roar if you need us." Salt-Water Crocodile announced, and then left along with Spectacled Caiman.

"We'll guide you from now on." Domestic Cat told Petey Piranha.

**BGM: Fawful and Cackletta (Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions)**

* * *

"That damn no-good Plant!" The woman shouted. "I need something expendable to kill him."

She than thought of an idea. "O with great power! Show me your strength!" She shouted. Then she formed the Black Giant Cerulean once more. It's eye looked at her for a command.

"You almost defeated Kaban and Serval once. And now that you're bigger. I know you can do it now, once and for all. Now go, my precious Minion!" She pointed at the Dark Star, which showed Petey Piranha, Domestic Dog and Domestic Cat.

"Petey Piranha, I hope you have fun, getting crushed under this beast's leg. And I will finally have Japari Park all to my self!" She shouted then returned to gazing into the Dark Star.

**BGM: Deep Castle (Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr's Journey)**

* * *

Domestic Dog and Domestic Cat looked at the entrance to the center of Park Central in disbelief. Ranging from volcanos and purple flames. Nothing of the other amusement park rides or accessories were gone, from it's skeleton of wood and stone, to just ruins. The only building left was the Japari Castle.

Before Petey entered the ruins. Park Guide, Mirai, was exploring the premises. Searching for any friends that happened to be caught when the Sandstar Volcano erupted moments ago.

"Oh my, Who could've done such a thing?" Mirai gasped as she looked at the destruction.

Mirai continued to look for injured friends. But spotted Petey quickly, of course it was due to his size.

"What kind of friend is that! Is it a mutated one?" Mirai asked herself, then ran over to him.

"Hello! I'm the Park's Guide: Mirai! Pardon me asking this so soon but what kind of Friend are you?" Mirai asked.

Petey stared at Mirai, not moving a muscle whatsoever.

"Master Mirai?! What are you doing here?" Domestic Dog asked.

"Ah! Domestic Dog-San! I'm glad you're still doing well. By the way, have you seen Serval or Caracal?" Mirai asked.

"They are inside of Petey's tum-tum." Domestic Cat said, patting his stomach.

"WHAT?!" Mirai shouted.

"Guide-San! Is that you?!" Serval exclaimed through Petey's stomach.

"Serval? What are you doing in there?" Mirai replied.

"Petey accidentally swallowed us! We're helping him find a cure to get us out. Our last ingredient is Raw Sandstar from the volcano!" Caracal shouted.

"That's terrible!" Mirai yelled. "But if it helps, I can guide you to where the Sandstar is. But I need help with something else."

"What's that?" Kaban asked.

"Hm? Who was that?" Mirai questioned.

"My best friend, Kaban! I think she was formed from your hat and one of your hair strands!" Serval shouted.

"But it's a story for later." Caracal called off.

"I would love to meet her one time!" Mirai exclaimed.

"About your question, Petey Piranha is a Piranha Plant from a different world. He somehow came here, again, I think he is trying to get home. Also we could prove the fact that Petey is from different worlds, because his brain formed memories of other people." Silver Fox exclaimed.

"A walking and living plant? That's incredible!" Mirai gushed. "You look so similar to a Venus Flytrap!"

Petey grumbled to the comment, as he did not like being called a flytrap. Bearing his teeth scared Mirai a little.

"Wow! This plant has several sharp teeth?" Mirai asked, getting too into Petey. "Can you open your mouth?!"

Petey, Who got frustrated fast, roared but not as loud, blowing a strong current of wind at a Mirai.

"Incredible! You have the shape of a plant, but have the interior of a monster!" Mirai gushed again.

"He has a stomach called the Trash Pit, blood cells calls the Pump Works, and a Brain too! Nanoda!" Arai-San shouted through.

"I'd be happy to tell you where that ingredient is, but I need help. I'm looking for injured friends who got caught in the volcano's eruption earlier."

"Let us help!" Domestic Dog exclaimed.

Due to Petey Piranha and Domestic Dog's Excellent smell of living thing, Petey found the first friend. Sand Cat, Who was hiding underneath rubble of a small cafe.

Petey grabbed the rocks and threw them to the side with no effort at all, which surprised Mirai tenfold.

"T-That Plant A-Again?" Sand Cat trembled. She was covered in minor scratches and volcanic ash.

"Oh my, you're scratched. We need to get her out of her quickly." Mirai gasped.

Petey Piranha grabbed Sand Cat, and flung her to a grassy area, away from the volcano.

"Mm, mm. I smell someone over there." Domestic Dog pointed to a pile of wood and bricks. Slightly on fire.

Domestic Dog and Domestic Cat helped remove small pieces of the rubble. While Petey simply grabbed the giant pieces and flung them with absolutely no effort.

Finally, Hippopotamus flung the last piece of brick. She was scratched deeply, as well as a few burnt marks. She was burnt on her leg so bad, she couldn't stand.

"What happened?" Mirai asked concerned.

"T-The volcano erupted, destroying part of the tower. Some of it landed on me, also some of the burning ash landed on my knees and elbows." Then she looked at Petey, smiling even though she was in deep pain. "So you're the one Serval couldn't stop talking about."

Petey grabbed her and flung her to where he threw Sand Cat.

Petey spotted Southern Tamandua and Springbok. Trying to get a pile of burnt wood off of something.

"Ugh, it won't budge!" Southern Tamandua shouted with slight anger.

"I hope she's okay." Springbok worriedly said.

Petey walked over and burned the rest of the wood with his breath. Revealing a badly burnt and hurt Malayan Tapir.

"Malayan Tapir! Are you okay?" Southern Tamandua shouted when she saw her.

Malayan Tapir groaned slightly, but didn't move much.

Southern Tamandua and Springbok has slight scratches but not enough to be an injury.

"Oh no. Malayan Tapir looks severely hurt. We need to give her medical attention right away." Mirai said calmly.

Petey then grabbed all three and tossed them to where Sand Cat and Hippopotamus were.

"Petey Piranha! Take this map, it has the entire Japari Castle rooms and passageways. Thank you so much for helping me find these injured friends. All I know is that someone is using something called the Dark Star to cause all of these events to happen. As well I saw her medaling with something that looked like you."

Petey gasped, as well as everyone in his stomach and next to him.

"Petey Piranha now has a alter-ego?" Kyururu trembled.

"I think. But I wish you good luck, I need to mend these friends!" Mirai shouted, then ran off to the safety area Petey flung them to.

Now Petey really wanted to meet the ruler of the Ceruleans. He was angrier than when he met Raki Kiseki and Hana Nono. Petey Piranha did not want no other Piranha Plant king other than him.

As Petey headed off to the castle when the sky above him darkened, and a dragon roar was heard.

"Was that?" Serval gasped.

"No way." Kaban shuttered as she remembered the Giant Black Cerulean.

Petey was confused. "Huh? It's dark out! Bedtime already?" Petey Piranha thought.

"No Petey!" Serval cried, Who was actually crying now. "It's not bedtime, that Shadow belongs to the Giant Cerulean!"

"…Huh. So what's this about a Cerulean?" He thought again.

"ABOVE YOU!" Domestic Dog, Domestic Cat, Mirai, and all the animals in his body and that he saved screamed.

Then the Giant Cerulean stomped on him. Petey gave a low roar, that turned to a groan, then died out.

**BGM Ends.**

* * *

Lion, White Lion, Barbary Lion, Salt-Water Crocodile and Spectacled Caiman rushed over when they saw sight of the Giant Cerulean.

"PETEY!" Everyone screamed, then Domestic Dog fell to the ground sobbing loudly.

"Petey! Everything okay up there?! Kaban asked when the power inside of him came back online. "Uh oh, he's not responding that' not good."

"Maybe we should go to the area he's reacting too, Nanoda?" Arai-San suggested.

A pipe appeared, which sent them to Rump Command. When they arrived. His stomach acid laid in a lake, and two Piranha Plant-like guards spoke to them.

"We beseech you to save the life of our host." One said.

"We ask you to save Petey Piranha, our host's, life. He is currently dying." The other said.

"Dying?!" Serval shivered. "Oh no!"

"We have awaited this sacred place with patience. Now we need to save Petey Piranha's life." One said. "Use the life boats to give him energy to live again."

Serval and Caracal hopped into the boats. And cannons activated. And energy cells started falling, using the colors of yellow for Serval and orange for Caracal.

"Shoot the balls!" Silver Fox shouted.

"Okay!" Serval got ready.

They started to shoot at the balls.

Every time they shot ten, it sparked one of his energy cells.

"He's starting to move again!" Silver Fox cried. "Keep going!"

Caracal and Serval spammed balls at the cells, then they sparked his life cell, and the boats came to a stop at his heart, which had stopped.

"Is he." Serval gasped. "Is he dead?"

Suddenly Serval and Caracal's energy cells they collected zapped the heart. Beat again, but it started beating faster and faster.

'Petey Piranha's energy has sparked!' A voice came overhead.

'Petey Piranha's energy has spiked!' The voice said again.

'Petey Piranha lives once more!' The voice finally said.

Suddenly the interior started growing. Then grew larger and larger.

"Why are we shrinking, Nanoda?!" Arai-San shouted.

"I don't think we're shrinking, I think he's growing." Fennec stated.

"Huh?" Kaban and Serval asked, then screamed extra loudly. "EEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

**BGM: Calling all the Shots! - Bowser's Theme (Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr's Journey)**

* * *

We now have a close up of Petey Piranha's face, which is darkened and barely visible. Then one of his teeth shine, filling the screen with a white light.

Beneath the Giant Cerulean's foot, started to shake. Domestic Dog looked curiously, her face still tear-stained.

"Wait, how? I'd know that've killed him for sure!" Salt-Water Crocodile exclaimed.

"GROOAAH!" Petey Piranha roared underneath the Cerulean's foot. His body was visible now, and he seemed way bigger than before.

Petey grunted, then gave a roaring shout, before throwing the Cerulean backwards.

When the Cerulean finally got back on it's feet, it looked, the ground started shaking vigorously. Each _Thump _Petey Piranha with his foot, it made the ground shake.

Mirai's turned pale when she saw the monster grow right before her very eyes.

All the animals stood in shock, their mouth hanging wide open. And their eyes widened each time he took a enormous step, shaking the ground with it.

The Cerulean stood glaring at The Monster that was approaching him.

Finally, the tallest tower in Japari Park demolished as the monster rammed right through. But this was no ordinary monster, it was Petey Piranha.

Petey stood in a intimidating pose. Then eyed down at the animals witnessing the giant.

Petey Piranha gingerly put his leaf around their feet, and flung them up to his head, granting them safety from what was about to happen.

The Cerulean roared loudly, even though it sounded like a bunch of gurgling water. It still was intimidating, but Petey was a monster now. And he inhaled to roar back.

"GGRRRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAHHHH!" He bellowed, then: "GGRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWHHHHH!"

Broque Monsieur, Who was near the Dirty Docks, looked back to see Petey Piranha roar. His size was visible throughout Japari Park.

"_Oui, _So Big." Broque Monsieur commented.

The owls flew out of the library, just in time to see Petey roar.

"Yippee! It's Mister Flower!" The Researcher squealed, holding The Alchemist's hand. "Wait, MISTER FLOWER?!"

"And our setting for today is, a meadow of volcanic ash, while a Giant Cerulean fights the Giant Petey Piranha." The Specialist murmured.

"W-What's going on Professor?" The Mage asked shivering.

"Professor, it seems like Petey Piranha has grew to an enormous size while being crushed underneath the Cerulean." The Assistant estimated.

"Indeed Assistant, It must have been his body reacting to something Serval and the other's commenced. It has piqued our interest." The Professor said, while looking at Petey slowly approaching the Giant Cerulean.

Back to the scene, Petey's roar was extremely loud, Mirai had to cover her ears, which barely helped. The animals inside him heard it as well. His roar was so loud that it blew the Giant Cerulean back with all the wind he let out while roaring.

Before that, instructions were given to dock the Nintendo Switch and get the joycons out, similar to rotating the 3DS sideways and using the stylus.

Petey Piranha stood ready to fight his first Giant Battle.

**BGM: The Giant (Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr's Journey)**

* * *

Petey intimidatingly approached the Cerulean, with a huge thud every time he stomped. Then the battle began.

**Track reaches 0:06**

* * *

The Cerulean backed up, then rushed towards Petey. Luckily he grabbed it, now Petey had to do something, he then started pushing, each time he tried to shove it, it fought back. Ending up in a game of tug'o' war. Eventually. Petey pushed him back far enough. Causing it to loose some health.

Petey walked back up to it, and selected 'Cage Boost' to his advantage. Now with cages, he uses them as weapons and a shield, only they started to break if they got hit by an attack.

Petey had some new moves for his cages, Cage Swing, Cage Uppercut, Cage Jump, and Cage Slice. Petey saw a unstable building in the background, so he used Cage Slice. He lifted the cage, then _SLAM! _

He instantly knocked the Cerulean to the building, causing it to hit the building, since Petey used this as an advantage, the building collapsed. As the rubble fell on the Cerulean, it took extra damage.

The Cerulean wasn't very happy with the attack. And summoned smaller Ceruleans, all of which, were heading towards Petey Piranha. Petey used his cages to slam them like mosquitoes or Buzzy Beetles. Each tried to attack, only to be squashed by Petey's cages.

After that was finished, The Giant Black Cerulean stomped on the ground, and the purple volcano in the background rumbled, and spit out two meteorites. One was a big one, the other split into three.

Petey quickly used the Vacuum Block to suck in the falling meteors. As he did, he had to aim at the Cerulean's eye, and with a _Excellent! _He spat the meteors out. Each strike it did to the Cerulean's eye did way more damage than intended.

It's next attack was a lethal jump. Petey had to act quick, or it will stomp on him instead, so he grabbed it as it was falling, then thrusted it upwards, causing it to hit the ground twice, the fall on it's back, it's eye in the air.

"Petey!" Spectacled Caiman shouted, adjusting her glasses. "It's weak spot is it's eye. Find a way to damage from above!"

Petey nodded and used Cage Jump.

He started charging his jump, and his cages rattled as he was charging. Then with a roar as he jumped. He preformed his Cage Hit-drop he used on Kirby in Super Smash Bros. Brawl.

When Petey slammed so unbelievably hard on the Cerulean's eye. It roared out in pain. Then Petey jumped back, waiting for it to attack.

As it was dizzy. Petey found a proper use for his fire breath. He charged it up, then roared as he blew a hurricane of fire onto the Cerulean, hardening it's watery black texture for a short bit.

"He-He can breathe f-f-f-Fire?" Aardwolf and Malayan Tapir shivered, then curled up into a ball, covering their heads and shivering fearfully.

"That is one interesting plant." Mirai stated as she wrote in her notebook.

When it broke free of it's stone prison, it roared furiously. Then went up to a small mountain and slammed into it, causing a extremely large bolder to land on it's head, then it tossed it to Petey.

Petey simply slammed it back to the Cerulean, but it still bounced it back.

Frustrated, Petey slammed it back. But the Cerulean continued to slam it back.

"GGGGRRRRRUUUUUGGGGHH." Petey Piranha furiously growled. And slammed it back.

The Cerulean bounced it back higher. But what it didn't know, was it made a mistake.

Petey Piranha was the world champion and unbeatable Plant in soccer, or Extreme Soccer, or what people knew it as Super Mario Strikers Charged.

Petey used his old skills and jumped into the air, preformed a backflip and bounced it up with his head.

He then hunched into a ball and fell down with Meteor Force. And head butted the bolder so unbelievably hard with his head, it actually turned into a meteor.

It fell down and broke into several pieces on the Cerulean's head. Damaging it's health by half.

The Cerulean tried to stand back up, but ended up falling back down, as it's health started glowing yellow, indicating it was nearly dead.

Petey's finishing move tile popped up and he used it.

Petey walked up to it and bit it so hard it flung up in the air, then Petey started biting it several times. Then as it was flung up again, Petey Piranha charged his ultra bite. To do this, the player had to make something similar to charging a fist movement with the Switch Joycons.

Then _Excellent! _Appeared as three instant replays appeared at different angles of Petey biting straight through the Cerulean. And it was pushed back and it fell into water, hardening it's legs off.

"HHURRGH.' Petey Piranha grunted and the screen cut to black.

**BGM: Calling all the Shots - Bowser's Theme (Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr's Journey)**

* * *

The Cerulean struggled to even get back up. But Petey was already approaching it. And it glared up at him.

"HHHMMMGH." Petey smiled and looked disturbingly mischievous at the Cerulean.

"GRRAH!" He shouted and kicked it's eye back on mainland. Causing it to become unconscious.

Petey then picked it up, and lifted it high in the air. The Cerulean was doing everything it could to get him to stop.

Petey thought of a nasty idea, one he wanted to try on the Aikatsu girls. And with such force, he threw it at the sky. Then in respective order, blew a Iceball then a fireball it it.

The Cerulean looked back and saw the ice approaching, it roared before getting froze entirely by the blizzard, then the fire came, combining it with the Cellium and ice water. It exploded. Creating a massive cloud of smoke and flames in the sky.

Everyone looked at the sky, as the Cerulean's pieces came raining down, turning back into Sandstar as it hit the ground.

Petey was about to give his victory screech. But felt extreme anger he never felt before. But he let out his loud and triumphant roar.

"GGRRRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAHHHH…GGRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWHHHHH!" Then he raised his leaf in the air, indicating a victory. And the victory theme played.

_Victorious! _An announcer said, and four gift boxes unwrapped to be the four ingredients, and now all they needed is the Raw Sandstar in the castle.

Suddenly Petey's body started shaking, then the sound of a Mega Mushroom deflation. Then he turned back to normal size.

"NNNOOOOHH" He roared and fell with a hard thud on the ground.

**BGM: Deep Castle (Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr's Journey)**

* * *

Mirai was relieved slightly, and surprised he defeated a Giant Cerulean all by himself, as no friend was capable or able to ever do so.

"Petey you're alive and you defeated a huuuuugggggeeee Cerulean!" Domestic Dog exclaimed, exaggerating the huge with her hands.

Petey's roars returned to his Super Smash Bros. Brawl, grunts, growls and roars. Instead of utterly disturbing and extremely loud roars.

Petey grunted curiously, then sat back up.

"Good job, Petey!" Serval exclaimed. "Kaban once lured a Black Giant Cerulean into water using a torch! It died quickly."

Petey now wanted it to be over. So he sat back up and motioned his acquaintances to the castle.

Petey Piranha, Who now lead his band of Lions, Reptiles, and Domestic Animals into the castle.

"Good luck!" Mirai shouted with a thumbs-up.

"Damn Plant!" The woman shouted. "Fine, I'll do it myself." Then she walked down the steps.

The first area of the castle was a a foyer. And a hard block blocking the path.

"How do we get through?" Domestic Dog asked.

Petey walked up to it, and bit through it, demolishing it on contact.

"I guess we'll leave things up to him." Domestic Cat replied.

In the next room to the stairwell, was a locked door. None of which knew where the key was.

"Hold on!" Domestic Cat mewed. "I have Mirai's map."

Everyone studied the map. The key was located to the door in the left.

"So this door." Salt-Water Crocodile pointed out.

Inside was a target challenge, cardboard and one real Cerulean floated around. White Lion picked up the bow and arrow, getting a perfect bullseye on the Cerulean. And a Legend of Zelda sound played as a pixelated key came out of a chest.

"Where did you learn to do that, White Lion?" Lion asked.

"I've been practicing my aim with snowballs." She replied with a smile.

"Okay! Onto the main room!" Domestic Dog exclaimed with a raised fist.

"Yeah!" Everyone exclaimed. Petey, Who was confused, grunted in comparison.

When they unlocked the door. The woman in the room growled furiously.

"Now let's see who's behind this!" Barbary Lion growled and kicked open the door with one kick.

"Good job on making it here!" The woman exclaimed with exaggerated. "I should've expected such from the King of Piranha Plants of Bowser's Army."

She still refused to turn around. "Unfortunately for you, those who interrupt my plans have very short futures. You should've surrendered when Midbus first defeated you. But I'm afraid I'll have to do it myself."

She still did not turn around. "I'm surprised! My Cerulean did not kill you."

"Pfft! Who do you think he is?" Barbary Lion defended Petey's side of things. "HE IS THE KING OF PIRANHA PLANTS! THE DUMBEST BUT STRONGEST OFFICER IN BOWSER'S ARMY!"

"You forgotten who I am, I will rule Japari Park, then this world." She replied.

"Please! Try again in about one-hundred years, you babbling little—" Lion cut Barbary Lion off, as she did not want her to finish her sentence.

"I have chortles. You underestimate my power." She laughed. "I have the dark power! I only have half, but half is enough to kill you, the king of little tulips."

Petey Piranha roared almost the same as when he was a giant. He was absolutely furious.

"You have gotten in my way of things. Just like Serval and Caracal that I hate so much." She growled.

"Hate me?" Serval asked. "You sound so familiar."

"But…now…" She said so disturbingly. "Say goodbye to your stupid little faces forever!"

Everyone, somehow including Serval, was angry and ready to fight.

"So, Petey Piranha…I am the ruler of Ceruleans, in exchange…I want you to meet…" Then she finally turned around, with the flick of her shroud. Revealing her black skin, white hair with rainbow tips, and a crown with sharp rainbow colors. Her vengeful angry eyes. And short black outfit made of Cellium, showing the top of her large busts. Everyone gasped when they saw her appearance.

"THE CERULEAN QUEEN!" She shouted.

**BGM: A Fateful Clash! (Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr's Journey)**

* * *

The Cerulean Queen latched her head onto the Vacuum Helmet, which was redesigned to look like a rainbow crown.

"Ceval! Get over here!" Cerulean Queen shouted. Then a green Serval with red eyes and rainbow ears showed up.

"T-The Cerulean Queen and Ceval?" Domestic Dog trembled. "H-How did you come back?"

"I was resurrected when The Dark Star took Dr. Kako's sparkle, giving me all the negative energy, which was enough to bring me back. Actually, a weird nerd named Fawful heard all about your little plan, so he constructed me a Vacuum Helmet like his. And just like Bowser, I need just a few samples of Petey's DNA and bring the Dark Star to it's full form!" Cerulean Queen shouted.

"Must…destroy…obstacles." Ceval moaned. "Protect…The Queen."

The Cerulean Queen took out a small ray gun, and shot out two spurts of inverted purple stars. And as the attack suggested, it circled in around Petey Piranha. Petey had to press Y to avoid being hit from his head, but when the red star came down, Petey pressed X to bite and stop all the Stars. Cerulean Queen was surprised to see this happen.

The Cerulean Queen's Vacuum Helmet came back and levitated her in the air. Ceval remained stationary on the ground.

For Petey's turn, he used the newest attack in his 'Brawl Attack' Block. Beast Bonker. And as for the attack, Petey backed up a little, and grabbed out Siberian Tiger, who was covered in dark Sandstar dust and aura.

He then threw a soap bar on her, and started scrubbing her with a broom. He followed her as she walked around, until she was clean and no longer supported a Beast look. She was surprised to finally be a friend again. Then in return, she roared and jumped while clawing at Cerulean Queen, then jumped up and clawed her again. Then returned momentarily bashing into her along with Chain Chomp still attached to her, then followed by smaller kittens and Chain Chomps. Then Sumatran Tiger ran up and smashed into her, then followed by Byakko, Golden Tiger, Maltese Tiger, and finally Bengal Tiger, in which she jumped up and smashed into her for extra damage. The whole attack finished with a whopping one-thousand-ninety-two damage. Petey roared triumphantly.

"Ooh, you are so cheeky." Cerulean Queen glared as she dropped to the ground. And Ceval raised her claws to attack. But Petey reacted more quickly and used his Vacuum Block, sucking in Ceval and the Vacuum Helmet.

Petey chuckled when he swallowed them both, the Cerulean Queen furiously shook with anger.

Soon, Ceval and the Vacuum Helmet fell into Petey's stomach where Serval and the others were ready to battle.

"C-Ceval?" Serval gasped.

"Destroy…obstacles." Ceval groaned.

"No Ceval! We're friends! Remember?" Serval shouted again.

"Protect…Queen. Battle…begins." Ceval responded, and the Vacuum Helmet grabbed Ceval'a head and raised her up a little.

Ceval flew upwards, then the Vacuum Helmet started shooting out electricity balls at White and Black Rhinoceros, in which they reacted by blowing them up by simply whacking them with their horn swords.

White Rhinoceros then took out Yoo-Who Cannon and all of the friends jumped into the cannons. Then Serval, Caracal, Fennec, Crested Ibis, Scarlet Ibis, White Rhinoceros, Black Rhinoceros, Silver Fox, Ezo Red Fox, Giant Panda, Red Panda, Kaban and Kyururu successfully hit Ceval and the Vacuum Helmet, But Arai-San was unlucky enough to miss the hit and only get the extra damage, which totaled to three-hundred-fifty-two.

After which, Arai-San and Fennec grabbed out their newest attack, the Falling Star. Which a giant star appeared, as well as a target circling the star.

Each friend took turns throwing stars at the giant star. Which sparked the friend's main color to show which friends' turn it was. After it collected four groups of stars and five single stars. It came back down like a comet. Dealing massive damage to both enemies. Lowering their defense, which gave a grand total of four-hundred-fifteen damage.

The Vacuum Helmet started sparking and exploded, dropping Ceval to the ground.

"Failed…Queen. Threat…grows." She moaned and glowed inverted colors while the sky brightened and spewed out large inverted purple stars until the cryptic noises stopped and Ceval disappeared.

"Ceval! No!" Serval cried.

Back in the castle, Petey Piranha burped, to show that Ceval and the Vacuum Helmet were defeated. Which angered the Cerulean Queen even more.

She then levitated and opened two portals, one above Petey's head, and another right in front of him. Then she threw Dark Sandstar into them. Three above Petey's head, to block it, he pressed Y to bite them. And once in front of him, to block as well, he pressed X which caused him to bite again, dealing no damage whatsoever. Then she levitated back down.

Now that it was the allies turn. Petey used Beast Bonker again. Grabbing Siberian Tiger out. He then threw a soap bar on her, and started scrubbing her with a broom. He followed her as she walked around, until she was clean and no longer supported a Beast look. She was surprised to finally be a friend again. Then in return, she roared and jumped while clawing at Cerulean Queen, then jumped up and clawed her again. Then returned momentarily bashing into her along with Chain Chomp still attached to her, then followed by smaller kittens and Chain Chomps. Then Sumatran Tiger ran up and smashed into her, then followed by Byakko, Golden Tiger, Maltese Tiger, and finally Bengal Tiger, in which she jumped up and smashed into her for extra damage. The whole attack finished with four-hundred-seventy-two. Petey roared triumphantly when the attack finished.

The Cerulean Queen pulled out her small ray gun and shot seven straight purple stars, which looped around Petey's head. He ducked down once, then bit the red star as it came to his face.

"You really are trying to annoy me, aren't you?" Cerulean Queen growled. Then she burst out steam and glowed a grey color, as her status effect said: Fury.

She levitated again, pulling out two portals around Petey, throwing Dark Sandstar into them. Petey bit through five, when she swapped the portals. But Petey countered all that she gave to him.

Clearly pissed off. She hovered back down. And popped more stars out of her ray gun. Two shots as they circled Petey. But once again, he bit the red star which canceled the whole attack.

Finally Petey pulled out Siberian Tiger's Attack once again. He threw a soap bar on her, and started scrubbing her with a broom. He followed her as she walked around, until she was clean and no longer supported a Beast look. She was surprised to finally be a friend again. Then in return, she roared and jumped while clawing at Cerulean Queen, then jumped up and clawed her again. Then returned momentarily bashing into her along with Chain Chomp still attached to her, then followed by smaller kittens and Chain Chomps. Then Sumatran Tiger ran up and smashed into her, then followed by Byakko, Golden Tiger, Maltese Tiger, and finally Bengal Tiger, in which she jumped up and smashed into her for extra damage. The whole attack finished with a whopping . Petey roared triumphantly in response.

The Cerulean Queen made a death facial expression. Small explosions of rainbow stars surrounded her, until a massive shockwave started shriveling up and she exploded into an enormous explosion of colorful stars. Leaving the final ingredient. The Raw Sandstar.

The victory theme played as everyone jumped into a victory pose.

**BGM Ends.**

* * *

"NOOAAAARGH!" The Cerulean Queen screamed, then she flopped to the ground. Also, Petey spit out Ceval.

The Cerulean Queen grunted and jumped out the door.

"What the heck was that?" Barbary Lion grumbled.

"Beats me, But if this Petey doppelgänger is true. Then we might be in trouble." Spectacled Caiman warned.

"Wait, She sucked in some of the Dark Power, correct?" Domestic Cat asked.

Petey Piranha grunted and nodded.

"Ohh, I've got a bad feeling about this." Spectacled Caiman shivered.

"What harm could she possibly do now?" Lion asked.

"But if Cerulean Queen and this Petey Piranha Doppelgänger has Dark Power within them." White Lion thought. "So, If…If…If…He inhales what's left of her…the Dark Power will be whole!"

Petey grunted a somewhat frightened snarl. And they all exited the projector room.

They spotted the Cerulean Queen limping a few meters away when…

"THERE!" A voice shouted, and something started sucking in Cerulean Queen.

When they turned, everyone, including Petey Piranha himself, gasped. They all were looking at the Petey Piranha doppelgänger, named Dark Petey Piranha. Only he was missing his pants and feet.

Only when he ate her, his feet and pants formed, which were the last of his before he became whole. He was a blueish looking Piranha Plant, only had spiker petals. Instead of red and orange colored, the petals were colored black and whitish. His white polka dots remained, and his pants were black. But the white polka dots stayed as well. His body was blue instead of green, and his head was black instead of red.

"GGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWHHHHHH!" Dark Petey Piranha roared. "FWAHAHAHA! Awake at last! The Dark Power is complete!"

Then he went up to the door leading to the roof terrace, and broke the boulder with his teeth.

"Hey! Wait!" Lion cried out as he left. "Crud!"

"Hey what happened, Nanoda?" Arai-San asked. "Did he eat her, Nanoda?"

Petey garbled something unintelligible, which translated to. "Sure did. Fake me ate Cerulean Queen. That whole bad feeling came true."

"We have no choice but to fight! Fight the Cerulean Queen and Dark Petey Piranha, Nanoda!" Arai-San shouted.

"Hmph, who cares about a wannabe me? I just want to get rid of him, and maybe snag the Dark Power for myself, to kill Mario and his little green friend. Maybe that water device thing and Chippy too." Petey grunted something unintelligible that was translated.

"Why can't you and Mario be friends?" Kyururu asked.

"Let's just see where they went." Kaban informed.

Petey went through the door to the roof, and right in front of him, was Dark Petey Piranha.

"No more running!" Domestic Dog shouted.

"I have copied all that is you." Dark Petey said to Petey. "You are no longer necessary."

They both blew fire at each other. Petey's was regular fire, while Dark Petey's was purple.

Petey won and caught Dark Petey on Fire. In which he curled up into a ball and went upwards.

"Where do you think you're going?" Lion shouted, when Dark Petey blew fire on him, and he went into a ball as well.

"Hey, Serval! Can you go into his Chest Armory?" White Lion asked.

"Sure!" She shouted back.

When they arrived, they went into his chest and flung him to the roof.

"He's up ahead. C'mon!" Barbary Lion commanded.

When they arrived. Dark Petey was waiting for them.

"Are you ready to fight and stop running?" Salt-Water Crocodile shouted.

"The Dark Power has been asleep for so long, and now it must be freed. BEHOLD!" Dark Petey Piranha roared and blew a purple maelstrom. It blew into the thunderclouds surrounding Japari Park. It was also slightly visible from Japan and part of America.

"Hey! What the heck is that?!" Natalie shouted, Who was with Hannah as well. But the maelstrom was visible from their city.

"Huh? Koharu, do you see that?" Yume asked, as she looked towards the ocean.

Back to the scene atop the Japari Castle. Everyone was nearly blown off.

"What is this? Your Dark Power is a maelstrom?" Lion screamed through the wind.

"It's getting harder to stay on." Spectacled Caiman shouted.

"This must be the final battle, Nanoda!" Arai-San informed.

"Raccoon! Is that you? I wish you could see the scene here, it's Nuts!" Salt-Water Crocodile shouted.

"Remember us." Fennec informed. "Don't forget you can use us."

"DON'T FORGET!" All the friends in his body shouted.

"Still here? Has the Dark Power not crushed your puny hopes?" Dark Petey Piranha asked. "Soon, this Park and world will vanish, along with all who dwell within. And you too, will sleep eternally in the Dark Power's embrace."

"GLURGURURG!" Petey Piranha laughed. Then he gurgled something unintelligible, which translated to: "Nice Dark Power hurricane with a thunderstorm! The Lightning and Thunder will make a great backdrop for the perfect final battle! You really sweat the details! But listen, this world will vanish? NOT TODAY! THIS WORLD WILL BELONG TO THE GREAT KOOPA KING, BOWSER! SO YOU VANISH!"

Then both Petey's blew fire at each other starting the final battle.

"FINAL PETEY TIME!" Petey Piranha gurgled which was translated.

**BGM: In The Final (Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr's Journey)**

* * *

"Alright Petey! We're not going to loose!" Barbary Lion shouted.

"Right!" Everyone yelled. Petey grunted in response.

Petey first used Goomba Storm. And took out a ball of Goombas and Goombrats. And threw them offscreen.

Goombas slowly approached Dark Petey, while Goombrats ran more quickly. But Petey breathed fire at every single Goomba approaching. Causing them to catch on fire and jump up. Then everyone watched as the meteor shower of Goombas rained down on Dark Petey.

Dark Petey wasn't amused however, and charged a bite, Petey rapidly bit to block his bite. And when they both collided, it created a big _CLANG! _Sound.

Next Petey Piranha took out Shy Guy Squad, and threw them offscreen. And he, Salt-Water Crocodile, and Spectacled Caiman curled into a ball as Shy Guys pushed them in their slingshot until they sparked and hit Dark Petey with such force.

Dark Petey flew up and somersaulted to the ground, creating two rocks fly at Petey, which he deflected both.

Then Petey pulled out Hammer Bro Corps, and flung them offscreen. When they returned, they started charging hammers, while the player drew lines around Dark Petey, until they threw a lot of hammers at him, dealing a ton of damage.

Dark Petey curled up into a ball, jumped and pummeled to Petey's head, but Petey recoiled and attacked from above then when Dark Petey landed, he punched him back.

After that, he used Piranha Plant Horde, and tossed them into the ground. When three Potted Piranha Plants sprung up, Petey commanded them to retract in their pots and bite at his doppelgänger. Then Fire Piranha Plants, which blew an intense amount of Fire at him, finally normal Piranha Plants, which they bit Dark Petey Piranha rapidly.

Dark Petey got angry quick, and pulled out a Dark Cage, and trapped Petey Inside this time. Petey bit the cage several times, which caused to to dangle back and forth, all the while, Dark Petey made a large rainbow ball of plasma and threw it at him. As Petey was biting, the chain snapped and the cage broke on Dark Petey's head, and the ball blew up.

Petey next used Bomb-Om Blitz and all three lions commanded them into position. Barbary Lion did the controlling, Lion told them where to go, and White Lion blew the whistle which caused them to blow up in Dark Petey's face.

Finally, Petey used Beast Bonker. He pulled out Siberian Tiger once again. And threw a soap bar on her, and started scrubbing her with a broom. He followed her as she walked around, until she was clean and no longer supported a Beast look. She was surprised to finally be a friend again. Then in return, she roared and jumped while clawing at Cerulean Queen, then jumped up and clawed her again. Then returned momentarily bashing into her along with Chain Chomp still attached to her, then followed by smaller kittens and Chain Chomps. Then Sumatran Tiger ran up and smashed into her, then followed by Byakko, Golden Tiger, Maltese Tiger, and finally Bengal Tiger, in which she jumped up and smashed into her for extra damage. The whole attack finished with a whopping . Petey roared triumphantly in response.

"NNNOOO!" Dark Petey grunted, grabbed his heart and flopped on the ground.

"What are you doing!" Cerulean Queen shouted inside of him. "Get back up!" Then she healed nine-thousand-nine-hundred-ninety-nine to his health. Which caused him to get back up, then the Dark Power inside of him grew, and he grew himself. Then he pulled out a ball of Dark Enemies, and threw them at Petey and the friends. Causing them to stagger way back. To stop the ball, he bit the enemies, which caused them to be blown into groups, consisting of: Dark Goombas, Dark Koopa Troopas, Dark Piranha Plants, Dark Shy Guys, Dark Bomb-Oms, Dark Thwomps, Dark Chain Chomps, Dark Bullet Bills, and one Dark Boss.

Petey Piranha and the friends started walking back, as the enemies advanced forth. Two Dark Goombas approached, and Petey simply bit them to kill them. But disturbingly, they made a creepy laughing sound when they died.

Continuing to walk, a Dark Koopa Troopa approached and retracted in his Shell, as two Dark Goombas advanced, as well as one Dark Goombrat. Biting the Shell caused it to be thrown back and kill all three enemies.

Advancing, a Dark Thwomp overhead awoke and slammed downwards, Petey used Y to bite it from above, which caused it to lift back up. Next, two Dark Shy Guys came, then jumped to attack, but Petey bit from above to kill them, causing them to make the creepy laugh sound when they died.

A Dark Chain Chomp came barking and bouncing towards Petey. To block it, he bit at it, which caused it's chains to break off and also make the disturbing laugh when it died. Just up ahead, a Dark Bomb-Om came with it's fuse lit. But Petey bit at it to bounce it back. Which exploded a Dark Bullet Bill who was zeroing in.

Another Dark Thwomp awoke and slammed to the ground, but Petey repelled it, but up ahead, two cannon fires were heard, as Dark Bullet Bills came, which Petey had to burrow down to avoid the first, then the second, he bit, which caused it to also make the distorted laugh. Then up ahead a big, low _BA-BOOM! _Cannon fire, and the final boss of the Dark Attack was a giant Dark Banzai Bill. Which came at Petey, rotating as it approached. It was harder to defeat, as Petey had to bite it once, wait for it to start again, then bite it again, which caused it to explode in mid air.

When Petey returned, Dark Petey was already waiting for him. He hurled out rock, and blew a fireball at it when it was airborne. Which caused smaller burning rocks to fall. Petey bit threw the other ones, and bit a rock at Dark Petey's mouth, which caused him to struggle as a rock was stuck in his mouth. Then it exploded, which caused him to take damage.

Then Petey ran up to Dark Petey and bit his stomach, which caused him to vomit out purple liquid acid with glowing glyphs which resembled the CUBE. But it also spat out the Cerulean Queen. And she ran away, but Petey was smart enough to use the Vacuum Block and suck her in.

As he was sucking her in, Dark Petey Piranha realized he had to start sucking her in before he lost her. But Petey successfully got her in his stomach, which he chuckled, while Dark Petey growled in anger.

Inside, Serval was surprised to see the Cerulean Queen again, but she was ultimately angry to see them again.

"I WILL NOT LOOSE TO YOU AGAIN, SERVAL!" She hissed and the Dark Star Core made her grow as well as the Dark Star.

She then grabbed Serval and Caracal, flinging them in her hands, then the Dark Star started charging plasma and spat them out, while Serval and Caracal jumped to avoid the plasma, all the while, Cerulean Queen leveled them to different heights each time it spat out plasma. Then threw them back when it was finished.

"Alright! Let's do this!" Serval shouted. Then she pulled out the Green Shell and kicked it. Each friend kicked it at Cerulean Queen's legs, each took damage until Scarlet Ibis charged a kick and kicked it with all her strength.

Next Caracal pulled out a Fire Flower, which only gave them fiery hands, not a new appearance. And when one of their hands supported a big fireball, they threw it at her other foot, and each took turns throwing big fireballs, until they grew enough power and chucked massive amounts of fire at her, then after they lost their fiery hands and it burned her leg, causing her to become unbalanced,

Then, Crested Ibis pulled out Yoo-Who cannon, and tossed it on the ground as each animal girl jumped in the cannon, then shot out, which Meteor Force at her eye. When they all finished, it cracked.

"Ahh! I can't see!" She cried and grabbed it with her hand.

After, White Rhinoceros pulled out a Mega Mushroom and let Black Rhinoceros eat it. Which caused her to grow to an enormous size. Then she started stomping in a rhythm towards the Cerulean Queen. After she ran fast enough, she whacked the Queen with such force and blew her back, and White Rhinoceros repeatedly jumped on her eye. Which it cracked as well, then she fell in the ground, and the Dark Star was the only threat left.

"We'll finish you here, Nanoda!" Arai-San screamed.

Then Arai-San pulled out a Star from aways, and then she and Fennec jumped on and rid the Star Rocket. As they were flying, they collected stars to power the Rocket's gauge, then when it finished, they blasted in the air, as they fell down, they jumped on the Dark Star, each jump did an enormous amount of damage, as well as the other stars did extra damage.

Finally, Silver Fox pulled out the Falling Star. Each friend took turns throwing stars at the giant star. Which sparked the friend's main color to show which friends' turn it was. After it collected four groups of stars and five single stars. It came back down like a comet. Dealing massive damage to both enemies. Lowering their defense, which gave a grand total of one-thousand-four-hundred-fifteen damage.

The Dark Star started exploding inverted purple stars, then a shockwave charged and exploded, blowing the friends back. Then a inverted color exploded leaving nothing at all.

Atop the castle, Dark Petey Piranha grabbed his head and started shaking with inverted purple particles coming off of him.

"What's wrong? Can't handle our supremeness?" Salt-Water Crocodile asked cheekily.

"Go after him Petey!" Domestic Dog shouted.

Petey walked up to him, and bit him extremely hard. Then he pulled out his cages, and whacked him with his famous Cage Swing, then charged up and jumped and slammed so hard on him with his Cage Jump. The damage he caused said infinity.

Dark Petey started blowing up. "GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He cried as he reached his hand in the air, as if asking anyone for help. Then started shriveling up and exploded dozens of inverted purple stars. And disappeared on contact.

All the animals and the ones inside of him made victorious poses as Petey lifted his cages in the air and screamed out his victory roar: "GGRRRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAHHHH…GGRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWHHHHH!"

**BGM Ends.**

* * *

Dark Petey Piranha screamed and glowed until stars took him away. Then the maelstrom blew up, restoring Japari Park to how it once was.

Petey then hurled the Cerulean Queen back up. Then she stood back up, ultimately angry.

"You damn Piranha Plant! I will have my revenge one day! And when I do, I'll make sure you WILL. DIE!" She screamed, then Petey kicked her in the face so hard, it broke off the rainbow crown horns of hers.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhh." She cried, until it died down and rainbow stars were visible in the air, implying she died, and Professor Kako came back down, then she landed on Petey's head, causing him to make his death sound and flop on his back. But she was safe and sound.

"Ugh, What happened?" Kako groaned, rubbing her head.

"Is she okay?" Domestic Dog asked.

"Huh? AAHH! What the heck is that?!" She shouted, pointed at Petey, who got knocked out by her landing.

"He's our friend, Petey Piranha. He came from a different world." Barbary Lion explained.

"Where was I?" Kako asked.

"The Dark Star turned you into the Cerulean Queen again. Petey defeated it and restored you." Spectacled Caiman responded.

"Oh, Kako! I'm glad you're alright!" Mirai exclaimed as she ran up to her.

"Wait! We still need to fix Petey's tummy ache!" Domestic Dog reminded. "We have all the ingredients!"

Petey eventually got back up and flew back to The Professor's Library.

"Ah, Petey Piranha, you have returned. How did it go?" Kyūshū Owl asked.

Petey hurled up the bag of ingredients. The Professor and The Assistant carefully put them in their broth of Skeletone Formula:D then gave the cauldron to Petey.

"Drink. It will get rid of your sickness." The Alchemist instructed.

Petey simply devoured the cauldron. Then he started choking again. Grabbed his throat and hurled out Serval, Kaban and the others out. One by one.

"Yay! It worked!" The Researcher exclaimed.

"We're finally out, Nanoda!" Arai-San exclaimed.

"HUMANS!" Domestic Dog exclaimed happily and wagged her tail aimlessly. Then she leapt on Kaban and hugged her too tight. "IT'S BEEN SO LONG!"

"Don't you ever see humans?" Kaban asked.

"Not when they went extinct. But now you're here!" Domestic Dog replied.

Kyururu was carefully petting Domestic Cat. "It's nice to see you both again." Then she turned to the Library. "And be outside again."

**BGM: Youkoso Japari Park e - Orgel Version (Kemono Friends)**

* * *

Petey observed them for a short while, then turned to the door to leave.

"Wait Mister Flower, where are you going?" Forest Owlet asked almost too sadly.

"He has a home to get to too." Mirai responded.

"But isn't this his home?" Domestic Dog asked,

Petey shook his head in response.

"We will see each other again, won't we, Nanoda?" Arai-San whimpered.

Petey didn't give a response, only stared, but she already broke down into tears and hugged him closely, saying "don't leave" between sobs.

Just like before, Petey just accepted it, and didn't attack. As well, he stared at the others.

"We will always remember you." Salt-Water Crocodile promised.

"I really enjoyed our time." Spectacled Caiman responded with a slight smile.

Petey nodded at the others, and the lions gave a small wave. Kaban and Kyururu waved as well.

"Don't worry Arai-San!" Serval tried to cheer her up. "He'll be back!"

"I'm sure of it." Fennec comforted her.

Petey has one last thing to give to everyone. He hurled up Kyururu's drawing from last time he was there, it was a drawing of everyone, including Petey on his windmill, that was labeled: "My Park Friends." Then he grunted an affectionate grunt and left the building.

**BGM Ends.**

* * *

Petey Piranha successfully left Japari Park premises. And on his way back to mainland. He saw a Beacon flash into the sky. Which his curiosity lead him there. When he arrived by air travel. He gasped when he smelt Bowser Jr's presence.

Meanwhile, Bowser Jr, Who was alone, placed the Rift Beacon that Iggy built not to long ago. Clearly proud with himself. He rubbed his hands together when the Rift Beacon successfully activated.

"There! That should do it! Now all we need is for the that crack to give us the first part of dad's suit!" Then Bowser Jr hopped in his Junior Clown Car and entered a rift.

Petey saw the rift activate, and create a dome around the city. Elsewhere, the residents were confused, when the dome appeared around Hikarizaka.

Tomoya Okazaki, Who collapsed in the snow a few moments ago, looked up to see when Bowser Jr set off the Rift Beacon, then looked down again.

Tomoya's voice was raspy because of his crying. "Ushio?" He asked when he saw that his daughter's body was no longer there.

TO BE CONTINUED…

I really enjoyed making this chapter. I followed the Bowser's Inside Story plot as much as I could. But adding a few Kemono Friends roles. If you didn't know who the woman was back in part one. She was the Cerulean Queen. And as for the disturbing laughter the enemies make when they die, I based it off the sound they make when Bowser punches them in the original DS game: Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story, because It sort of sounds like laughing. And yes, the next chapter sets In Hikarizaka. Which I'm pretty sure all of you know where that's from.


	12. The Past to Blast

And now, after a long time of studying and thinking of a plot, I'm back, and it's time to start where we left off, enjoy. If you haven't checked out Doom King of Latveria, I would highly recommend checking out his latest book, anyways, enjoy the new chapter.

**Chapter 12: The Past to Blast**

* * *

Petey Piranha descended down to the city, where his senses of a Piranha Plant thought he sensed; Lord Junior. Bowser Jr. is second in command of the Koopa Troop. Petey Piranha, along with King Bomb-om, King Boo, King Bill, Goomboss, Gooper Blooper, and all other enemy kings are Bowser's First Officer's in his army. Extremely loyal under Bowser, Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings, and lead their respective subordinates into battle.

Now this may seem off-topic, but it is a natural instinct for these Officers to immediately follow orders from Bowser, or his children. Petey also knew this was a way to get back home to the Mushroom Kingdom, unfortunately, soon after, he lost contact of Bowser Jr. moments after the Rift Zone activated and surrounded Hikarizaka City in a watery dome. Which somehow affected the weather, melting the snow, and turning it back into mid-summer. Not only this change, but it also occurred to Petey that the time was twisted to another point in a different universe.

Petey's story in a alternate universe combined with one. Clannad, is about to begin…

**BGM: Ushio (Clannad After Story)**

* * *

"Where? What the—?" Tomoya asked himself, his eyes still tear-stained. Ushio, his daughter, disappeared from his arms, her body outline still present in the snow, and her body heat still in his arms.

Tomoya had no idea what was happening, something had happened to the city, and now Ushio was gone. But there was no way she would just disappear from his arms the second he looked up. Something must be going on.

"Ushio!" Tomoya screamed into the distance, trying to see if his daughter had really walked away. No response. "Ushio!" He called once more. Still no response.

Suddenly, white filled his vision. Causing him to be pushed back a little. The Time Twist had occurred, causing winter to fall back into spring again. Sadness filled his mind, loosing Nagisa four years ago, and now Ushio. Was too much for him to handle. But another part of him still felt that Nagisa and Ushio were still alive, somewhere. But he couldn't put his finger on where.

"M-My best shot might be to go home." He told himself. And finally, he picked himself up, and carried on to his apartment.

**BGM Ends.**

* * *

Tomoya nervously approached his apartment, in hopes that his family would be in there. Stumbling to the door, Tomoya finally opened it.

"H-Hey." Tomoya shouted, with slight hopes of Nagisa or Ushio coming to greet him. "I'm home."

He heard fumbling in his kitchen, and then, much to his surprise. Nagisa walked out.

**BGM: The Days Leisure (Clannad)**

* * *

"Welcome back!" Nagisa said cheerfully. "Dinner's almost ready!"

"Daddy!" Ushio exclaimed, and ran up to hug him.

Tomoya sat stunned. How is Nagisa here? How is Ushio all better? Why are they acting like nothing ever happened? "N-Nagisa." Tomoya whispered.

"Huh?" She replied.

"Nagisa!" Tomoya cried, and immediately took her into his arms. "But how? I thought you were dead!"

Nagisa and Ushio comforted him with their own hugs. "What are you talking about, silly? Me an Ushio were here waiting for you!"

"Me and Mommy." Ushio confirmed.

"Oh! You don't know how happy I am to see you both!" Tomoya cried.

"C'mon!" Nagisa exclaimed. "Let's eat dinner together!"

Tomoya smiled, his life now had meaning again. Just to see his beautiful wife and daughter again brought him such happiness, maybe he would just pretend nothing happened, or forgot everything that happened in the past.

It also seemed like everyone in the city had forgotten as well. Everyone, in the city, seemed like one big family. Once big happy Dango Family, that is.

Although one plant still lingered around...

**BGM Ends.**

* * *

Petey Piranha wobbled around, looking for Hikarizaka City's border, where the bubble would end. But eventually, in a familiar sunflower field, the bubble seemed to be near the end of the field.

Petey flapped his leaves, and dive bombed to the bubble. And flew at 100mph to exit the city border.

_CLANG!_

With enormous impact, Petey smashed into thin air, and dropped like a swatted fly.

_THUD!_

Luckily, it was nighttime, so no one was around to see him fall to the ground. Hopefully no one saw either. Petey got back up and tried to get past the bubble; but this Rift Zone seemed more like a forcefield than a bubble, so he couldn't pass.

After struggling for thirty seconds, nothing happened. It seemed like he was trapped.

"You desire to travel?" A voice came over head of Petey's consciousness.

Petey looked all around, then he thought it was something inside his brain or stomach again.

"Don't be alert, I am Chakron, guardian of the Star Cure, and owner of the Chakroads. Do you desire to travel?"

"Yes, take me to the Mushroom Kingdom or out of here!" Petey said in his mind, if he talked aloud, his voice would only be gurgles and grunts.

"That is out of my comprehension." Chakron replied. "To exit this city, you must find a way to stop the loop. There is something blocking the bubble, causing it to be impassible. Find the two creating the time twist, and eliminate them. Then the Chakroad will appear."

"But how do I know where they are?" Petey asked his consciousness again.

"I have no telling who they are, but, if one looks hard enough, they should have an invisible aura." Chakron replied. "You must find them, and restore the balance of time."

Petey grunted a sharp, low grunt. His next mission was to capture the two people twisting time.

Nagisa and Ushio.

Petey traveled back to Hikarizaka City, to start plotting a way to find the two fugitives.

**BGM: Springtime Breeze - Afternoon (Clannad)**

* * *

Is wasn't long, before Petey realized that he was hungry. Looking for something to inhale, his eyes landed on a small bakery. Grunting affectionately, he walked up to the door, and peered inside. Lovely looking bread rolls lay on the bakery's counter.

Hungry enough, Petey burrowed to a small size, and popped back up inside the bakery, eyeing the bread.

"Would you like some?" A woman asked.

Petey turned his head, to see a beautiful woman standing in the doorway. Nagisa's mother, Sanae.

"Those are leftovers from today, if you want them, they're all yours!" She said with a smile.

Petey took advantage of her words, and used his new vacuum ability to suck all the bread rolls at once.

Gnawing on them for a while, a question mark appeared over his head, and spit out a mushed up pile of bread, which bounced on the walls, before crashing outside.

Akio, Sanae's husband, chuckled at Petey's reaction. "Ha! This guy in that weird plant-monster costume doesn't like it too...Ah!"

Sanae, who now has tears in her eyes, looked sadly at the ground. "So that's how it is? M-My bread isn't tasty at all?" Then she ran outside, and down the block.

"Ah! No!" Akio yelled, and stuffed the whole tray of bread in his mouth. "I love em'! I lof em' baby!" And then he ran after her with his mouth full.

Petey, who saw the whole scene, looked awkwardly at the door, before shrinking himself again, and popping back up outside.

Looking for a place to sleep, he found Hikarizaka Private High School, which was on top of a steep hill, a perfect place for his 'hideout' since school was out for summer break. Now Petey waited for morning, waiting for a chance to find the two, all the while, planning the perfect plot to eliminate them.

**BGM: A Pair of Idiots (Clannad)**

* * *

"Hey! Okazaki!" Youhei called from the street. Youhei Sunohara, along with Ushio's kindergarten teacher, Kyou Fujibayashi, and her twin sister, Ryou Fujibayashi, had planned to meet up at the high school, for some kind of meetup. Which was planned one month ago (in the different universe). But Tomoya didn't question anything, and simply went along with it.

"Good morning, Okazaki." Ryou waved.

"Don't tell me that you forgot already!" Kyou scolded, rather blunt.

"Oh no!" Tomoya replied. (He just went along with what was happening) "In fact, we just got ready a few minutes ago."

"Well, whatever." Kyou smiled. "At least you're not late."

At the top of the hill, where the high school laid. Petey slept on the roof, positioned on his side. But not enough to be seen.

Not knowing their antagonist was sleeping on the school's very roof, they parked themselves in the front school yard.

"Hey, Okazaki." Youhei asked. "Did you even know we were coming over today?"

"What? Of course, idiot!" Tomoya shouted defensively.

"Well, I ain't gonna question it." Youhei replied. "You did look weird when we showed up."

"Yeah!" Kyou said, now in this conversation. "We've planned this for over a month now! It's like you totally forgot we were coming over!"

Awoken by the commotion. Petey grunted, annoyed and turned over to the school's front yard, where everyone happily chattered and simply were having a good time. Petey didn't care, and was about to fly somewhere else, when something caught his eye.

Next to Tomoya, Nagisa was talking to Kyou and Ryou. And sitting on his lap, Ushio chatted with Youhei and Tomoya. But Nagisa and Ushio had something in common. A glitchy aura. Petey's Piranha senses told him that they were not from there. Automatically giving Petey Piranha the information he needed to suspect that Nagisa and Ushio were the fugitives Chakron was talking about.

Petey gave a sharp, deep grunt, and began to plot a way to eliminate Nagisa and Ushio. Knowing that he couldn't just murder them on school grounds.

**BGM: Melty Monster Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy 2)**

* * *

Petey turned around and summoned his two most trusted and loyal subordinates. Piranha Plant, and Piranha Bean.

Petey told his plan to Piranha Plant duo. How their job is to gather information on the two fugitives and their male (what Petey called) leader.

When he gets enough information, he will find the perfect place to strike, and free all three of them from the forcefield, preventing from continuing their journey.

Handing them a costume to disguise themselves in public. With Piranha Plant on top of Piranha Bean's back, they put on the brown coat, laced the business shoes and the matching ominous brown hat, although Piranha Plant's white lips stuck out, they looked like an ordinary citizen.

Petey then sent them from the backside to start collecting information on Tomoya, Nagisa and Ushio.

**BGM Ends.**

* * *

"Bye-bye, Ushio." Tomoya said to Ushio. "Daddy has to go to work, I'll see you when I get home."

"Bye-bye, daddy!" Ushio exclaimed.

Kyou lead her inside, not knowing that the Piranha duo was standing nearby. Taking information of where Ushio went to kindergarten.

The next day, the duo followed Nagisa to where she went to work. A family diner named Ernesto Host. Not staying very long, they gathered the fact that she worked as a waitress.

Finally, Tomoya works as a electrician, and arrives home late. Bundles with that, Nagisa and Ushio arrive home in the afternoon.

And eventually, after four days of gathering information, they finally came to a conclusion.

"Hey, I'm scheduled off work on Sunday." Tomoya told his family. "I was thinking we could visit the sunflower field again."

"Oh!" Nagisa exclaimed. "That sounds perfect! What do you think Ushio?"

"Yeah!" Ushio exclaimed very happily.

Tomoya chuckled softly and wrapped Ushio in his arms. "It's settled then."

Piranha Plant gasped a sharp grunt. (Whom he was pretending to be a flower in a flower pot). He thought to himself over and over again. "Sunday, sunflower field, Sunday, sunflower field."

Later that night, he informed Petey Piranha that the family are visiting the sunflower field on Sunday, Piranha Bean also seemed to agree in the situation.

Fortunately, he knew exactly where it was, and finally, it was settled. He would finally eliminate Nagisa and Ushio on Sunday. With fast precision, he flew over to the field, and burrowed inside. Waiting quietly to pounce on them, getting rid of them for once and for all.

Finally, the big day arrived. And the Okazaki family were on the train to the field. Tomoya was telling a story to Ushio on how she was born, and his past with Nagisa.

"Ushio, let me tell you a little story about something that happened before you were born." Tomoya chuckled. "Actually you might say this is the story about how you were born. Y'see Mommy and Daddy first became friends in our senior year of night school."

"Is that when you two met?" Ushio asked.

"That's right, back then, we didn't even know each other's name." Tomoya replied.

**BGM: The Days Leisure (Clannad)**

* * *

Tomoya explained about how He and Nagisa met on the hill.

"That was the first time, Mommy and a Daddy ever talked to each other." Tomoya explained. "At that time, Mommy was a year older than the kids at school. And daddy was an outcast at school. But after I met mommy, bit by bit, things began to change, my life began to turn around. Y'see, mommy wanted to put on a play, but first she had to bring back the school's drama club, and that wasn't going to be easy."

"But you helped her out right?" Ushio asked Tomoya.

"I sure did, and that meant a lot to your mommy, so I couldn't just ignore her problem. Y'know, mommy loved the big dango family, even back then. Ushio, you love them too right?"

"Uh-Huh!" Ushio exclaimed.

"Before she formed the club, mommy practiced alone, that play was very important to her."

Tomoya explained on how he and Nagisa met their friends, Kyou, Ryou, Youhei, Kotomi, and Tomoya.

"We all went our separate ways after graduation, but we still meet up from time to time, I guess you know that already don't you? You saw everyone yesterday."

Tomoya then explained how they challenged the basketball club to a match to get the teacher they needed for their club.

"But daddy still had his own problems to deal with." Tomoya explained. "Back then, daddy didn't get along with grandpa very well, I got really mad and left home. That's when I went to live with mommy's family. Sanae and Akki don't need an introduction I guess. One time, Akki had daddy play baseball with him, that was a real mess. Sanae and Akki welcomed me into their home with open arms from the very start, daddy never had a family like that growing up so it was all new to him. I have to admit, I didn't know how to act at first, so I tried my best to fit in. At the time, I didn't know why Sanae and Akki helped me, but I'm glad they did."

Tomoya had then explained to Ushio about Nagisa's play.

"In the end, the play was a big success."

"What was it about?" Ushio asked curiously.

"It was about a girl who lived in a world that had ended." Tomoya replied. "The strange thing is, daddy thought he knew about that story too. That day after the play had ended, daddy had finally asked mommy out. And we promised that we'd stay with each other forever."

After that, Tomoya explained the rest of the story, of how Nagisa had died giving birth to Ushio, and how she died from Nagisa's strange illness, but now they were alive and well once again.

"Oh, we arrived. Ushio! Come on, wake up! We're here!" Tomoya said softly to the sleeping little child.

But that was about to end soon.

Late into the afternoon, Ushio came back to her father and mother, after playing in the sunflower field for a while.

"Did you have fun, Ushio?" Tomoya asked happily.

"Yep!" Ushio exclaimed, and settled beside Nagisa and Tomoya.

Nagisa smiled, but then laid her eyes on something spotted in the distance. _**(BGM pauses)**_

"Wow!" Nagisa exclaimed. "Look at that huge, overgrown sunflower!"

Tomoya looked closer, it seemed oddly suspicious to him. "Why would a sunflower look like that? It has a red center and white...polka dots?"

"It looks so pretty!" Ushio said in awe. "Mommy! Let's go check it out!"

Nagisa and Ushio were fascinated, meanwhile, Tomoya approached with caution.

Unfortunately, the 'giant sunflower' happened to be Petey Piranha. Who was sleeping soundly, until he heard the sound of footsteps approaching, immediately, he knew that it was them. Getting their voice description from Piranha Plant and Piranha Bean, it was no doubt Nagisa and Ushio.

"It seems to big to take home, let's just take a picture." Tomoya said it caution.

Ushio patted his head. "Hello, Mr. flower!" She said happily.

Then Petey uprooted, and landed hard onto the ground, knocking them back. Then he roared loudly opening his disturbing and monstrous mouth.

**BGM: Bowser Appears (Super Mario Galaxy)**

* * *

"Am I dreaming? Because this is not what I had in mind for a giant Sunflower." Tomoya said, shaking a little.

"M-Mommy?" Ushio whimpered, hugging close to Nagisa, who was clenching Tomoya.

Petey, who's teeth were clenched with extreme fury, slowly approached the Okazaki family, intimidatingly.

"W-What do you want?" Tomoya shouted. "And what the hell are you?!"

Petey gave a loud, sharp grunt. Saliva dripping from his gums, the roof of his mouth, and teeth.

"I-Is he gonna eat us?" Ushio whispered, on the verge of tears.

"Stay behind me." Tomoya commanded. "Stay the hell away from my family, you disgusting plant!"

**BGM: Airship Theme - Super Mario Bros. 3 (Super Smash Bros. Brawl)**

* * *

Petey Piranha roared loudly, ready to finally eliminate the ones corrupting time.

**Track reaches - 0:08**

"Get away from us!" Tomoya screamed, and took out a pocket knife, then chucked it where he thought Petey's heart was.

Petey made a sharp grunt, and looked at his chest where the knife was lodged. Green liquid oozed from it's place.

Tomoya, who was also angry, looked at the ooze dripping from the lodged location.

"GGRRRRRRAAAWWW!" Petey roared, and glowed green with rage, as the FURY status appeared. Then he grabbed the knife with his leaf.

Horrified, Tomoya looked at Nagisa, who Petey's aim was currently settled on.

"Nagisa!" Tomoya tried to warn.

Petey then tossed the knife at Nagisa's chest at meteor speed. Impaling her straight through her heart.

"Mommy!" Ushio wailed.

Tomoya ran over to tend her, she was killed instantly from the impalement. "NAGISA!" He cried.

Petey now has his focus on Ushio, who was crying for her mother, who laid dead in a pool of blood in the field.

A flare started in Petey's mouth, and took a deep inhale, with fire growing in his mouth. Then it shined for a second. "GGGRRRAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" He roared as fire spewed out his mouth, covering Ushio in flames.

Tomoya couldn't do anything to save her, unless he wanted to burn himself. When the smoke cleared, Nagisa, who laid with a hole through her chest and back, and Ushio, in which, half her body was burnt to the fire,

Tomoya dropped to his knees, the two, in which were brought back to him, now dead in the arms of a sinister plant 'monster'.

"GGRRROOOAH!" Petey grunted as he started inhaling Nagisa and Ushio's bodies, Nagisa's wasn't hard to swallow, while Ushio's was like a crunchy snack.

"GRAWHAHAHA." Petey laughed devilishly through closed teeth, as he swallowed Ushio.

Tomoya fell onto the ground, and started crying loudly.

**BGM: Calling all the Shots DX (Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr's Journey)**

* * *

"Why?!" Tomoya screamed. "Why did you have to take them from me again?!"

Petey Piranha stared back at him, motionless and without an expression.

Clearly, no longer wanting to live, Tomoya looked up at Petey with dead, expressionless eyes. "Please." He begged. "End me, so I can be with them, up there."

Granting his wish, Petey hurled a single cage out of his mouth, then slammed it on Tomoya, trapping him inside.

"What are you going to do with me?" He pleaded. "Starve me? Or find some other way—."

Before he could finish his statement, Petey already engulfed the cage with fire, causing Tomoya to scream in pain. Petey then stared at the cliff nearby, and started swinging the cage.

"GGGGRRRRROOAH!" Petey growled as he tossed the burning cage over the cliff. As the cage hit the sides of the cliff, it shattered into several pieces, and finally exploded at the bottom.

Securing his victory, Petey growled ferociously, then let out his victory roar. "GGRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWHHHHH!" And with one leaf, he struck it into the air.

Forgetting about the dome above him, the forcefield lowered, and the Rift hovering above Hikarizaka City shriveled up and exploded.

**BGM Ends.**

* * *

"Marvelous work." Chakron said in Petey's head. "If you desire to travel quickly, a Chakroad should be under that rock."

Petey looked at the rock that was glowing ominously. Then bit it, causing a portal to appear.

Not wanting to ever return to this city, Petey stepped into the Chakroad. Hoping to return to the Mushroom Kingdom.

But that's not where the Chakroad intended him to be...

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

Yes, this chapter may seem horrible. But please hear me out. I watched EVERY EPISODE of Clannad. And was supposed to meet with this guy who knows absolutely everything about it, and even wrote fan-made storyboards. I was going to ask him on ideas for this chapter, but, it never happened. So I took matters into my own hands.

Please understand, and thank you for the support!

also, sorry if you don't like this. I don't either. But let me reassure you, I promise longer chapters.


	13. The Floating Island

Yes, another Pretty Cure Chapter. Since I enjoy the series a lot, I thought I'd write another chapter for Aikastu and Pretty Cure. (Spoiler, Aikatsu chapter is next) While this chapter, I'm limiting the series' down to _KiraKira Pretty Cure a la mode, HUGtto Pretty Cure, _and, _Star Twinkle Pretty Cure. _Basically a shortened 'All Stars' but having 16 franchises all at once, it's hard to come up with a chapter with over fifty characters, so I limited it down to sixteen, as Bloodyguy stated, the previous chapter was dark and messed up, so I thought I'd tone it down (a little), but added a little twist to this chapter.

**Chapter 13: Pretty Cure Piranha Saga: The Floating Island**

* * *

Where the Chakroad took Petey, was a place full of nature, tress, and low hills, unfortunately, Petey Piranha was hoping for those hills to have eyes, like almost everything in the Mushroom Kingdom. Past the low forest terrain, was what looked like a small city or town, looking at the interstate sign, it said, "Mihoshi Town." A place where he thought he'd never visit again.

Growling loudly in frustration, Petey stomped the ground multiple times with one of his stubs, because he didn't have cages on him to slam around aimlessly. Well, at least not until later.

To ease his anger towards landing on Glitter Force Turf a little more, he tilted his head up, and bellowed a great roar. Causing the ground around him to shake.

"Oyo?" A lovely alien named Lala asked, when she heard a small echo, and the ground rumble slightly.

"Is something wrong?" Lala's pink haired friend, Hikaru shouted from below.

"I thought I heard something -lun!" Lala called. "Must of heard something…maybe?"

After the events of five chapters ago, the top of Lala's Rocket seemingly disappeared, including the top window, and the big striped pink ribbon on the top. With no experience of welding, Lala took measures into her own hands. Even getting no where, she still tried to repair with the help of her personal computer, A.I.

But still, after a month, no progress was made.

Climbing down from her ladder, she walked over to her friends for a break.

"Ugh!" Hikaru sighed. "Can't we just take The Rocket to Flare? Then we can fix it in no time!"

"Hikaru." Madoka tried to reason. "The Rocket can't operate in this condition! It won't even start."

"Unless we get welding degrees." Elena smiled. "We won't make any progress."

Lala finally, after being pressured by her friends for a month, decided to stop.

"How will my Rocket ever fly again?" She moaned. "Will I ever get back home?"

"No worries!" Prunce exclaimed. "We still have Fuwa to warp us!"

"Fuwa!" Fuwa agreed.

"_According to Miss Ichika and Miss Hana, some of their objects have disappeared, all seem to be related to interdimensional matter collisions._" A.I responded.

Hikaru angrily swung her fists in a playful manner. "Why! Why! Why! Why did that mutant plant have to come and ruin everything!" She shouted.

"I'm guessing..." Elena thought. "That some of their objects were taken by rifts?"

"Wasn't that what A.I just said -meow?" Yuni replied.

Instead of going back to work, the five friends decided to head back down to the Mihoshi Town Shopping District, for some well needed Star Donuts.

The shopping mall, that once belonged to Retail Row was now gone from the District, and had returned to it's once former self, with the exception of the small Taco shop that was the last remaining relic of the Rift Zone.

"Hey! Big-Sis!" Elena's younger brother, Touma ran out. "We grew a totally new plant, I don't think they originate from Japan!"

Hikaru's eyes immediately sparkled. "Twincool! I wanna see it too!"

When the cures arrived at the Sonrisa, Takuto and Ikuto were already staring at whatever plant it was.

"I think it was called, a Venus Flytrap?" Touma asked.

"Yep! That sounds about right!" Elena replied. "They're perfect for eating pesky, little insects in the summer."

Reina picked up the flower pot. "It's a little big and bulky, but that's what Papa called it." Touma said, when Reina held the pot, and showed the cures.

Hikaru's once curious and happy expression, how changed into a frightened expression, along with the four others.

"T-That isn't a Venus Flytrap." Madoka stammered.

The 'Venus Flytrap' that Reina was holding, was actually a sleeping Piranha Plant.

"I thought he left!" Yuni gasped. "Unless he produced offspring to create more vile beasts!"

"He's a king -lun!" Lala shouted. "I'm glad he can't make more copies of himself!"

Suddenly, the Piranha Plant stirred and woke up unexpected.

"Oh no!" Lala gasped, covering her mouth. "I forgot how sensitive they are to waking up!"

Sticking his tongue out, and violently swinging his head, the Piranha Plant roared, and started biting at Anna and Reina, both screamed and backed into a wall.

After a series of bites, it slowly turned it's head and looked at the cures viciously.

"I can tell its looking at us, but it has no eyes!" Hikaru whispered softly.

Scaring everyone, it roared again, and started to bite the cures, the length of his stem prevented the Piranha Plant from actually biting them.

"Haaaaaaaahh!" Lala shouted, gaining energy to her antennas and puffing out her cheeks, until they turned pink, and both her antennas glowed. "LUN!"

Releasing the electricity volts from her antennas, Lala electrocuted the Piranha Plant, causing it to roar in agony. Finally, after roaring for about a minute, it fell silent, shriveled up, and died. Causing it to drop a single coin.

Picking up the coin, Hikaru's eyes sparkled again. "How much do you think this is worth? It's so cool!"

"Thanks Lady Lala, I thought it was going to bite me." Touma sighed.

Lala laughed nervous and scratched her head. "There's no need to be formal! You can just call me Lala!"

"But how did that Giant Piranha Plant grow another one?" Elena asked, growing serious.

"Maybe in that brown mud he hurls, seeds are in them to create more Piranha Plants?" Hikaru asked puzzled.

"Whatsa Pwanha Pwant?" Anna asked curiously.

"Don't worry about that!" Madoka replied rubbing her head. "If you see one, just tell us!"

Everyone decided to drop that the fact of a Piranha Plant was in Mihoshi Town, but things were different in other cities.

Everyday customers of the KiraKira Patisserie, had to wait. Because almost the entire KiraPati was gone. All that was left, was a few kitchen utensils, and tables.

"Aaarrrgh!" Aoi shouted. "Why doesn't that stupid Piranha just take everything too? It took the entire thing!"

The sign of Beauty Harry was gone, along with a few mannequins and clothes.

"What the?!" Harry shouted. "WHO WOULD STEAL MY CLOTHES, ALONG WITH MY SIGN?!"

"Are you sure it wasn't that vile Piranha beast?!" Homare asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Who else would've taken it?" Emiru shouted. "He's the only culprit, I say!"

And now, every other Cure was accusing Petey Piranha of stealing their relics, like the furniture at Nobel Academy, or the four leaf clover that used to be on the top of Clover Tower. And of course, all cures blamed Petey Piranha for stealing such valuable artifacts, except Clara, who knew it was the rifts taking them.

But Petey was still in Mihoshi Town, sleeping off his massive tantrum. Suddenly, Petey sensed Bowser Jr. once again, this time, it came from the ocean at Hagukumi City. Which was the destination he immediately started to fly to.

Then it changed to Ichigozaka, and Mihoshi Town again. That's when Petey understood the mind game. It was forming a triangle within the city limits of the three cities.

"Heeheehee!" Bowser Jr. giggled. "After this, I just need the legs!" Then he slammed a button, causing the Rift Zone to activate, however, no bubble was created.

The transmission darted to the sky, causing it to strike Petey and repel him upwards.

Roaring loudly, it finally reached the atmosphere. Creating another loud explosion, creating a massive rift in the sky. (The size of the rift was due to Petey's body going through.)

"What in the—?" Ichika shouted, when the rift exploded.

Everyone looked up when the phenomenon happened. Madoka's father immediately went to work, to see how this had occurred.

Unfortunately, it didn't last long, it simply shriveled up.

The cures were left with nothing but curiosity when the rift exploded, however, no rift zone was activated.

Two days passed, and still nothing was unusual. The cures still were confused what happened, but decided to ignore it completely. And Petey Piranha was still no where to be found.

Hikaru, Lala and everyone still attended school, like everyone else.

Hana, Saaya and Homare helped Harry remodel his shop back to the way it was.

Ichika had set up a small KiraPati in Ichigozaka Town Square.

And still nothing unusual happened.

At least, not until a few hours later, when Pekorin came to Ichika in a panic.

"Ichika!" Pekorin cried.

Pekorin's sudden appearance made Ichika jump a little. "W-What's wrong Pekorin?!"

"Ichigoyama! Something appeared! The trees around died, and the grass turned to rock! It's right near the fairy village -peko!"

"What?!" Ciel exclaimed. "We need to go there now!"

**BGM: Bowser's Coming! (Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam)**

* * *

By the time Ichika and the others arrived at the scene. Hana and Hikaru were already there.

"Oh! Ichika-Chan!" Hana exclaimed. "We got information that another 'Corrupted' Area appeared."

"Corrupted Area? Are you referring to this?" Ichika asked.

"Yeah! One appeared outside of the Mihoshi Town's Shopping District, so I started calling them Corrupted Areas, it's a Twincool name, right?" Hikaru exclaimed with sparkling eyes.

"Well, aren't you full of surprises?" Yukari smiled, and started scratching Hikaru's chin.

"Indeed, I agree as well." Ruru replied with a smile.

"One is right outside Beauty Harry's front door! Even Hugtan feels something's wrong about it, I say!" Emiru shouted.

"So far there are only three?" Madoka asked Akira.

"I haven't heard anything from Mirai, Riko or Ha-Chan. So I'm guessing it's only in our three cities?" Suddenly Akira gasped, and pointed. "What on earth is that?!"

In the center of the Corrupted Area, was a purple, glowing rune. It's persistent was unknown.

"I can't translate that Kanji." Madoka replied, squinting. "Ruru, can your database translate it?"

Ruru took a moment to scan it, then she gasped at the sight. "It-Its the exact same encrypted language from when I received the distress signal. I still can't make it out, but I know it must be another scheme by a The Seven!"

"I'm guessing the other Corrupted Areas have a rune as well?" Aoi asked. "Even so, what do they even mean?!"

"Are they holding some kind of energy?" Himari asked. "It's glowing purple, so I thought..."

"We should inform the locals that everything is most likely okay, and to stay away from these sites." Ciel announced.

"I can get A.I to inform everyone in Hagukumi City, hopefully it reaches the news, so everyone in Japan can be alerted about this ~lun." Lala explained.

"Hold on a moment." Ruru asked. "I added the Areas to my GPS system, and it seems to form...a perfect triangle."

"I-Is there something suspicious in the center, I say?" Emiru asked nervously.

"Nothing right now, if something does, it might be related to these runes, and Corrupted Areas." Ruru stated.

"Alright!" Hikaru exclaimed. "Let's go to Hagukumi City!"

"FUUUUUUU—WWAAAAAA!" Fuwa screamed, and teleported everyone through a wormhole.

Her wormhole teleported them to the old Final Battle ring, where they fought Petey Piranha a month ago, currently unused, and located in Pleasant Park.

"Such pitiful memories." Elena mumbled as they left the old decaying arena.

"A.I, can you get into the system?" Lala asked her gauntlet, with A.I's memories stored inside.

"_Should I warn the civilians about the Corrupted Areas, Miss Lala?_" A.I asked before proceeding.

Lala nodded, and with one button, A.I was inside of the emergency broadcast systems.

"_Alert! All civilians are to not to be anywhere near Corrupted Areas, located at D8, A4, and G5. If one should approach these areas, please proceed with caution._"

Everyone was confused at first, then understood what the message meant.

"There! That should be a lot of—!" Lala paused, so did everyone else.

The ground started rumbling, causing everyone to loose their balance.

"W-What is Ha-Happening?" Hana rattled.

"H-Ha-Hagyu!" Hugtan whimpered, and hugged close to Hana.

Suddenly, a rift opened up again, striking the water, and a distant island far away.

The water ripples were massive, and it almost looked like the island started to rise.

Everyone turned, with their mouths hanging wide open, dropping anything they had in their hands. (Except babies.)

**BGM: Stand and Fight, Luigi! (Mario & Luigi: Dream Team)**

* * *

The water currents around the island splashed against the ground surrounding the island, and the island itself seemed to be a Rift Zone.

Rising, the island in a cone shape, started creating a maelstrom, along with a large tornado surrounding the island.

**Track Reaches — 0:15**

* * *

Stunned, the cures watched the island rise. Powerful winds blew at their hair. Casting a large shadow, the island fully blocked out the sun.

What seemed to be resting on the island's edge, was...Petey Piranha.

With the island still forming, Petey slept through the entire thing. Which proves how deep of a sleep Piranha Plants can be in. Unfortunately, with all the water around the island, Petey started slipping off, and finally fell off.

"HUURRGH?!" He shouted, and banged his head against the Harbor.

Angrily, Petey growled at the island, and shot a fireball at the island, which struck a purple, glowing, object.

In response, it retaliated, and struck Petey Piranha with purple electricity.

"GGROUCH!" He yelped, and got pushed back from the bouncy, purple lightning.

After getting thrown back, Petey (while smoking) landed on his stomach, right next to the cures.

"Gruh-Huh?" Hana and Hikaru yelped, as Petey's impact nearly scared them out of their wits.

With stars surrounding his head, Petey dizzily sat up.

"P-P-P-P-P—" Himari and Aoi stammered.

"PETEY PIRANHA?!" Everyone shouted at once.

Petey himself, yelped in surprise.

"So you're the one who stole our artifacts! Give them back, I say!" Emiru shouted.

Petey inhaled, then spat out two cages, then slammed them together.

"C'mon girls!" Hana, Hikaru and Ichika shouted. "It's Glitter Time!"

After their own transformation sequences, Petey roared louder than the raging maelstrom in the distance. Baring his gums, and bloody teeth, leftovers from Ushio and Nagisa's bodies.

"Ulp!" Glitter Macherie gaged, trying not to throw up.

"Stay strong, Macherie!" Glitter Yell shouted. "It's Showtime!"

**BGM: Never Let Up! (Mario & Luigi: Dream Team)**

* * *

Petey let out a sharp grunt, before slamming a cage down at Glitter Cosmo and Parfait, who jumped just in the nick of time.

"Chocolat Aromase!" Glitter Chocolat shouted, whirling a chocolate-like drill at Petey.

Instead of shielding it with a cage, Petey Piranha, instead, opened his mouth. And caught the attack through his mouth.

"HUURGH!" Petey grunted, he licked his lips, and restored three hundred health.

Trying defeat him, using the power of sweets, the rest of the KiraKira Cures spread their attacks on him.

"Whip, Decoration!"

"Custard Illusion!"

"Gelato Shake!"

"Macaron Julienne!"

"Chocolat Aromase!"

"Three・2・Wonderful A La Mode!"

All their attacks started heading right towards Petey Piranha. Including the Wonderful A la Mode.

Now, if this were seven chapters ago, Petey would be rather frightened. But from two chapters ago, Petey gained the ability to use the Vacuum Block.

"GRROAH!" Petey gasped as he started inhaling all six attacks at once. The suction caused the cures' balance to become unstable.

Finally, with a huge cake down his throat, Petey had swallowed all six attacks. "GRAWHAHAHA!" He taunted with a toothy grin. Plus, gained nine-thousand, nine-hundred and ninety-nine health, and the power-up sound played. Gaining increased Power, and Defense.

"Wuh-Wha?" Glitter Whip stammered, after seeing Petey inhale the entire attack.

Petey then took out a ball of Piranha and Fire Piranha Plants, then tossed it aside.

Three Fire Piranha Plants sprouted, with a quick swipe of a non visible finger, all three, plus Petey spat fire at each Cure. Then Patooies spouted up, blowing a Spikeball in the air, when a Cure was selected, they puffed their balls onto the cures' heads, plus a giant Spikeball from Petey. Finally, Potted Piranha Plants came out, and with enough of mashing 'A'. Petey plus the plants bit hard at the KiraKira Cures with their long-stem attack. This Brawl Attack was named the Piranha Plant Patrol.

The tuckered out Cures flopped on the ground, to taunt, Petey roared triumphantly, gurgling something that sounded like. "IRULE!"

"Did-Did." Glitter Whip panted. "Did he learn new attacks?"

"Heart. For. You!" Glitter Yell shouted, and threw a giant heart from her Pom Poms.

Retaliating, Petey vacuumed the heart too. But inhaled again, and the pink heart turned orangish-reddish and started to have a magma glow to it.

"Wait!" Glitter Étoile shouted. "It's a fireball!"

Then, Petey spat the fireball back at Hana, but Saaya stepped in before she could get hit.

"Heart. Feather!" Glitter Ange shouted, in which, a giant heart-shaped shield reflected the fire-heart back at Petey.

In response, Petey Piranha put on red body armor, and a matching helmet. When it came back, he slammed the heart back with his head.

Ange angrily bounced the fireball back again, and Petey retaliated the same way.

Finally, after the fifth time of playing badminton with a molten heart, Petey kicked it up with a stub, and smashed it with his head, back at Glitter Ange with meteor force.

"Ah—!" Saaya cried, before she and Hana blasted away from the explosion.

"Heart! Star!" Glitter Etoile shouted, as a small star came flying at Petey, counterattacking once more, he slapped the Star with no effort, bouncing it back like it was a tennis ball.

"Hurr-Ha!" Petey laughed. Then took off his armor, and looked at Glitter Macherie, who already shot out her Macherie Poppin'.

Preparing a leaf like a bat, Petey struck the little pink heart, so hard, it slammed Glitter Macherie and Amour into the air, like a home run.

"Milky! Shock!" Glitter Milky screamed, sending a green electric volt to Petey.

Remembering he had cages, he threw one at the lighting beam, causing the whole cage to be filled with electricity, then it hit Lala in the head, sending electric volts through Glitter Star, Milky, Soleil and Selene.

After they were on the ground, the cage boomeranged back into Petey's hand. Finally, all airborne cures landed back on the ground.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow." Hana moaned.

"D-Does he play s-sports?" Aoi asked, rubbing her head.

Petey crossed his leaves, and grinned triumphantly. Petey was an ace at playing tennis, and baseball. With, or without a racket or bat. Once, Petey was the Worldwide Champion of a dangerous and violent soccer league. He was very skilled at playing soccer.

Injured and unable to move, Petey lifted both cages, ready to slam them on the cures. Bracing for impact, the cures waited, and waited. Until they were blown back by horrific winds.

Petey had stood his turf, but the winds were incredibly strong. Everyone took a moment to stare at the Floating Island.

**BGM: Battle Time! DX (Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr's Journey)**

* * *

The maelstrom stopped, revealing the island's center. Which seemed to be a collision of forgotten memories and a corruption of time. A old, lonely house seemed to be on the top. To Ichika's surprise, on the roof, was the top of the KiraPati the decorations of fruits and a waffle cone still there, even the sign of it remained. Hana and Harry gasped when the sign of Beauty Harry was imprinted on the side of the House, as well as Noms and a sign on the roof, that said: "Welcome to the Lodge." Lala's beautiful pale skin and rosy cheeks drained to white, the top of Lala's Rocket was on top of the KiraPati. And a old glowing sign impaled on The Rocket's side. The sign read: Motel.

The bottom of house wasn't different. Other than colliding with Motel and part of the KiraPati's kitchen. Down where an old mineshaft used to be, were the rooms of Motel, and the dining area of the KiraPati had merged with it. A registration desk was fused on top of the dining area, old cars still remained where It had once been. The outdoor pool of Motel was in the back of the Floating House/Diner/Rocket/Motel Island, some furniture from the KiraPati and Lala's Rocket had been set up to look almost relaxing.

The storm below of The Floating Island came into view, it explained where the purple energy came from. Glowing purple cracks shined from the tip of the island, and a giant glowing, purple Cube was in the center tip of the cone shaped island. It's power seemed to be making the island float. It's name was simply CUBE.

Everyone stared in disbelief at the corrupted mess. And a giant purple CUBE possessing the island. Until everyone's senses were broke to Petey eating a giant bag of chips, and everyone turned to look at him with an annoyed expression.

Petey looked back, but continued to snack. (He had seen way more, Rift Zones, being inside the in-between, meeting witches in a whole different reality, going retro with a family of cats, and two astronauts and a giant quest to save Japari Park with a group of animals in his stomach. To him, this was normal.

Electricity continued to spark from the CUBE, it seemed to be calling for something. Suddenly, runes flashed by, and all three started circling the island, giving their power to the CUBE.

When everything was all said and done, the sky was clouded by purple clouds, over, no rain fell. It all seemed to be coming from the island, which the CUBE started giving off a particle effect, similar to a Rift Beacon being activated. It was creating a portal, which surround the clouds with darkened clouds. Similar to the fight with Dark Petey Piranha the Cerulean Queen summoned.

"Don't tell me that giant Cube over there is the Rift Zone and the villain." Glitter Macherie mumbled.

Suddenly, everyone realized something, they turned to Petey Piranha, and he turned to them. The cures figured out that Petey wasn't the villain here, it was The CUBE, and Petey noticed they weren't the ones in his way today, for the same reason.

All the cures embarrassedly looked down , blushing ferociously. "Um, sorry we thought...Y-You were the one who stole our stuff." Glitter Yell said apolitically.

Petey nodded, when suddenly, something dawned on them. Petey looked at Glitter Yell with the same question in mind.

"D-Do you want to be our, ally until we can get this whole deal situated?" She asked.

Petey grunted affectionately, and shook her small hand with his leaf. Then everyone stared at the CUBE again.

"It's a little weird teaming up with a villain, especially with a Super one." Glitter Ange admitted. "The more, the merrier."

Suddenly, Petey got an idea of what Saaya just said. Then he roared a call, as if to call for someone.

"Was that a call for more allies? Or henchmen of yours, Petey?" Glitter Chocolat asked.

And suddenly, running was audible. It surprised the cures who showed up.

It was no longer Glitter Force Turf, it was Minion Turf!

**BGM: This is Minion Turf! (Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions)**

* * *

"At your service, General Petey!" It was a voice of a Goomba, Captain Goomba.

"C'mon!" Now, it was Captain Shy Guy. "It was the General!"

"Keeheeheehee!" Captain Boo appeared, scaring Emiru. "Gotcha, didn't I?"

"It won't work Captain Boo! Not until we get this, THROUGH!" Captain Koopa Troopa exclaimed. Though, no one was impressed by his rhyme. "Never-mind." He said.

"General! Some of Bowser's loyal army stands ready—oh, I see you have some, erm, new, henchmen? Or women?" Captain Goomba asked.

"We are NOT his henchmen!" Glitter Étoile shouted. "We are his ally until we defeat that CUBE over there!"

Petey gurgled an inaudible response, telling Captain Goomba about their temporary alliance.

"Alright! Minions! Let's show that polygon our Minion Spirit!" Captain Goomba shouted.

"Focus! For Lord Bowser!" Captain Shy Guy commanded the minions.

All that they were able to scrap up, was: a Boom Guy, a Big Tail Goomba, a Hammer Bro and a Sledge Bro, three Bomb-Oms, a Broozer carrying a Thwomp, and the big guns, a Chain Chomp, and Petey's own two henchmen, Piranha Plant and Piranha Bean.

"This is all the wondering minions we could find! Is that good enough?" Captain Goomba explained.

Petey gave a nod, implying his approval. Now their mission was to weaken the CUBE's force field, collect Rune fragments, and destroy the CUBE.

"All right!" Glitter Yell shouted. "On three! One! Two! Go Team!"

And everyone sprinted for the first Corrupted Area: Beauty Harry.

**BGM Ends.**

* * *

Everyone slowly approached the Corrupted Area, it's atmosphere wasn't pleasant.

"There it is!" Exclaimed Hana. "all we need to do is—."

Suddenly, as if the CUBE could sense their appearance, a portal struck the Corrupted Area, causing lightning strikes to repeatedly appear in the corners, the Rune fragment was now trapped inside a large CUBE Fragment. Four others were spread on the corners.

"What in the?" Glitter Selene gasped. "What are those?!"

The CUBE Fragments glowed, and on the tip, it struck the ground. Summoning zombie-like creatures, only purple, and supported an angry look.

Slowly, a fragment would summon about five 'zombies' and some small fragment, then explode.

Six types of creatures existed. All looked very similar to:

"Nottorei?" Hikaru asked puzzled. "What are Nottorei Fiends doing out here?"

"Those aren't Nottorei Fiends, ~lun!" Lala whispered. "I think those are...their in horror movies, what are they called?"

There were six types. (So you can understand them better)

A Cube Fiend, a small and most recurring creature.

Cube Brute, fat, large and bulky creatures. Who spawned not as common as the Fiend, but packed a punch.

Ranged Cube Fiend, a pesky little Fiend, who tossed burning CUBE balls at anyone in sight, it's balls can also support it's own kind.

Elite Cube Fiend and Elite Cube Brute, these stronger versions of the Fiend and Brute, glowing purple and angrier expressions. Packed some serious punch.

And the boss: Cube Mega Brute, a gold brute, packing extreme punch, with a high defense. It rarely spawns, this boss only appears once, per, Corrupted Area. And is the guardian of the Rune fragment.

"ZOMBIES!?" Hikaru exclaimed with extremely sparkly eyes. "R-Real zombies?! Super Twincool!"

The Cube Monsters growled, and then howled as they started slogging towards the Allies.

"Oh no!" Glitter Yell cried. "Hikaru attracted them!"

"Alright, Petey, Minions! Let's see how powerful ya are!" Aoi challenged. And everyone stood in the heat of the battle.

**BGM: The Marvelous Duo DX (Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions)**

* * *

A Cube Fiend was the first to charge at Hikaru.

"Not on my watch!" Captain Goomba shouted, and performed the Rocket Headbutt on the Fiend, causing it turn into dust with a cry.

"Ah! Not my hair!" Glitter Macherie screamed. A Cube Brute had grabbed her hair, and started swinging her aimlessly,

"Get our of her way!" Glitter Amour shouted, hitting the Brute in the head.

It backed up slightly, then charged at Ruru, rapidly throwing punches, but her dodges were too fast for it. They she kicked it in the back, causing it to disappear into dust.

"G-Get away from me you foul fiends!" Glitter Milky shouted. "Milky! Shock!"

Her attack shocked a horde of Monsters surrounding her, killing off all fiends that were on her.

"Aaugh!" Glitter Selene cried. Her along with Glitter Ange had been surrounded by Cube Fiends, Brutes and Elite Fiends.

"Help!" Glitter Ange cried.

"Ruff! Ruff!" The Chain Chomp barked, and started clanging his mouth, then performed the chargin' champ move, biting and ramming into every Monster surrounding them.

"Is that's way of playing?" Glitter Amour asked, looking at the Chain Chomp swinging a lifeless fiend in his mouth aimlessly.

"Eek!" Glitter Custard shrieked when a fiend approached her. "Yaaah!" She cried when a horde was approaching her.

The Broozer threw the Thwomp into the air, causing it to awaken, and slam into the ground. Killing off a bunch of fiends. Then the Broozer lost its mind, causing it to throw several punches, not knowing or caring where it was going, but it did manage to steal the highest Fiend Eliminations.

Staying behind a scared Glitter Yell, the Boom Guy tried fending off a few fiends by shooting some Bullet Bills at them, one explosion would kill three fiends. But he was running out of ammo fast.

"P-Please don't give up!" Glitter Yell urged on.

A small glint appeared in the Shy Guy's eye, and it loaded his head-cannon with a giant bullet. Then shot out a massive Banzai Bill, gathering Monsters in it's path, then exploded into a tree, killing all the Monsters it picked up.

Glitter Soleil and Captain Shy Guy we're behind a rock, as their fort, while Ranged Cube Fiends stayed behind a tree.

Glitter Soleil would burn a turnip with her hands, then Captain Shy Guy would chuck it at the Fiends. But they threw burning embers back. They were making no progress, one would get injured, but instantly healed by it's teammate.

"It's no use, wait!" Glitter Soleil took out her Princess Star Color Pen.

"Soleil! Shoot!" She hollered, kicking a burning Giant Turnip Captain Shy Guy was holding.

And just like dominos, they all fell down.

"Yes! We got em'!" They both exclaimed and hi-fived.

"Hmm, I've got an idea!" Glitter Macaron schemed.

"Macaron! Julienne!" She had attached her rope to the Chain Chomp, and swung it like a Wrecking Ball. Destroying all Monsters in sight.

"Nice idea, Macaron!" Glitter Chocolat agreed.

"Meow!" Glitter Macaron teased, with a wink.

When the Mega Cube Brute realized it was out of minions, he roared and pointed at the allies. Causing the fragments to finally break.

The KiraKira Cures gasped at the sight. It was almost like looking at a Dark Reflection. Twisted, glowing, purple cures of the KiraKira girls stood before them, grinning devilishly.

Cure Whip, now had dark purple hair, and the strawberry in her cake hair decoration and bow tie, now was a Shadow Stone. Her outfit was now from a whitish-pink, to a light purple, and all pink colors on her outfit were dark purple, with the same glowing glyphs from the CUBE. Her eyes glowed magenta, and glowing cracks formed around her eyelashes. This was known as Dark Whip, along with her CUBEified friends, Dark Custard, Dark Gelato, Dark Macaron, Dark Chocolat and Dark Parfait.

"Wait, Rabbit-Hero-Lady!" Captain Shy Guy shouted. "That Dark reincarnation is full of Shadow Remnant of you! It has your attacks, and moves!"

"We'll see about that!" Glitter Gelato shouted. "Gelato! Shake!"

"Darkness! Shake!" Her corrupted double shouted, breaking all the ice chunks Glitter Gelato sent.

"Well, I see you got that right." Glitter Whip agreed.

Dark Custard leaped over top of her real counterpart, landing right in front of her. All Glitter Custard saw, was death and darkness in her eyes.

"W-Why do my, I mean your, eyes look like that?" Glitter Custard screamed.

"Wow, you're full of color! I'm only limited to purple colors, the greatest color of all!" Dark Custard smiled.

"But, doesn't having colors to choose from, more fun?" Glitter Whip asked her dark double.

"Nope! But, now, I'm receiving a transmission to destroy you!" Dark Whip shouted.

"Ichika! Watch out!" Glitter Yell shouted.

Both Whips punched each other's fists, creating a shockwave, and being pushed back a little.

"Wow! I guess they were right about you having my abilities!" Glitter Whip exclaimed.

"Stand, still!" Dark Chocolat bellowed, nearly hitting Glitter Chocolat.

Elsewhere, Petey Piranha, the Piranha Plant duo, and Lala were trying to fight the Mega Cube Brute, to see if killing the boss would destroy the dark counterparts.

Piranha Plant changed into a Prickly Piranha Plant, and whacked the Mega Cube Brute in the stomach, Piranha Bean enforced the attack by biting it's head.

"Way to go ~lun!" Glitter Milky cheered.

The Mega Brute stood it's ground, and roared furiously at the allies. Giving all the Dark Cures FURY status.

"Darkness Julienne!" Dark Macaron shouted, getting a direct hit on Glitter Macaron.

"I think this status gives them better and faster aim on us. We'll hold em' off! Just kill that gold zombie!" Glitter Whip instructed.

To get precise aim on the Mega Brute, the Broozer tossed another Thwomp into the air, then started charging a fist. When the Thwomp hit the Brute in the head, the Broozer smacked it into the air.

"Now! Shoot!" Captain Shy Guy instructed the Boom Guy to Fire a Banzai Bill that he had stored in his Bill Blaster.

"Take it!" Captain Koopa Troopa shouted, causing the Chain Chomp to go haywire, and ram straight into the Mega Brute, hitting it backwards, and straight into the flying Banzai Bill. With a great explosion, the Cube Mega Brute started to glow, and burst into dozens of colorful stars, within it's death, a small Rune remnant fell.

Glitter Whip was currently in a tussle with Dark Whip, who kept trying to repeatedly hit her in the face. When the Brute died, she stopped herself.

"Grraaah!" She cried, then all six dark cures started exploding themselves, more and more cracks would appear, when an inverted explosion of stars hit. Eventually inverted energy dwelled inside them, and they exploded, with CUBE Fragments shattered from their bodies.

Everyone stared at Bowser's Minions, who had wholeheartedly killed everyone in the battlefield.

"T-They know teamwork better than us." Glitter Yell giggled nervously.

Glitter Macaron closely inspected the shattered CUBE Shards from her Dark Double. "I see they were just fragments, not us entirely." She said to herself.

"All right!" Glitter Star exclaimed with an extremely wide smile. "One down! Two more to go!"

"The CUBE is already supplying the next Corrupted Area! C'mon, let's go!" Captain Goomba instructed.

Portals appeared over Beauty Harry, creating large CUBE Fragments to appear around the Corrupted Area, summoning more CUBE Monsters, including another Boss.

"Oh no! The gold one already took the Rune Fragment!" Glitter Ange gasped.

"The only way through, is to fight." Glitter Selene noted.

"GGRROOAH!" Petey Piranha roared, as if to rally everyone. And apparently, it worked.

**BGM: The Final Antasma Battle (Mario & Luigi: Dream Team)**

* * *

Spotted already, the CUBE Monsters howled and starting running their way.

"Hey Petey." Glitter Macherie asked a little unsure of herself. "Do you have any Bros. Attacks we could burrow, or, teach us?"

Petey looked at the Minion Captains, then at the Glitter Force, then at the Koopa Troop. Then back again. And with the very limited intelligence he had, he came up with an idea.

"Hurr-Haha, BLEHEHEHE, GURRENGH, HURR-HA!" Petey gurgled, although no one but the minions could understand.

"W-What did he say ~lun?" Glitter Milky asked.

"He says some of us have the capability to perform some Bros. Attacks, meanwhile, he can use his own Brawl Attacks." Captain Boo translated.

"But, how do we know what to do?" Glitter Gelato shouted back.

"I dunno! If you ever seen a Bros. Attack, maybe you could reuse those." Captain Shy Guy remarked.

"Wait!" Glitter Yell exclaimed, Gelato! Custard! You both make up strength and metabolism! Maybe you can use that Metal Dog-Ball to your advantage!"

"I see where you're getting at! C'mon Custard!" Glitter Gelato exclaimed, grabbed the Chain Chomp and dragged it far away.

"Are you sure you know what you are doing?" Glitter Custard whimpered.

"Of course! Now get on!" Glitter Gelato grinned.

"W-What?!" The latter shrieked.

"Trust me!" She urged.

"Bark! Bark!" The stationary Chain Chomp barked.

As Glitter Custard nervously mounted the Chain Chomp, it began to hop around. "Hang on!" Glitter Gelato shouted, then she picked up the chain, and began to swing it in circles. Constantly getting faster and faster, until she chucked it back to the Corrupted Area.

"EEEEYYAAAHHH!" Glitter Custard screamed, as she started to descend back to main ground. She tilted the Chomp's head to the right, hitting a group of CUBE Monsters, defeating them all with the shockwave from the Chain Chomp's impact.

"That was scary!" Glitter Custard whined when she unmounted the Chain Chomp. It barked in agreement.

"And that's called: Cannonball Chuck!" Glitter Gelato beamed. "Thanks Custard!"

"Glad I could help..." She moaned.

All the cures observed the Bros. Attack with awe. The enemies looked with annoyance. "See, that was a great Bros. Attack!" Captain Goomba announced.

Glitter Yell looked at Piranha Plant, who had turned into a Putrid Piranha Plant, and sprayed a poisonous gas at a couple of CUBE Fiends.

"Ange! I have an idea! Let's use Piranha Plant, and perform a Bros. Attack!" Glitter Yell exclaimed.

"Erm, I suppose..." She mumbled. Piranha Plant looked equally uncomfortable with the idea.

"Follow me!" Glitter Yell encouraged.

Following the cheerleader, Glitter Yell grabbed Piranha Plant's pot, he stared with an uneasy expression.

"Aannd, FLY!" Glitter Yell yelled as she tossed Piranha Plant into the air, causing him to start using his Piranhacopter move. Running to catch him, Glitter Yell grabbed his pot. "Ange! Grab onto my feet!"

Sprinting to catch up, Glitter Ange finally grabbed onto her friend's feet, just as Piranha Plant descended into the air. Hovering above the CUBE Monsters, Glitter Yell focused her target on a Elite Cube Brute, and with fast spinning, she and Glitter Ange drilled into the Elite Cube Brute, and the shockwave killed the CUBE Monster horde.

"Uuuugh, ahem! That was called..." Glitter Ange stammered.

"Dropchopper!" Glitter Yell finished.

"Wonderfully demonstrated, I say!" Glitter Macherie exclaimed. "Piranha Bean! Do you want to do a Duo Attack with me?"

Piranha Bean fell asleep, then woke and gurgled in agreement.

Glitter Macherie then took out a huge pink Beach Ball with stars, and started puffing air into it. After about thirty seconds of puffing, she was already exhausted. But somehow, it inflated on its own. Causing her to trip and bounce on it, hugging it close, she slowly fell back to the ground. Piranha Bean retaliated and bounced it upwards with his head. She slowly fell down, and hit all enemies at once, then bounced back and Piranha Bean pushed her back up with his head.

She came down, and bounced back up, then hit the ball with her bottom, and it popped, killing all the Fiends at once.

"Super Bouncer!" She beamed proudly. "It was super effective, I say!"

Lala stood alone, thinking of what she could do to help out her friends, and destroy the CUBE Monsters.

Suddenly, A.I, or much smaller version of Lala's Rocket fell beside her, making scream a little.

"_Miss Lala, this small prototype rocket may be a good attack to use._" It transmitted.

Lala touched it, causing it to shake.

"Lala!" Glitter Star cried, and jumped on the other side of The Rocket, trying to crawl to her alien friend.

_3, 2, 1, WOOSH!_

The Rocket took off, with Glitter Milky and Star on it's sides.

"Wwaaahh!" Glitter Star cried as they both fell down, Star was first, and Glitter Milky fell second, side of The Rocket in her hands. Hikaru landed hard on her heels on one of the Elite Cube Fiends, and Milky fell second, doing the same procedure, only, The Rocket malfunctioned and blasted off again, it would explode any minute.

Taking advantage of the situation, Glitter Milky aimed The Rocket's point to the center of the horde, exploding all killing off every last one.

"That was very useful, ~lun!" Glitter Milky smiled.

"Let's call it Rocket Blast!" Glitter Star exclaimed with sparkling eyes.

When the Cube Mega Brute realized that it's subordinates were all defeated. It roared loudly for backup. This time the CUBE Fragments spawned Dark versions of the HUGtto Pretty Cure.

Everyone now had a dark purple, purple, light purple and black color palette, with the same glowing cracked eyes and Shadow Stone accessories.

"Mechokku! You look just like me!" Dark Yell said with shock.

"You're not us! You're just using our faces, I say!" Emiru shouted.

"Yell! If we attack them using our own attacks, they will copy them! If we come up with new Bros. Attacks, we may be able to counter them!" Glitter Étoile exclaimed.

"Oh! You're right! And I have the perfect idea for a new attack!" Glitter Yell smiled.

Glitter Ange brought over Bomb-Oms, and tossed them into Glitter Étoile's hands.

"W-What the heck? Are you trying to kill me?" She cried.

"Étoile! Just throw them in my direction!" Glitter Yell informed.

"If you say so...here goes!" And she started tossing the bombed in Glitter Yell's direction, but she deflected the bombs with her Melody Sword, each deflection would hit a random Dark Cure, and finally, Glitter Étoile threw a giant Bomb-Om, which exploded all the dark cures at once, infecting them with a different status effect.

"Nice! I'll call it...Bomb Derby!" Glitter Étoile exclaimed.

Wait, they're all distracted!" Glitter Ange shouted.

Dark Yell was hit with DIZZY

Dark Ange fell over with TRIP

Dark Étoile was running around with CHAR

Dark Macherie's dress had CRUMPLED

And Dark Amour's hardware was infected with DIZZY

"There! Now is your perfect chance to strike!" Captain Shy Guy shouted. "Here, take this! It's called Jet Board Bash!"

Walking a mile away, Glitter Soleil and Chocolat jumped about a mile away. Glitter Chocolat took our her Candy Rod, and Soleil started pushing the board with her hands. Causing the board's engine to start flaring up, until it reached 100mph, and turned into blue flames.

With just the right time, Glitter Chocolat hit all five cures at the same time, dealing over five hundred damage, pull all had DIZZY status.

With all five vulnerable, the Glitter Force had to come up with a plan. When suddenly, something dawned on Glitter Yell.

"Here, Milky! Take this sledgehammer! You'll see what to do with it later!" Glitter Yell explained. "Hey Goomba! Do you happen to have something to make her a little big?"

"All I have is this Mega Mushroom." He replied. "Anything else?"

"That might do, as long as it doesn't go over board." Glitter Yell replied. "Alright, Lala! Eat up! I'm sure it's yummy anyhow!"

"I-I-I've never eaten a Mushroom before ~lun! Will it hurt?" Glitter Milky whimpered.

"Oh, I'm sure it's fine, I just need you to grow to stomp those stupid zombies over there!" Glitter Star urged her friend.

"Fine, if anything bad happens, I'm not going to be happy!" Then Glitter Milky ate the Mega Mushroom. And suddenly, massive rainbow stars circled her, as a deep power-up sound played. When the transformation ended, her eyes glowed Golden, and she was about fifty feet tall, even her breasts grew to a DD size.

"WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME?!" Glitter Milky screamed in a booming voice, which she covered her mouth instantly.

"Milky! Take out your sledgehammer! And go stomp those guys!" Glitter Yell shouted to her friend.

Petey Piranha flew, and landed on her head. Then lowered a Star shaped vitamin to her.

"Will this give me extra power ~lun?" Glitter Milky asked. "Or will make me grow even more?"

When she swallowed the small vitamin, causing a dark red fire aura to engulf her. The status was named KO or Super Strike.

"W-Wha? I feel, stronger, and, and...HHAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" She screamed, as the fire absorbed her, making her strength go way beyond capacity, and her checks flush in anger. Then she started stomping, holding the sledgehammer by her side, each stomp, would make her go faster, and faster until she prepared her shoulder and.

_**THWACK!**_

This caused the dark cures, Petey Piranha, and the Mega Brute to be thrown far away, but each time the enemies skid, Petey would land on their heads, again and again, until he landed so hard, his feet skid against their face. Causing the whole attack to do an insane amount of damage, that no boss could even survive.

Immediately glowing, everyone burst into inverted purple stars, until only their bodies remained.

Lala shrunk back to her normal size, and breast size, she cheered to being normal again.

Petey used his vacuum ability to inhale the bodies, and start his fire breath. Causing his fire to turn purple. Finally, after reaching max capacity, he shot a massive, purple, meteor at the forcefield of the old CUBE Island, causing it to smash right into the forcefield like glass, which lowered and shattered into the raging maelstrom below.

With glowing glyphs, and pulsing sounds, The Floating Island stood at the edge of the harbor. Everyone had already arrived at the Hagukumi City docks.

Now, with the forcefield lowered. Everyone stood heroically.

The Final Battle awaits.

**BGM Ends.**

Wind continued to blow everyone's hair, petals, and flags, however, the island just remained stationary.

"We'll stay down here, General Petey Piranha. And defend the city from the smaller CUBE Fragments." Captain Goomba announced.

Petey shook his head in approval, then stared back at the island.

"So, heh heh." Glitter Gelato giggled. "Who wanted to explore the house first?"

Everyone stared at her, then back to the water. Glitter Cosmo was the first to jump in and start swimming to Leaky Lake, one by one, the cures followed. Petey decided to leave his henchmen below, and fly to the island.

The tornado surrounding the island, allowed the cures to be blown upwards. Reaching high elevations, they finally landed in the front steps of the House/Motel/Rocket/Diner fused island.

**BGM: The Castle Depths DX (Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr's Journey)**

The view up close was even more chaotic when they imagined. Working from their way up the tower they started from the mineshaft. Which lead to a dead end, except a door in the middle of the shaft, with a glowing sign that flickered OPEN.

Nervous, Glitter Whip opened the door. Broken lights from the KiraPati still flickered, the front counter and decorations still hung, but damaged severely. The pathway to the kitchen was broke off by the wall, which explained why the kitchen was upstairs. All the tables and chairs in the dining room remained as well.

Outside, Glitter Star opened a metal door, where room number one-o-three was displayed, along with four others that were nearby. Inside was two beds, a desk and lamp, a couch with a television and a small bathroom, no one had inhabited this room for what seemed years. The lonely feeling of forgotten memories of families once sleeping in this Motel room made Hikaru feel depressed and uncomfortable, she saw a map on the wall, of an old, forgotten island that was lost to the Blackhole.

With nothing but discombobulated, the cures went back outside. Thunder roared in the background. Approaching the steps to the house, was the pool of Motel, no water had been filled in it for what seemed ages, but it looked shiny clean. Lala looked unimpressed by some of her furniture being used as an outdoor patio. Noticeably, her Rocket's chairs, and extra tables.

Approaching the House depths, the sign of Beauty Harry was imprinted above the door. Inside was a normal living room, however, the missing mannequins with fine clothing and jewelry were neatly laid around, and doors to the KiraPati kitchen was in place of the old house's kitchen. Inside was untouched, and a pile of unused cookie supplies laid on the counter.

Upstairs was a hallway to a bathroom, and a bedroom, both perfectly fine and untouched from the fusion of four locations. Onto the third floor, where more tables and chairs were set up, the window showed a stunning view of the outer layer of the island, and a spectacular view of Hagukumi City. Above was a glowing sign that read KiraKira Patisserie and NOMS.

Taking a secret path to the final floor, where the top of Lala's Rocket was. Which looked identical to her control module, only a small Shadow Stone laid in the center, everything else was dead and not turned on. Except the glowing smaller cube.

Reaching to pick it up, Lala touched it her palm.

**BGM: Battle Time! (Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr's Journey)**

* * *

A violent shake occurred, causing the Cures to be thrown off balance, however, Lala still attached to the Stone. Which caused the movement to become even more violent, until the same purple electricity shocked the cures and Petey again, sending them flying back towards the harbor,

Realizing what she touched, Lala stood on her feet.

"I think that was it's brain. It's almost like a Frankenstein ~lun!" Lala gasped.

The CUBE started shaking violently, and finally exploded. Sending the cures flying through a building.

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!" Glitter Yell mumbled, when the ringing of her ears stopped. She looked outside. The house has been split into three smaller islands, and The CUBE was now fully exposed, rotating, as if to find the cures, and Petey.

Finally, it spotted Petey, who had grouped up with the other cures. Hana ran over to join them.

"Stand down, polygon! I don't want to have to beat you with some shapes and puzzles, I say!" Glitter Macherie shouted.

The CUBE was clearly not impressed, and it shocked her with purple electricity.

"You've corrupted our hometowns long enough! I never thought I'd be fighting a cube, but this it's how it's going to go down! I guess." Glitter Yell shouted at the corrupted six sided mystery.

"GGRRRRAAAWWWWWHHH!" Petey roared at it.

The CUBE set off an ear ringing pulse, as if to roar back.

It's now the Final Battle.

**BGM: Destroy the CUBE'S Power! - Destroy the Dark Power! (Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr's Journey)**

* * *

When the battle started, the CUBE glowed and pulsed brightly, then dropped two liquid energy capsules, which created two Lil' Kevins.

Then the CUBE created four electric balls, one that was hot pink, and the three that were teal. Likely implying Lala and Hikaru. Then it commanded them upwards, and the CUBE flew up, hitting them down towards Glitter Star and Milky.

"STAR! PUNCH!" Glitter Star screamed, breaking the ball of energy.

"Milky! SHOCK!" Glitter Milky bellowed, balancing the balls with her own electricity.

The Lil' Kevin's jumped to Petey, one charged it's eyes, and shot lasers at Petey, which he deflected with the left cage, and the other shot a Dark spell with it's body. And he blocked it with the right.

"How do we even hurt this cube? It's body is so bouncy, it just bounces me back!" Glitter Étoile shouted angrily.

"Try hitting it's smaller cube buddies!" Glitter Gelato replied.

Glitter Soleil created a large fireball, and aimed it at one of the Kev's. "Soleil! SHOOT!" She screamed, and kicked it at the small cube, causing it's red eyes to fade, and turn it into a tiny cube.

The CUBE turned around, and commanded it into the air with electric pulses. One was the cube, and the other was a electric ball.

Careful on which to hit, Glitter Star punched the cube at it's bigger boss, causing the first forcefield to break.

"Selene! Arrow!" Glitter Selene shouted, piercing another small Kev. Causing it to die.

The CUBE turned around again, and commanded it into the air with electric pulses. One was the cube, and the other was a electric ball.

Selene grabbed the small cube, and aimed it at the bigger one, then shot the small cube at Kevin, causing it's final forcefield to shatter, then the CUBE stopped glowing and fell to the ground.

"Get as much attacks in, girls. And Petey!" Glitter Yell commanded.

"Right!" Everyone but Petey called out.

First up to attack, was the KiraKira Cures, who performed their own Group Attack.

"Candy Rod!

"Kirakirakiraru Full Charge!"

"Three・2・Wonderful A La Mode!" Then blasted a large cake at The CUBE. Dealing five hundred damage to it.

Next was the HUGtto Pretty Cure, whom they took out their Melody Swords.

"Mirai Crystal!"

"Yell Tact!"

"Ange Harp!"

"Étoile Flute!"

"Be free, thorns of the heart!"

"Pretty Cure・Trinity・Concert!"

"HUGtto! Pretty Cure! Yell・For・You!"

Attempting to purify the CUBE, a large tree sprouted, however, it only dealt seven hundred damage.

"Light up the sky! The power of imagination!"

Twinkle Stick!"

"Star Twinkle!"

"Milky Twinkle!"

"Soleil Twinkle!"

"Selene Twinkle!"

"Make the four lights become one now!"

"Pretty Cure! Southern Cross Shot!"

Once more, it did not purify the CUBE, only deal eight hundred damage.

The CUBE pulsed, and hovered back into the air, then electrocuted itself, infected with FURY status.

"B-But how!?" Glitter Yell shouted, both confused and angry.

"That-That should've killed it!" Glitter Star said with colorless eyes.

The CUBE summoned more Lil' Kevs, who restored thirty percent of its health and increased its power.

"Okay! One last try!" Glitter Whip called out to her friends.

"Custard! Illusion!" Glitter Custard shouted, and shot custard balls at both Kevs. Turning them both into small stones.

Commanding both, The CUBE sent both spiraling at the cures, but Glitter Ange and Milky stepped in the way.

"HEART! FEATHER!" Glitter Ange shouted, creating a heart shaped shield.

"MILKY! SHOCK!" Glitter Milky screamed, making a electric heart barrier.

Both hearts deflected the Cube Power, breaking The CUBE's forcefield, turning it into a Stone again.

"Petey! This one's yours, Meow!" Glitter Cosmo commanded.

Petey shook his head, and prepared for his final move: The Piranha Finale.

"HURRGH!" Petey bellowed, then tossed the unresponsive CUBE into the air, and started biting it like crazy, faster and faster. Until, I'm slow motion, he whacked it extremely hard with one of his cages. Causing it to leave the atmosphere.

The CUBE orbited earth at a extremely high speed, closing in on where it last stood. And finally landing in the water.

It floated and started cracking, glowing and spinning. Creating a fail safe, sending everyone into the in-between. And trapping them there forever. By doing this, it started creating reverse winds, sucking them in.

"K-Keep running!" Glitter Star screamed through the intense winds the CUBE was creating. Finally, it stopped. Cracking, exploding, it's remaining island fragments falling into the ocean, and it's extra accessories returning to their proper worlds.

The CUBE shed it's last breath, and exploded, sending the minions who accidentally got sucked in, back to their proper world, however. Petey was blown to a nearby building.

**BGM Ends.**

* * *

Tired and out of breath from running, cheeks flushed and gasping for air, the cures saw the rest of what happened. The maelstrom at Leaky Lake closed off, filling the whirlpool with it's proper water.

The purple clouds cleared, and reverted back to a regular sunny day.

"W-What a nightmare!" Glitter Yell sighed, laying her head against the cement. "I'm glad that is over with!"

"What even was that Cube? How can a cube be evil?" Hikaru gasped. Now laying down in the grass.

Petey crawled out of the building. Not caring, but happy that his own problem was dealt with, he emerged out to the now, resting, untransformed cures.

"H-Hey, Petey." Aoi waved. "With the storm gone, today sure is a lovely day, isn't it?"

Petey, who had only agreed to an alliance until it was over, immediately took out his cages, and prepared to swing them.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait!" Hana screamed. "It was a hellish day already! Can't we just compromise?"

Petey lowered his cages to see what she had to say.

"Fuwa can send you to another city, similar to here, but far away." Hikaru motioned for Fuwa top open a wormhole from her horn.

"FUUUU-WAA!" She called, opening one.

Looking at the cures, he genuinely accepted the compromise, and entered the wormhole.

"Bye Petey! Until we meet again, hopefully never..." Hana called out.

Petey Piranha had hoped to end up on Plack Beach, or Sparkling Waters, but instead, was over the water.

"HURRENGHEN!" Petey yelped, before splashing into the water entirely.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

I genuinely enjoyed this chapter, not only for the love of darkness, but the theme as well. If had not already noticed, some of Petey's roars, sound effects, or noises come from: Bowser's voice clips from Bowser's Inside Story, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, and his own. Since Petey's voice wouldn't work very well, I figured he'd use his monstrous roars from Brawl, and take some grunts and growls from Bowser, as well as his own voice.

Another thing, is that Petey's ability to breathe fire and ice comes from Super Smash Bros too, unused data was found for Wii U and 3DS where he had an ice attack. And as a part of Piranha Plant's (who the same Piranha Plant is one of Petey's henchmen) Final Smash, Petey is shown to breathe fire. And his vacuum ability is from Bowser, although, he did have a similar feature in Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam, where Paper Petey Piranha used a similar ability.

And finally, the CUBE is from Fortnite. Yes, I promise not to make anymore mentions to that after this chapter. And it's boss fight is based off the Dark Star battle, I broke out my 3DS to fight the X version while writing this. Which are most of my Mario and Luigi battles come from. A user named Bloodyguy told me that the previous chapter was dark and messed up, so I toned it down to where Petey formed an alliance with my favorite anime. And I already spoiled that a another Aikatsu chapter is next. (Warning to few, it does contain minor sexual content. Because I flipped a coin, and violence disturbing is my norm in this book, so I thought I'd mixed it up a little.) and a appearance from one of Petey's old friends.

And with five chapters left, we're almost done here! Thank you for all your support so far!


	14. The Beach Episode!

WARNING: This chapter contains minimal sexual content. (And an addition with violence) please be warned, if you are sensitive to sexual content. Please proceed with caution. Thank you! I am running out of ideas, so I brought two bosses to fight alongside Petey Piranha.

**Chapter 14: The Beach Episode**

**BGM: Beach Theme (Super Mario 3D Land)**

* * *

Fuwa's wormhole sent Petey Piranha to the ocean, which is where he did not intend to be.

Looking at the vast blueness surrounding him, and visible shore, where a few tents and tables had been set up, sponsored by a large Academy in the background.

Taking a few steps, Petey Piranha began to walk to shore, only, his stubs weren't taking him anywhere, finally after a good while, he figured out where he was when he looked down.

"HURRENGHEN!" Petey yelped, flapping his leaves, before splashing into the water.

"Huh?" Aine Yūki, a student at Star Harmony Academy. "Did anyone else here that?"

"I didn't hear anything." Akari Ōzora, a top idol from Starlight School, had replied. "Oh! The event is starting soon!"

Of course, the school belonged to Four Star Academy who was sponsoring an event along with the Neo Venus Ark, called. The Aikatsu Beach Beauty Contest, where any local idol, could enter, even a few minions joined the competition.

The rules were (almost) simple, top designers had to showcase a swimsuit or dress, then perform some sort of performance. Of course, this wasn't a problem with the minion's cases, who were absolutely positive they'd win.

Ichigo Hoshimiya, a top idol, famously known in most parts of Japan, and another student at Starlight School. She had set up most of the event, and gathered some of each school's idols, and created four units for the contest's final contestants.

Color Contrast: Aine Yūki, Mio Minato, Ema Hinata, Maika Chōno, Hibiki Tenshō, Alicia Charlotte and Raki Kiseki.

Shooting Stars: Yume Nijino, Laura Sakuraba, Koharu Nanakura, Mahiru Kasumi, Elza Forte, Rei Kizaki, Kirara Hanazono, Aria Futaba

Starlight Singers: Ichigo Hoshimiya, Aoi Kiriya, Ran Shibuki, Akari Ōzora, Sumire Hikami, Hinaki Shinjō, Juri Kurebayashi

Bowser's Battalion: Captain Goomba, Goombrat, Hammer Bro, Shy Guy and Chain Chomp.

And with the grand prize of a fifty thousand yen. (About five thousand in US dollars) the minions thought they could use the money to buy more Bill Blasters and Cannons for Bowser's Airships.

"Everyone! Are you ready to start?" Ichigo exclaimed into the mic.

Everyone, both contestants and the crowd cheered loudly.

"Alright then! Let's get started!" Ichigo replied, beaming brightly.

After a short intermission, the minions entered the stage first.

"Can you tell us what you designed...erm, Shy Guy?" Akari asked.

During the intermission, Shy Guy had designed a sparkly rainbow shell for the Hammer Bro, using gems from Bowser's Vault. Equipped him with a gold hammer, and painted the Chain Chomp gold, using a golden ring. Which he also decorated it's chains using more gems.

"Decorating them with fine jewelry and, is that real gold?! That is amazing!" Ichigo commented.

"So, what are you going to perform for us, this round?" Akari asked the group leader, Captain Goomba.

Looked confused, Captain Goomba looked at Akari. "I-I didn't know we had to sing, um, we can do this though."

Shy Guy brought out a Goombrat with rocket attached to it.

"It's a battle move, it helps us destroy our foes." Captain Goomba explained. "Do it!"

The Hammer Bro squashed the Goombrat, then whacked it towards the Chain Chomp.

"Bark!" Chain Chomp woofed, then bounced Goombrat back. Then the Hammer Bro hit him upwards, causing the rocket to ignite, shooting him to air, and exploding with a giant Bowser Emblem firework, along with several other rainbow fireworks.

"Amazing!" Ichigo and Akari said with delight, and the crowd also enjoyed the small firework show, distracted from the burnt and smoking Goombrat who fell back on the stage.

"Kyaha!" Raki exclaimed. "You guys are better than I thought!"

"Yeah." Captain Goomba agreed. "We are pretty good at performances, like stunts and rallies." But really, he was glad no one saw the Goombrat abuse. Who simply stood back up with its scowl.

"What a stunning performance!" Ichigo called out to the crowd. "With a cuteness rating of five, a performance of one-hundred-and-five and a dress of fifteen, that's a total of one-hundred-thirty points!"

"Would that be good or bad?" Hammer Bro asked Akari.

"Max is one-hundred-fifty, so you were only, thirty points off!" She replied with a smile.

"Next to the stage, Color Contrast!" Ichigo called. The minions left the stage, as Aikatsu Friends came on.

"Oh! Wearing their Jeweling Dresses today, that is so neat!" Akari commented. "And now, they will be singing, **Your Entrance**!"

"Alright! Let's give this the best we got!" Hibiki shouted with pride. "It's. SHOWTIME!"

**All**

_I'm a different me from how I was that day_

_Thank you for loving me as I am now_

_I'm sure this won't end, we'll always be okay_

_We're always close to each other, I truly understand_

**Aine/Mio/Ema/Maika**

_Something was missing from my ordinary everyday life_

_It somehow felt empty_

**Hibiki/Alicia**

_The sky I looked up to was too high, too wide_

_I take a breath and open the door_

**Mirai/Karen**

_Heart to heart, we have connected_

_Sound to sound, they have overlapped_

_With a little courage, the future is right here_

**All**

_I'm a different me from how I was that day_

_No matter how many times I cry_

_This is a reality I never thought was there_

**Raki**

_Finally, everything in the world has changed_

_Thank you for loving me as I am now_

_That one step forward is the next entrance_

The crowd roared with excitement, giving a large round of applause.

"We love you, Pure Palette!"

"Encore!"

"Squeeee!"

As for the minions, they stood in shock. They had never seen such a performance by famous idols before.

"Wow! What a stunning performance!" Ichigo squealed. "Let's tally up their points!"

Akari started reading off the points on the screen behind them. "Cuteness of ten, a performance of one-hundred, and and a dress of ten! That's one-hundred-twenty! Good job!"

"Kyaha! That's a good score!" Raki exclaimed with delight.

With Ichigo and Akari on standby, Aine and Mio took their place. "Now we have the Shooting Stars! Debuting with Bon Bon Voyage!"

"Next onto the stage was Aikatsu Stars! Wearing their lovely Marching and Venus Coords!" Mio noted.

"Alright! Let's show them what we've got!" Yume rallied.

"It's our time to shine!" Laura shouted.

**All**

_Bon Voyage!_

_As the sky and sea overlap, the wind that opens up the blue cuts through_

**Yume/Rola/Koharu/Mahiru**

_If you fill up your trunk with many dreams, head towards an unknown path! (Bon Voyage!)_

_The compass that points to hope spins around 360 degrees_

**Elza/Rei**

_All the possibilities call forth the cruise_

_Let's head on board and meet with excitement_

_As the horizon shines and gleams_

**Kirara/Aria**

_(In the heart-throbbing surrounding)_

**All**

_(Say) Bon Voyage!_

_As the sky and sea overlap_

_(Line) The wind that opens up the blue cuts through_

_(Now) I wonder how much more beautiful this new world is_

_Bon Voyage!_

**Elza**

_A journey en route to the future_

_To the future, Bon Voyage!_

The crowd gave an uproar. Cheering and giving a large applause. The minions cheered as well.

"Amazing performance!" Aine exclaimed. "All of you are amazing!"

"Truly amazing!" Mio sighed.

"Of course, it is us that are perfect." Elza commented, flashing a sexy pose.

"And now, the score! A cuteness rating of fifteen, a performance of one-hundred, and a dress of ten, that's one-hundred-twenty-five!" Aine read aloud from the board.

"Oh yeah!" Laura beamed with pride. "We're the highest so far!"

"I wouldn't be so sure!" Juri replied walking on stage.

"And now, Ichigo Hoshimiya with the Starlight Singers!" Aine exclaimed. The crowd gave a round of applause, and a few cheers.

"Today, they'll be singing **Good Morning my Dream!**" Mio noted.

**Ichigo/Akari**

_I can hear something outside the window, excitedly I am curious about it_

_The wind already blows into the southern skies_

_I kissed myself reflected in the mirror, smiling together with it_

**Aoi/Ran/Sumire/Hinaki/Juri**

_I am sure that the most important decision lies before me_

_From then, and from now on_

_I am still waiting for the dawn fitting me the most_

**All**

_Opening the door, I'll meet you_

_Gathering dreams and beginning my everyday_

_Running after my dream_

_I want to run with you into the distance_

_I want to run_

**All**

_La la la la la la Good morning_

_La la la la la la la la la_

Everyone, including the minions, cheered loudly praising them with cheerful comments.

"Encore"

"Soleil is always the best!"

"Ichigo! We love you!"

"That was one of best performances I ever seen!" Aine commented with sparkling eyes. "No wonder you're the most popular idols in Japan!"

"A performance of one-hundred! A cuteness level of nineteen and those dresses are worth ten points, that's, one-hundred-twenty-nine!" Mio gushed.

"Now, let's tally up the scores!" Ichigo called out.

"Color Contrast has, one-hundred-twenty."

"Shooting Stars has one-hundred-twenty-five."

"Starlight Singers have one-hundred-twenty-nine and. Hoyo?" Aria squinted at the scores.

"What's wrong Aria-Chan?" Ichigo asked.

"I-I thought you won." Aria replied. "B-But. Bowser's Battalion won with ONE-HUNDRED-THIRTY POINTS!"

The minions had their heads down, knowing they were going to loose, perked them up.

"Wait, we, WE WON?!" Captain Goomba shouted in shock.

"That's right, Goomba-San! You beat Starlight School by one point!" Aria smiled.

"All right!" Hammer Bro whooped, tossing his hammer in the air. Shy Guy made a noise of approval, and Chain Chomp barked with excitement. With everyone's excitement, the hammer landed on the Goombrat.

"Good job! Here is your grand prize of, fifty-thousand yen!" Ichigo said, handing Captain Goomba a valid check.

"Oh yeah!" Captain Goomba exclaimed. "Bowser will maybe up my rank! Hopefully to First Officer or maybe even the Royal Guard!"

"Huh?" Yume asked puzzled.

"It's an army thing, you wouldn't understand." Hammer Bro replied.

**BGM Ends.**

* * *

Afterwards, the stage technicians were busy cleaning up the stage, meanwhile Captain Goomba and his henchmen were figuring out where to head next.

"Good work on your performance, it was very lovely." Karen complemented Captain Goomba, along with Ran and Rei.

"Both your performance and dress was magnificent." Rei exclaimed. "Fine jewelry and cloth, it was absolutely perfect!"

"I meant to ask." Ran blurted out. "Where did you get those jewels, and how was it designed so perfectly?"

Captain Goomba thought for a while, then finally said. "We get our jewels from Lord Bowser's secret vault, we keep a couple just in case. Also, Shy Guys design and sew their own clothing, so we chose him as our top designer." Shy Guy waved a stub at Karen and Rei.

"But how did you make that guy with a hammer over there, have a rainbow shell?" Ran asked.

"Shy Guy had a few extra materials with him, and it was made with the finest Rainbow Ore, which is only collected from Rainbow Road." Hammer Bro stated.

"I will admit." Elza said. "Your dress was beyond perfect, absolutely splendid. Please, join us at Neo Venus Ark!"

Every minion, including Chain Chomp, stared at her blankly.

"The. What?" Captain Goomba asked.

Ichigo and Akari were smiling to themselves, listening to the minion's conversation, when Ichigo caught something at the corner of her eye.

"W-What's that?" She shouted, pointing towards shore.

Everyone turned and looked, it was a giant red and green blob, wearing white polka dots.

However, this was no blob, laying on its stomach, it was...

"Petey?" Aine asked herself, then shouted along with most of everyone else. "P-PETEY PIRANHA?!"

"Hurrengh." Petey moaned, then sat up. Inhaled deeply, then vomited out loads of water and sand. Then spit out a giant ball of seaweed.

Petey made a deep hissing sound, then roared out, "Neeeyaa." And flopped on the ground.

"Ugh! Even after I thought we got rid of him!" Maika shouted furiously.

"I know, right?" Yume agreed.

"Wait, hold on!" Ichigo and Akari shouted. "Who is that giant walking plant, and why do you hold a grudge against 'him'?"

"Ichigo-Chan! Listen to me before you get eaten!" Raki explained. "He may seem very pretty for being a humongous flower, but he will have you beaten, then eat you!"

"We fought him before, but it ended up as a tie." Rei said with disgust.

"You stupid Plant!" Mirai shouted, jumping on his stomach. Causing him to hurl up a couple of coins, _a burnt arm_, and Raki's Premium Rare dress cards.

"That's why I couldn't find this!" Raki shouted, picking up the cards. "You swallowed it!"

"Eeee-ya!" Petey gurgled, and sat back up, picking up the arm and eating it again.

Shaking his head, getting the sand off him, he was surrounded by no-so happy looking teenage girls. Confused, he looked at them, then started to waddle to the stage.

"Wait, where is he going?" Ichigo asked.

By this time, most of the crowd had left, a couple were busy taking pictures, or in little groups, talking how awesome the performances were. Then suddenly, on the stage was a fifteen feet tall plant. Looking around aimlessly at all the people.

"W-What is that?" Raichi Hoshimiya stuttered.

Petey Piranha finally figured out who the girls were, after looking at the screen that said: "Aikastu"

"Hey! I am only going to say this nicely once! (Hopefully)." Idol from Dream Academy, Noeru Otoshiro tried to scold Petey. "I-I don't w-want to hurt you, but can you please leave the stage?"

In response, Petey Piranha roared right in their faces, blowing winds that pushed the, back.

"Everyone! Don't worry!" Ichigo called out, even smiling at the occasion. "We'll destroy this plant monster!"

Using their cards, they transformed into what seemed to be, superhero idols, and the stage transformed into The Feeling of Justice.

Confused on what happened. Petey roared again, summoning the minions that had participated in the Aikatsu Beach Beauty Contest.

"G-Goomba-San?" Raki shouted with confusion.

"Sorry Mistress Raki, just know we were given orders." Captain Goomba replied.

"C'mon, girls!" Hibiki shouted, pulling out her Hammer decorated in jewelry. "It's SHOWTIME!"

**BGM: Tough Guy Alert! DX (Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr's Journey)**

* * *

After the stage lights came on, and the crowd took their seats. Petey reached into his pants, and pulled out the Goomba Storm, threw it across the stage.

"What in the—" Aine shouted in surprise, as Goombas and Goombrats started charging at the idols, Captain Goomba was the first in the troop, and was the first to get burnt, sending him into the air.

Each Goomba or Goombrat would pick an idol to storm at, to counter, they would jump, and perform a small Special Appeal, to ease the crowd. And some would get burnt by Petey's fireballs, and jump into the air. What made jumping while performing difficult, was Goombrats moved slightly faster than Goombas, which caused Sumire and Juri to trip on two, taking minimal damage.

"Phew! What else ya got?!" Ema exclaimed. In response, Petey smiled and looked into the air, Goomba Meteors started raining down.

"Wha-WWHAAAAAATT?!" Akari and Yume screamed. Reacting quickly, they pulled out their hammers, and slammed it down, as soon as they thought a Goomba would hit them, causing it to be sent back into the air. Goombas kept falling, they repeated this procedure until the last Goombrat fell.

Then the counterattacked Goombas started raining down on Petey, who gave a quizzical grunt, then all the Goombas started hitting his head repeatedly.

"Sorry General Petey!" Captain Goomba called, and rushed away.

Grunting angrily, Petey took out another ball, the Shy Guy Squad, and tossed it aside as well. Then the Shy Guys walked over, bringing a rubber rope. Petey curled into a ball, and the Shy Guys started pushing him into the slingshot, until Petey was sparking, then they released him, causing him to rush at the idols with meteor speed.

Luckily, because Juri's precise timing, she whacked him back into the slingshot with her hammer, causing the rope to sling him back, this time aiming at Rei, who smacked him back. This game went on several times, and each time Petey was whacked back into the slingshot, he went faster, and faster, until the Shy Guys couldn't hold on anymore, and let go.

"Grraahh!" Petey roared as he was tossed aside.

Using their Aikatsu Cards, Aoi and Mio transformed into their Torte Coord and Link Coord respectively.

Taking out her hammer, Mio slammed it against Aoi's head causing her to turn into a ball, then Mio smacked the Aoi ball at Petey, and repeated this three times, until Mio charged her hammer, and smacked Aoi at Petey with brute force.

When they finished, they struck a pose and called out. "Super Knockback Sisters!"

"GRROAH!" Petey roared, inhaling both their dress cards, and swallowed them completely. "GRAWHAHAHA!" He laughed when he finished.

"S-Since when did he learn to inhale stuff so quickly?" Mio breathtakingly asked.

Yume and Aine then transformed into their Marching and Link Coords, performing a technique that involved jumping. Letting Aine jump on her back twice, Aine then performed a Special Appeal, then jumped on Petey's head. "Super Splash Sisters!" They called the attack.

"GRROAH!" Petey roared, inhaling both their dress cards again, swallowing them completely. "GRAWHAHAHA!" He laughed when he swallowed.

"He seems to inhale our cards whenever we perform a Duo Appeal. So we have to continue to use them until he's down!" Elza informed.

"On it!" Mirai shouted with a wink.

Rei jumped on Mirai's shoulders, then the both exchanged places, and Rei jumped off the stage with her hands, repealing them both upwards, and slammed on Petey's head.

"And that was, Super Bounce Sisters!" Mirai flashed.

Petey didn't give a damn what it was, the more damage he took, the more angry he got. "GRROAH!" And inhaled it again. "GRAWHAHAHA!"

"I think we need to heat things up!" Juri shouted with a passionate voice.

"Absolutely! And that means it's time for, Fire Sisters!" Maika exclaimed, striking a sexy pose.

Taking out two Fire Flowers, Juri and Maika transferred them into cards, differing their appearance and abilities.

With a power-up sound, their appearance flashed three times.

Juri's hair remained red, but eyes became glowing purple, along with her yellow scrunchie turned orange. The red on her dress became white, the magenta and blue, now white and yellow. Finally, her white gloves now burning with fire, and cherry red blush.

Maika's hair turned white, and her dark purple scrunchie now red. The purple palettes on her dress now a palette of orange, red, yellow, and white. Finally, her white gloves, now a burning magma, along with the white in her dress and boots. She now had crimson red eyes, and rosy pink blush.

"It's time for the curtains of our fire festival to rise!" Maika shouted, gathering fireballs in her palms. Juri was also doing the same.

"HHAAAAAAAH!" Maika screamed, hurling several fireballs in Petey's direction, lighting small parts of him on fire.

"MMMMMMMMHH!" Juri grunted, spamming more fireballs, lighting Petey on fire in other places.

Taking turns, they lit Petey on fire, hurling thousands of fireballs at him, when their Idol Aura increased, giving them a new status effect. KO or SUPER STRIKE. Lighting them in a dark red fire aura.

"HHAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" They bellowed, causing their pupils to glow purple and red.

Juri walked back a few steps, then started hitting fireballs into the air, creating a large ball of magma, which started to rain back down to Maika.

When the fireball was about to hit her, she pulled out her sparkling hammer, and slammed it down hard.

"YEET!" Maika shouted hurling the fireball in Petey Piranha's direction.

The crowd went wild, cheering for Juri and Maika's duo attack.

Petey took around one-thousand damage, plus another thousand from critical hits.

"GGRRRRAAWWWHH!" Petey roared, glowing lime green and took hold of his own status effect: FURY.

Powered down, Juri and Maika stopped to catch their breath, giving them the TIRED status.

"W-Who could've known pulling a super strike could make me so tired?" Juri panted.

Petey started charging a inferno in his mouth, causing multiple sparkles of fire to charge in his mouth.

Ichigo, Yume and Elza quickly transformed into their Winged Dresses, and started hovering above the idols.

"Quickly!" Yume shouted. "Grab onto our heels!" And they started flying in a circle, until every idol was latched onto their feet.

Using every ounce of energy they had, they flew high, just as Petey let loose his own fire aura, causing where they once were standing to be engulfed in fire.

Landing back on the ground, Ichigo, Yume and Elza were also effected with TIRED.

Next, Petey started flapping his leaves, until brick blocks appeared behind him, which he perched on.

Giving a battle roar, he dived down, doing front-flips in the air, until he broke through the stage, chucking up metal plates at the idols, who repelled them with their hammers.

Petey came back up, and started charging at Kirara Hanazono and Aria Futaba, who attacked Kirara first, charging a bite, he waiting, then bit.

"Ky-yaah!" Kirara shrieked, jumping in defense, counterattacking his head.

After his first failure, he the zeroed in on Aria, blowing steam, before charging another bite.

"Aaahhh!" Aria cried, and hunched down into a ball.

But Petey had charged too much, and started to trip. "NNOOOO!" He yelped, then flopped on the ground, returning to his original place with the TRIP status.

"Alright!" Laura shouted. "Here's the finisher!"

Jumping into Sumire's arms, she started spinning Laura in a circle, constantly getting faster, then released her, slamming into Petey's stomach, causing him to hurl up dozens of items. After Laura's drill, She and Sumire jumped into the air, locked arms, and drilled right into Petey's belly, making him throw up more items, and finally ended the attack with a massive critical hit.

"Oh yeah! Super Swing Sisters!" Laura exclaimed with a fist in the air.

"What a pleasant experience!" Sumire commented on the duo attack.

Unfortunately for Petey, stars started exploding in small places all around him, until dozens of rainbow particles started sucking into him, and finally exploded with the dozens of stars.

Cheering obnoxiously, Ema, Hinaki and Laura both raised their hands in the air. "Hell yeah!" They cheered and hi-fived each other.

**BGM Pauses.**

* * *

The explosion caused Petey to be sent flying back to the sea, crashing down near the shore.

"Sorry Plant-Monster...thing." Noeru called. "I warned you beforehand."

"I'll be honest, holy crud, his new attacks are sharp!" Mahiru noted. "His own special attacks, inhaling AND breathing intense amount of fire? Okay, maybe he did do that before."

"Do you think we can go finish him off?" Koharu asked.

"Mmm, maybe." Hinaki replied. "I saw once in a video game, that if you ground pound on him, he turns into mud and designates back to the castle."

"That's it!" Alicia shouted. "If we all do it at the same time, we are sure to get rid of him!"

"Okay! On three!" Raki yelled. "One, two, thr—Ahh!"

Petey started getting up again, looking more angry than before, but noticeably more weak.

"He doesn't look strong enough! Quickly! Let's get him while—." Laura began to say, when a Cheesy Drumstick came out of the ocean, restoring all of Petey's HP and BP.

"W-Who did that?" Elza asked flabbergasted.

Rumbling started coming from the water, and Petey gave a toothy grin, which let the idols know, he called upon an ally.

Suddenly, something large splashed out of the water.

**BGM: Calling all the Shots! DX (Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr's Journey)**

* * *

When the water settled, it was a large tentacle swinging in the air. Without showing it's face, the tentacle swiped down, crashing down upon the idols, knocking them to their bottoms.

After the first attack, six more popped out, doing the same, and slapping down on the shore, this time, knocking them flat on their backs.

Maika and Hibiki sat up, rubbing their heads in pain. "Ouch..." Maika groaned. "What was that...hm?"

Suddenly, one of the beached tentacles lifted, and grabbed Maika, wrapping around her waist and chest, doing the same for Hibiki.

"W-What in the—KYYAAAAH!" Maika screamed as the tentacle squeezed her extremely hard, also squeezing Hibiki.

"Maika! Hibiki!" Aine shouted, then looked over her shoulder, the other five tentacles started grabbing more idols, Ran, Juri, Koharu, Mahiru, and Elza.

"What in the?" Ichigo fearfully asked, as the tentacles started retracting back to the ocean, carrying all seven sexy-type idols overhead.

"W-Who's doing that to them?!" Yume shouted.

In response, Petey Piranha gave a battle cry, implying something terrible was about to happen.

The water started to rumble more, causing a riptide to occur. Finally, a giant shadow jumped over the beach, then what seemed to be a giant blooper, with ink sprayed all over it's face, landed on the shore, making a giant wave.

The tentacles holding the sexy-type idols, belonged to: Gooper Blooper.

**BGM: Vs. Boss (Super Mario Sunshine)**

* * *

Gooper Blooper gave out a loud moaning roar, coiling his tentacle around Juri tightly.

"Aaaugh!" She gasped, having the wind knocked out by the giant blooper. Then with sudden force, Gooper Blooper slammed his tentacle down, crushing Yume into the sand.

"Yume! What's going—?" Akari shouted, when she suddenly got smacked by Ran's body.

"Sorry!" Ran called out, suddenly being sucked into Gooper Blooper's giant red pores, water leaked from it, as he started another attack on the idols.

"Th-This." Ran gasped within the pore. "Feels, surprisingly, pleasurable!"

After saying that, the giant squid then slammed Ran down on Aine and Mio, who swiftly dodged the tentacle.

On top of all the tentacle swinging, Petey Piranha was busy fighting off idols of his own, puking out large quantities of mud, summoning Proto Piranhas, who washed off to be normal Piranha Plants. Then hurling mud balls at the idols, who had to dodge them before they exploded into puddles of brown goop.

"Hold on! We have an idea!" Aoi shouted.

"Maybe we need to get that cork out of that squid's mouth, maybe that'll kill it!" Ema explained. "I've also seen it in a video game."

"But the cork around his mouth is slippery with all that ink! How do we get it out?" Raki asked.

"G-Guys!" Mahiru shouted, which was a mix between a shriek and a moan. "This hurts, but...feels, g-good? Hurry!"

Ichigo ran up to the shoreline, and splashed water on Gooper Blooper's face, cleaning off fifty percent of the ink.

Gooper Blooper roared loudly, and his eyes flashed purple. Then he angrily lifted all seven of his tentacles at Ichigo, and slammed them down extremely hard.

"Yow!" Ichigo shrieked, barely dodging the last one.

Petey played defense, tossing tornadoes at any girl who tried to sneak to the water. Preventing them from splashing it onto the Blooper's face.

"Hey! Over here knuckleheads!" Laura shouted.

"Follow us!" Alicia called, grabbing Gooper Blooper and Petey Piranha's attention.

Running away, Gooper Blooper tried slamming them with Elza's and Hibiki's tentacles, and Petey shot fireballs in their direction.

Ichigo grabbed a toy sand pail, and filled it with water. Then ran over to the Blooper's face, and splashed the water on his face, removing the all the ink, revealing his face.

"Haah...Haah." Elza panted, being squeezed from her legs down to her waist, and being held upside down. "Did-Did you get him?"

"Just! About! There!" Raki said, grabbing ahold of a Gooper Blooper's cork, she started backing up, along with the power of the idols helping her pull it back.

Gooper Blooper roared in pain, trying to lift his tentacles, while trying to shake them off. His eyes turned purple again, and his tentacles were about to slam down, just as Raki let go, slamming his nose/mouth into his face.

Gooper Blooper made a deep exhale groan, he flattened and his body turned red. Then he flopped on the ground with a loud thud.

Along with the strike, his tentacles lost power, and he tossed the hostage idols back onto the beach.

"Are you alright?" Aine asked Hibiki and Maika, who's clothes were ripped and torn from all the swinging and slashing Gooper Blooper caused, revealing some parts, which were censored by the sunlight.

Maika's face was flushed, and she was soaked with ink and water. "Y-yeah, I'm fine, probably."

"I have some spare clothes, so we can cover you up." Akari called.

Suddenly, Gooper Blooper started rattling, and popped back up, spit ink in a circle, then exploded with rage, glowing dark blue, and obtained the FURY Status, along with Petey Piranha, they both roared loudly.

Gooper Blooper then lowered his tentacles and grabbed the sexy-type idols again.

"Not again!" Yume cried, emerging from the sand.

"Why you!" Ichigo angrily called out.

Suddenly, Petey started flying overtop of Gooper Blooper, and formed his leg stubs into a cone shape, the blooper then used his ink nostril to suck into it. Then Petey started to fly upwards, waiting for the right time to let go.

When the idols appeared below them, Petey gave a signaling roar, and Gooper Blooper dropped down, while slamming his tentacles on the ground. Creating a massive shockwave, pushing back all the idols.

"Owie..." Raki groaned, rubbing her head.

"D-Did, did they just perform their own Duo Attack?" Rei asked in shock.

"Is everyone alright?" Akari called. Juri responded, by laughing due to sexual stimulation, hypnotized by how Gooper Blooper's tentacle was wrapped around her.

Next, Gooper Blooper threw a half-naked Elza and a almost fully-naked Koharu in Petey's direction, one at a time, Petey lit one on fire, grabbed Elza and started swinging her in a circle at rapid speed, doing the same for a burning Koharu.

When Ichigo, Akari, Yume, Aine, Mio, and Raki were in the right spot, he chucked a Elza and Koharu meteor at them, causing a small explosion to occur, then Gooper Blooper picked them up again.

"Again, how can they form a Duo Attack?" Ichigo asked herself, looking at the plant-squid duo, causing havoc on the beach.

**BGM Ends.**

* * *

A small, shadowed figure was standing on a cliff near the Neo Venus Ark, giggling to himself. "Whahaha! I'm sure glad to see that he's still around, destroying everything in his sight!" Then the shadow turned to three minions wearing Bowser Emblems. "You three! You have what it takes to protect my papa! Now I want you to go help Petey Plant out!"

"Yessir!" Two of them called, and jumped to the action.

"Let's go men!" Another shouted, bringing along a horde of minions.

Down on the beach, Ichigo and her friends got the strength to get up, wanting to help their friends, getting beaten up by Gooper Blooper and Petey Piranha.

Just as they started to run toward them, they were interrupted by a shout.

"Hey! That's as far as you're going!" A Goomba, wearing a blue stocking cap, and blue pajamas, with a small white button, and worried looking eyebrows. Private Goomp.

A Para-Troopa wearing a red bucket with a Bowser logo on it, and a matching red shell, and green shoes. Corporal Paraplonk.

A lime-green Shy Guy, with a heavy backpack, containing a Magikoopa Wand, a Bill Blaster, utilities, and a black flag with another Emblem. And the leader of The Elite Trio: Sergeant Guy.

"We are here to help our Generals!" Private Goomp shouted. "Orders from our Lord!"

"Surrender now, and the result will be less painful!" Corporal Paraplonk scoffed.

"We have armed men, the choice is yours!" Sergeant Guy commanded.

"No! We will help our friends! Even if it means death! Jesus didn't leave his people! And nether will we!" Aine shouted back.

"We will ask one last time, surrender now, or else!" Corporal Paraplonk yelled in response.

"Or else...what?" Raki asked, looking less serious.

With dilated eyes, The Elite Trio looked at each other puzzled. "Um, Sergeant Guy?" Corporal Paraplonk asked.

"Sorry sir, no clue." He replied.

"Or else what?" Yume replied in a more angry tone.

"I dunno, I never thought we'd get this far." Private Goomp replied. "Okay! Strategy meeting! Can you wait here quickly?"

"Um, sure!" Ichigo smiled happily.

"Alright! It's our big chance!" Private Goomp exclaimed. "What should we do to them?"

"Think about it man!" Corporal Paraplonk shouted at the Goomba. "If we get promoted, we might be Kamek's superiors, oh! Maybe even the kid's superior!"

"I've got the troops ready, we should take them on, maybe it'll work out!" Sergeant Guy answered.

"Okay! Let's do this! It's Honcho Time!" Private Goomp whooped. Then returned to the waiting idols, doing things like Rock, Paper, Scissors or singing little tunes to pass the time.

"Hey we're back! Thanks for waiting!" Private Goomp thanked.

"Okay! How are we settling this?" Mio asked.

"We will destroy you! So we can get promoted to superiors!" Corporal Paraplonk shouted.

"I want you to be promoted, but I can't let my friends die." Aine said sorrowful.

"Thanks, but it must happen." Private Goomp then suddenly realized. "Hold on! Are you saying that just because you have more allies than us?!"

"We may be outnumbered three to six, but that doesn't mean we can't beat you!" Sergeant Guy yelled. "It's our debut on the battle lines, see?"

**BGM: Never Let Up! (Mario & Luigi: Dream Team)**

* * *

"Goomba Squad! Attack!" Goomp commanded to his army of Goombas and Goombrats. "Ultra Formation! Kuribo!"

When this command was shouted, the Goombas formed in a boot shape, immediately charging at Akari and Ichigo.

"Kyyaaaahh!" They shrieked, jumping in defense. Luckily for them, the Goomba stack was struck.

"Again!" Goomp shouted when his minions returned to him.

Charging at them once more, Ichigo was the first to step in, resulting in another counterattack.

"Again!" Goomp shouted again, causing the Goombas to attack Akari, who counterattacked this time.

"Again?" Private Goomp murmured when the Goomba stack returned, only they didn't slow down, and accidentally rammed straight into Private Goomp.

"Private Goomp! Let me handle this!" Sergeant Guy shouted, taking out his wand.

Striking it against the Goomba Troop, they all transformed into different colored Shy Guys, then all of them took off.

Circling the idols, none of them could figure out who was the real one.

"W-Where's Sergeant Guy?" Raki asked, looking at the circling Shy Guys.

A pink colored Shy Guy walked up to Raki with a hammer, striking her on the head, then returning to the horde.

Yellow, Blue, Red Shy Guys strolled, taking out their hammers, Yume, Aine and Mio started randomly smacking the colored Shy Guys, although, none of them were Sergeant Guy, if a normal Shy Guy was smacked, it reverted into a Goomba, if one with a hammer approached, it became a Goombrat.

"Kyaaa! Where's the real Sergeant Guy?!" Raki shouted, getting annoyed and confused with all the ruckus going on.

"Hammer Bros! Attack!" Corporal Paraplonk commanded, soon, Para-Troopas and Hammer Bros started attacking from the air. Making the idols have to avoid Hammer Guys and Para-Troopas and Hammer Bros.

Strolling along with a Dark Green Shy Guy and Black Shy Guy, Mio spotted a Lime Shy Guy wearing a backpack.

"There!" She cried, slapping Sergeant Guy. Loosing his balance, he dropped his wand, striking all the Goombas and Koopa Troopas.

"Aargh! This is really pissing me off!" Ichigo yelled, after the whole Shy Guy dilemma.

Not knowing who was behind her, Corporal Paraplonk then put a glass vase over her head.

"Try this for size!" Sergeant Guy shouted, using his wand to summon a Thwomp above a staggering Ichigo.

"What was that?!" Ichigo yelled back, not knowing an angry Thwomp was above her, smashing the vase and her head, she fell to the ground.

"Ichigo-Chan!" Raki gasped.

"Fire!" Private Goomp announced, commanding a bunch of Boom Guys Sergeant Guy summoned.

"Huh?" Raki asked, just as five Bullet Bills exploded next to them.

"Yume! Raki!" Akari cried, as she, Aine and Mio were the last women standing.

"Time to finish this!" Corporal Paraplonk shouted, placing a giant Bomb-Om in Sergeant Guy's hands, and started charging towards the three girls.

"What?" Private Goomp asked, then suddenly realized a giant bomb was behind him. And started running for his life along with his Goombas.

"Ahh! Get out of my way! Hurry!" Private Goomp cried, trying to get his Goombas to allow him to run away.

After dodging several Goombas running in their direction, Akari spotted Goomp finding a open area, running ahead of the Goomba pack.

"I don't think so!" Aine shouted, running over to him and jumping on his head. Causing him to fall and trip Sergeant Guy.

_KABOOM!_

Aine, Akari and Mio returned to their KO'd friends, just as the Goomba pack and Elite Trio fell back to their position.

Corporal Paraplonk and Sergeant Guy stopped and dropped, causing a bunch of Sergeant Guy's utilities to drop. Including: Boo Biscuits, 1-UP Mushrooms, an Ice Flower, and several Bullet Bill ammo.

Private Goomp gasped, running over to Corporal Paraplonk.

"Hmm? What are these?" Akari asked, picking up the green colored Mushroom.

"F-Food..." Ichigo moaned, sniffing the nearby mushroom.

"Oh! I-I guess you can have it." Akari replied, putting the 1-UP Mushroom in her mouth.

Suddenly, Ichigo's eyes shot open, as a reviving sound played, restoring all her strength.

"Mmm! That Mushroom fueled my energy again! Wait! Akari, if there's more, feed them to Raki and Yume!"

Aine and Mio immediately gave two 1-UP Deluxe's to both idols, causing them to to jump to their feet.

"Oh yeah!" They all cheered, punching the air and ready to fight again.

Private Goomp was finished jumping on Sergeant Guy's head, restoring one HP. Then ran over to Ichigo.

"Ha! You like that girly?! That's called teamwork! Unless you **KO ALL THREE OF US AT ONCE **we can't loose!" Private Goomp taunted.

Sergeant Guy ran over and smacked Private Goomp. Causing him to

"Sorry, maybe I said too much." He whispered.

"Thanks for telling us your battle plan!" Yume called at him.

Giving each of them a Max Nut, Corporal Paraplonk angrily turned to Raki. "Oh yeah? Let's see you survive this!"

Grabbing Raki, he started descending into the sky. "No! Stop! Please! I'm afraid of heights!" She cried, struggling with her life."

"Oh don't worry! This will only hurt a lot! Hahaha!" Corporal Paraplonk cackled.

Suddenly, Raki started glowing, and froze the Paratroopa into an ice block. Causing both of them to fall back down.

Landing with a large thud, Paraplonk's ice shattered, leaving him struggling on his shell. Performing a Swan Dive, Raki landed on his stomach, making him DIZZY.

"Woah Raki! Look at you!" Yume exclaimed at Raki's new appearance.

Raki was now wearing her Emerald Queen Coord, only she was sparkling with ice crystals and with dyed blue hair. Finishing with hot pink blush and blue lipstick. "Huh? What happened to me?"

Sergeant Guy and Private Goomp stood in shock. "Watch out Private! She's under the influence of an Ice Flower!"

"Raki! Do you think you could give us some Ice Power?" Ichigo asked.

"Sure!" Raki called, tossing ice particles at them, altering their appearance.

Aine Mio, and Yume's dress palettes were now a frosty blue and white palette. Also, Yume and Aine's hair became blue, transitioning to a purple and pink gradient. Only Mio's was white, fading to a blue. Ichigo and Akari's palettes were the same, only their ribbons were made entirely of ice. And all six also supported pink blush.

"Let's do this!" Raki announced, charging a large Iceball at The Elite Trio.

Continuing to toss ice at their direction, they finally finished with a iceball spam. Freezing Private Goomp and Sergeant Guy.

"Alright! Take it!" Mio called, picking up a frozen Goomp, and tossing his ice cube at Sergeant Guy.

Now both Corporal Paraplonk and Private Goomp were dizzy, leaving Sergeant Guy the last member left.

"That does it!" He shouted. "Bring me ammo! Quick!" He commanded two Shy Guys.

Bringing over a Banzai Bill, they loaded it into his Banzai Blaster.

"Let's see you dodge THIS!" Then he ground pounded onto the cannon, releasing a A

Banzai Bill towards the idols.

"AAAHHH!" They cried, running away as fast as they could.

Dashing through the beach, the Banzai Bill seemed to pick up speed, rotating as it chased them.

"Keep going!" Ichigo urged, and finally, it skid against the sand, flashing red and making beeping sounds.

The idols limped back, infected with TIRED. Just as the Banzai Bill returned as well, smashing into Sergeant Guy, Corporal Paraplonk and Private Goomp.

They all fell limp, and fainted on their faces. Glowing brightly, all three started exploding into dozens of rainbow stars.

"Kyaha! We did it!" Raki cheered.

**BGM Ends.**

* * *

After the battle, The Elite Trio were defeated, resulting in Aikatsu's victory. Now, all there was to face was Gooper Blooper and Petey Piranha.

Preparing to continue their battle and help their friends, they were stopped by a propeller whirring.

"STOP!" A sudden voice shouted.

Suddenly, Gooper Blooper stopped moving, and tossed all seven naked sexy idols back on the beach. Then he went underwater and retreated back.

Petey was confused on was was happening, looking around, his senses brought back a familiar smell

"All right you neanderthals! Back to the castle!" The voice belonged to Larry Koopa.

"Master Larry!" Private Goomp called. "Please don't demote us back to Castle Custodians!"

"I don't wanna deal with that right now! Just don't mention anything to dad!" Larry replied, using his wand to sending The Elite Trio and Gooper Blooper back.

"W-Who are you?" Raki asked.

"Gwahahaha!" A young voice laughed, it was Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings. Hovering in his Junior Clown Car, and his siblings, in their Koopaling Clown Cars. "Oh! What's this we have here?! Ah!"

Ludwig Von Koopa suddenly flew over to Bowser Jr. covering his eyes. "What is wrong with you ladies? Can't you show some decency?"

"It's not our fault we're naked! Thank your stupid tentacle monster!" Maika flared.

"Oh, it's you girls again. Look, right now we're not looking for a fight, if we were, we'd destroy you by now." Ludwig replied.

"We're here to bring Petey Piranha back to the Mushroom Kingdom, bwahaha!" Iggy laughed.

Putting towels on, all idols started to Petey, who had an expressionless face. Finally, he thought his adventure was over.

"Ah ha! There you are Petey!" Bowser Jr. exclaimed. "Papa's going to be happy that I found you! Listen, we need your help before we take you back!"

"Hurreng?" Petey mumbled.

"King Dad found this super cool armor suit to take down Mario! We just need the torso to finish the work!" Roy shouted.

"MORTON KNOWS WHERE IT IS! Only thing is, I don't know the directions." Morton blurted.

"Relax guys! I have a map!" Bowser Jr. shouted back. "It's located on Pi'illo Island, although, we expect resistance from familiar embedded characters. So we got you to finished the job!"

"Follow us!" Lemmy exclaimed.

Petey started flapping his leaves and leveled with the Koopalings.

Bowser Jr. looked at the confused idols. "Yeah, I know both times you fought, it was a tie." Then he looked one last time at the Aikatsu girls. "We'll deal with you later!" Then all eight flew off, Petey close behind.

Far away from Japan, they continued to Pi'illo Island. Stopping before landing on the island, Bowser Jr. looked at Petey Piranha.

"Say, didn't you fight those Zombieland Saga girls before?"

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Haha! I ended with a cliffhanger! Sorry, but I figured I'd be a way to hype for the next chapter.

Next chapter is the last chapter, before Petey officially returns to the Mushroom Kingdom! What will await him there?

Also, sorry if the sexual content was over the top, I heard something about a 'tentacle monster' in anime, and the first thing that came to mind was Gooper Blooper. (And no, he doesn't 'rape' them, that's a terrible thing and I respect all women.) he used them as weapons, don't be mad at me for that,

Only three chapters left! Stay turned!


	15. Victory in the Dream World!

Back in 2013, I always played Mario & Luigi Dream Team. It was my favorite Mario game back then, I figured I'd write a chapter about it, because, why not? Also, Game2002, I'm sorry if this chapter resembles the Dream Team ark, but, yes. Enjoy!

**Chapter 15: Victory in the Dream World!**

* * *

"Say, didn't you fight those Zombieland Saga girls before?" Bowser Jr. asked.

Everyone stared intently at Petey's overwhelmed expression, remembering the cages, the burning, the fire.

"Um, is everything okay, Petey?" Wendy queried.

Petey started gargling a story about Bowser told him about Mario and his zombie allies teamed up against him, destroying the castle, and Bowser entirely. And how they foiled his plan with the Superstar Armor, defeating him again. Petey had never met them during that time, as he was on his perch on top of the windmill near Bumpsy and Sunbeam Plains. Casually looking over his Piranha Plant minions, sleeping all day like he usually did, and polishing his cages in his lair below the windmill, waiting to capture someone with them. However, Gooper Blooper did tell him about a mindless zombie ripping his tentacle off with her sharp teeth. Destroying them was on Petey's bucket list, and he got the chance months ago. Knowing that they were much too weak in their world. Now it was time to face them again, this time, they were ready.

After gurgling his story, the Koopalings weren't happy with the idea. "Yeah, we've faced those zombie idols before, and somehow, they know how to use their powers!" Bowser Jr. mumbled. "We heard you defeated them though! That's why we got you to collect the last piece of Papa's master plan!"

"We should hurry though." Larry interrupted. "Dreambert is guarding the last Rift shard within Dreamy Pi'illo Castle, making sure Dad can't use it, totally unfair!"

"Pi'illo Blimport is directly below, those zombies are on their way to the castle!" Morton bellowed.

Descending down to the Blimport, Petey slowed his flying and landed on the Helipad. Roaring loudly, he announced his return.

**BGM: Break at Pi'illo Castle (Mario & Luigi: Dream Team)**

* * *

Junko and Ai was busy looking at clothing within Pi'illo Castle's gift shop, when they thought they heard a loud shout from the distance.

"D-Did you hear something?" Junko asked Ai nervously.

"Oh don't worry." Ai responded, shrugging it off. "I'll bet it must've been someone having an argument outside."

Junko hesitantly looked out the window, then smiled shyly. "Yeah, I guess."

Out in the lobby, Sakura, Saki and Lily were looking at artifacts and the Pi'illo people. Saki annoyingly looked at her friend, who was rushing around, taking pictures of everything around the lobby.

"Wow! Look at that! Oh! Look at this blue pillow! Isn't she cute? Yuugiri! Can you take a picture of me with this giant orange one?" Sakura continued snapping pictures of everything with the phone camera she brought.

"Jeez, must you take pictures OF ABSOLUTELY EVERYTHING?!" Saki yelled at her red-haired friend.

"We only visited this place once! How cool would it be to show Japan these cool things!" Sakura replied, looking at the photos she took so far.

"Oh yeah, like people would believe that walking, talking pillows are a thing." Saki mumbled.

Yuugiri was looking at ancient carvings, telling the history of Pi'illo Island. And Lily was fast asleep on a lazy pink Pi'illo folk, who didn't mind having Lily sleep on her. Ai and Junko came out of the gift shop, and Tae was busy munching of fried shrimp she bought from the concession stand.

"Did you find anything interesting?" Sakura asked Ai.

"Not much, only Pi'illo stocking caps and beanies, and shirts. And this cute Little Rock I found!" Ai smiled at a rock Goomba she was holding, thinking it was a plushie.

"Um, I don't think that's a stuffy." Junko pointed at the Goomba, which was starting to squirm in Ai's hands.

Suddenly, the Gromba wriggled out of Ai's hands, and dashed outside.

"How did that thing wander in here?" Ai asked with small dotted eyes.

Yuugiri walked over to Lily's sleeping body. "Lady Lily, it's time to get up." She said softly, shaking his body.

"Mmm, Lily's so comfy though!" She whined, sitting up from the pink Pi'illo folk, who transformed back into a regular person.

"Thanks for sleeping with me, let me know when you wan to sleep again." The Pi'illo called in a sleepy voice,

"Okay!" Lily called out to it.

Walking up to the zombies, Broque Monsieur held out his hand to Sakura. "_Bonjour! _Madame Sakura! Prince Dreambert zis waiting for you! S'il vous plaît, allow moi to guide you to the meeting hall!"

"Our honor is yours." Yuugiri bowed to him.

Leading them to the top of Pi'illo Castle, Broque Monsieur opened a locked door, revealing a panicked Prince Dreambert flying around frantically.

"Ahhh! What are we going to do?!" He cried, pacing back and forth,

"Your highness, Moi has brought the zombies you asked for!" Broque Monsieur called, closing the door behind Franchouchou.

"Ah! Mistress Sakura, all of you! Thank you for attending! And apologies for the sudden force of getting you here." Dreambert apologized.

"It's fine, it beats falling down a Golden Pipe, I'd actually prefer a Rift to travel to the Mushroom Kingdom." Ai replied.

"Yes, unfortunately, I need your help!" Dreambert shouted. "I couldn't contact Mario or Luigi! My loyal subjects could only contact you, and I trust you in protecting the last Rift shard!"

"The what?! Your talking nonsense!" Saki remarked.

"The Koopalings are here, aiming to claim the final piece of King Koopa's evil plot! And the Brocks reported they brought a large henchman with them!" Dreambert cried.

"You can trust us!" Junko shouted with no sign of fear, then suddenly went nervous again. "B-But, who is their henchmen they brought?"

"A large Piranha Plant you girls didn't meet yet, Toads and Piantas refer to him as Petey Piranha!" Replied Dreambert.

Sudden silence flowed through the room, and the zombies had the same shock on their faces from when they had died. Sakura was the first to speak after some time. "P-Petey Piranha?"

"That bastard?!" Saki screamed, her eyes flaring with anger. "Bowser sure is tough, but that guy has the strength of ten Bowsers! But not the mental capacity. We never saw him with our adventures with Mario, but HE ended up in OUR WORLD!"

"Oh dear, it seems like the Rift Loop is starting to go haywire, reports all over the east coast of Japan reported seeing the same Petey Piranha. And I assume you fought him before?" The prince said more calmly.

"It was terrifying, he can breathe more fire than Bowser, it nearly killed us! Not only that, he left major damage to our abandoned mansion!" Ai replied.

"Lily wants to project the world!" Lily shouted like a superhero, Tae made a groan, implying she agreed with her.

"Let us make haste to the secret area, where I hid the final Rift shard!" Dreambert then pushed a secret button, revealing a secret passageway underneath Pi'illo Castle. "Follow me!" He called after them.

The secret area led to a secret labyrinth, where a old stone throne laid, with Zeekeeper statues around it.

"Wow! Look at that!" Sakura gasped cheerfully, taking a picture of the statues.

"Mistress Sakura, I'm afraid I cannot allow you to take cameras into the Dream World, it is strictly forbidden to tell anyone about it!" Prince Dreambert informed the zombie.

Placing her cell phone on the stone ledge, Lily jumped on top of the throne, impatiently kicking her legs against the wall.

"So, where is the final 'shard' at?" He asked Dreambert.

"It's located within Dreamy Castle Rendezvous, I will take you to Dream's Depths where the Pi'illo people hid the shard, far away so King Koopa cannot use it for his practical uses!" The latter responded. "Mistress Lily is also a gateway to the Dream World! Let's make haste! I can sense them approaching!"

Prince Dreambert then turned into a pillow, and Lily rested on him, opening a dream portal above her head.

"What're waiting for?!" Saki yelled, shoving Sakura, Ai, and Junko. "We've got to protect the last shard, before that Piranha guy gets to it!"

"Hurry Tae!" Sakura called, jumping into the portal. Tae quickly followed after her, jumping in as well.

**BGM Ends.**

"GRRAWH!" Petey would roar at the local Brocks and Hooskis, causing them to run away.

The Koopalings followed Petey on his way to the castle, they kept their distance, knowing that he was extremely pissed. Petey would break down every obstacle on his way to the zombies. Burning, biting, smashing, you name it.

Finally, they reached the bridge to Mushrise Park, the tunnel to Pi'illo Castle was directly below.

Petey flapped his leaves, and started flying down, the Koopa Kids hoped in their Clown Cars, and followed him down.

Down below, they found the Dream post, where Lily was asleep on the throne. A visible portal above her head.

"Hold your urge to eat her." Ludwig told Petey. "The shard is inside the Dream World!"

"Larry! Lemmy! Iggy! Roy! Follow me!" Bowser Jr. shouted. "The rest of you! Keep an eye out!"

"Rodger that, Small Bowser!" Replied Morton, waving goodbye.

Entering the Dreamy Castle, Petey started smelling around him, his sense found they were directly below them.

**BGM: Victory in the Dream World (Mario & Luigi: Dream Team)**

* * *

"This is awesome!" Dreamy Lily exclaimed, jumping on top of a Dromba, making multiple copies of himself, stomping the horde, defeating them all.

Then she transformed into a frilly pink dress. "It's so cute! Lily can transform into anything she wants!"

"So Shrimpy can turn into anything she wants?" Saki asked Dreambert, who had turned into a floating, glowing pillow.

"Of course, they, or, she is called Lilynoids, with those, she can perform Lilynary Attacks." He explained.

"Like this!" Dreamy Lily beamed. Summoning hundreds of Lilynoids to make a Lilynary Ball. "Lily can make a huge ball, or." She then used her copies to make a giant tower made of Lily's. "This!" They all called.

"Ugh, I never want to hear the word Lily ever again." Saki groaned.

"She looks so happy using the power of dreams!" Junko smiled.

"Do anything you want Dreamy Lily! But we must continue forth! The shard lies ahead!" Dreambert informed the group.

After walking a few more meters, a small glowing shard was laying on a glowing pedestal. It gave off electric energy, and was similar to glass.

"Is this it?" Ai asked, pointing at the shard.

"Yes, behold! The final Rift shard. When this is used with a Rift Beacon, it will summon the last piece of the machinery King Koopa is after!" Dreambert hollered.

"Prince Dreambert." Sakura said calmly. "We promise we'll protect this shard with our very—"

"There it is!" A Commander Lakitu shouted. "The shard!"

Yuugiri turned around to see a unexpected delivery. "Oh my." She gasped.

Surrounding the zombies were dozens, upon, trillions of minions. Goombas, Shy Guys, Koopa Troopas, Bill and Banzai Blasters, Buzzy Beetles, Pokeys, Spikes and more. Leading the armed force, was the four original captains.

"Oh, it's you stupid minions, what do you want?!" Saki furiously bellowed at them.

"It's been awhile since we last saw you zombie idols!" Captain Goomba shouted. "And I'll admit, I bought all your albums they sell in Toad Town!"

"Oh, well, thank you!" Ai replied. Junko smiled as well.

"T-That's not what we're here for!" Captain Shy Guy reassured Ai. "We're here to take that! So Lord Bowser doesn't have to get his hands dirty!"

"Ha!" Chuckled Saki. "He's just a weak doofus! We beat him...twice!"

"You take back what you said about our lord, or we'll have to take you by force!" Captain Boo replied, and the minions readied themselves.

Dreamy Lily blew raspberries at them, then stuck out her tongue. "Nnn!"

"That does it! Minions! Attack!" The captains waved their hands, implying an attack.

Dreamy Lily then disappeared, possessing her soul into Sakura. Who started glowing blue. "W-Whoa! Lily?!"

"You and me are now one!" Dreamy Lily exclaimed within her. "Let's attack together!"

"W-What?!" Sakura gasped. "B-But how?!"

"Don't panic Mistress Sakura!" Dreambert called. "Jump, use a hammer, do whatever you please to attack them! It's her dream!"

Sakura then pulled out a metal hammer, glowing blue from Lily's soul. "Well, here goes nothing!"

She then walked up to charging Goombas and Hammer Bros. "Haaaaaaahhh! Yeeeaaahhh!" She screamed, tossing her hammer down, sending transparent Lilynoids to strike the minions, creating a huge shockwave. Sending them back, screaming.

"Wow! You are useful Lily!" Said a surprised Sakura. "How bout, we try, THIS!"

She took out Lily from her body, and tossed her on the ground. Forming a giant wall made of Lily's. Then a Lily with a hammer in his hands came down. Sakura then used her own to attack, causing Dreamy Lily to drill into enemies trapped within the wall.

Sakura aimed at different parts of the wall, getting more enemies, until the Lilynoids formed a giant stack, and Sakura smashed the main Dreamy Lily into the wall, causing all of them to fall down like a giant wave.

"Woah! What was that called?!" Sakura asked, astonished by the move.

"It's called, the Lilynary Wall, originally the Luiginary Wall!" Dreambert replied.

Dreamy Lily's soul left Sakura, and entered Saki's, causing her to glow. "Hey Shrimpy! Got any cool moves for me?"

"How about this?" Lily replied, making a large row of circles down to another horde of minions.

Tossing a fireball in Saki's direction, she passed it on to several other Fire Lily's. As the ball continued to move down the line, it kept getting bigger and bigger, until Saki jumped up, and kicked it at several Koopa Troopas and Shy Guys, exploding and burning them away.

"Woah Shrimpy! I'll admit, that was awesome!" Saki exclaimed, punching the air.

Next, Dreamy Lily's soul came to Ai and Junko, who were trying to not interfere.

"W-Wha? Me?" Junko stammered nervously. "I-I don't know if I—"

"Come on! Quit being so naive!" Saki yelled at Junko.

"Um, how about..." Ai mumbled, throwing Lily aside, forming it into a giant square of Lilynoids. "A Lilynary Stack?"

Ai jumped on top of the stack, and Junko hugged closely to her, trying not to fall off.

When the Lily stack came close to another stack, Ai made the Lilynoids to jump, causing them to become bigger, and bigger.

"T-This is scary!" Junko screamed when the Lily Stack become ten stories high.

"Oh yeah!" All the Lilynoids exclaimed when they jumped on top of Chain Chomps and Bullies. After the big jump, it started raining Lily's down, knocking the Chain Chomps off the cliff and staggering the Bullies back. Then Ai and Junko came down, jumping on their metal bodies, sending them off the cliff.

"Good job, Lily!" Junko complemented the young zombie, who left their bodies, and entered Yuugiri's.

Instead, she threw a ball of Lilynoids, and turning dozens of enemies into paper sheets.

"Are you ready Lady Lily?" Yuugiri asked the young zombie.

"Ready when you are, Sister Yuugiri!" He called back.

The Lilynoids then folded themselves into small Shurikens, which Yuugiri tossed at falling pieces of paper, with printed minions on them. Dealing quite a lot of damage on them, per Lilynoid Shuriken. Finally, a huge Lilynoid Shuriken came down. And Yuugiri used all her strength, and tossed the Shuriken just as all the pieces of paper fell together.

"That was fun, Lady Lily!" Yuugiri called after her, when she left her body.

Finally, Lily inhabited Tae, who was nibbling on a Hammer a Hammer Bro threw at her.

"C'mon Sister Tae! Don't just stand there! I know you can do something!" Dreamy Lily called inside her.

Tae looked at the hammer, the mindlessly looked at a bunch of Bullet and A.I.M Bills heading straight for her.

"Tae! Do something!" Sakura cried.

Tae then used a Sledgehammer a Sledge Bro threw at her, with Dreamy Lily on top. Tae walked back and forth, balancing the Lilynoids when they jumped onto the sledgehammer she was carrying. Little by little, the Lilynoids formed a massive hammer in the shape of Tae's hammer she was holding. Soon after, she walked over to the minions, jumped up, and slammed the Lily hammer down hard on the minions, crushing a lot, and defeated a bunch from the shockwave.

Tae then used it to start swinging it at a couple of Hammer Bros. Trying to knock off the Lilynoid Hammer, when Tae tossed it, it sent them all down the cliff.

"Tae!" Sakura cheered. "That was awesome!"

"Is that all? Or are you ready for more?" Lily said in a playful, yet, sharp tone.

"Retreat!" Captain Goomba called out to his minions. "Get back to the base!"

"Base?" Saki asked. "What base?"

"Call for the General! And Lord Junior!" Captain Shy Guy alerted the remaining Hammer Bros.

"Lord Junior?" Ai thought, then it dawned on her. "Wait, do they mean Bowser Jr.?!"

**BGM Pauses.**

* * *

Suddenly fireballs started raining from the sky, crashing down around the Rift shard.

"Ahh! They're here!" Dreambert panicked.

"What?! Who's here? What's happening?!" Junko screamed with fear.

Sakura turned, and heard several propellers whirring. In which, those only belonged to Clown Cars.

"Hello zombies! Remember us?!" Bowser Jr. called out to them.

"Bowser Jr.?!" Saki exclaimed with shock. "The Koopalings as well?"

"Bwahaha! Look who it is!" Iggy cackled, adjusting his glasses upon the zombies.

"That stupid little girl still has the dream power?! No fair!" Lemmy pouted, throwing a tantrum in his Koopaling Clown Car.

"Hehe! You stupid brats! Remember our little friend?!" Roy shouted. Pointing upwards.

"And who would that—" Yuugiri began to say, just as flapping was heard.

**BGM: Bowser Appears (Super Mario Galaxy)**

* * *

Descending down from the Dream, down to the Dream Depths, a ominous shadow appeared.

"Is that, the one?" Sakura asked with widened eyes.

As the shadow appeared more, it grew a ring of petals.

"T-The Piranha?" Saki asked, voice almost trembling for once.

Ai and Junko hugged each other tightly, just as it's legs and body formed.

"Lady Lily! Stay behind me!" Yuugiri called to the young zombie.

When the smoke cleared, it was a large Piranha Plant, with stubby feet, wearing red pants with white polka dots, and a matching head. Yellow petals with a red outline. Razor sharp teeth and too realistic looking gums and mouth.

"Don't you remember, Petey Piranha?" Bowser Jr. taunted.

"No." Lily whimpered, both in the real world, and in Dream World. "No! No! Nonononono! STOP!"

"Lady Lily! What's wrong!" Yuugiri asked, comforting the scared zombie.

Lily in the real world screamed, and put her hands around her eyes, clenching her teeth and crying under his eyes. Dreamy Lily was glowing, and her star accessory in the real world glowed.

"I don't wanna Nightmare!" Dreamy Lily cried, glowing brighter, and tears pouring down her face.

**BGM: Stand and Fight, Luigi! (Mario & Luigi: Dream Team)**

* * *

Lily in the real world, thrashed around, until her hand touched her star accessory, causing multiple Lilynoids to enter her body.

"Shrimpy! What the hell?!" Saki called in disbelief.

"Nononono!" Bowser Jr. cried. "Not again! Guys! Do something quick!"

Lily started glowing more and more, then suddenly, started growing bigger.

**BGM Reaches — 0:15**

As more Lilynoids entered her body, she started growing bigger and bigger, until an action was required to dock the Nintendo Switch or rotate the 3DS. After performing the action, a command popped up saying. "Take out the Joycons" or "Take out the Stylus!"

Lily continued growing, as well as altering her appearance. Her current attire was a pink track suit, with a white skirt, as well as a white and pink helmet, with a black see-through visor. Her twin ponytails were sticking out of the openings at the sides of the helmet, along with his star accessory in the front.

When the maelstrom of Lilynoids ended. Lily was the size of five Petey Piranhas stacked on each other. He stopped crying, and opened her eyes. Looking at how big she had gotten.

"Oh my! Lady Lily! You grew so big again!" Yuugiri called.

Lily looked at Petey Piranha, who as the size of a spider to her.

"I will not let you hurt my friends!" She bellowed, lifting a foot in the air, bringing it down to Petey.

"HUURENGEN!" Petey yelped, trying to lift the incoming foot, using all his strength at once, it ended up crushing him. Straight into the ground.

"Lily did it!" She cheered.

"Wow Shrimpy! I may have underestimated you! You actually killed the bastard!" Saki called.

**BGM Stops.**

* * *

"Arrgh! You stupid zombies!" Bowser Jr. cried. "Guys! C'mon! We have to help him somehow!"

Larry used his wand, to send some health spells underneath Dreamy Lily's boot.

Petey laid almost dead underneath her shoe. His heart was close to not stopping, when Larry's spell came, reenergizing it partially.

"Keep going!" Bowser Jr. commanded. And the Koopalings continued firing their health spells, trying their best to help Petey Piranha.

The more spells came upon him, the more his adrenaline fired up. Causing a energy ball to strike his heart.

"His energy spiked!" Roy called out.

Underneath Lily's shoe, Petey grunted heavily. And the ground started rumbling.

"Petey's moving again!" Iggy exclaimed.

Then the screen cuts to black...

**BGM: Calling all the Shots! DX (Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr's Journey)**

* * *

When the screen enlightened a little, a dark silhouette of Petey Piranha appeared, and a tooth glowed brightly, brightening the screen to pure white.

When the screen cut back, Giant Lily was happily standing, when a giant explosion underneath her boot occurred, causing her foot to lift a little.

**BGM Reaches — 0:09**

Loud rumbling was heard underneath Dreamy Lily's boot, and a glowing Petey Piranha appeared, lifting her foot up.

"Shrimpy!" Saki called out. "What's happening?!"

"I-I don't know! Somethings lifting my foot! And I can't crush it again!" Dreamy Lily cried, trying to crush the glowing body with all her might.

Petey finally grew again, then suddenly tossed Lily aside, giving off a extremely furious expression.

"Kyaaaa!" Lily screamed, bouncing off the ground several times, before landing on her feet, only to see a massive shadow of Petey Piranha to appear.

"C'mon guys! Hurry! Get on top of me!" Lily called, advising her zombies friends to get on top of her helmet.

"Huh?!" All the zombies cried, hearing loud stomping right in front of them.

"TURNING INTO A GIANT, LORD BOWSER INVENTED THAT, LITTLE GIRL!" An extremely loud voice bellowed behind a large mountain.

The stomping continued, stubs, the size of trucks started stomping towards Giant Lily. A closeup of a spotted chest, with large red pants, with white polka dots.

Suddenly, a large monster burst through the mountain. It was Petey Piranha, who grew to The Giant once again. This had occurred once, back in Japari Park. Along with Petey, Bowser Jr. the Koopalings and their Airship fleet followed behind him.

"GGRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWHHHHH!" Petey roared, shaking the entire Dream World, and blowing Giant Lily back, as well as, almost blowing the zombies off of Lily's helmet.

"NO WAY SOME STUPID ZOMBIES, ESPECIALLY SOME BLUE ZOMBIE THE SIZE OF A SHRIMP GETS TO BITE LORD BOWSER'S STYLE!" Petey bellowed.

"Huh?" All the zombies gasped, then shouted. "WWWWWWWHHHHHAAAAAATTTTT?! YOU CAN TALK, PETEY?!"

"I can't talk in the real world! Let's get real. Piranha Plants can only make roars, and gurgles! But in the Dream World, Grawhahaha! I can do as I please!" Petey responded.

"I don't care if you can talk, have eyes, or can communicate with us!" Dreamy Lily shouted. Making a bunch of stylish poses, Lily exclaimed to the Giant Piranha Plant, "In the name of justice, I shall strike you down with the power of love, peace, lights, idols, and zombies! Prepare to be exterminated!"

"Bwahaha! How old are you? Seven?! Your childishness will be the end of you!" Iggy laughed.

"Who fights with the power of love! Seriously!" Roy mocked.

"Um, Pretty Cure, Aikatsu, and, Umm." Sakura replied.

"Shut up!" Lemmy yelled. "We don't give a brain cell about that!"

Captain Shy Guy's airtub flew in front of Petey's face. "Petey Piranha, sire! Your loyal minions stand at the ready!" He called.

"GROAHAHAHA!" Petey laughed. "GRRAH!"

Prince Dreambert flew in front of Lily's face, having a look of distress and justice. "You must defeat Petey Piranha! Save this good world!"

Closeups of all the zombies idols stride in front of the screen. "We're on it!" They called. Then Dreamy Lily and Prince Dreambert charged at Petey, who charged at them.

Both jumped in the air to start The Battle of Two Giants.

**BGM: Size up your Enemy (Mario & Luigi: Dream Team)**

* * *

Colliding into each other, they fell back, onto their feet. Lava rose beneath their feet, only small platforms remained,

"AHH, TIME FOR MY DREAM TO FINALLY COME TRUE!" Petey sighed. "SHOWTIME!" Pointing his leaf at Lily, he commanded several Airships to fly at her.

"What the?!" She cried, just as the Airship cannons fired Bullet Bills at the rock, destroying the platform that was beneath her, in which, she nearly dodged.

"Oh no! The bridge!" She cried.

"GWAHAHAHA! NOWHERE TO RUN!" Petey bellowed.

Prince Dreambert flew in front of Lily again. Having another expression of urgency. "Mistress Lily! Remember your Dream Powers! AND WIN THIS DAY!"

"On it!" Lily called, and turned to face Petey.

"ZOMBIES CAN ONLY DIE IN FIRE!" Petey hollered, rushing up and picking up Dreamy Lily by her collar and shoulders over the lava.

"Stop! No!" Dreamy Lily cried, kicking and slapping Petey until she finally got him off her, jumping down and trying to stay on the edge, she continued to fight back.

"Lady Lily!" Yuugiri shouted. "Push him back! Quickly!"

Struggling, Lily eventually pushed Petey back a little.

Petey blew steam out of his mouth, and start scuffing his stub against the ground, until a freight train sound was heard, and Petey charged at Dreamy Lily, attempting to ram her into the lava.

"Quick Shrimpy!" Saki yelled. "Move over to right!"

Doing so caused Petey's attack to fail. "NNNOOOOO!" He cried, and fell straight into the lava, trying to swim back up he cried in pain. "GGRRAAWW! GGGRRROUCH!" He yelled when he finally jumped out of the lava, his pants of fire.

"Mistress Lily! Watch your footing!" Dreambert informed the young zombie.

"GGGGGGRRRRAAAAAWWWWHHHH!" Petey roared, blowing back Dreambert into Dreamy Lily's face. "SHUT YOUR MOUTH, YOU BLABBING LITTLE FLUFFBALL!"

Retreating, Prince Dreambert flew away.

"You have an annoying persistence! Eat this, plant face! Shooting Star Sidekick!" Lily called, sidekicking Petey in the face, knocking him back, and causing his gums to bleed.

"HOW DARE YOU?!" Petey yelled. "I WILL KILL YOU, AND I'LL MAKE SURE THIS TIME YOU ACTUALLY DIE!"

With a quick swipe of his leaves, Petey summoned a small tornado, aiming to throw the giant zombie into the lava ocean.

"Oh no you don't!" Dreamy Lily cried, jumping over the tornado, repeating it five times until Petey could no longer catch air with his leaves.

"LETS SEE YOU SURVIVE THIS!" Petey Piranha then started charging a large fireball in his mouth, until he hurled it at Lily.

Dreamy Lily tried his best to counter it, holding it in her hands, until they were burning. "Hot! Hot! Hot! Yeeouch!" Then she chucked it back at Petey. Causing him to be thrown back, landing near the edge of a fortress that the minions set up.

"SPINYS! FORMATION SPIKE!" Petey commanded the castle, causing the gate to open, sending our dozens of Spinys out.

"Shooting Star, Spin!" Lily named her attack, spinning into a maelstrom sucking all the Spinys into her tornado, and thrown into the lava.

"GET OUT HERE! SPEAR GUYS! ADVANCE!" Petey commanded another troop of Shy Guys, welding spears.

As they started charging towards Dreamy Lily, she prepared herself, only, he didn't realize they attacked her feet. "G-Get them off! Ouch!" She cried, kicking all of them off, until all were thrown into the lava,

"MUST I DO EVERYTHING MYSELF?!" Petey bellowed. And started flying in the air, then ground pounding down, shooting a large shockwave, destroying the castle, but also taking Dreamy Lily off guard, throwing her on her bottom.

"GRRRAH!" Petey shouted, jumping in the air, attempting to crush Lily.

"Gah!" She cried, moving out of the way, just in the nick of time.

Flopping on his belly, Petey dizzily staggered on the ground, until he fainted.

"Shooting Star!" Lily called, picking up his stubs. "Super Mario 64 Swing!"

She started spinning in a circle, swinging him faster and faster, until she tossed him into bomb, exploding him back to the battlegrounds.

Clenching his teeth in absolute fury, he roared right in Lily's face, blood dripping from his teeth and mouth. "GGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAWWWWWHHHHHHH! YOU LITTLE ANNOYING BRAT!" Petey Piranha then turned around to see no ground. Looking for a place to go, he spotted another platform, not to far away. "THERE!" He bellowed, and flew to the spot.

"Shooting Star, Jump!" Lily called, and jumped to his location.

"YOU DARE CONTINUE?!" Petey roared in Dreamy Lily's face.

"With the power of love and goodness! I shall defeat you!" Lily cried.

"VERY WELL THEN, MARSHAL YOUR POWER, AND, **TRY AND STOP ME!**" Flapping his wings, Petey took off.

"Quickly!" Prince Dreambert shouted. "Chase after Petey Piranha!"

"Hurry Lily!" Sakura cried.

"Let's go!" Lily called, and started running after him.

"GRRRAAWWWHH!" Petey roared, and started flying in the background.

Flying at high speed, Petey Piranha flew below Lily's legs.

"Jump!" Lily commanded herself, jumping over the meteor that Petey Piranha was.

Petey continued flying, this time, flew right over her head. "Duck!" Junko called, and Lily did so, avoiding his attack.

Lily continued chasing Petey, breaking down any obstacles she ran into. "IT SEEMS THAT I UNDERESTIMATED YOU! BUT NEITHER HAVE I, UNVEILED MY TRUE STRENGTH!" Petey called after her, then started flying, into a zero-gravity area that caused Lily to fly.

"Dreamy Lily! We must keep on his tail! Level with his power!" Dreambert instructed.

"Let's do this!" Ai shouted.

Petey then turned around, spitting fireballs in different directions. "Lily! Move to the left!" Junko called out, as Lily did, she avoided the massive fireballs. "To the left now!" Junko continued, and Lily avoided another batch of fire.

Petey started spinning his leaves into a razor sharp whirlwind. "He's about to attack, I sense it!" Dreambert called. "You must avoid it by moving, then counter him by ramming into him!"

"Leave it to Lily!" Dreamy Lily shouted.

She just barely dodged it, then Lily countered by spinning her twin ponytails, and rammed into Petey several times.

After being counterattacked, Petey exited the low-gravity area, coming back into the platform, Petey stopped flying, and Lily stopped running.

Petey hurled a giant gooball, the size of Pluto. In response, Lily started chucking rocks and stumps at the gooball, decreasing it's size. Until it exploded with brown mud.

Dreamy Lily then took out a giant rock, and tossed it at Petey, causing him to drop and fall into the lava.

"GRRROUCH!" He cried in pain, swimming up from the lava. "THAT DOES IT! AIRSHIP FLEET! ATTACK!"

The Airship fleet came out, and started spinning in circles. Until the Banzai Blasters released upon Lily.

"Shooting Star, Punch!" She cried, punching the Banzai Bills back to the airships, destroying them completely.

"CORNERED AGAIN!" Petey bellowed. Looking for another place to camp, he eventually spotted a place. A familiar place that resembled the Midair Stadium.

"GRAWHAHAHA! THAT'S WHERE I'LL FINISH YOU!" Petey Piranha roared, flapping over to the Midair Stadium.

"Not so fast!" Lily called, and jumped over, catching up to him. Only, he was no where to be found.

"Where?" Saki called, having no clue where the plant went.

Suddenly, a giant cannonball struck Lily, causing her to stagger back a little.

"Owie! What was that? Hmm? Sister Yuugiri? Wait! Where is everyone?!"

A loud iron cage closed, causing Lily's eyes to shrink. "W-Wha?"

"LILY!" Junko screamed, trapped within the giant cage.

"Lady Lily! Stay alert!" Yuugiri called.

"The bastard got us this time!" Saki cried.

"Why us?!" Ai shrieked.

Lily stared in horror, as her friends were trapped in giant, metal cages that Petey wielded. Looking down slowly to the young zombie, he smiled a toothy grin.

"GWAHAHAHA! REMEMBER THIS PLACE?! IT BRINGS BACK MEMORIES OF WHEN I CAPTURED YOUR TWO FRIENDS, LITTLE SNOW WHITE, AND THE JAPANESE ELDER! THIS ALSO HAPPENS TO BE THE AREA WHERE I CAPTURED PRINCESS PEACH AND ZELDA! UNFORTUNATELY A LITTLE PINK FLUFFBALL HAD TO RUIN LORD BOWSER'S PLANS AGAIN! ONLY THIS TIME! YOU! WILL! LOOSE!" Petey bellowed, slamming the cages together, creating sparks and roaring right into Lily's face.

"GIVE THEM BACK!" Lily shouted.

Petey dangled the cages, causing the zombies inside to shriek.

Punching and kicking the cages, Lily screamed to let them go.

Roaring loudly, Petey lifted his right cage, and slammed it against Lily, knocking her back.

"Lily! Stay strong!" Sakura encouraged.

Preparing a jump, Petey lifted in the air, aiming to slam down on Lily, performing a Meteor Smash.

"Shooting Star! Kick!" Dreamy Lily shouted, kicking the left cage extremely hard, then jumping in the air, punching Petey's head, dealing damage to both cages.

Lifting his left cage, he smacked it into Lily, causing her to nearly fall of the stadium.

"Lily!" Junko cried, only to be thrusted in the air, slamming hard onto the ground. Enforced the attack by jumping in the air, striking his right cage.

"BLLURRUNGHG" Petey gave a deep sharp grunt when Lily hit his cage, causing it to crack.

"Release my friends right now!" Lily screamed, causing the world to stop for a second, when she punched his head so hard.

Petey started exploding, and gave off a dying roar, then flopped on the ground and stuck out his tongue.

"Lily did it! Hurray!" Lily cheered.

"I LAUGH AT YOU! PATHETIC ZOMBIE GIRL!" Petey laughed, then sat back up, tripping Lily with one swipe of his cage. "YOU ARE SO EASY TO TRICK!"

Engulfing both cages on fire, he lifted them up, and slammed them on Lily, burning the zombies and her completely, breaking both cages.

Lily shrunk back to her normal size, as well as Petey. Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings sat, laughing hysterically at the badly hurt zombies.

**BGM Ends.**

* * *

"B-But, I thought the good guys always win..." Lily moaned, trying to sit up.

"Haven't you forgotten? Sometimes, it's the other way around!" Bowser Jr. mocked. "Good job, Petey! I'll make sure to tell Papa about this!"

"Tricking her into believing your dead, that was genius, Bwahaha!" Iggy laughed.

Turning to Prince Dreambert, who was hiding behind the Rift shard, Larry held out his hand. "Hand is over, fluffy! There's no running away!"

"I'll never give it to the hands of King Koopa!" Dreambert shouted. "It was my sworn duty to protect—!" Before he could finish, Petey shot a fireball at him, sending him flying away, screaming in pain.

Taking it from his place, Bowser Jr. held the final Rift shard. "Look at it, isn't it beautiful!"

Suddenly, the dream began to close, and everyone was shipped out of it.

Waking up, Lily looked all around. "What? It was just a dream? Thank goodness—!"

"Nope! It was real alright!" Bowser Jr. laughed, twirling the shard in his claw.

"You F***ing bastard! Give it back!" Saki screamed, running up to Bowser Jr. Tae ran up to him as well, clawing and biting at him.

"Get your hands off my Clown Car!" Bowser Jr. shouted, causing the Junior Clown Car to punch them off.

"C'mon Petey! We can leave these good-for-nothings here! We have a Rift Beacon to take us back home!" Larry called, and flew out.

"This is bad!" Sakura cried. "He took the shard! What are we gonna do?!"

"T-This good and beautiful world, in the hands of King Koopa..." Prince Dreambert said in horror. "Oh, please Mario! You're our only hope!

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

The last crossover world, now it's back to the Mushroom Kingdom! Where Mario and Luigi are our only hope?! What is Bowser constructing?! Will it be enough to save the universe? Or will Bowser finally beat Mario because of Petey's journey across different dimensions?! Let's find out in the next chapter!

Also, a few words on this chapter, I wanted another Giant Battle, and the Dream World is the only other place I knew. Mixed in with Game2002's chapter and my own. Where Petey gets crushed, but with his adrenaline maxed out, he grows bigger. And no, he can't talk, we all know that. But under the influence of the Dream World, he can!

And the final battle, was directly taken from the first chapter, and Petey's battle with Kirby.

Also, not to call anyone out, but, your support really helps me out, and I thank you for reading this book. Only one chapter is left (it's separated into two parts) and I wrote another Zombieland Saga chapter, so the idols would have a proper fight with him, and loose again.


	16. Worlds Collide!

Here we are, the last chapters, the prequel before the final battle.

**Chapter 16**

**The Final Battle, Part 1: Worlds Collide**

* * *

A day has past since Petey Piranha returned to the Mushroom Kingdom, and he was extremely happy to be back in his homeland. Away from zombie idols, 'cute' idols in bright, shiny dresses, magical girls, hiding this identity as normal middle school girls, animals, who turned into girls by the influence of Sandstar, a family of three, who's bodies remained in Petey's belly, witches who attended a secret academy in the sky, and a lover duo, called Nisekoi, and dozens of soldiers trained to explore a giant map, along with a family of seven cats. Named after ingredients for desserts.

Yes, it was a grand adventure for Petey, meeting dozens of people, getting beat up himself, as well as beating them up, winning most of the time. Now, he tried to put it in the past. But only, it was day since he fought Zombieland Saga's Revenge, taking the final shard from Pi'illo Castle.

Bowser awarded Petey Piranha, promoting him to lead of the generals in the Koopa Troop, as well as giving him the rest of Fawful's High-Fat High-Calorie leftovers, in which, he did not gain any weight. However, Petey Piranha had never saw Bowser since that day, as he was busy at work, building his new "robo-suit". So Petey went back to his house/station at Bumpsy Plains, overlooking Peach's Castle and Sunbeam Plains, on his perch on top of a windmill.

Meanwhile, Petey was asleep on his windmill, planning for a day of doing absolutely nothing, to make up much needed rest after his journey. The last thing on his mind, was seeing that plumber with red overalls.

But of course, nothing good can last forever...

"It sure is a beautiful day, eh Luigi?" A man asked.

"Sure is, Mario! I haven't heard of Bowsa in weeks! It's-a-nice to kick back a little!" Another man, slightly taller than his brother, named Luigi.

"It's nice yes." A beautiful woman, wearing a long pink dress, who happened to be the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, Princess Peach. "But I'll bet Bowser is planning something this very minute!"

Petey awoke, looking down at the group walking on the pathway. It didn't take much knowledge to know who they were, and it angered Petey severely, to see the man in the red overalls.

The man who filled up his stomach with water, ground pounding his outie until he was defeated by coughing up tons of water.

Also with him, was the woman who cried so much tears, that it filled his stomach AGAIN, performing the same procedure, of slamming his belly until he was defeated, just to free a worthless Toad.

The man that repeatedly stomped his belly when he slipped on ice in the ice world. Making him cough up a key to continue his adventure.

The man and his brother, who he fought in Mushroom Kingdom's past, to free Kylie Koopa and Princess Peach, in which, The Shroob Princess fed to him, fighting him in combat. The two brothers ended up defeating him within Gritzy Caves.

The man that he blasted away with a cannonball, but had the 'Pink Fluffball' save the two Princesses he captured in cages, breaking a cage and setting him on fire. Petey had never forgiven the Ancient Minister since then.

The man who defeated him again, when he was under the influence of a Royal Sticker, guarding the green sticker in Rumble Volcano, and ate his sticker friend, Kristi.

The bothers who faced him in combat again at Sunbeam Plains. Bowser had given him an order to defeat Mario, Luigi and Mario's paper counterpart. Only to loose again, after being beaten up with Red Shells, Fire Flowers, and Trio Racquets.

And his latest fight, where he was guarding a Power Stone in the Ancient Gardens, tossing tennis balls at Mario, constantly getting hit in the stomach, until Mario sent him flying, getting the stone and saving Luigi from the evil tennis racket. However, Mario had no idea what he turned Petey into, nor, knew he sent him to Japan, where his grand adventure started.

Now, he started growling, wanting so badly to shoot a fireball at Mario, wanting him to feel what he felt, but, it wasn't easy being a mutant, colossal Piranha Plant, as everyone fled and feared him. Which was the same reaction in the human world.

Mario and Luigi were friendly, easygoing humans, who could get along with anyone who needed help, so they could bond with them, but no one bonded with Petey, except the friendly animals in Japari Park, who accepted who he was. After a while, Petey suddenly lunged from his perch, diving straight for Mario.

"Hmm? Do ya hear something?" Mario asked, when a large shadow hovered over his head.

"Mamma Mia!" Luigi cried. "Watch out!"

Petey landed right in front of Mario, Luigi, Peach, Toadette, and the Blue and Yellow Toads, and roared loudly right in their faces.

"Flee!" Blue Toad cried, running back to Toad Town. "It's Petey Piranha!"

"I thought he was gone! Heelllpp!" Yellow Toad shrieked.

"Toadsworth! Evacuate the locals! Petey Piranha's here!" Toadette cried.

"Princess! Flee to da castle quickly!" Mario shouted. "Me and Luigi will-a handle this!"

Petey stomped the ground with each stub, clenching his teeth tightly, growling loudly. Looking at Mario, his face spelled pure death to the plumber.

"Petey!" Mario asked. "What is wrong with you? Are you possessed or under a spell?"

"Mamma Mia! I've never seen him so mad before!" Luigi cried, looking very anxious to fight.

"Yeah! Who's fault is that?!" Bowser Jr. shouted, approaching the brothers in his Junior Clown Car.

"My fault? What-a happened?" Mario shouted at the latter.

"Well, he ended up in SEVERAL DIFFERENT WORLDS! Because of your careless actions, he caused havoc in Japan, or, whatever it's called..." Bowser Jr. replied.

"Japan?" Luigi asked his brother. "Isn't that where those zombie girls live?"

Petey gave a sharp grunt, implying a yes.

"And now, Papa is working on a new invention, one that will finally destroy you Mario! You too Luigi! We've been collecting shards under your fat noses! And it's almost ready! Papa will be here any second! Prepare yourself Mario! This will be your last Let's-a-Go!" Bowser Jr.'s ranting was interrupted to a large bang, similar to one Petey heard in Hagukumi City.

High above the clouds, a giant Rift opened, releasing several objects from the sky.

"AHHHH!" A person screamed, falling from the sky. Appearing to be a redheaded zombie.

"Was that...Sakura?!" Mario exclaimed.

"What?!" Bowser Jr. cried. "I just saw that turd yesterday!"

"Comin' through!" Another shouted, a blonde zombie, Saki.

Landing hard on the ground, all seven zombies landed hard with a loud thud. Sakura's head was stuck in the ground, and Kotaro was trying to get her out.

Rushing over to help her, Mario grabbed her legs, and pulled her out of the dirt.

"I-I remember this place!" Junko exclaimed. "It's-it's the Mushroom Kingdom!"

"Yes, but, how did we end up here?" Yuugiri asked.

"It looks just as vibrant as Lily remembers it!" Shouted Lily with excitement.

"Ah! All of you! How long has it been since we last saw each other?" Mario shouted, running up to them.

"Mario?!" Sakura exclaimed, walking up to him. "Oh, I guess this is Kotaro's first time here as well."

"Where the hell am I?" He asked all around him, "I presume this is your homeland, Mr. Mario?"

"Indeed!" Luigi replied. "Nice to meet you sir! You must be the zombie's manager—."

Just as everyone was getting comfortable, the Rift exploded again, creating a small wormhole, pulsing loudly. And more objects fell from it as well.

**BGM: Stand and Fight, Luigi! (Mario & Luigi: Dream Team)**

* * *

Landing on the ground, a blonde teenage girl wearing a red ribbon and a white school uniform at up straight.

"Ugh, how did I even survive that fall? And, where the heck am I? Where's Raku?" Chitoge shouted, looking all over. "Ahh! Zombies! Wait, they don't even look evil, they look kinda...attractive."

"Wait, you're not even afraid of us?" Sakura asked Chitoge. "I haven't seen you before, what's your name?"

"It's Chitoge Kirisaki, and don't you forget it!" She replied, giving a wink.

"But, what relation with Mario do you have?" Ai asked the blonde schoolgirl.

"I dunno, oh! I fought a giant green plant monster, who played in a way similar to Donkey Kong, it was weird, I never been up 100m before!" Replied Chitoge, thinking.

"You fought that thing too? Lily fought it in a dream, and a few months ago!" Lily exclaimed.

"Chitoge? I think I saw ya in the Maker Warehouse! Yeah! Were ya part of a Mystery Mushroom costume?" Mario asked.

The blonde nodded, "Yes! I was! Nice to see you again, Mario...Omigosh! What is going on up there?!"

Everyone looked up to see the Rift growing bigger, forming a larger wormhole, pulsing loudly that it could be heard globally. It seemed to be bringing all the characters that fought Petey Piranha into the Mushroom Kingdom. The next affected was Aikastu.

"That wasn't a door that sent us to another world!" Raki shouted. "Kyaha! What world is this?!"

Luigi and Junko cocked their head to the side. "I've never saw-a-you before, who are you?"

"I'm Aine Yūki! These are my friends Mio Minato, Akari Ōzora, Yume Nijino, Raki Kiseki and Ichigo Hoshimiya!" Aine replied.

"L? *gasp* do you happen to be...Luigi?!" Mio gushed. "Is this the Mushroom Kingdom?! Is Mario with you? I know a lot about you!"

"Nice to meet you! It's-a-me! Mario! Mario welcomed them.

Akari, Raki and Ichigo noticed the zombies looking their way, eyes dilated with confusion.

"Wow! Are you idols too?" Raki exclaimed, up in Sakura's face. "Are those girls in your unit? Are you seven cool-type gothic idols? What brand do you have? Ooh! I'd love to see your dresses!"

"How did she not speculate that we were zombies?" Yuugiri whispered.

"Clam down, Shortcake." Saki told Raki. "Wait, how did you know we're idols?"

"I can sense an idol when I see one!" Akari replied. "But I never heard of you before, must live in a different world."

"Ahem!" Ai cleared her throat. "Our 'unit' is Franchouchou, we happen to be local idols in Saga!"

"Wow! Another local idol unit!" Ichigo cheered. "I really want to hear you perform some time!"

"I just-a have one question." Mario broke the tension between Raki and Franchouchou. "Do you girls have-a similar relation with Peteya Piranha?"

"We did fight him a few days ago." Yume thought. "And a few months back, when he interrupted our performance."

"So you girls had a similar fate, like us!" Chitoge shouted, throwing her arm around Akari.

"Umm, I guess so?" The latter blushed.

Opening up more, the Rift continued to grow, making the world more unstable.

"Move aside, Nanoda!" A raccoon shouted, in the body of a small girl. But failed miserably at landing, unlike her friends, Serval, Caracal, Crested Ibis, Silver Fox and Fennec.

"Arai-San, you don't land on your face." Fennec said slowly.

"Oh my goodness! Are you okay, little raccoon?" Junko gasped, rushing over to her with Aine.

"Hands off me!" Arai-San shouted, squirming to her feet. "I'm a very sensitive raccoon. Girl! I mean Arai—...never mind."

"Will you be alright. Arai-Chan?" Aine asked Arai-San, patting her head.

"It's Arai-SAN!" The latter shouted, but noticeably got quieter. "But she enjoys head pats...I never got them in a long time."

"Huh? You're animals that seem tame, don't you get pets at your zoo?" Ai asked the animals.

"Our park closed down due to a Cerulean outbreak, it was abandoned since. Serval mumbled, lowering her ears.

"Aww, it must be terrible!" Lily whimpered, hugging the sad Serval.

"It's not as bad as it seems!" Silver Fox informed the group. "No matter what, us Friends will defeat the Ceruleans!"

"We survive on Japari Buns, it's the only thing food that was left." Crested Ibis whispered.

Akari and Chitoge gasped when looking at the latter. "Y-You must be the rare Created Ibis!" They exclaimed.

"P-Please don't ask her to sing!" Caracal shouted quickly. "We probably don't have the time!"

"Why not? I always enjoy singing my heart out—." Silver Fox quickly covered her mouth before she could finish.

"Mamma Mia, Mario! Those animals are in da shape of humanoids!" Luigi gasped.

"Yup! And there's several different types of Friends too!" Serval replied to the mustached plumber, snuggling up to him.

"So, do you have a relation to Petey Piranha...like us?" Chitoge asked.

"Petey?! Where?!" Arai-San exclaimed.

"Yes, we helped him out, looking for a way out of Japari Park." Caracal replied. "And once, he swallowed us with a Vacuum Mushroom he ate, we helped him clear out an infested world."

"Excuse me. Helped? As in, friendly terms?" Saki asked the orange felid.

"Yeah! Petey's our friend!" Serval replied with a smile.

"Iz dat even possible?!" Mario shouted in disbelief. "Petey Piranha is one Bowser's Minions! He usually attacks anyone who gets in his way!"

"Huh. He seems neutral against us.' Crested Ibis sighed. "Did you maybe do something to provoke him?"

This thought lingered in everyone's mind, it may have been the reason Petey didn't like anyone there in the first place, but no matter, the Rift got bigger, sending out more people.

"Ow, ow, ow." A girl with long pink hair and rabbit ears moaned in pain. "I think I broke my bum."

"Kyaha! Your dress is stunning! Are you an idol too?" Raki exclaimed, asking Glitter Whip dozens of questions.

"Huh? I'm not an idol, um, I guess you could call me a superhero, or, magical girl, or something like that." Whip responded.

"Are you animals too?" Serval asked Glitter Custard, who got up from the grass.

"Umm, n-no, well, I guess you could, um..." She stammered.

"We use these animal charms, see?" Glitter Gelato responded, showing a dessert shaped into a animal. "It gives us the personality and strength of said animal!"

"Lily loves your magical girl outfits!" Lily exclaimed, looking at Glitter Macherie's outfit.

"It gives us cool abilities to run around, defeating monsters and such, I say!" Emiru replied with a proud smile.

"Wait, where's Étoile, and Amour?" Glitter Ange asked.

"Not that, we're also missing, Soleil, Selene, Cosmo, Macaron, Chocolat, and Parfait, ~lun!" Glitter Milky informed.

"Who are those?" Luigi asked, confused on what she said. "Or are they like you?"

"Oyo! I didn't see you there ~lun!" Glitter Milky shrieked.

"This is really going bonkers." Ai mumbled, and Yuugiri reluctantly agreed.

"Do you happen to be, the Pretty Cure?!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Oh! You've seen us in action before!" Glitter Yell asked.

"I've known a lot about you! How you're hiding your identity and all! I always wanted to be like you!" Akari gushed.

"Mechokku! How did you find out?!" Yell shouted in shock.

"No way!" Glitter Macherie gasped, looking in Mario's direction. "A-Are you Super Mario?!"

"Yes! It's-a-me! Mario!" Mario replied.

"Of course she'd be in shock, there is barely anyone who doesn't know who Mario is. Especially meeting him in person!" Chitoge squealed.

"Oh! I've seen a lot of commercials of you!" Glitter Ange smiled. "Super Mario Odyssey and Super Mario 3D World, yes?"

"Yup! Those are the ones! I'm flattered a lot of people here know me!" Mario whooped.

"Mario, lun? Who's that?" Glitter Milky cocked her head in confusion.

"Mamma Mia! I guess some people don't..." Mario said more depressed.

"Lala! Mario is the greatest ever! He defeats this bad villain Bowser! And saves a Princess! It's a game you never want to miss! Mario and Luigi are similar to us! Beating bad guys and rescuing a princess!" Glitter Star explained to her alien friend.

"I'm also guessing you girls are because of Petey Piranha?" Sakura asked.

"Huh? Ahh! I never wanted to see him again! We formed a small alliance, but we fought him before! Is he here? I don't want to see him, I say!" Emiru shouted angrily.

"This world is getting more and more bonkers! Is there more ahead?!" Aine grumbled.

"Kyaha! I think it's cool! Seeing all these people gathered from different worlds!" Raki exclaimed, blushing happily.

"I-agree with your pink haired friend!" Luigi replied. "This is getting-a nuts!"

"At least we can agree on things." Glitter Custard whimpered, hiding behind Luigi.

"That makes two of us." Junko and Caracal agreed.

"Look! Another Rift, thingy, opened!" Saki alerted, pointing to the vibrant, corrupted sky.

"Another world?!" Mario moaned in disbelief.

"Watch out!" A scream yelled.

"Huh?" Raki asked, only having time to see a giant cat fall on her.

"Ah! It's a Domestic Cat!" Serval exclaimed. "Wait, there's seven of them!"

"Great going, nuts. You crushed a little girl!" Azuki mumbled.

"Ouch...oh! Are you okay?! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to crush you! I-I just fell from the sky!" Coconut apologized to Raki several times, who's eyes were swirls.

"Owie, it's fine." Raki groaned, getting up, then stared at the latter. "Wow! It's a, um, I mean, are those ears real? And that tail too? It looks so fluffy!"

"Of course they're real." Maple informed Raki. "Coconut is a Maine Coon, she may not look like it, but she's still a kitten."

"Twincool! She looks so cute!" Glitter Star gasped with sparkling eyes.

Raki's eyes landed on her breasts, and started poking at them. "Um, are these real?"

"Ugh, these two have the biggest busts in our little party." Saki complained, looking at Coconut and Cinnamon, who was busy looking at Serval, who was doing the same.

"Are you a cat as well? But, you look much similar to your animal counterpart! It's so cute!" Cinnamon told Serval.

"It's only because of the Sandstar, Scottish Fold-San!" Serval replied.

"Cacao! Where are you?!" Chocola shouted, then spotted her staring at Arai-San and Ichigo. "Oh, there you are!"

Cacao touched Ichigo's ribbon. "Bow." She repeated, stating at it.

Grabbing and holding Cacao in her arms, Ichigo smiled. "That's right! That's my bow!"

"Ah, who are you?" Vanilla asked, staring at Glitter Gelato.

"Um, I'm a cure, and you? If I had to guess, your...Vanilla?" Gelato replied.

"That's right, very good." Vanilla answered, patting her on the head.

"Um, excuse me, sir." Mario asked, walking up to Kashou. "Are these your cats?"

"Hm? Oh, these are actually Shigure's, but, they're part of my family." He responded. "And I see, you gathered...a lot of friends?"

"Actually, I know a few people here." Luigi replied, answering his question. "But, some of these people are new to us."

"Well, I guess it can't be as bad as my sister over there." Kashou pointed to Shigure, looking at Serval, Caracal and Silver Fox, panting heavily and taking notes.

"Oh! You're so cute, little Serval! You too! And you! Oh-hohohoho! This will go great in my cat album!" Shigure laughed crazily.

"Will she be okay?" Silver Fox whispered to Serval.

"I hope so..." Serval replied.

"Um, I guess this is all of us?" Junko asked, standing next to Coconut, Aine and Chitoge. "I don't see the Rift..."

Just as she said that, the Rift started cracking more, breaking the sky overhead. And summoning a large maelstrom in the sky, giving the feeling something will eventually come out of it.

"Oh crap, that doesn't look good." Saki shivered.

Meanwhile, Petey and Bowser Jr. were staring a the nonsense of characters from different worlds interacting with each other. To break the silence between them, Petey roared loudly, grunting angrily afterwards.

"Oh yeah, there's our star of the show." Sakura sighed.

"Petey! It's nice to see you again!" Arai-San exclaimed.

"Grrrr! Those zombie idiots are here again! And new people too! What is going on?!" Bowser Jr. cried, trying to comprehend the madness.

"Nya! Who's that little dragon in that floating car, with a clown face?" Coconut exclaimed in shock.

"I don't know ~lun." Glitter Milky replied. "This may be bad."

"I don't think so!" Aine exclaimed to Lala. "We have all the good guys here, together, in one place! We can beat some plant easily!"

Suddenly, rumbling was heard, coming from distance, and then, Bullet Bills came exploding down next to Mario, who expertly dodged it. Another attack shot shotgun shells, almost hitting Luigi.

"GWAHAHAHA! Are you sure about that, child?!" A booming voice answered, as a giant robot jumped from distance, landing on the ground, as clanking and powering up sounds were heard.

**BGM: Calling all the Shots! DX (Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr's Journey)**

* * *

A Giant assembled robot landed right in front of Mario. It had huge robotic legs, and a little compartment below, to allow another person to move the robot, but had been reassembled to the top layer.

A humongous torso, painted similar to the front of Bowser's shell, and a barley visible logo of a triangle with a bullet in the middle, was almost scrubbed off and replaced with a Bowser Emblem, and a targeting laser next to it.

One arm had a simple, yet deadly cannon that fired Bullet Bills, which seemed to originally fire missiles, and it's left arm was a huge shotgun cannon, which fired huge shotgun pellets with more Bowser Emblems on them.

It's back had been redesigned to have a shell, similar to Bowser as well, even capable of folding itself and performing the Spinning Fortress. Finally, inside driving, guarded with a holographic shield, was Bowser. The Koopa King himself.

"Did someone just page the King of Awesome?" Bowser taunted, readying his cannons.

"Woah, Dad!" Bowser Jr. exclaimed. "Is that what you were building all this time! I'm so glad we got those pieces for you!"

"Yeah, it's awesome. But, step aside Junior! Let me show you how to crush Mario!" Bowser then lifted a leg, stomping it on the ground.

"Tsk! You call that your 'secret' weapon? I would've just let you take the Rift shard!" Saki laughed.

"You plan to hurt Mario with that? It looks so old, it will just fall apart, I say!" Glitter Macherie shouted.

"Can it, Blondie and Rusty! Save it for your funerals! If anyone else wants to interfere with my work, go ahead, I'll just crush you as well!" Then Bowser started charging several Bullet Bills, using the laser to point it at Mario, Luigi and the Glitter Force, who just had a sudden idea on what was about to happen.

"Quick! Jump!" Glitter Yell screamed, just as the Bullet Bill barrage landed, exploding almost the entire area.

"Gwahahaha! This piece of 'junk' sure is useful, eh, blondie?" Bowser mocked, in which Saki angrily raised a fist at him.

Bowser then pointed his shotgun cannon at the Aikatsu idols, who suddenly realized who he was targeting.

"I'll destroy your little friends, Mario! Starting with these children wearing stupid hair accessories!" Bowser shouted, shooting the shells at them.

"Move!" Sakura cried, as her and Junko shoved them out of the way, getting blasted in the chest in the process.

"Sakura!" Yume cried. "Are you okay?!"

"It's fine!" Ai replied. "She's a zombie, she can't feel pain, or die easily!"

"Gwahahahaha! Sure is effective, isn't it? I call it the Bowser B.R.U.T.E Bot 2000! It's distanced to DESTROY! Prepare yourselves, Mario, Green 'Stache, zombies, and all you brats too! I'm not going easy, whatsoever!" Bowser then jumped into the air, slamming down hard into the earth.

"SHOWTIME!"

**BGM: Final Battle - Phrase 2 (Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam)**

* * *

The atmosphere grew tense as Mario, his friends and Bowser with his bot stared at each other from their respective sides.

"GGRRRRAAAAAAWWWWWWWHHHH!" Bowser roared, officially starting the first phrase of the Final Battle.

**BGM Reaches — 0:09**

Bowser immediately started charging more Bullet Bills, and aimed them at Mario.

_Ba-Boom! Ba-Boom! Ba-Boom!_

"Macherie! Poppin!" Glitter Macherie winked, blowing up all the Bills in a giant heart, before they even touched the ground.

"Good work!" Mario complemented, rushing off to Bowser again.

"Not so fast!" Bowser shouted. "Just because you have glitter powers, doesn't mean you can stop me, Rusty!"

"Milky! Shock!" Glitter Milky screamed, sending electric volts to Bowser's bot.

"Oh no you don't!" Bowser yelled, stepping out of the way, then grabbing Glitter Milky by her throat.

"Star! Punch!" Glitter Star bellowed, charging a punch.

"Too slow!" Bowser countered, shooting her with shotgun shells. Then slamming Glitter Milky on the ground with one swing.

"We need to break his dome!" Luigi shouted. "But I don't-a know how to break eet!"

"Leave it to us!" Azuki called, and the Minaduki catgirls started climbing up Bowser's shell, as he was charging more rockets.

"Peow! Peow! Punch!" Chocola screamed, punching at the shield, and soon, all seven were clobbering away at it, causing wiring to fault.

"G-Get off me!" Bowser cried, jumping up and slamming his bot down, knocking all but Cacao down, who latched onto a spike, hoping Bowser wouldn't notice her.

"Super Knockback Squad!" Aine, Mio, Saki and Glitter Gelato announced, and Aine and Mio smashed their hammers into Saki and Glitter Gelato, causing her to turn into a ball, and Saki to crumble into several limbs, Aine and Mio took turns smashing random parts of Saki's limbs at Bowser's bot, and Gelato at his cannons, preventing them from shooting momentarily.

"Hey, dipwad! Remember me?!" Saki screamed, ramming straight into his shield.

"Grrah!" Bowser cried, causing the shield to crack slightly. "Darn it! Buzz off, Blondie!" Then he kicked Saki's head to Tae, knocking off her own head.

"Kyaha! Hurray! Hurray!" Raki and Glitter Yell shouted, in which, Raki was in her Premium Rare Dress. "Lucky! Heart! For, You!" From this, Glitter Yell shot a giant heart with a clover in the middle, sending Raki with it.

"Your stupid love attack is greatly admired, but not, enough!" Bowser grunted, grasping the attack with the robot's arms, causing it to explode, staggering him back.

"It's time Bowsa! Super Splash Bros!" Luigi called, on top of Junko's body, turning upside down, landing on the shotgun cannon.

"Gah! Curse you, Green 'Stache!" Bowser yelled at Luigi, pressing a button within his control module. Causing the shell to repel into itself, spinning in all different directions. "Whirling Fortress!"

When the shell finally went in a straight line, Coconut, Tae, Glitter Ange stood in the defense, preparing themselves.

"Coconut! Punch!" Coconut called, preparing her fist. Tae gave out a battle cry, readying herself for the shell.

"Heart! Feather!" Glitter Ange yelled, summoning a Shield-Shaped heart, almost blocking Bowser's shell.

Coconut released her surprisingly strong fist into the shell, and headbutted it, repealing it back, and causing it to retract out, landing on it's front side.

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! My fist!" Coconut cried, rubbing it.

"Are you okay?" Glitter Ange asked, taking a look at her hand.

"Little brats! How dare you?!" Bowser bellowed, starting another rampage of Bullet Bills.

"Meow!" Serval and Caracal cried, releasing a fury of punches and slashes, blowing up all the rockets coming their way.

Meanwhile, Crested Ibis carried Ichigo and Chocola, setting up a decoy. "Are you ready?" Crested Ibis asked, before dropping them.

"Chocola's ready!" Chocola replied, and Ichigo grunted.

Dropping down, Ichigo hopped on Chocola's feet, performing a duo-drill attack. Striking right in front of Bowser's bot.

"What the?! Hey! If you're gonna attack! At least try to be on target!" Bowser called, not seeing what was about to happen.

"Now! Cacao!" Aine shouted.

"RRRAAAWWWRRR!" Cacao hissed, jumping from the robot's spike, then she immediately started clawing away at the shield.

"Hey! What?! Get off me!" Bowser shrieked, trying everything in his power to get the baby kitten off of his B.R.U.T.E. But Cacao continued to slash and claw, until the hardware began to malfunction, causing the wire to fault and electrocute.

"NNooo!" Bowser cried, quickly closing his shield before the whole robot exploded.

"Stupid cat!" Bowser roared, shaking Cacao off of him. Akari rushed to grab her as she fell.

With the shield gone, Bowser was more vulnerable, plus the B.R.U.T.E's health was halfway depleted. Causing Bowser to growl in frustration. When suddenly, horrible singing starting in front of him.

"_OOOHHHH! III SOOO LLOOOOVVEE TTOO SSSIIINNG! AANND MY NNAME IS TTOKI!_" Crested Ibis squealed, releasing her powerful song in front of Bowser's robot.

"Stupid bird! Shut up! Before you become my next meal! Wait, what?! How?!" Bowser franticly pressed his controls, it seemed that Crested Ibis' singing dismantled the machinery temporarily.

Crested Ibis flicked her hair and smiled gently, yet, smugly. "Don't underestimate the power singing voices!"

"Wow! That bird sure can be a badass!" Saki cheered, punching the air.

"Now's our chance!" Mario called out to his fellow friends. "Strike his robot as much as you can! Before his wiring starts again!"

"Oh crud! What do I do?!" Bowser cried, trying everything he could to get his defenses back online.

"Coconut—Ahh!" Coconut's attack was suddenly stopped by the intense flapping of wings. Petey Piranha stepped in to help fight.

"Oh no, why now?!" Ai groaned.

"Stay strong everyone!" Glitter Yell encouraged. "It's us verses him! We can do this!"

"No! I'm afraid not!" Bowser Jr. hissed, stepping out of his Clown Car. "Petey, you've done extremely well, fighting all these guys, one at a time, like it was no effort. Now it's our turn to repay you. C'mon guys! Let's defeat Mario!"

"You think I'm afraid of you?!" Azuki screamed. "Bring it on! Let those cat fists show some power!"

Then the Koopalings made a mad dash for each Legendary Series' aiming to hold off a little while longer.

* * *

Larry and Morton dashed at Franchouchou, who didn't have powers, but remained in battle stances.

"MORTON PROTECT!" Morton bellowed, acting as a shield for Larry.

"Let's have a rematch!" Saki shouted. "Bring it on!"

Morton pulled out his mallet, revealing a giant metal hammer. "Now it's time for me to flatten you, stupid zombie!"

Morton jumped into the air, trying to crush Saki with a single whomp of his hammer, but she dodged it quickly, rolling to the side.

"Thwomp Stomp!" Morton shouted, lifting his hammer in the air, ready to crush Saki.

"Nooo!" Sakura cried, kicking Morton across the face, making him stagger backwards.

"I ain't afraid of a little girl with no powers! Bring it on!" Morton chuckled.

Ai performed a sneak attack on Morton, jumping in the air and repeatedly punching him, making him stagger all over the place.

"I'm sorry!" Junko shrieked, punching Morton across the face as hard as she could, causing him to flop on his belly.

"Morton! Grr! You'll pay for that!" Larry shouted, grabbing out his tennis racket, and hurling a fireball at Lily and Tae.

"Wanna play ball? Lily agrees then!" Lily shouted, grabbing Tae's neck, smacking the fireball back.

Larry distraction worked, as Morton recovered, he grabbed his hammer and approached Yuugiri.

"You dirty fiend!" She called, smacking him across the face. But Morton withheld, ramming his hammer into her skull instead.

"Sister Yuugiri!" Lily cried, getting hit by Larry's fireball.

"Pay attention, kiddo!" Larry laughed, then approached Franchouchou, only to be punched by Saki and Junko, Sakura and Ai, bashing their heads together and fainting on the ground.

* * *

"Yeah!" Lemmy taunted, spinning rapidly, making three more copies of himself. "Which one is the real me?! You'll never know!"

"Bwahaha!" Iggy chortled, spinning fast around Aine and Mio.

Closing her eyes, Mio concentrated, then opened her eyes. "Now!" She cried, slamming her sparkle hammer on Iggy, making him fall back a little.

Lemmy started making fire, making each fireball bigger per shot in his mouth. Then he tossed it at Akari and Yume.

"That one!" Ichigo called out, smacking the correct fireball back at the real Lemmy, causing him duplicates to vanish.

"Grrrah! How did you figure it out?!" Lemmy fitted, stomping on the ground angrily.

"Don't worry Lemmy!" I got this!, Bwahaha!" Iggy maniacally laughed, starting to create a massive green fireball within his want.

"Oh no you don't!" Akari screamed, smashing something in the ground, it happened to be Luigi.

"Go, Weegee!" Luigi cheered, sneaking underground to Iggy, then coming back up, striking a electricity volt at him, causing Iggy to faint.

"Oh yeah!" Luigi and the Aikatsu gals cheered, striking poses.

"It ain't over yet, chumps!" Iggy cried, getting back up. "Take this!" Both Lemmy and Iggy. Combined their spells together to make burning bouncy balls, heading straight for Luigi, Yume and Aine.

"Alright!" Luigi commanded. "When they're about to strike! Smash yer hammers into them! Now!"

Doing so deflected the balls, smashing them a distance away.

* * *

"Hee, hee, hee!" Wendy giggled, pouncing around, throwing energy rings at Serval. "Dodge em' if you can! These rings are harder than you think!"

"Nanoda!" Arai-San shouted, uppercuting Wendy in the jaw, but barely deflected it by deflecting it with an energy ring.

"Hmph! Nice try, feline!" Wendy smirked. "That's going to need more power!"

"Hmm, maybe this will equal your size." Fennec said slowly, tossing one of Silver Fox's potions. Suddenly, her rings started tripling the size, making them too big for her body.

"No! Too much power! Ack!" Wendy gasped, being choked and trapped inside her own rings.

"Small things can come in big packages!" Silver Fox quotes, wagging a finger and her tail.

"I HATS ANIMALS!" Wendy screamed.

* * *

"Come at me, let's see what you cats can do!" Roy challenged, pulling out his Bazooka Blaster.

Roy started blasting Bullet Bills at his first target, Chocola, who already started dashing at him.

"Chocolate, Twirl!" She called, spinning, dodging all the Bills, in slow motion. Causing Roy's mouth to drop.

"Stay still!" He screamed, shooting a horde of Bomb A.I.M Bills, sparking and ready to explode, Maple and Vanilla jumped through the air, ready to perform their own attacks.

"Maple, sidekick!" Maple called gracefully, knocking back all Bills back.

"Vanilla, Whirl!" Vanilla shouted, spinning in a straight drill, reversing the Bill's direction.

"Bon Appetite!" Maple and Vanilla told Roy, to the Bills heading straight for Roy.

"Not this time!" Roy screamed, dropping his Bazooka to raise his fists.

"Cinnamon, Bomb rush Blush!" Cinnamon cried, holding a stack of bombs, and Cacao was standing with a Home-Run Bat. "Cacao Derby!" She said.

"Eeeeyah!" Cinnamon screamed, tossing the bombs away before they would explode, and amazingly, Cacao hit every single bomb at Roy.

"What the?!" Roy screamed, getting hit by the light bombs, only to be hit several times by A.I.M Bills, making him dizzy.

"Dual, Coconut and Bean, PUNCH!" Coconut and Azuki screamed, smashing Roy out of the battlefield completely.

All that was left in the line of defense, was Ludwig, who stood, laughing to himself.

* * *

"Let's see what you've got, little girls!" He called out to the Glitter Force.

Using his wand, he made duplicates of himself, flying in the air.

"Stay alert!" Glitter Yell shouted. "Keep an eye out for the real one!.

"Ha ha!" Ludwig cried, slinging fireball spells at the cures, going in every direction to mess up their attacks.

"I don't see the real one!" Glitter Milky shouted, just as a Ludwig appeared behind her, ready to execute her.

"There!" Glitter Custard shouted. "Custard! Illusion!" Hitting all the Ludwigs at once, the real one was covered in custard.

"Whip! Decoration!" Glitter Whip shouted, trapping him inside a cake.

"Heart! For! You!" Glitter Yell yelled, bouncing him back, making him powerless.

"Star! Punch!" Glitter Star screamed, sending him far away, crashing into the side of the windmill.

* * *

"Guys no!" Bowser Jr cried, "Ugh! Now what am I going to do?!"

"Don't worry, son!" Bowser shouted. "My systems are online!"

"Finish this papa! Beat these guys, like it's the last time you will ever fight!" Bowser Jr. encouraged.

"Mario! GGGGRRRRRAAAAAWWWWWWWHHHH!" Bowser roared, and kicked into his machine full overdrive.

"Your going to have to past us! The alliance of good guys!" Saki shouted.

"Get lost! You children should've stayed out of my way, now. YOU'RE ALL GOING TO PAY!" Bowser bellowed.

Sakura and Saki charged at Bowser, who simply shot his shotgun shells at them, knocking them back.

"If you're going to rule the world, you're going to have to try harder!" Ai shouted.

"Your machine won't do any good!" Junko shouted at her.

"GO FIND A GRAVE TO STAY IN, AND STAY DEAD!" Bowser roared, shooting not a dozen Bullet Bills, but three Mad Banzai Bills, resulting in a bigger explosion, dismantling their limbs from their bodies almost immediately.

"Sister Ai! Sister Junko!" Lily cried, them angrily stared at Bowser. "You're going to pay for that!"

"Put a sock in it, Shrimpy!" Bowser hollered at her.

That made Lily stop right in his tracks. "W-Wait, only Saki says that t-to me..."

"Lady Lily! It's a trick!" Yuugiri called with urgency.

Bowser didn't care and stomped Lily in the ground with one try, then continued forward.

"Get lost!" Bowser shouted at Yuugiri and Tae, shooting a single Mad Banzai Bill at them, exploding them both.

"Stop right now!" Ichigo screamed, raising her fists in defense.

"Ha! What are you going to do? Cry? Or perhaps go find a stage to weep in?" Bowser remarked, readying his machine.

Bowser lunged forward with his boot rockets, ramming into the main idols, then slamming them so hard, they were sent flying into the trees, landing violently, and becoming unconscious.

Serval jumped on Bowser's back, her eyes glowing golden, she started clawing repeatedly on his machinery. Caracal joined in.

"Get out of my module!" Bowser shouted, grabbing Serval by her tail, and smacking her into Caracal, making them land violently next to a rock.

"YOU DON'T HURT OUR FELINE FRIENDS!" Coconut screamed, hissing so loud, it almost sounded like a tiger roar.

Performing a sneak attack, all seven Minaduki's jumped in the air, aiming to claw Bowser. But before their body could touch the metal, Bowser turned around so fast, punching all of them to the ground. But they raised their backs and hissed wildly, jumping again. Only Bowser was faster, and joined both his cannons together, smashing them into the ground so hard, it created a divot in the ground, revealing unconscious cats, covered in blood and scratches.

"It's up to us! So we need to think he's our final battle! Let's go girls!" Glitter Yell shouted.

"Whip! Decoration!" Glitter Whip shouted into her Candy Rod, sending a giant cake Bowser's way, hoping to malfunction the wires.

"BWAHAHAHAHA! You think cake can stop me?!" Bowser shouted. "You know nothing about power!" Then he shot a Mad Banzai Bill at the cake, causing it to explode into cream.

"Custard! Illusion!" Glitter Custard shouted, making dozens of custard droplets aim towards Bowser, in which he countered by simply shooting the balls with his shotgun cannon.

"You're too weak! The power of sweets is not going to do anything!" Bowser shouted, getting closer.

"Gelato! Shake! Let's see you get out of this one!" Glitter Gelato screamed, engulfing Bowser's left cannon in ice.

"I can still move my arm! Little girls should not be permitted to be superheroines!" Bowser bellowed, smashing his arm into the KiraKira cures, then breaking free by slamming the ice chuck into them, who had fallen to the ground.

"Hurray! Hurray! Heart! For! You!" Glitter Yell screamed, sending a giant pink heart at Bowser.

"Macherie Poppin!" Glitter Macherie exclaimed, sending another heart at Bowser with the strum of her Twin Love Guitar.

"Is this how you kill villains? With the power of love? Don't make me laugh! That is for the useless!" Bowser mocked, firing seven Mad Banzai Bills in Glitter Ange's direction, which was their last line of defense.

"Heart! Feather!" She cried, summoning a shield, blocking the Bills from exploding.

"Oh no you don't! You're going to die, like it or not!" Bowser screamed, smashing both his cannons into her shield, causing it to crack.

"Oh no! It-It's going to..." Glitter Ange cried, just as it gave way, causing the Banzai Bills to explode into them, plus Bowser's fists.

"Grawhahaha! Is that all these girls have?! No wonder Petey could beat them easily!" Bowser laughed, then proceeded to the last line of everyone's defense, the Star Twinkle Pretty Cure.

"Let's see what you two can do!" Bowser shouted at Lala and Hikaru, who clenched their teeth in anger.

"STAR PUNCH!" Glitter Star screamed, sending a star projectile at Bowser.

"MILKY! SHOCK!" Glitter Milky hollered, sending a volt of lightning, that mixed with Star's projectile, making it invincible.

"Groah!" Bowser grunted when it hit him. "Man that stung, but it's going to take more than that to..."

Lala's shock had malfunctioned the feet, that were badly damaged to previous attacks. Along, his shotgun cannon stopped operating, and his last hope was a single Banzai Bill strapped to his missile.

"GRRAAWWH! YOU BRATS ARE TOAST!" Bowser shouted, shooting his last Bill at Hikaru and Lala, who he got a direct hit on.

"MY SYSTEMS MAY BE DOWN, BUT THAT ONLY LEAVES YOU, MARIO!" Bowser shrieked at the plumber, staring him down.

Bowser used the last remaining power in his rocket boosters to charge at Mario, who was too late to dodge, and got hit, rolling on the ground violently.

"You'll neva win Bowsa! It will always end in your defeat!" Mario shouted, getting to his feet.

"Oh yes I will! You'll see!" Bowser shouted, lifting his giant arm. "Now I'm going to crush you! Any last words?!"

"I do!" Called Luigi and Chitoge, freezing the arm in place with the last amount of Luigi's Thunderhand left.

"Grah! No! What?!" Bowser screamed, fidgeting with the controls quickly.

Mario jumped his signature jump, throwing a fireball right into the module, right into the operating system.

**BGM Ends.**

* * *

The B.R.U.T.E made loud alarm sounds, and started catching on fire, and completely stopped operating.

"What?! Noooo!" Bowser cried, hopping into his Koopa Clown Car.

Everyone that Bowser previously dealt with came just in time to see his weapon explode. Smashing into nothing but bits of metal.

"Nooooooo!" Bowser Jr wailed. "You were doing so good! Why did it have to end like this?!"

Bowser looked up from the debris, glaring at Mario with severe hatred and death.

"YOU FAT ITALIAN PLUMBER! I WILL DESTROY YOU IF IT'S THE LAST THING I EVER—!" Bowser stopped suddenly, hearing a loud cracking noise.

"Hmm? Did you all hear that?!" Mario asked, looking up.

Petey flapped over, listening too, even the badly hurt Koopalings trudged over.

"_Miss Lala, A redirection was received. It seems to come from the same clients that hacked the Rocket a few months ago._" A.I informed.

"Woah, what's that?!" Lily asked curiously. "Can I see?"

"Shut it, tiny." Bowser scolded. "What the heck does that even mean?"

"It probably means, means...Th-T...The Seven?!" Lala gasped.

"The what?" Luigi asked anxiously. Junko and Glitter Custard were also shaking slightly with nervousness.

"They are these weird guys, who can hack into absolutely everything! And can even control—." Hikaru began to say, just as the Rift above shot three Rockets down, all going in separate directions.

"Mamma Mia! What on earth are those?!" Mario gasped. "Are those-a space shuttles or, are you really telling da truth?!"

Suddenly, a blue Rocket flew past Mario's head, breaking into another a Rift, most likely The Visitor's, followed by more, a grey Rocket, implying The Scientist, and a white Rocket, The Paradigm. All flew into the same Rift.

"Hey...I don't think that was like that before." Sakura asked, pointing to the sky, that had turned an ominous red, making strange and corrupted pulsing sounds, making the portal in the center of the Rift ten times as large.

Blasting out of another Rift, The Visitor's Rocket boosted upwards, colliding into the wormhole, causing it corrupt even more, sending broken glass, and sky fragment particles to the ground.

"I know this is weird and all, but, why do I have the feeling Petey Piranha caused all of this?" Arai-San whimpered, hiding behind Fennec.

"I don't-a know." Mario whispered, looking at the phenomenon.

Suddenly, The Rockets boosted out of the Wormhole Rift again, this time, falling down in a way as if it were guiding something.

"What's that it's bringing down?" Saki asked.

As if answering her question, a Giant, glitchy, red, corrupted dragon-like beast started flying out of the wormhole, it's name was The MegaVirus, created by the multiple worlds joined together. And with this world collision, created a virus in the Space-Time Continuum, resulting in a fused, corrupted beast from a different world.

The Rocket's laser Zeroed In on Petey, who was standing a few yards away, looking directly up at the wormhole, not knowing The Visitor was using him as bait, or was this his plan all along?

And with The Visitor's Rocket homing in on Petey, so was the Dragon, aka, the MegaVirus.

"NNooo! Petey! Get out of there!" Bowser commanded, only resulting in Petey getting absorbed by the virus, who had created a forcefield around him.

"P-Petey?" Sakura asked very quickly, when everything fell silent.

Suddenly, a red ball of code and rift bolted at Mario, and everyone else.

"Mamma! Watch out!" Mario shrieked, pushing everyone out of the way, before ducking for his life.

When the smoke cleared, all that they could see was Petey Piranha, only his feet were glowing red, with multiple negative electric red charges pulsing every now and then. Multiple high pitched beeping sounds, and a lot of jumbled red hardware marks all over his body, glowing and pulsing red. His teeth affected with glitching world, and had glitchy, black wings, along with a matching corrupt and virus infected crown. The high pitched screeching and beeping continued as the smoke settled completely.

"GGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAOHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The fused virus roared, having a glitchy and more corrupted voice that was Petey Piranha's. "GGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

It's name was MegaVirusDragonPeteyPiranha.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

Ah yes, the Final Battle arrives! Along with the final chapter! Thank you so much for sticking around this long! This chapter may seem cool or weird, depending on how you viewed it.

The characters combined in one world was an old idea I had way back, so I decided I would use again here, having more than one crossover of characters, interacting with each other, with all the previous characters, teamed up for the final battle. Being: Zombieland Saga, Nisekoi, Aikatsu, Pretty Cure, Kemono Friends, and Nekopara, in the chronological order the chapters are in. Teamed up with Mario and Luigi to face off with Petey Piranha! Or the MegaVirus you'd call it ;)!

Bowser was going to make an appearance in this story, regardless, so I decided to make Petey a side character, until he was needed to be the true villain and protagonist of the story. Fused together with a virus, dragon, thing.

This whole Chapter inspiration was taken from Mario + Rabbids: Kingdom Battle, where the final boss is the MegaBug, possessing Bowser to fuse MegaDragonBowser, and the virus itself growing because of the world collision. And I figured making The Visitor return for a cameo. And with the Koopaling's fight, I didn't really want to make separate fights just for the, as I saw it was unnecessary.

Chapters that didn't make it into this final chapter was: Fortnite (although, the B.R.U.T.E Bowser designed/his secret weapon all this time, was the weapon with said from Fortnite, but with Super Mario inspired looks) because I didn't think you'd want to see that. The next was Little Witch Academia, because I looked into using them, but found no purpose, so I left the, out entirely. And Clannad, because, well, Petey ate them. And their dead so, they can't come back to life.

With the final battle underway, I hope to see you all there. God bless you all!


	17. The Power Plant

This is it, we have reached the final battle! Where Petey Piranha has been brainwashed and is currently being controlled by the MegaVirus that...he unwillingly helped to created?! Being possessed by his own creation, Mario, Luigi and...BOWSER?! Must team up with Legendary Series' Characters, to save the universe from being destroyed in The Visitor's hands. Will they be victorious? Or will the virus end up infecting the entire universe? Only reading will tell...

**Final Chapter **

**The Final Battle, part 2: The Power Plant**

* * *

Everyone stood in heroic poses, looking at the virus, poisoning Petey. Getting it to do what it wants, which was to eliminate all beings.

Petey Piranha gave off a glitchy, corrupted, sharp grunt. Petey folded his dragon wings around himself, giving him more power, waiting for the real battle to begin.

"Mamma Mia! Mario! What eez that?!" Luigi cried, cowering behind his fearless brother.

"Theez must be eet." Mario whispered. "The Final Battle. Da world lies in our stakes."

While Petey continued to swarm himself on corruption, Mario thinking of a plan. Everyone stood, slightly shaking, will they win? Or will they all die?

"Retreat to Toad Town Square!" Mario shouted, pointing to the empty city behind them. "We'll rally ourselves! It's da only way I can think of!"

Fleeing to the square, Bowser looked at the Petey virus, then back towards Mario, deciding, either to gain power with the virus, or fall back with Mario, saving the world.

Getting cover, everyone met in the inoperative fountain, panting heavily. "What's your plan this time, Mario?" Saki asked, eager as everyone else.

"Maybe come with a plan? Attack in a formation, or join our attacks together..." Glitter Yell began to say, before getting cut off by Mario. "No"

"What? You mean you have a better one?" Yume asked the plumber, clenching his fists.

Mario looked with empathy and anxiety. "Look, I use da power-ups, right?"

"Yes, that's true." Aine replied.

"But what does this have to do with us?" Silver Fox asked.

"I dunno eef any of you used one before, so, that's why I'm a little hesitant to do this..." Mario said with seriousness, pacing around.

"D-Does that mean, you are giving us some of your powers?" Ichigo asked, with widened eyes.

"Mario, I dunno, some may not be able to comprehend..." Luigi began to say to his brother, only to be cut off by him.

"Luigi! eetz da only way! If we work as a team, we might be able to defeat this virus!" Mario shouted, then revealed a secret cellar underneath the fountain, only being used in a case of power-up emergency.

"Group up! There are multiple to choose from!" Mario called, to the confused characters, looking around puzzled at the flashing ? Blocks.

"Okay!" Mario announced, when everyone picked a block. "Just simply hit da block!"

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Caracal asked. "What if these things kill us?"

"They-a won't!" Luigi reassured the feline. "Me and-a Mario use them all da time!"

"Let's get boppin'!" Saki exclaimed, underneath a ? Block with Aine, Crested Ibis, Glitter Yell, and Coconut.

Upon hitting the mystery box, the block turned brown, and dropped a orange flower, one for each person.

"Um, isn't this." Aine looked carefully at it.

"A Fire Flower!" Coconut and Saki exclaimed at the same time.

Crested Ibis and Aine looked rather confused on the situation. "Um, how does it work?" Aine nervously asked.

"It's-a simple!" Mario replied. "Just-a eat it! It won't hurt ya!"

Coconut and Saki instantly gobbled the flower, while Aine was hesitant, and Crested Ibis took forever to finally eat it.

Looking at their new appearance, Coconut was now transformed into Fire Coconut once again. And along with Saki's original Fire appearance, with glowing scars and a white skirt with fire patterns.

"Wow, those molten scars make you look extremely awesome!" Fire Coconut complimented Saki.

"Thanks! And I'll give it to ya, that sexy design you have on you, along with those molten straps, very touching!" Saki replied.

Aine was in her fire suit from the fourth chapter, regaining her white hair, with a pink gradient near the ends, Fire glowed from her hands, and a little red blush.

Crested Ibis, however, altered completely. The red tips near the ends of her bangs, now glowing brightly with lava, and dark, cold, molten eyes. The tuffs in her robe, now burning brightly, and her gloves burning on fire as well, her main strategy, the Boom Bow she acquired from the power. The fire on her gloves, caused the arrow to be engulfed in flames, resulting in a arrow that went _BOOM! _And of course, her specialty everyone hated, but now feared. As her singing voice could send just as much fire than an angry Bowser on a hot summer day.

Glitter Yell's pink suit turned white, and her pastel dress now red, the other colors now in a fire design. The Pom poms at the ends of her wrists, now on fire, and her hair completely white. Fire Yell smiled proudly, even applying a new shade of red lipstick.

"Excellent choice!" Mario clapped. "Da Fire Flower eez one of my favorites! You all look stunning in your new appearances!"

"What the?!" Serval exclaimed. "Toki! How do you look like that?! And Maine Coon-San!"

Luigi chuckled. "Da effects of the power, can alter your look! In this case, those girl's main theme is now fire!"

Lily, Yume and Chocola were next, the only three underneath the ? Block.

"Go ahead!" Mario urged. "It's an old classic!"

Inside was a orange mushroom with a propeller on it's head. Chocola and Lily spent no time wasting, eating it almost immediately.

"Um, what's this called?" Yume asked.

"That's a Propeller Mushroom! It grants the ability to fly!" Luigi replied.

Lily and Chocola has entered their jumpsuits, with their propeller helmets, allowing their twin ponytails to stick out. Chocola was now Propeller Chocola again, and Lily enjoyed her old suit again, flying around playfully.

However, Yume didn't receive a jumpsuit, nor a propeller cap. In fact, her only altered appearance was a orange visor and a basic Aikatsu dress.

"Aw man! What happened?!" Yume complained, waving her arms around, when suddenly, a whirring sound was heard. Looking up, Yume saw that her pigtails ended up being the propeller, moving in a circle at high speeds, allowing her easy flight travel.

"Mamma Mia! I've never seen that happen before!" Luigi gasped.

Next, Yuugiri, Mio, Azuki, Glitter Gelato and Caracal stood underneath a ? Block, eager to see what power it held.

"What did you get Yuugiri, sis?" Lily asked, prancing all around.

"Azuki! Is it ice power again?!" Propeller Chocola called.

Bumping the block, a blue flower was produced, falling into their arms.

"It's an Ice Flower!" Luigi cried. "It's uses are very helpful!"

"Awe yeah! Ice Azuki Time!" Ice Azuki exclaimed, tossing ice crystals around the den.

"I see you have used this before." Yuugiri smiled at Ice Azuki, making Icicle Shurikens in her hands.

"Woah, Ice Shurikens! I've never thought of that before." Ice Azuki admitted.

Mio's Link Coord turned icy white, and icicle blue. Which was her same Ice Coord from the fourth chapter. "This gave me a spark!" Mio exclaimed. "If I can design the right dress, I may be able to make this a reality!" Implying her current attire.

Caracal's appearance changed somewhat as well, turning her orange skirt blue, along with her hair and eyes.

"Woah! Woah! Woah!" Caracal gasped, sliding down the side of the bunker, landing on water, only, it turned into ice, making it easy for her to walk on, water!

"Ice abilities can also be good for walking on water!" Luigi informed.

"I don't get chilly often, but, why do I feel so cold?" Glitter Gelato shivered, covered in snow, and her outfit, entirely frozen, and snowflake patters on her frozen pink cheeks.

"When ice power collided with another ice power, it transforms into a extremely strong current! It can even freeze Lava! Glitter girl! You just made a whole new power!" Mario cheered.

"I-I did? Heck yeah! This feels great!" Frozen Gelato exclaimed.

Next was Sakura, Akari, Cinnamon, Serval, Glitter Ange and Milky, standing under yet, another ? Block.

When Sakura broke it, a yellow bell shook, landing on the ground.

"Hey! It's the Super Bell!" Sakura exclaimed, attaching it to her collar, transforming her, making red cat ears appear on head, and a matching red tail, the Super Bell was still attached to her collar.

Glitter Ange and Milky did the same, only to gain blue and teal cat ears and tails, enlarging their eyes and cat designs on their dresses. Although Glitter Ange liked how cute she was, Glitter Milky was rather embarrassed looking like a catgirl.

"Meow! Meow! I'm a kitty!" Akari purred, wearing her cat Halloween costume, only, she had whiskers and a Super Bell on her collar.

However, Serval and Cinnamon remained the same, or, so they thought!

"I'm already a cat!" Serval shouted. "I'm a Serval! Who..." when Serval looked at her ears, they were much smaller, and she was wearing normal attire, rather than Serval camouflage. "Yay! I'm finally house-cat, looking!" Serval cheered, still regaining her ability to jump incredibly high.

"Aww, I didn't get the Boo outfit, but instead, just kept my same old attire!" Cinnamon whimpered, retreating into a gold Lucky Cat statue of herself, amazing everyone.

"Cinnamon!" Mario exclaimed. "You have da power of the Lucky Bell!"

"Huh?" Cinnamon sniffled, looking at herself again, seeing that she was wearing a Golden Bell, and golden accessories, a pink scarf, allowing her to transform into a statue, and real Scottish Fold paws.

Next was Maple, Junko, Glitter Custard, and Silver Fox, and Raki, who instantly ran and broke the ? Block.

"Wow, I wish I had as much energy has her, when I was a kitten." Maple told herself, regarding Raki.

"I wish I had her energy, all around." Glitter Custard said shyly.

"Kyaha! What's this?" Raki exclaimed, holding a golden crown with eyes.

"Dat's the Super Crown! Toadette was said to be the only one who could use eet, but, I'm pretty sure you can too!" Mario informed the girls.

Putting it on her head, Raki's dress transformed to a more royalty version of her Premium Rare Dress, complete with light pink lip gloss and blush.

"Kyaha! I look like a real princess! What kind of dress is this? A winged maybe? Or something else?" Raki beamed from ear to ear.

"It's a princess power-up!" Maple informed Raki. "You look lovely in it, although, you could use some adjustments to your 'Premium Rare'."

"Really?" Raki asked. "I did think I wasn't designing to my full potential."

"Don't worry, if we have time after this crisis, I'll give you a few pointers on designing." Maple agreed.

"I used to be a fashion model." Junko said, walking up to Raki in a calm smile. "I could give you some pointers on designing."

"Really?!" Raki exclaimed. "Kyaha! This is a totally lucky day!"

"Jeez, that kid has more energy, than when Nuts was a kitten!" Ice Azuki mumbled.

Glitter Custard's dress was longer in size, matched with jewelry in it. "Um, how does it work?" Royal Custard asked.

"You can float, flutter jump, and much more!" Mario replied. "Being a princess comes with fun abilities!"

Second to last, was Ichigo, Ai, and Vanilla. Who broke their boxes, revealing a maple leaf with eyes. However, Ai got a metal leaf, with a stoney texture.

"Dat's the Super Leaf!" Mario reminded. "You can fly eef you run long enough, and flutter when falling! And your friend, Ai has a special kind of Super Leaf, called the Metal Leaf! With dat, she can turn into stone! Eet works great for defense!"

"Cool!" Ichigo cheered, with raccoon ears and a striped tail, however, Fox Vanilla had lighter colored ears, and a different tail. Ai was embarrassed looking like Arai-San, but, transformed into stone when she wanted to disappear.

"Wow! Ai! You look awesome!" Sakura cheered at her friend.

Last, but not least, was Glitter Whip, Star and Tae, who received a green box with a exclamation point.

"Wow! Dat's the Metal Box! With that, you are metal! You are heavyweight and can barely take any damage!"

"Yeah, but, why do I feel so heavy?" Glitter Whip grunted. Her pink hair was now silver steel, and her dress was grey, but not metal. Her ears and boots were also engulfed with metal.

"I've only transformed halfway." Glitter Star said aloud, looking at her hands, that had been slightly infected with metal.

"Star! With-a that, you can KO your opponents in one-a hit!" Mario exclaimed.

"Really! I want to try out a Metal Star Punch!" She exclaimed.

However, Tae was fully engulfed in metal, looking like she was ready to fight anything.

"Is dat everyone?!" Mario shouted, giving a roll call.

"Don't forget about me!" Chitoge smirked, coming up with an Atari styled look.

"Oh yeah! Weegee time!" Luigi crossed his arms.

"Mamma Mia! I almost forgot my power!" Mario cried, grabbing an extra Fire Flower. Luigi, his opposite, having an Ice Flower, and Chitoge, having their alternative, the Superball Flower.

"Now, do we have everyone?" Mario asked again.

"Mario, I can't believe I'm saying this, but..." A deep gruff voice came into the bunker. It was Bowser.

"B-Bowser?! What are you doing here? Get lost!" Saki angrily shouted.

"Hey, at least let me explain." Bowser warned her. "Look, I may seem like the last guy you want to see right now, but, Petey Piranha is my minion. And he is possessed by some virus-dragon fusion. So if I have to free my minion, unfortunately, I am going to have to help out."

"Bowsa, are you sure?" Mario asked.

"Ehh, I'll just crush you, when we get this situated, this doesn't mean I'm your friend, you got that Glitter girls?! You got the brains and powers, but you are going to need a brawn and defense." Bowser shouted.

"King-a Koopa did help us once before." Mario informed. "When da Mushroom Kingdom was Infected with the Blorbs, us three teamed up to defeat, evil bean Fawful."

"Although, I was the one who did most of the work, while you just had a hoedown in my bod." Bowser snarled.

"Okay! Okay!" Aine shouted. "Break it up!"

"Yeah, you formed an alliance, now you want to disband it?" Princess Maple asked in a sharp tone.

"Whatever, Mario! Green 'Stache! We have to hurry! The corruption is getting bigger, it seems to be powering that giant hole in the sky. I had Kamek do a calculation. If we defeat it, the hole will explode, setting the world free from its corruption. Right now it's infected all these brat's homelands." Bowser informed the allies. "It's coming for the Mushroom Kingdom next."

"Dammit!" Saki shouted. "We have to hurry!"

"We'll stay here." Kashou informed, along with Shigure, Cacao, Arai-San, and Fennec. "Good luck!"

"Thanks!" Mario called, exiting the bunker.

Approaching MegaVirusDragonPeteyPiranha, he was still cocooning. And the sky grew to a unstable orangish reddish.

Let the Final Battle...begin.

**BGM: King Bowser - Main + Choir (Super Mario Galaxy)**

* * *

"Alright everyone!" Mario called. "Are you ready?!"

"READY!" Everyone shouted at the same time.

"Let's-a-Go!" Mario called, leading the group.

"Okey Dokey!" Luigi said fearfully. Following Mario.

"Showtime!" Bowser shouted. Charging with the brothers.

**Choir starts at 0:12**

* * *

Petey opened his wings. His virus-infected veins glowing brightly. "GGRRAAWH!" He roared, his voice mixed with the corruption, then did a loopdeloop, flying his dragon wings at high speed to the group. "GRRRAWWWR!" He bellowed, getting closer to the ground.

**BGM reaches - 0:25**

* * *

"Watch out!" Ice Azuki screamed, as her, Yuugiri and Frozen Gelato formed an ice barrier, causing Petey to stop in his tracks.

"HHURRGH!" Petey grunted, making glitchy wind, summoning a giant corrupted tornado from his leaf and wing.

"Watch it!" Superball Chitoge cried. "That will corrupt you to shreds!"

"Coconut, Finale!" Fire Coconut screamed, sending a giant wave of fire towards Petey.

"Fire! Fire! Heart! For! You!" Fire Yell shouted, sending a burning heart at Petey as well, forming with Coconut's attack, it created a massive fireball.

"GGGLLEURRRRAAAHHWG!" Petey Piranha roared back, blowing a bigger fireball at it, mixed with glitchy particles. Demolishing the heart entirely.

"Now, Toki!" Saki called, to Crested Ibis, flying nearby. She pulled back her string, and let go to a fiery arrow with an explosive tip.

_Ka-Boom!_

Staggering back slightly, Petey gave a glitchy sharp grunt, giving Fire Coconut and Saki time to dash at him, pulling a fiery fist back, they aimed to punch his head, letting out war cries, the dynamic duo didn't see his incoming bite, which he bit straight through the skin.

"Ouch!" Fire Coconut squealed, who didn't see Petey fly upwards, smashing them both into the ground, landing like meteors.

"Nuts! Are you okay?!" Ice Azuki cried. "Alright! You're going to pay for hurting my little sister!"

Ice Azuki jumped on top of Yuugiri, who clenched onto Lily, Propeller Chocola and Yume, who formed a small human helicopter.

"A little to the left, there!" Yuugiri shouted. "Azuki! Give me some more power!"

With the combined power, Yuugiri was able to make a giant ice Shuriken, aiming it just right, she tossed it at Petey.

Sensing the attack, Petey inhaled the Shuriken, then spit it back at Yuugiri.

"Gelato! Shield!" Frozen Gelato shouted, smashing the Shuriken.

"Members of the ice tribe always stick together!" Was her excuse.

"GRRRAAAAWWWHHH!" Petey then exploded a distorted fireball at the group.

"Tanking the attack, Ai and Lucky Cinnamon tanked the attack by turning into statues, somehow not getting hurt themselves."

Making distorted beeping sounds, Petey lifted his leaf in the air, as if commanding something from the wormhole above.

Exiting the hole was The Meteor, frozen in time just how it was. Using his telekinesis powers, he sent the Meteor in the sky, then pointed straight at the allies, causing the Meteor to unfreeze, collision course was near.

"Hey, mindless!" Bowser called to Tae. "I'm going to need your metal body!"

Tae walked over, eyeing the Meteor approaching, luckily distracted so Bowser could start charging his fist.

Bowser grunted loudly, punching Tae as hard as he could to the incoming Meteor. With his strong muscles, and Tae's body, it deflected the Meteor, heading straight for Petey, striking his face.

"Grawhahaha!" Bowser chuckled, getting a hit on him, first before anyone.

"Don't get smug!" Saki called after him. "You just got lucky!"

"Hey, Big-Busts! Blondie! Glitter Girl, you too, idol girl!" Bowser commanded, hurling a giant fireball at them. "Make it bigger, then toss it at him!"

Fire Yell and Aine held it in place, screaming, and struggling, as the rest of the Fire characters charged it up.

"Now, Coconut!" Saki commanded her friend, in result, she punched the fire at Petey.

Petey used his telekinesis to summon a shield of water, cooling the fire into obsidian, then tossing it back at the fire allies, crushing them and sending them flying.

Fox Vanilla and Raccoon Ai were flying overhead, waiting for the correct place to drop Princess Raki and Domestic Serval.

"Now!" Vanilla shouted, releasing them both onto Petey's wings.

"Please stop, Petey!" Serval cried, slashing his wings. "This isn't like you at all!"

"Flutter jump!" Princess Raki shouted, kicking Petey's head, making him cry in corrupted pain. "Raki Whirlpool!" She hissed, causing her to spin in circles, repeatedly smacking Petey.

Getting annoyed, he started spinning, blowing off Raki, who glided down, and had a struggle getting Serval off, as her teeth were lodged in his wing.

Crying in pain, Petey disparately did everything he could to get her off. Making him vulnerable to the next attack.

Loading them in cannons, Bowser stuffed Metal Whip and Star in Bill Blasters, aiming them to Petey.

_Ba-Doom!_

They both were traveling at high speeds, ready to attack.

"Metal, Star! Punch!" Metal Star screamed, punching the side of his head extremely hard, and Metal Whip came through, ramming into the side of his head.

Loosing his balance, he fell to the ground, dropping Serval with him.

"We did it! We killed him!" Both Metal cures cheered, hi-fiving each other.

"Graw! Look out! Behind you, imbeciles!" Bowser warned.

"Huh?!" Serval, Princess Raki, Metal Star and Whip saw the Petey Piranha glitch out and fade away, it was just a decoy.

"Wait, WHAT?!" Sakura screamed.

Flying down, Petey dropkicked all four, sending them flying and unconscious.

"He-He's smarter than I thought!" Princess Maple gasped.

"GGRRRAAAWWWHHH!" Petey roared, pulling a giant ball of corrupted enemies out of his pants, tossing them at the group.

"What in the—?" Princess Maple asked, just as Corrupted Goombas, Bomb-Ombs and Shy Guys approached them.

Maple would claw at them, defeating them instantly, looking at her surroundings, Maple saw a Bomb-Omb approching Junko, who had been defeating enemies by slapping them.

"Junko!" Princess Maple cried, pushing Junko out of the way, exploding herself.

"Golden, Custard! Illusion!" Royal Custard cried, defeating all the enemies.

"Is she alright?" Junko panicked, not knowing MegaVirusDragonPeteyPiranha was directly behind her.

"JUNKO! WATCH OUT!" Sakura screamed.

"What?!" They all cried back, seeing Petey linger over them, grabbing them with his leaves, he ate them, chewed repeatedly, them spat them out, their bodies unconscious and covered in glitchy saliva.

All that were left was, Mario, Luigi, Chitoge, Sakura, Akari, Tae, Lucky Cinnamon, Silver Fox, Crested Ibis, Ice Azuki, Yuugiri, Frozen Gelato, Caracal, Mio, Kitty Ange, Kitty Milky, Ai, Ichigo, Fox Vanilla, Lily, Yume and Propeller Chocola. Looking for someone to attack, he zeroed on Yuugiri.

"Ice Shield!" Caracal shouted, making a shield of ice, reenforced by Frozen Gelato's power.

"GRRRUNGH!" Petey bellowed, repeatedly striking the ice chunk, until he smacked it so hard, it knocked Yuugiri, Ice Azuki, Caracal, Mio, and Frozen Gelato to their bottoms, and he started charging a broken fireball at them, releasing it on their limo bodies.

"Yuugiri!" Sakura cried, seeing her friend go flying with glitchy lighting surrounding her.

MegaVirusDragonPeteyPiranha stared at the remaining heroes, clenching it's teeth in frustration.

"I deem you powerful, yes, but so, too am I! Our battle isn't over yet! It's time for the last stand!" The MegaVirus said in a raspy, glitchy voice, it's original voice, unknown.

The real Petey Piranha was seen, writhing in pain, trying to break free from the virus's grip, only for it go back in, returning to MegaVirusDragonPeteyPiranha.

Petey started inhaling a black hole in his mouth, throwing it into the portal above, sucking everyone into it, including the fainted heroes.

Flying in the red abyss, the remaining heroes landed on floating rocks.

"GGGGRRRAAAAWWWWHHHH!" Petey yelled, beginning to shoot another ball of corruption.

"Oh no!" Mario cried. "I don't know if I can dodge this one!"

"Y-You have to try!" Glitter Yell groaned, the other fainted allies started to wake.

"Mario! Do something super!" Bowser tried to cheer on.

Petey then finished charging the ball, giving off a glare, he sent the ball flying in Mario's direction, exploding the rock, sending everyone into the abyss.

"WWWWWAAAAAAHHHHHH-HAAAA-HAAA-HAAA!" Everyone cried, after being thrown into nothing.

"GRAWHAHAHA!" MegaVirusDragonPeteyPiranha laughed, knowing that he had won, and now, started off into the black hole, on his way to kill the survivors, and finish corrupting the world.

**BGM Pauses.**

* * *

Mario was still conscious, falling into what seemed, oblivion. Next to him was his friends, conscious, but given up hope, the reflection in their eyes disappeared to one color, emphasizing they had no hope left.

All except Nono Hana, or Glitter Yell.

"Is this it?" She asked Mario. "Are we going to die?"

Mario stared at her, he badly wanted to help everyone. But simply falling into the void wouldn't do any work. Luigi was in a trance, along with everyone else.

"I-I can't do-a anything." Mario whispered. "I am powerless, everyone else is-a powerless too. What can a man do to stop this? Petey-a Piranha will be here to finish us soon, there is nothing else to do."

Hana placed a hand on Mario's shoulder. "There may still be hope..." she whispered softly. Instead of encouraging everyone...she started singing.

_Even if the biggest pinch occurs, with the greatest everlasting love, our friendship is full of hugs. We can! Do anything with our hearts racing endlessly to the sparkling future we go, HUGtto Precure!_

MegaVirusDragonPeteyPiranha started on his way down, hearing music, he stopped half way. Listening. The music seemed to be a song of encouraging, with words that disgusted the MegaVirus, only to have a giant heart be shot at him.

"GGURRRRGH!" Petey moaned, having the virus slip halfway out of him.

"Aarrgh! My chest hurts! W-What is this?!" The MegaVirus shrieked in it's high pitched beeping. Turning to Mario and Glitter Yell, who had shot the loving heart, trying to comfort Petey. "Y-You! W-What are you doing to me?!"

**BGM: Pretty Cure All Stars Memories (HUGtto! Pretty Cure****Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories)**

* * *

"MegaVirusDragonPeteyPiranha!" Glitter Yell confronted. "We can only stop the virus with the power of thoughts!"

"Aaarrrugh! Stop! Don't mess with my technology! If you want to stop me! You are going to have to try your best, TO DEFEAT ME!" Then the MegaVirus slipped back into Petey's body, making him fly again.

One by one, each hero joined Mario and Hana, with more angrier faces then from when they first faced off to him.

"Trying to brainwash us to give up?!" Saki yelled. "Well, that ain't happening!"

"Not even Petey would do that!" Glitter Whip shouted.

"Well, what are we waiting here for?!" Bowser shouted. "It's Showtime!"

**BGM reaches — 0:20**

* * *

As everyone took off in all different directions, Petey Piranha roared loudly, trying to seal the love power that started hacking his system.

"GGGRRRRAAAAAAWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHH!" Petey screamed, taking off himself, soaring to whoever he deemed a threat.

"Watch your back!" Mario called. "This place has no gravity!"

"We're on it!" Everyone shouted back.

"Mamma Mia!" Luigi cried. "There he goes! Watch out!"

"Just a little more bruising him up, and he'll be ready to finally stabilize!" Glitter Yell thought to herself, nodding, she ran off to join Mario and the Glitter Force's squad, waiting for the chance when Petey Piranha flew by.

Petey's first initial target was Franchouchou.

**BGM reaches - 0:53 (HUGtto segment)**

* * *

"GRROAH!" Petey grunted, charging a fireball.

"Oh no you don't!" Saki shouted, kicking him the face, making him stop charging. Then charged back her fiery fist, aiming at his stomach, she let out a battle cry, punching him straight in the gut.

"And stay dead, you virus!" She called out as he was sent flying.

Coming up to the bandaged zombie, Ai prepared her Tanooki tail.

"Oh, I don't think so!" Ai yelled, whacking him with her tail, making him go stiff.

"And this is for hurting my friends, trapping them in cages, and everything else!" She cried, whacking him over and over again, smacking him recklessly until she kicked him away.

Lily flew up, then dive bombed onto his belly. "GGGURGH!" He gasped as she drilled right into his weak spot.

"And that's for hurting my sisters!" Lily shouted, drilling until they hit leftover rock from the platform.

Dizzy, he tried to sit back up, only to have his wings frozen, Yuugiri floated over to him slowly, then smacked him hard against his mouth.

"Think twice before trapping people in cages!" She hollered.

Making Shurikens, she tossed them on his back, causing him to scream in agony, only making him approach Sakura and Junko.

"Meow!" Sakura cried, constantly clawing his face, over and over. "I'm just pretending your Bowser!"

When Petey was dizzy enough, Junko pulled back a leg. "I'm sorry!" She cried, them kicked him so hard, sending him to the next group of people waiting for him.

**BGM reaches - 1:53 (KiraKira segment)**

* * *

"Aine! Are you ready?!" Mio shouted.

"Ready, Mio!" Aine shouted back, causing her entire body to be engulfed in fire.

Mio then smashed Aine into a burning ball, then with her hammer, thwacked it at Petey, who just started getting up.

"Yes, bullseye!" Mio cheered, hitting him directly in the stomach.

Preparing to fly, Petey shot Aine and Mio an angry look, only to be countered by Akari, who jumped on his back, clawing several times on his wings, causing harsh beeping sounds to occur, and the glitchy particles to increase.

"Okay! Prepare to feel the pain, Petey!" Ichigo yelled, who was on top of Yume. Then. Ichigo started swinging her tail, as Yume started spinning in a drill formation, until Ichigo's tail end was spinning like a razor blade.

When Akari left him dizzy, Ichigo and Yume span into his stomach, constantly hitting him, making him hurl up corrupted code, with each hit.

"You will pay for everything you put us through!" Aine screamed, charging a fiery fist, then ramming it into his belly once again, weakening him more.

**BGM reaches - 3:02 (Mahou Tsukai segment)**

* * *

"There!" Caracal shouted, freezing Petey's legs, making him unable to move.

"Get out of Petey!" Serval screamed, clawing and punching Petey's head, then performing a backflip, and punching him away.

Not knowing of who was next, Princess Silver Fox jumped down, diving into his belly button with her sharp high heels. "Quickly, Crested Ibis!"

Pulling back her Boom Bow, she let out a deadly, explosive arrow, which got a straight bullseye in his stomach, causing him to be blown away.

"Don't worry we'll get that virus out of you!" Crested Ibis called after him.

**BGM reaches - 3:28 (Go, Princess! segment)**

* * *

"Macherie! Poppin!" Glitter Macherie winked, sending a aroma-filled heart at Petey, staggering him backwards.

"Gelato! Shake!" Frozen Gelato shouted, freezing his body except his head.

"Golden, Custard, Illusion!" Royal Custard cried, slamming dozens of golden custard balls on his head, the weight of them weakened him tenfold.

Getting extremely angry, he shot a fireball at more cures.

Blocking the fireball with her steel hair, Metal Whip tanked the attack, allowing Metal Star to proceed.

"Metal, Star! Punch!" Metal Star screamed, engulfing her fist with pure steel, smashing his ice prison, and making him go flying again.

"Milky! Shock, ~Nyan!" Kitty Milky meowed, shocking him with paw shaped electric volts.

"BBBLLRRENG!" Petey cried in agony, making him float, unable to move.

Feather, Blast! -Nyan!" Kitty Ange shouted, releasing a feather beam at Petey, causing him to scream in pain.

"Fire! Fire! Heart! For! You!" Glitter Yell cheered, sending a fire heart at Petey, making smash into several floating terrain that ended up in the wormhole.

**BGM reaches - 3:55 (Happiness Charge segment)**

* * *

"Forgot about us?" Ice Azuki screamed, punching Petey with ice-block hands. "I'll be the one to smash you into oblivion!"

"Not so fast, Azuki!" Fire Coconut called, punching Petey into her own little zone.

"Hey! What gives?" Ice Azuki shouted after her.

Spamming fireballs at him, making himself engulfed with flames, Fire Coconut prepared a flamethrower in her hand, screaming loudly, she smashed him right through the ground.

"Chocola wants in!" Propeller Chocola exclaimed, carrying Fox Vanilla. "Twin turntable, drill!" They shouted, drilling into Petey's head, making him cry in pain.

"Um, isn't that too rough?" Lucky Cinnamon asked.

"Honestly, they don't know what Nobel is." Princess Maple sighed, slapping Petey so hard, it sent him flying.

**BGM reaches - 4:20 - 5:05 (DokiDoki + Smile segment)**

* * *

After landing into a flat space, all that stood in his ground was Fire Mario, Ice Luigi, Superball Chitoge and Bowser.

"Peteya Piranha!" Mario confronted. "Stop-a this now!"

"GGRRAAAAAAWWWWHHHHHH!" MegaVirusDragonPeteyPiranha roared, implying a no.

"Two can play it that game!" Bowser shouted. "Showtime!"

Using Fire Bros, Mario started spamming fireballs into a larger fireball, Luigi stood waiting, ready to hit the fireball at Petey.

"HURRGH!" Bowser roared, shooting his own fireball at it, making it split into dozens of smaller ones, dealing an insane amount of damage.

"Let me in the action!" Chitoge called, throwing superballs down, impaling through Petey, bouncing off a wall, and Impaling him again.

Petey gave a large hissing sound, then roared, "NYYEAH!" and flopped on the ground.

"Mario! Now's your chance!" Bowser called after the plumber.

"OH YEAH!" Mario cried, ground pounding on his stomach.

**BGM Ends.**

* * *

Weakened, Petey stood idling, glitching constantly, and making ear-piercing beeping noises, and the glitching particles increases, his breathing was glitchy and corrupted.

"He's-a weak! Now, Glitter Yell!" Mario shouted.

"Hurray! Hurray! Heart! For! You!" Glitter Yell cried, sending a giant heart, enforced by Mario, who increased its power.

Petey saw the heart coming straight for him, surround his whole body in a heart.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

The dragon left Petey's body, flying around, screaming in agony. "ARRGH! M-MY CHEST! W-WHAT'S HAPPENING?! IT-IT HURTS!" It pierced.

"It's called, love. I saw Petey was in agony, so I found that this purifies the virus." Glitter Yell responded.

"L-LOVE AND VIRUSES DON-DON'T MIX! IT-IT HURTS!" Suddenly, everything stopped moving.

"GRRRRAAAAWH!" Petey screamed, releasing something.

A large piercing sound occurred, and everything around them went motion blurred. The MegaVirus started glowing inverted purple colors, then exploded, creating a purple shockwave, sending everyone in it's wave flying.

After it released it's shockwave, it started exploding inverted purple stars, constantly screaming until it finally exploded, disappearing forever.

The wormhole spit everyone out, restoring all the terrain it sucked in, but, not the people, as it only tossed them out, from the sky.

"MAMMA MIA!" Mario cried.

"AHH-WOW-WOW-WOW-WOW-WOW-WOW!" Luigi screamed, getting air in his mouth between screams.

"NNNOOOOO!" Bowser yelled.

And everyone else, screaming as they fell.

But, to everyone's surprise, a ominous shadow was flying to them.

"Now's not the time!" Azuki screamed. "How can we fight in midair?!"

But instead, it was Petey Piranha, gobbling them up, and safely flying to the ground. "ARREENGH! BLEH!" Petey gargled, spitting out everyone on the ground.

"P-Petey?" Bowser asked confused.

Petey had saved everyone, although, he was battered up severely, his leaves were cut and some petals were nearly torn off, his body was bruised and bleeding, along with his face.

"P-Petey." Mario stammered. "Petey Piranha saved us all! Although, we defeated the MegaVirus, he saved us from falling to our deaths!"

"Ugh, don't make me feel bad for beating him up, even through all the hell he wound us in." Saki mumbled.

"I'm sorry, Petey." Serval whimpered, lowering her ears.

"A-Are you going to fight us?" Glitter Custard asked nervously.

Petey just stared at them, then gave off an affectionate grunt. As if he was actually saying 'thank you'.

"Ah, Chocola guesses he's glad we beat him up?" Chocola asked herself.

"That might be it!" Aine replied.

"But, how do we get back home?" Junko asked.

And thus, everyone now had a new problem that didn't involve Petey Piranha.

Three days had passed, and Princess Peach was more than glad to let everyone stay in her castle, providing them luxurious comfort, and even let Petey sleep on the roof, as Toads worked on bandaging him up, healing his wounds, and making him sparkling clean.

Mario had alerted Professor Elvin Gadd that everyone was trapped in the Mushroom Kingdom, and reluctantly asked if he could help make a path back to everyone's home worlds.

Agreeing, Professor E. Gadd teamed up with The Professor and The Assistant, looking for a way to create Golden Warp Zones, leading to everyone's worlds.

And finally, after a week of Royal experience, Professor E. Gadd announced his discovery.

**BGM: A Journey full of Laughs DX (Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions)**

* * *

"Everyone!" E. Gadd announced. "Professor Northern White Faced Owl and I have finally created the Warp Zones needed to get all of you back to your own worlds!"

"Awesome!" Sakura exclaimed, but looked around with a sad expression. "But I made so many new friends here, and I love the Mushroom Kingdom, it makes me a little sad to go."

"Hey, don't feel sad!" Azuki exclaimed to her, putting her hand over her shoulder. "I like this place here too, but I have the La Soleil to work at!"

"I'm sure one day, we'll all see this place again, really soon!" Hana said to Sakura.

"Yeah, I guess." Sakura smiled, looking at everyone. "I guess we all have places to go."

"I'm sure our friends are waiting for us on the other side!" Serval replied.

"Just a side note." The Professor called out. "When exiting the pipes, you will lose memory of everything that happened the last week, so you may loose your memory of meeting some people here."

Everyone gave hugs goodbye, shaking Mario's hand one last time, Mario and Luigi gave out coins as souvenirs.

"Not that I hold a grudge against you." Hana told Petey, staring at them in the castle's lobby. "But I think we should all take a group picture together!"

"Oh yeah! That's a great idea!" Azuki and Saki exclaimed.

And thus, this is how the worlds were separated from each other, stabilizing the bridge. Although, everyone has a photo of when those worlds were once connected.

**Closing Theme**

**A Journey to Remember DX (Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr's Journey)**

* * *

And with that said, the story ends.

Mario, Luigi and Petey Piranha still held grudges against themselves, fighting back and forth, from Bowser's command. Even though, it was Mario who won each time. Jumping on his head, or smacking him on his back, ground pounding on his back. But, still were passive against each other when playing sports

**BGM reaches - 0:34 (Plack Beach)**

* * *

Franchouchou returned to their own world. Rehearsing for upcoming local concerts, taking the same barking orders from their producer Kotaro.

Remembering their time with Mario, they also remembered their time with Petey Piranha, although, they hated it. They treasured their photo with him. But their memory was forgotten when they had taken it.

**BGM reaches - 1:02 (Cavi Cape)**

* * *

Chitoge resumed her normal high school classes with Raku. She still remembered when Petey Piranha had taken Raku hostage, and she hated him for it, but, she loved the photo she had, but completely forgotten how it was taken.

**BGM reaches - 1:18 (Dimble Woods)**

* * *

Aine and Mio reassumed their performances as well, with their producer, Tamaki. Although, everyone questioned where they had gone to, Aine, Mio, Yume, Akari, and Ichigo didn't know themselves, as their memories were lost.

They still disliked Petey, for surprising them when they were about to perform a concert, as well as, getting Gooper Blooper to hurt them. But Aine did post the picture they received on Friendstagram.

**BGM reaches - 1:37 (Waltz in the Lake)**

* * *

Returning to the Savanna Area, Serval, Caracal, Crested Ibis and Silver Fox all remember their fun times with Petey Piranha, treasuring their photo with him.

However, Arai-San and Fennec were the only ones to keep memories of the Final Battle, unfortunately, Serval thought it was one of Arai-San's stories. Although, Fennec never really backed her up.

**BGM reaches - 2:04 (Toad Town)**

* * *

Beauty Harry's shop was left untouched, even though, Homare and Ruru kept asking questions where they had gone. With no memory, Hana was left blank, but still had a photo on her.

The KiraPati returned, not corrupted by The CUBE's Island. Even though Ichika, Himari, and Aoi were gone a short time, Akira and Yukari didn't question where they had gone.

Returning to their world, Hikaru and Lala were puzzled when they were in Lala's Rocket. However, Madoka and Elena were concerned where they had been, Yuni didn't care, but still was slightly worried.

**BGM reaches - 2:23 (Bumpsy Plains)**

* * *

Normal La Soleil business continued, but customers were a little confused, on why it was closed a week. But, they never asked why.

Chocola remains Chocola, caring for Cacao, and working for her master, Kashou.

Vanilla didn't worry much, she still loved her twin sister, Chocola, and Cacao. But still wondered how she was involved in that photo.

Coconut, Cinnamon, Maple and Azuki remained in Shigure's home. Working at La Soleil some days, but remained their normal lifestyles.

Cacao, still retained the memories of the battle, but didn't speak. As she knew none of the, would believe her.

**BGM reaches - 2:50 (Title Theme)**

* * *

And with that all done and said...

**The End!**

I want to thank you all for reading this. It was awesome writing this for you, although, not all of you may like how I wrote this entirely. How he either wins to characters who usually wins, but they loose. But, you did your part by reading this, which is way more work, than having me write it. It was a pleasure working with you.

And now, a moment, I would like to give some Special Thanks.

Special Thanks to:

Game2002: for writing Zombies' Superstar Saga, as it gave me inspiration for some parts for this story.

Doom King I'd Latveria: for reviewing and giving me ideas. Your reviews helped me throughout this story, and I thank you for doing so.

Bloodyguy: for also reviewing, and saying how dark the Clannad chapter was. I realized that, and decided to tone it down a little.

And of course, you! For reading my story!

I don't know if I will write a sequel for Petey Piranha vs. Legendary Series' Characters, if you want a sequel, just ask me who'd you like to see, as new faces may be present. But with all due respect, it's unknown if I will write a sequel.

Again, thank you for sticking around until now, this had been Petey Piranha vs. Legendary Series' Characters!

And now, I must go...

There will be more stories in the future, but of course, I don't know if I will write a sequel.

This really is a Journey to Remember! Thank you, and God bless you all!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Theme Ends**

PETEY PIRANHA

X/VS

LEGENDARY CHARACTERS

_THE END_


	18. EXTRA: Petey Piranha X

Yes another chapter, after you're probably thinking: "What? The story is over!"

Just think, Franchouchou and everyone else played The Gauntlet/Boss Medley. Now they face their strongest opponent. The secret Final Boss.

"I'm Coco-Dayo!" Coco exclaimed. "Thank you for reading _Petey Piranha vs Legendary Series' Characters! _Now our heroes join again, to face a brand new villain, Petey Piranha X! Let's see how they will do, as you Cocommand!"

* * *

**Extra Chapter: The Secret Boss:**

Petey Piranha X

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mario!" Luigi cried.

"Luigi!" Mario shouted back.

**BGM: Tough Guy Alert! DX (Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr's Journey)**

* * *

When the battle started, they were in a arena, along with Franchouchou. Battling Petey Piranha again, only, he was ten times stronger, with the name Petey Piranha X.

"GRRAH!" Petey Piranha X roared, taking out the Goomba Storm, tossing it aside.

As Goombas approached Mario, Luigi and Franchouchou, they were forced to jump using input commands, occasionally, Petey X would burn a Goomba or Goombrat, sending it into the sky.

Burning four, the Goombas started raining down, one by one. Aiming for Mario, Luigi, Ai and Sakura. Using their hammer, they deflected them, dealing damage to Petey X.

Reaching into her pocket, Ai shouted, "Green Shell!" Throwing it down and kicking it at Petey X. When it hit him, it cycled back to Mario, who kicked it again, and this repeated five times, when Ai kicked it over to Mario, who was preparing a mega kick.

_SMAAAAAAASH!_

"Oh yeah!" Mario cheered.

"All right!" Ai clapped.

"GGRRROAH!" Petey Piranha X inhaled, using his vacuum ability to suck in the Green Shell. "GRAWHAHAHA!" He laughed with a toothy grin when he finished.

"Woah! I didn't know when he got that ability!" Saki shouted.

"Mamma Mia! It reminds me of-a Bowsa!" Mario cried.

"No matter!" Sakura yelled. "Let's continue!"

Taking out the Fire Flower, Luigi used it's spell on everyone, altering their look with white and red colors, mixed with their own theme colors.

"Mario time!" Mario shouted, spamming fireballs when it was his turn.

"Go, Weegee!" Luigi cheered, chucking fireballs.

"Hmmmph!" Junko tried to sound angry, but let out a exhale instead.

Tae let our a cry, spamming fireballs out both her hands.

"Ya-Hoo!" Everyone shouted, spamming larger fireballs, causing Petey to burn.

"Oh yeah!" Lily cheered, making finger guns, pointing at Petey.

"GGRRROAH!" Petey Piranha X inhaled, using his vacuum ability, again to suck in the Fire Flower. "GRAWHAHAHA!" He laughed with a toothy grin when he finished.

Running up to Mario, Petey X let out steam from his mouth, then started to charge a bite, just as Mario jumped, Petey started to trip, "NNNOOO!" He cried, flopping back to his position.

Petey X started charging an inferno inside his mouth, preparing a blast of fire. Starlow came out of Mario's pocket and started flying around the battlefield, waiting for the heroes to grab onto her legs, doing so, they ascended in the air, just as Petey X let out the hell trapped inside his mouth. "GGRRRRAAAAWWWWHHHHHH!" Petey X roared, spitting out all the fire in his mouth.

Next, Lily took out the Jump Helmet, attaching it to her head, and Mario followed him back.

"Ya-Hoo!" Mario cried within each jump. Repeated this five times, slowly approaching Petey X, until he jumped so high. "Woo-hoo!" Landing on his head with meteor force.

"GGRRROAH!" Petey Piranha X inhaled, using his vacuum ability, again to suck in the Jump Helmet, "GRAWHAHAHA!" He laughed with a toothy grin when he finished.

Luigi pulled out his Super Bouncer, which transformed into a giant pink star ball, and Junko hugged the ball as Luigi bounced it into the air.

"Hoo!" Luigi puffed, throwing Junko in the air again, doing this four times, hitting Petey X several times. Now Junko fell down fast, bouncing up, she hit the ball down with her bottom, causing it to explode.

"GGRRROAH!" Petey Piranha X inhaled, using his vacuum ability, again to suck in the Super Bouncer. "GRAWHAHAHA!" He laughed with a toothy grin when he finished.

Petey X reached into his back pocket, taking out the Shy Guy Squad. "GRRAH!" He shouted, throwing it back, Salt-Water Crocodile, Spectacled Caiman, and Alligator Snapping Turtle joined him, retreating into small scale balls, and Petey X curled into a red and white polka dotted ball with sharp petals.

"HURRGH!" Petey X yelled, retreating into that form.

Shy Guys pushed the balls into the slingshot they made with rubber rope. As each ball proceeded, Mario, Luigi and Franchouchou had to smash them back with their hammers, constantly getting faster and faster with each time it went into the rubber band.

"GRRRAHH!" Petey X cried, being thrown off-screen, along with the reptile friends.

Making it hard to decide, Saki used the Snack Basket, tossing it into the air, as a bunch of frosted sweets rained down, and Luigi moved across the screen, eating all that fell into his mouth.

"AHH-GLUU-GLUU-GLUU-GLUU." Luigi sighed, this belly full of sweets, making him grow extremely fat.

Luigi jumped into the air, landing on Mario, seemingly crushing him. But Mario retained his balance, lifting Luigi slowly, until he blasted him into the air, causing the fat green plumber to fall down, creating a shockwave.

"This outta do the trick!" Saki exclaimed, taking out the Mighty Meteor, sending it into the sky.

Preparing their hammers, everyone charged their hammers, giving it more power for when it hit Petey X, dealing insane amounts of damage, until it was glowing bright, and exploded, filled with confetti, releasing a 1-UP Mushroom.

"GGGGRRRRRRAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Petey Piranha X roared, exploding with rage, glowing a bright lime green, giving him FURY status. Then he pulled out a TNT Drumstick, restoring 9999 health.

"GGRRROAH!" Petey Piranha X inhaled, using his vacuum ability, again to suck in the Mighty Meteor and Snack Basket "GRAWHAHAHA!" He laughed with a toothy grin when he finished.

Going up to Junko, Petey X charged a bite, only to trip again, smacking Junko with his weight. "NNOOO!" He cried, rolling back to his battle position.

Trying again, he walked up to Saki, charging yet another bite, only to succeed, biting. But she counterattacked, jumping on his head.

Taking out the Woo-Who? Cannon, throwing dozens of barrel cannons, putting a random Mario, Luigi or Franchouchou member in each barrel.

With a press of an input command, it sent a flying character, bashing Petey X with sudden and prestige force. When the attack was over, it dealt a good amount of damage.

"GGRRROAH!" Petey Piranha X inhaled, using his vacuum ability, again to suck in the Woo-Who? Cannon "GRAWHAHAHA!" He laughed with a toothy grin when he finished.

"GRRAH!" Petey Piranha X roared, taking out the Goomba Storm again, tossing it aside.

As Goombas approached Mario, Luigi and Franchouchou, they were forced to jump using input commands, now frequently, Petey X would burn a Goomba or Goombrat, sending it into the sky.

Burning fourteen, the Goombas started raining down, one by one. Aiming for Mario, Luigi, Ai, Junko, Sakura and Saki. Using their hammer, they deflected them, dealing good amounts of damage to Petey X.

Junko picked the Magic Window, throwing it on the ground, causing everyone to be sucked it.

One window would appear, sending out a random character, smashing Petey X in the head. Repeating this until three large windows appeared, making all the characters join hands, crushing Petey with quadruple the force.

"That was pleasant!" Junko exclaimed, only to be inhaled by Petey X.

"GGRRROAH!" Petey Piranha X inhaled, using his vacuum ability, again to suck in the Magic Window. "GRAWHAHAHA!" He laughed with a toothy grin when he finished.

For their final attack they stored up, the group pulled out the Falling Star, making a giant star appear on the top of the screen, Starlow turned herself into a target, making it easier for everyone to chuck stars at the giant star.

Occasionally, it would flash the color it wanted to transition to, flipping it's color until multiple star rings were formed.

Falling down, it acted as a Meteor, dealing ridiculous amounts of damage, ending up with a total of over a thousand.

"GGRRROAH!" Petey Piranha X inhaled, using his vacuum ability, again to suck in their final Bros. Attack, the Falling Star. "GRAWHAHAHA!" He laughed with a toothy grin when he finished.

Petey X grew annoyed on how slow he was going. "GGGGRRRRRROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAHHHHH!" He roared, turning into a giant.

"WOAH! What the heck?!" Sakura cried, seeing him grow into a giant form.

Sucking in fire, he started shooting enormous fireballs at the characters, occasionally hitting them for high amounts of damage.

"Watch out!" Ai cried, trying to repel fireballs coming her way, as well as repelling her own.

Getting frustrated, Petey X started chasing them.

"HHEEELP!" Everyone cried, attempting to run. Only to see fire spurted on the ground.

Jumping over them, running in a panic, Junko was the only one to die. Luckily, everyone was safe, using a spring to jump back into position.

"GRRRUH." Petey X groaned, returning back to his original form.

"JUNKO!" Mario cried, taking the 1-UP he collected, feeding it to Junko, she regained all her health,

"BLEH!" Petey gagged twice, throwing up the Green Shell and Fire Flower.

Petey then charged fire in his mouth, releasing it to Mario, who reflected it with his hammer.

"GGRRRRAAAAHHH!" Petey X screamed in agony, causing his whole body to be engulfed in flames, promptly scaring everyone.

Then he curled into a ball, and started spinning out of control, hitting the rims of the arena, making smaller fireballs appear, falling down onto the heroes, doing this until some were burned, making a excellent retaliation, smashing them, KOing Lily, Ai, and Yuugiri.

With not much left to do, they simply jumped on him for their next attack, making Petey X looked at them puzzled.

Wanting to get everything over with, he prepared his final attack, the Beast Bonker. Taking out The Beast, Siberian Tiger. Throwing her on the ground, putting a bar of soap in her, then started scrubbing, until she was clean from Cellium, pointing to Mario, The Beast roared, jumping in the air with the Chain Chomp attached to her chain.

"MAMMA MIA!" Mario screamed, hitting Siberian Tiger with his hammer, luckily, deflecting her, and Luigi did the same for the Chain Chomp, repelling them both to attack Petey X.

"GRRAH!" Petey X cried in pain as the Beast smacked him instead, only to come back, smashing him from behind, bringing along several kittens, the Chain Chomp, Golden Tiger, Maltese Tiger, Sumatran Tiger, and Bengal Tiger, all dealing unbelievable amounts of damage.

Petey X then started glowing, as rainbow rays glowing within him, then started exploding rainbow colored stars. Doing this until he disappeared.

Petey Piranha X was defeated...

"Oh yeah!" Everyone cheered, taking off their hats, or posing victorious poses.

**BGM Ends. Playing: And the Winner is... DX (Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr's Journey)**

* * *

"Yay! The heroes were victorious!" Coco cheered. "Receiving their prize, a Golden Petey Piranha Trophy! Although, you can't see it. Because this battle was just an extra Chapter! But trophies are received in Mario & Luigi games, when you do indeed defeat an X boss!"

And now...with The Gauntlet out of the way, Petey Piranha vs Legendary Series' Characters officially comes to an end.

This extra chapter I made was inspired by Bowser X, who I recently defeated. Which took me over three months to defeat (yes, I'm that bad). But because I didn't want to defeat Bowser X, AGAIN, just to write a chapter, I used ProsafiaGaming's gameplay of Bowser X to write this, also, using some of Petey's tactics over the chapters.

Thank you all so much for reading! And I hope to see you all very soon!

**BGM Ends**

**The End**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[security encryption M7 authenticated]

The Containment Field has stabilized, The Bridge is intact.

The Visitor and The Seven succeeded. Our manipulations averted disaster from the MegaVirus

The Zero Point is ours, and the Plan can continue

[recalculating Loop shift]

[initiating sub Loop text transmission]

[redirected, received]

...

Surprising is the sheer matter resolved around The Bridge.

The [redacted: M4] Piranha Plant has been scrambled and inserted.

We expect resistance from familiar and new embedded anime characters.

We've been as quiet as possible. But the gaze and final battle of the others may now be turned towards Zero.

...

Another story (Petey Piranha vs. Legendary Series' Characters) awaits.


End file.
